Empire
by Miss Writer 05
Summary: En esta historia, nada es seguro y todo es posible...! Continuación de Seven Devils...
1. Prologue - Just a moment

**Empire**

 **Empire**

 **Prologue**

 **Just a moment**

 _Un momento, es cuando el tiempo se rasga como si fuera una tela y entra por ese agujero la mano del destino, que viene a transformarnos la vida, porque todo cambia en un instante, para bien o para mal, en un momento podemos quedar atrapados como un animalito indefenso._

Quinn corría por el muelle tan rápido como sus heridas recién curadas se lo permitían, tenía que llegar cuanto antes aquel yate, tenia que evitar lo que estaba por ocurrir. Cuando estuvo a unos pocos metros de distancia del velero pudo escuchar un par de detonaciones, y esto hizo que su corazón se acelerara.

\- **Vamos Quinn** – se alentó a si misma mientras hacia un esfuerzo y aumentaba la velocidad de su carrera

Finalmente consiguió llegar hasta el yate, y sin ningún tipo de dudas subió en este. Entonces a sus oídos llego los estruendos de la fuerte lucha, que se estaba llevando acabo en la parte baja del navío, rápidamente paseo su mirada por los alrededores y sonrió levemente cuando vio una palanca de acero no muy lejos de ella, tomo dicho objeto, y sigilosamente comenzó acercarse hacia la puerta que llevaba a la parte inferior del yate.

\- **Vuelve aquí zorra** – grito una voz masculina llena de enfado

De pronto Quinn vio como Lauren emergió a toda prisa a través de aquella puerta, y segundos después un hombre alto, corpulento y con un arma en las manos apareció segundos después.

\- **EY** – Quinn grito pidiendo la atención de aquel hombre y cuando este se giro para enfrentarla, ella no dudo en estrellar duramente la palanca contra el rostro de aquel desconocido, consiguiendo que este cayera duramente contra el suelo – **creo que debes aprender a tratar a las mujeres idiota** – le dijo mientras desenfundaba su arma de la parte trasera de su cintura y lo apuntaba

\- **¿Qué haces aquí Quinn?** – Lauren pregunto bastante sorprendida al ver a la rubia

\- **Salvándote imbécil** – Quinn le respondió sin dejar de mirar al hombre que apuntaba

\- **Tenemos que encontrar a Rachel** – Lauren le hizo saber bastante preocupada por el paradero de la morena

\- **Ella esta a salvo** – Quinn le aseguro – **baja del yate, yo te alcanzo en un momento** – le ordeno apartando su mirada del hombre que apuntaba para mirar a la otra rubia

Ese breve segundo de distracción por parte de Quinn, sirvió para que aquel hombre pateara con fuerza la pierna derecha de la rubia, haciéndola caer de inmediato contra el suelo, y antes de que esta tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, se lanzo encima de ella. Lauren solo se había alejado un par de pasos cuando escucho la pelea, se giro y vio como su agresor intentaba despojar a Quinn de su arma, mientras que la rubia luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para impedir que eso sucediera.

\- **QUINN** – Lauren grito haciendo amago de regresar para ayudarla

\- **Lauren, vete** – Quinn le ordeno con dureza mientras continuaba forcejeando con aquel hombre, quien en un intento desesperado tiro de ella con fuerza consiguiendo con esa acción que ambos rodaran por las escaleras y terminaran en la parte baja del yate

\- Lauren se giro nuevamente para seguir las ordenes dadas por la rubia, pero cuando estaba a punto de descender las escaleras escucho varios disparos – _Dios mío no_ – pensó imaginándose lo peor

Eric conducía a toda prisa por las alumbradas calles de los Hampton, de vez en cuando se tomaba algo de tiempo para mirar a Rachel, quien gracias a la siesta forzada que Quinn la había hecho tomar hacia minutos atrás, yacía totalmente inconsciente en el asiento de copiloto.

\- **Ay Quinn, solo espero que sepas lo que haces** – Eric susurro regresando su atención al camino. Escucho a Rachel quejarse en voz baja, un claro signo de que comenzaba a despertar – **ey, ¿Cómo te sientes?** – le pregunto sin apartar su mirada del camino

\- **¿Qué me paso?** – Rachel quiso saber mientras se removía perezosamente – **espera, ¿Dónde estamos?, ¿Dónde esta Quinn?** – pregunto con rapidez cuando a su mente llego el recuento de todo lo sucedido minutos atrás

\- **Nosotros vamos de regreso a New York** – Eric le hizo saber a la morena – **y Quinn esta** – tomo un poco de aire intentando conseguir la suficiente valentía para poder decir lo que estaba a punto de decir – **bueno ella fue al yate por…**

\- **¿QUE?** – Rachel grito escandalizada – **Eric debemos volver al muelle ahora** – exigió de inmediato

\- **Lo siento Rachel, pero tengo extritas órdenes de llevarte de regreso a New York**

\- **Eric, debemos regresar ahora, tanto Quinn como Lauren están en peligro** – la morena le hizo saber con desespero – **así que regresa ahora mismo al muelle**

\- **Rachel no hay nada que puedas hacer para obligarme a regresar...**

Varias personas que en esos momentos transitaban por la acera, vieron, como de pronto como una camioneta se detenía súbitamente y del vehículo era arrojado hacia la carretera el cuerpo semi inconsciente de un joven, luego observaron como dicha camioneta daba una brusca vuelta en U y comenzaba alejarse a toda velocidad hacia los muelles de los Hampton.

 ** _Te seguiré a donde quiera que vayas  
Estoy, cariño, estoy atada a ti, ¿lo sabes?  
Más cerca, tírame más  
Quiero ser tuya, quiero ser tu héroe  
Y mi corazón late_**

Lauren yacía semi inconsciente a la orilla de la playa, justo debajo del muelle del que hacia pocos minutos había saltado antes del que yate donde se encontraba explotara, los oídos le zumbaban con fuerza, mientras sentía las olas golpeaban su cuerpo. Con piernas temblorosas la rubia se incorporo, y tocio con afán, en un intento por sacar el amargo sabor del agua salada que había entrado en su boca.

 ** _Como los imperios del mundo unidos  
Estamos vivos  
Y las estrellas hacen el amor con el universo  
Eres mi fuego salvaje cada noche  
Estamos vivos_**

De tan solo imaginar lo que podría estar pasando en aquel yate, los bellos del cuerpo de Rachel se crispaban y su corazón se aceleraba. Odiaba sentirse así, odiaba toda aquella horrible situación por la cual estaban pasando, pero sobre todo odiaba a Quinn y su bendito empeño de siempre poner su vida en riesgo, apretó el acelerador a fondo, mientras rogaba mentalmente que no hubiera ningún policía cerca, que detuviera su marcha.

 ** _Y las estrellas hacen el amor con universo  
Y tú me tocas  
Y yo estoy como, y yo estoy como, y yo estoy como  
Hoooooohoooooo_**

Lauren miraba su yate o lo que quedaba de este, mientras las feroces llamas lo consumían sin piedad. No podía creer que después de todo lo que había sucedido, ella siguiera con vida. De pronto sintió un fuerte ardor en su abdomen, levanto su camisa y vio que tenía una profunda herida a la altura de sus abdominales. Apretó sus labios con fuerza y comenzó a ejercer presión sobre dicha herida. Quizás se había adelantado un poco al pensar que estaba a salvo.

 ** _Como los imperios del mundo unidos  
Estamos vivos  
Y las estrellas hacen el amor con el universo  
Eres mi fuego salvaje cada noche  
Estamos vivos_**

Rachel corría a toda prisa por el muelle, y a conforme se acercaba al yate de su ex novia, podía percibir el fuerte olor a propano ardiendo, así como también podía ver el resplandor de lo que parecía ser un incendio. Acelero su andar, pero se detuvo de manera súbita, cuando se encontró de frente con una horrible escena. El yate de Lauren, estaba siendo consumido por las llamas.

\- **No puede ser** – Rachel susurro mientras sentía como sus ojos comenzaba a llenarse de lágrimas – _Rachel –_ escucho a alguien susurrar su nombre a sus espaldas, se giro y sus ojos se abrieron cuando vio que se trataba de su ex novia – **Por Dios Lauren, ¿Qué paso?** – pregunto acercándose a la rubia – **¿Dónde esta Quinn?**

\- **Ella… dijo…** – Lauren intentaba explicar, pero le costaba mucho poder formular una oración completa – **enton… el yate exploto y**

\- **¿Y que Lauren?** – Rachel exigió con severidad comenzando a perder la paciencia

\- **Esta muerta... Quinn esta muerta** – la rubia alcanzo a decir antes de desplomarse entre los brazos de Rachel

 _En un momento, todo cambia, suceden cosas que nos juraron que jamás pasarían, pasado el momento, la vida seguirá, pero será totalmente distinta_

* * *

 **Nota:** el comienzo es prolepsis…

* * *

 **DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Al igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.**

* * *

 **Se aceptan comentarios buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor**

 **Pagina de Facebook: Miss Writer 05**


	2. Chapter 1 - Returns

**Empire**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Returns**

 _Cuando una persona se marcha, lo hace porque va en busca de algo que piensa que necesita, y cuando regresa, después de haber estado ausente durante un tiempo determinado, lo hace esperando que sus seres queridos lo reciban con los brazos abiertos, con las ansias de que le cuentes todas sus travesías durante ese gran viaje. Pero hay ciertas ocasiones, en las que cuando una persona regresa a su lugar de origen, se encuentra con una realidad distinta a la que dejo_

Aguardaba pacientemente en la sala de espera de la prisión de Rikers Island. Una vez más se encontraba entre las confinadas paredes de aquel penal de alta seguridad, aunque por motivos diferentes, y persona diferente.

Tres meses ya habían pasado desde la partida de Rachel, tres largos meses, tres largos y pesados meses, tres largos, pesados e insufribles meses. Mark Twain dijo _"He descubierto que no hay forma más segura de saber si amas u odias a alguien que hacer un viaje con él",_ cuando leyó aquella frase le pareció ridícula, e incluso se rio de la misma, porque ella no necesitaba hacer un viaje con Rachel para saber que la ama, de eso estaba segura. Y fue precisamente por estar tan segura de ese amor que sentía hacia la pequeña morena que en ningún momento dudo en aceptar la propuesta que esta le hizo de marcharse lejos.

Pero entonces pasó algo que nunca imagino que podría llegar a suceder, y todos sus planes cambiaron, así como también su relación con Rachel llego a su final. Sintió como un grueso nudo se formo en su garganta, mientras recordaba la última conversación que había tenido con su ahora ex novia. Una conversación que estuvo plagada de reclamos, culpa, suplicas y sentimientos encontrados. Una conversación que las dejo a ambas con el corazón ropo en mil pedazos.

\- **Ya basta Quinn, no mas Rachel para ti** – la rubia se reprendió sacudiendo su cabeza en un intento por alejar la imagen de la morena

De pronto vio que Noah entraba acompañado por uno de los custodios, su mejor amigo sonrió apenas la vio y tomo asiento frente a ella, descolgando el teléfono que estaba a su costado izquierdo.

\- **Hola** – Quinn saludo a su mejor amigo – **¿Cómo estas?**

\- **Estoy encerrado en un prisión de máxima seguridad Quinn, ¿Cómo crees que estoy?** – Noah le respondió con algo de sarcasmo

\- **Lo siento Noah, pero las pruebas en tu contra son abrumadoras, y por eso el juez se niega concederte la liberta bajo fianza** – la rubia le hizo saber la noticia de que el juez a cargo de su caso, una vez mas se negaba a dejarlo salir bajo palabra

\- **Yo no hice nada, ¿Cómo pueden pensar que estafe mi propia empresa?** – el joven arquitecto profirió ofendido por las acusaciones en su contra

\- **El dinero extraído de la cuenta de Steves &Puckerman construcciones fue transferido por medio de tu clave personal Noah, por lo que las autoridades piensan que fuiste tu quien se lo llevo **

\- **Eso es ridículo, ¿Por qué querría yo estafar mi propia empresa?**

\- **No serias el primer empresario que comete un auto fraudé**

\- **Espera un momento Quinn, ¿no me digas que estas pensado que fui yo quien nos robo?**

\- **No digas estupideces, quieres… tanto tu como yo, sabemos muy bien quien fue la persona que se robo nuestro dinero**

\- **Amelia o Akita, como sea que se llame esa loca vengativa… debí hacerte caso y no involucrarme con ella**

\- **Creo que es un poco tarde para lamentaciones Noah Puckerman** – le recordó con un tono severo

\- **Sigues enojada conmigo, ¿cierto?**

\- **Por supuesto sigo enojada contigo… ¿Qué esperabas?**

\- **Si sigues tan enojada ¿Por qué estas aquí?**

\- **Porque el hecho de que este enojada contigo, no significa que no me importe lo que te sucede…**

\- **Voy a quedarme aquí por siempre, ¿cierto?** – Noah inquirió algo desganado por la dura situación que enfrentaba

\- **Por supuesto que no, vas a salir** – la rubia le aseguro a su mejor amigo – **solo necesitas tener paciencia**

\- **¿Paciencia? Llevo tres meses siendo paciente Quinn** – refuto con un tono que dejaba ver claramente su enojo

\- **Lo se, y voy a necesitar que lo sigas siendo por un poco mas de tiempo, por favor**

\- **De acuerdo rubia, tendré toda la paciencia del mundo, pero sácame de aquí, por favor** – Noah le suplico a su mejor amiga, e intento sonreír, aunque dicha sonrisa parecía mas bien una mueca

Rachel miraba la enorme y majestuosa mansión Fabray, a conforme la elegante limosina se acercaba a su hogar, podía sentir como un nudo se formaba en la boca de su estomago, le resultaba tan extraño el regresar nuevamente a su mundo de glamur y elegantes fiestas de beneficencias. Hacia tres meses exactamente que se había marchado a los confines del mundo, dejando atrás a Ashley, Nelly, y sobre todo dejando atrás a Quinn. Esa hermosa rubia que le robo el corazón y al mismo tiempo se lo rompió. Suspiro con cansancio cuando la limosina aparco frente la mansión, pero sonrió de inmediato al ver que Nelly la esperaba pacientemente frente a la puerta.

\- **Bienvenida a casa** – Nelly saludo a la morena, apenas vio que esta descendía del vehículo – **¿Cómo estuvo el viaje de regreso?**

\- **Agotador Nelly** – comento Rachel antes de abrazar calurosamente al ama de llaves – **¿Cómo ha estado todo por aquí?**

\- **Todo ha estado tranquilo, muy tranquilo** – Nelly informo mientras caminaba junto a la morena hacia el interior de la mansión – **el señor Fabray concentrado en el trabajo y la señorita Ashley esta…**

\- **¿Qué sucede con Ashley?** – Rachel inquirió preocupa al ver que la mujer mayor dejaba de hablar y adoptaba un posición rígida

\- **Su hermana esta, bueno, resulta ser que ella esta…**

\- **¿Embarazada?** – la morena pregunto con preocupación

\- **Por Dios claro que no…**

\- **Gracias al cielo** – Rachel respiro con alivio – **¿entonces que pasa con Ashley?**

\- **Me temo que su hermana esta algo cambiada**

\- **¿Qué tan cambiada?**

\- **Vaya, vaya, al parecer alguien recordó el camino a casa** – Ashley comento con sarcasmo desde la parte superior de las escaleras

\- **¿Ashley?** – Rachel pregunto algo insegura ante lo que sus ojos veía. Cuando Nelly le dijo que su hermana estaba cambiada, nunca pensó que estuviera tan cambiada.

Ashley vestía una falda de jeans desgastada, mas arriba de las rodillas, una camisa negra con un escrito trivial y una chaqueta de cuero negra. Sin duda alguna la adolescente se vía muy diferente a como Rachel la había dejado tres meses atrás.

\- **Claro que soy yo** – Ashley le aseguro a su hermana mientras descendía por las escaleras – **veo que por fin decidiste regresar**

\- **No me fui tanto tiempo** – Rachel refuto con un tono severo – **¿Por qué vistes así?**

\- **¿Así como?** – la adolescente pregunto mirándose a si misma

\- **Cómo una rebelde sin causa**

\- **Quizás soy una rebelde sin causa**

\- **Ashley no me hace ni un poco de gracia lo que dices**

\- **Después de no llamar, ni escribir, por tres meses, creo que esta demás que vengas a jugar a la hermana responsable** – la adolescente le hecho en cara con un tono sarcástico

\- **Mucho cuidado de cómo hablas jovencita** – Rachel le advirtió empezando a perder la paciencia

\- **Muy suficiente** – Nelly intervino dándose cuenta de que aquel impase de palabras terminaría en una desagradable discusión – **señorita Ashley, creo que debe recordar que Rachel es su hermana mayor, por lo que usted le debe respecto y obediencia** – le recordó a la adolescente con un tono firme pero sin perder esa dulzura que la caracterizaba

\- **Lo que tu digas Nelly** – Ashley comento sin apartar su ojos de los de su hermana – **ahora me voy, o llegare tarde**

\- **¿A dónde vas?** – Rachel pregunto siguiendo a la adolescente con su mirada

\- **A tener sexo con un desconocido** – la adolescente respondió sin molestarse a mirarla

\- **Bien, pero regresa antes de las nueve** – la morena le ordeno a su hermana intentando sonar severa y convincente

\- **¿acaso si quiera escucho lo que ella dijo?** – Nelly le pregunto a la morena, y esta se quedo completamente desubicada – **señorita Ashley,** **nada de sexo con desconocidos y** **quiero que este aquí antes de la cena** – vio como la adolescente le sonrió con cordialidad antes de marcharse

Rachel estaba estupefacta, no podía creer la increíble metamorfosis que había sufrido su hermana. ¿Cómo pudo haber cambiado tanto, en tan poco tiempo?, ¿Dónde había quedado la adolescente tierna e inocente?

\- **¿Qué le paso a mi hermana Nelly?** – la morena le pregunto al ama de llaves, deseando que esta pudiera darle la respuesta que esperaba

\- **Los últimos tres meses han sido algo duros para la señorita Ashley** – Nelly dijo a modo de explicación

\- **También lo han sido para mi, y no por eso he decidió vestirme como una rebelde sin causa**

\- **Ella no viste como una rebelde sin causa** – el ama de llaves le aseguro, y Rachel le dio una mirada severa – **de acuerdo, si viste como una rebelde sin causa, pero tiene que ser un poco más comprensiva, su hermana aun esta sufriendo por la muerte de su madre**

\- **¿Qué tan mal lo ha llevado?**

\- **Durante unas semanas estuvo encerrada en si misma, y me costo mucho sacarla de ese encierro… se que ahora Ashley parece desorientada, pero le aseguro que no tiene nada de que preocuparse, porque su hermana es una buena chica, aun cuando vaya por ahí vestida como una rebelde sin causa**

\- **De acuerdo Nelly, confiare en tu instinto, pero si la detienen, tu pagaras la fianza** – la morena dijo aceptando por el momento el argumento explicativo del ama de llaves sobre la conducta de su hermana – **ahora si me disculpas, tengo que darme un baño, y arreglarme** – se excuso, para luego dirigirse a las escaleras

\- **¿Va a salir?, pero si apenas acaba de llegar** – Nelly inquirió siguiendo a la morena hacia la parte superior de la casa

\- **Lo se, pero necesito ir a la fundación…**

\- **¿A la fundación?, ¿para que?**

\- **Antes de irme le dije a Russell que deseaba hacerme cargo de la fundación, y ahora que he regresado, pienso hacerlo**

\- **¿Lo dice en serio?**

\- **Muy enserio Nelly, la fundación era de suma importancia para mi madre, lo menos que puedo hacer yo es preservarla, porque al hacerlo, estaré preservando su memoria**

\- **Me da mucho gusto escuchar eso y cuenta con todo mi apoyo**

\- **Gracias Nelly, es bueno saber que siempre cuento contigo**

Russell estudiaba atentamente la presentación argumentativa que su nuevo relacionista publico había preparado para la reunión que tendría ese día, tanto con sus socios de Warrens Corporaction, como con el señor Sasaki, ya que este era el inversionista mayoritario, por lo tanto, eran a quien debían darle explicación de los movimientos empresariales que se habían llevado acabo con el dinero que este les otorgo.

Los últimos tres meses no fueron nada fáciles para Russell, ya tuvo que lidiar con las fuertes criticas que los demás empresarios hicieron contra Fabray Corporaction, así como también tuvo que luchar con una pequeña caída de las acciones en la bolsa de valores, que hizo a la empresa atravesar una momentánea crisis financiera, pero que consiguió superar rápidamente, y todo gracias a los planes bien trazados de su nuevo relacionista publico. Eric Connor, un joven de 27 años, que llego a su oficina tres meses atrás, para pedirle una oportunidad, por un momento se sintió inseguro si contratarlo o no, pero ahora se felicitaba internamente por haber seguido su instinto y darle una oportunidad al joven. Ya que este era eficiente en su trabajo, tan eficiente, que incluso estaba considerando en darle un aumento salarial.

\- **¿Y bien?** – Indago Eric un poco in quieto al ver que pasaba el tiempo y Russell no decía nada de la presentación – **¿todo en orden?**

\- **Todo en orden Connor** – Russell le hizo saber cerrando la carpeta – **estoy seguro que Sasaki quedara tan satisfecho con esta presentación, como lo he quedado yo**

\- **Me complace saber que mi trabajo ha sido de su agrado señor Fabray** – el relacionista dijo sintiéndose complacido por haber conseguido impresionar a su jefe

\- _¿Sr. Fabray? – la secretaria llamo a través del intercomunicador_

\- **¿Si?** – pregunto el empresario apretando el botón del intercomunicador para que su secretaria al otro lado lo pudiera escuchar

\- _La señorita Stevens ya esta aquí para su reunión, lo espera en la sala de juntas_

\- **Gracias** – Russell respondió antes de incorporarse y abrochar correctamente su traje – **bien Connor, es hora de la función** – le anuncio al joven y salió de su oficina acompañado por este y se dirigieron a la sala de juntas, bajo la atenta mirada de los demás empleados que se encontraban por los pasillos de la empresa – **Stevens** – saludo a la rubia con sobriedad apenas entro a la sala

\- **Señor Fabray** – Quinn respondió al saludo con la misma sobriedad

\- **Ya conoces a mi relacionista publico, ¿cierto?** – el empresario inquirió señalando al joven a su lado

\- **Claro** – la rubia respondió posando su mirada en al chico que se encontraba a la derecha de Russell – **Connor, ¿cierto?**

\- **Así es** – Eric respondió tendiéndole su mano derecha a la rubia – **es un placer saludarla señorita Stevens**

\- **Dime Stevens, ¿Como esta Puckerman?** – Russell pregunto con un tono malicioso

\- **Noah se encuentra bien, con un poco de suerte saldrá libre en un par de días** – Quinn mintiendo descaradamente, ya que sabia perfectamente que la posibilidad de que su mejor amigo saliera pronto de prisión estaba muy lejos de hacerse realidad

\- **Eso no es lo que dicen los medios** – Russell contraataco sin piedad

\- **No se deje llevar por los medios de comunicación señor Fabray, Noah saldrá libre, de eso pude estar seguro**

\- **Si tú lo dices Stevens** – el empresario dijo con un aire apático – **bien, pasemos a lo que nos compete a nosotros… te tengo una propuesta, quiero comprar tu parte y la de Noah de Warrens Corporaction**

\- **Creo que ya hemos pasado por eso anteriormente señor Fabray, la respuesta sigue siendo no** – Quinn respondió algo irritada por la insistencia del empresario de querer poseer Warrens Corporaction en su totalidad

\- **Oh vamos Stevens, tanto tu como yo sabemos que necesitas dinero para salvar tu constructora, por lo que deberías aceptar mi generosa oferta.**

\- **Mi constructora esta a salvo, aunque usted no lo crea señor Fabray**

\- **¿Cómo podría ser eso posible?, no tienen fondo para continuar los proyectos pendientes, ni mucho menos para tomar nuevos proyectos**

\- **Es cierto, no tenemos fondo, pero la constructora esta embargada por medio de una empresa paralela, pero ciertamente legal, por lo que de ese modo, el banco no puede tocarla**

\- **Vaya, vaya, ese fue un movimiento muy astuto Stevens** – Russell se permitió felicitar a su némesis

\- **Ahora Señor Fabray, ¿podemos empezar con la reunión?**

\- **Me temo que tendremos que esperar a que llegue el señor Kaito Sasaki** – Eric les hizo saber interviniendo en la conversación

\- **El señor Sasaki no podrá asistir, pero yo hablare en su nombre** – dijo una persona entrando a la sala sin anunciarse

Tanto Quinn como Russell contuvieron la respiración al ver que la persona que acababa de entrar en la sala, era nada más y nada menos que Sara Lincoln, la misma Sara que hacia muchos meses atrás Russell intento matar y Quinn por su seguridad la envió lejos.

\- **¿Sara?** – Russell cuestiono algo inseguro de lo que sus ojos veían en ese momento

\- **La misma que viste y calza** – Sara aseguro acercándose a su ex jefe, quien seguía viéndola como si de una fantasma se tratara – **¿Que sucede señor Fabray?, luce como si hubiera visto un muerto**

\- **¿Que demonios haces tú aquí Sara?** – el empresario exigió saber sin dejar intimidar por la castaña

\- **Ya le dije, vengo en representación de Kaito Sasaki**

\- **Eso no puede ser posible, tu estas…**

\- **¿Estoy que?** – la castaña pregunto interrumpiendo las palabras del empresario

\- **Estas despedida Sara** – Russell le recordó con la mandíbula apretada mientras miraba de manera severa a la castaña

\- **Mi despido fue injustificado** – Sara aseguro restándole importancia a ese asunto

\- **Robaste información de Fabray Corporaction para vendérsela a los competidores**

\- **Esa fue una vil patraña inventada por Sebastián para quedarse con mi puesto señor Fabray** – dijo la castaña posando su mirada en las otras dos personas que se encontraban ahí presente y que hasta el momento se habían mantenido fuera de la conversación – **hola, Sara Lincoln, representante ejecutiva de Sasaki company** – se presento estrechando la mano tanto de Quinn como la de Eric

\- **Mucho gusto Sara, soy Quinn Stevens** – la rubia dijo manteniendo un tono sereno y relajado

\- **He escuchado mucho de usted señorita Stevens, debo decir que su reputación la precede** – Sara halago a la rubia con un tono bastante coqueto – **bien comenzamos con la reunión**

Russell suspiro de manera recelosa y sin apartar la mirada de Sara, ocupo su asiento, no sabía cómo su ex empleada había conseguido librarse de la trampa que le tendió, pero sin duda alguna lo averiguaría.

Por su parte a Quinn, la repentina aparición de su ex amante la tomo desprevenida, pero decidió no perder la calma, ya encontraría el momento adecuado para enfrentar a Sara y exigirle una explicación, y mientras ese momento llegaba, hizo lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos, se mantuvo serena, y paciente.

\- **Señorita Rachel, ¿Qué hace aquí?** – Jerry inquirió cuando vio a la morena salir del ascensor

\- **¿Perdón?** – Rachel pregunto sintiéndose ofendida por la pregunta

\- **Lo siento, no quise sonar tan brusco** – el joven publicista se disculpo apenado – **es solo que me tomo por sorpresa su aparición, hasta donde tenia entendido usted estaba de viaje**

\- **Estuve de viaje, pero ya regrese y estoy aquí porque voy hacerme cargo de la fundación**

\- **¿Hacerse cargo de la fundación?**

\- **Así es Jerry** – la morena ratifico, pero frunció el ceño cuando vio la pequeña mueca que Jerry hizo – **¿hay algún problema con eso?**

\- **No, por supuesto que no, pero sucede es que el señor Fabray ya contracto a una persona para que se hiciera cargo de la fundación, de hecho estoy esperando a que esa persona llegue, ya que hoy tiene que presentarse para…**

\- **¿Russell contracto a alguien para que ocupara el puesto de mi madre?** – Rachel pregunto interrumpiendo al joven, quien simplemente se limito a asentir rápidamente con su cabeza – **¿Quién es la persona que Russell contracto?**

\- **Yo** – respondió una voz a espaldas de ambos

Rachel reconoció de inmediato aquella voz, habían pasado muchos años desde la última vez que escucho esa voz, pero aun así podía reconocerla con claridad. La morena se giro lentamente y comprobó que sus sospechas de que la persona que acababa de aparecer eran nada mas y nada menos que Lauren Harper, su mejor amiga de la infancia, y su novia de la adolescencia.

\- **Lauren** – Rachel profirió el nombre de la recién llegada en un susurro casi ahogado. Su ex novia se veía muy cambiada, lucia más adulta y sin duda alguna más hermosa de lo que ella recordaba, sus abundantes y hermosos rizos dorados caían por debajo de los hombros, y su traje de pantalón y chaqueta le daba un toque de elegancia y distinción.

\- **Hola Rachel** – Lauren saludo acercándose a la morena con un andar seguro – **¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la ultima vez que nos vimos?, ¿5 años?**

\- **7 años** – Rachel dijo intentando mantener un tono sereno – **¿Qué haces aquí Lauren?**

\- **Creo que ya sabes lo que hago aquí…**

\- **Espera ¿Tú eres la persona que contracto Russell para hacerse cargo de la fundación?** – Lauren asintió de manera afirmativa – **eso no puede ser posible**

\- **Me gradué en relaciones publicas y tengo un posgrado en gerencia empresarial Rachel** – Lauren le hizo saber a su ex novia

\- **Esta fundación no es una empresa, es una ayuda para las personas que no han sido tan afortunadas** – Rachel le refuto con enfado, ya que no le había gustado para nada la forma en como su ex novia se refirió a la fundación

\- **Oye, tranquila, en ningún momento quise ofender** – Lauren le pidió alzando sus manos en señal de paz

\- **Pues lo hiciste…**

\- **Sabes, por un momento pensé que me recibirías de una manera un poco mas fraternal, ya sabes, algo así como un "hola Lauren, te extrañado mucho"**

\- **Desapareciste sin ni siquiera decir adiós y ahora pretendes que te reciba con platillos y trombones**

\- **Se que el irme de la manera en como lo hice no fue lo correcto, pero…**

\- **Pero tú nada Lauren, te fuiste y nunca dijiste a donde, ni mucho menos que estabas haciendo… ¿Cómo es que ahora de pronto apareces, así, como así?**

\- **Ya te dije, estoy aquí porque tu padre me contracto para hacerme cargo de la fundación**

\- **Russell no es mi padre** – Rachel le recordó con un tono lleno de frustración – **y tampoco tenía derecho a contractarte para ocupar el cargo que dejo mi madre, porque esta fundación significaba mucho para ella y no voy a permitir que una persona ajena al apellido Corcoran ocupe su silla**

\- **Pues no creo que puedas hacer nada al respecto** – Lauren aseguro con un tono de regocijo

\- **Eso esta por verse** – Rachel sentencio con severidad

Rachel estaba furiosa, no entendía como su padrastro había podido ser capaz de hacer semejante bajeza, porque esa era la palabra correcta para definir aquella situación, una vil y cruel bajeza por parte de Russell. Pero este iba a escucharla, porque tenían un acuerdo, un acuerdo que se suponía que el debía respectar.

\- **Señorita Ashley, ¿Qué hace aquí?** – Nelly le pregunto a la adolescente cuando vio a esta entrar por la puerta que daba hacia el jardín de la mansión – **¿pensé que iría a tener sexo con un desconocido?**

\- **Nunca me fui, me escondí en la casa de la piscina y espere a que Rachel saliera para regresar** – Ashley respondió con un tono apático – **ahora si me disculpas estaré en mi cuarto leyendo un libro**

\- **Oh, vamos, no tiene que encerrarse en su habitación** – el ama de llaves intento animar un poco a la adolescente

\- **Quiero estar sola Nelly**

\- **Si lo se, pero no tiene porque estarlo** – Nelly miro a la rubia con ternura – **la soledad no es buena para nadie, y mucho menos para una persona tan joven como usted**

\- **¿Qué sugieres entonces?**

\- **¿Le gustaría aprender a hacer un ponqué de vainilla?**

\- **Supongo que eso me pude ser útil algún día** – Ashley respondió regalándole al ama de llaves una pequeña sonrisa

Nelly comenzó a reunir todos los ingredientes que necesitaba para realizar el ponqué mientras que Ashley miraba y escuchaba atentamente cada palabra que le decía. Desde hacia tres meses atrás ambas se habían vuelto muy cercanas. El ama de llaves como la excelente mujer que era, había cumplido la promesa que le hizo a Rachel, y se había encargado de cuidar y vigilar a la adolescente de una manera admirable, como si de su propia hija se tratara. Por su parte Ashley se sintió aliviada de saber que contaba con alguien, que estaba dispuesta a escucharla y consolarla siempre que lo necesitara.

\- **Bien, como ya han podido observar en las graficas, las ganancias de los últimos tres meses de Warrens Corporaction son dos veces más de las esperadas en un principio** – Eric explicaba de manera detallada toda la información que Quinn, Sara y Russell tenían asentada en sus carpetas – **y todo esto ha sido posible, gracias a los ajustes cambiarios, ofrecidos por el señor Sasaki, y ahora que Warrens Corporaction se ha creado cierta reputación, se podría considerar en aumentar un poco mas las inversiones**

\- **Aumentar las inversiones en un 50% es una jugada bastante arriesgada, ¿no creen?** – Sara inquirió sin dejar de revisar la carpeta que tenia entre sus manos

\- **Somos conocidos por arriesgarnos** – Russell vocifero de manera prepotente – **¿Sucede algo?** – pregunto cuando vio que su ex empleada cerraba la carpeta y lo miro fijamente

\- **Me temo que la próxima inversión tendrá que esperare un poco, ya que el señor Sasaki quiere una auditoria completa de los movimientos financieros de Warrens Corporaction** – la castaña les hizo saber intentando no sonar brusca ni mucho menos descara, aunque su intento fue bastante fallido

\- **¿Qué?** – Quinn pregunto rápidamente frunciendo su entre cejo – **me parece que la solicitud del señor Sasaki es una bofetada para nosotros** – aseguro dejando ver claramente su descontento con la solicitud hecha por su ex maestro

\- **¿Lo es?** – Sara pregunto con un tono burlón

\- **Por supuesto que lo es** – Russell respondió comenzando a elevar su tono de voz - ¿Por quien nos toma el señor Sasaki?

\- **Le recuerdo señor Fabray que hace tres meses su empresa fue auditada por el gobierno federal, por sospechas de practicas empresariales fraudulentas, y contando con el hecho de que uno de los socios de Warrens Corporaction se encuentra detenido por auto estafa, esta demás decir que mi jefe tiene motivos para solicitar una auditoria completa de la empresa** – Sara dijo haciéndoles ver que estaba muy bien informada sobre todo lo acontecidos con ambos empresarios – **¿que pasa?, si nada deben, entonces nada tienen que temer, ¿cierto?**

\- **Auditen cuanto quieran, no encontraran nada fuera del marco legal** – Russell le aseguro intentando sonar relajado y tranquilo

\- **Entonces podemos dar por finalizada esta reunión** – representante de Sasaki company sentencio incorporándose de su asiento – **llamare para hacerles saber la fecha y hora de la auditoria**

\- **La acompañare señorita Lincoln** – Eric se ofreció caballerosamente a escoltar a la castaña hasta el ascensor

\- **Descuida Connor, yo le hare los honores a la señorita** – Quinn le hizo saber rápidamente al joven – **de igual manera también me retiro** – fijo su mirada en Russell – **señor Fabray** – le dijo al empresario en forma de despedida

\- **Stevens** – Russell le respondió a la rubia de igual manera

En un absoluto y tranquilo silencio, Quinn camino hacia el ascensor junto a Sara, pero una vez que ambas estuvieron dentro del elevador y este cerrara sus puertas, la rubia no dudo en tomar a su ex amante de los antebrazos y estrellarla duramente contra una de las paredes mientras le daba una mirada severa.

\- **EY** – Sara se quejo intentando zafarse del agarre de la rubia

\- **¿Desde cuando trabajas para Kaito?** – Quinn le pregunto de forma tajante, y ejerciendo un poco mas de presión a su agarre

\- **Me lastimas Quinn** – la castaña le hizo saber e intento nuevamente alejarla, pero no tuvo éxito alguno

\- **Si quieres que te suelte, deberás responder mi pregunta primero**

\- **El vino a mi la mañana que me enviaste lejos** – Sara comenzó a relatar el como termino convirtiéndose en la empleada de Sasaki

 _Mientras Sara caminaba hacia el avión que la llevaría de regreso a Paris, se negó a mirar atrás, sabia que Quinn hacia lo que hacia y de la forma en como lo hacia porque era la manera mas correcta de hacer las cosas, era la manera mas segura de mantenerla protegida, pero aun así no podía evitar sentirse dolida, usada y traicionada._

\- _Ni una sola lagrimas mas por ti Quinn Stevens – Sara se dijo a si misma mientras limpiaba la rebelde lagrima que rodaba por su mejilla_

\- _Lágrimas son una forma de expresión lirica – Kaito aseguro tomando asiento junto a la castaña_

\- _¿Quién demonios eres tu? – la castaña cuestiono sorprendida por la repentina aparición de aquel hombre_

\- _Mi nombre es Kaito Sasaki y soy el hombre que te salvo la vida – el asiático le hizo saber_

\- _¿Tú me salvaste? – la castaña pregunto un tanto desconfiada y vio como Kaito asintió afirmativamente – ¿Por qué?_

\- _Porque yo nunca dejo morir a un inocente – el asiático dijo a modo de respuesta – y a parte me puedes ser muy útil_

\- _¿Útil?, ¿para que?_

\- _Eso lo sabrás en su debido tiempo, por lo momentos solo le diré, que deberás trabajar para mi cuando yo lo solicite, y sin poner ninguna objeción_

\- _¿Y porque yo haría tal cosa?_

\- _Porque le salve la vida señorita Lincoln, esta en deuda conmigo y en mi cultura las deudas deben ser saldadas con trabajo o con la vida, ¿Cuál prefiere?_

\- _¿Esta amenazándome?_

\- _Solo estoy informándola, nada mas_

\- _Sara soltó un pequeño suspiro – de acuerdo señor Sasaki, trabajare para usted cuando me necesite, pero solo lo hare con una condición – le hizo saber al asiático_

\- _¿Cuál condición? – Kaito pregunto con un tono pacifico_

\- _Llegado el momento, quiero que me ponga frente a frente con Russell Fabray – la castaña pidió con un tono lleno de rabia_

\- _Eso puedo concedérselo – el asiático le aseguro con sonrisa cínica_

Quinn no podía creer todo lo que acababa de escuchar, Sara había aceptado el chantaje de Kaito y lo peor de todo era que lo hizo porque deseaba que su x maestro le diera la oportunidad de enfrentar a Russell. ¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan estúpido e inconsciente?

\- **¿Tienes idea del peligro al cual te estas exponiendo al regresar aquí?** – Quinn pregunto finalmente soltándola a su ex amante – **Russell no se quedara de brazos cruzados, el ya intento matarte una vez Sara, nada le impedirá que lo vuelva hacer**

\- **Que miedo** – Sara dijo con un tono burlón

\- **¿Crees que es gracioso?, hay muchas cosas en juego aquí, y tu presencia podría alterar el curso de las cosas** – la rubia reprendió comenzando a perder la paciencia

\- **Se perfectamente todo lo que tienes en juego cariño, y realmente me importa un carajo lo que pueda o no alterarse con mi presencia**

\- **¿A que juegas Sara?**

\- **A nada, yo solo quiero trabajar, y nada más**

\- **Ambas sabemos que no te hace falta trabajar…**

\- **¿Lo dices por el dinero que me diste?, pues déjame infórmate que no he sacado ni un dólar de esa cuenta, es mas, si quieres te lo puedo devolver, he oído que no andas muy bien económicamente**

Aquel comentario por parte de Sara hizo enfurecer aun más a Quinn, por lo que sin ningún tipo de clemencia ni sutileza tomo bruscamente a la castaña por el cuello y la volvió a estrellar bruscamente contra una de las paredes del ascensor.

\- **No juegues con mi paciencia Sara, porque últimamente carezco de ella** – la rubia le advirtió mientras ejercía un poco de presión alrededor de su cuello

\- **Oh Dios, había olvidado lo sexy que te pones cuando te enojas** – Sara le susurro con un tono lleno de lujuria

De pronto el ambiente en aquel ascensor se fue cubriendo por una tensión sexual pesada y Quinn sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos, atrapo los labios de Sara en un beso cargado de pasión y necesidad. Las manos de la castaña se aferraron con fuerzas al rostro de su ex amante mientras sentía como esta llevaba sus manos hasta sus caderas, y las apretaba con fuerza.

\- **Buenos días Hannah** – Rachel saludo de manera cordial a la recepcionista de planta mientras se dirigía al elevador

Rachel presiono el botón del ascensor y resoplo con frustración cuando vio que el elevador se encontraba trabado en el último piso, justo donde se encontraba la oficina de su padrastro, por lo que iba a tener que esperar que el personal de mantenimiento lo arreglara.

\- **Genial** – Rachel se quejo en voz alta

\- **¿Algún problema señorita Berry?** – pregunto la recepcionista de planta llegando hasta la morena

\- **El ascensor esta trabado** …

\- Hannah vio como la luz del botón parpadeaba constantemente – **solo esta suspendido** – le hizo saber y saco su tarjeta de acceso, la paso por el identificador y presiono el botón nuevamente, consiguiendo esta vez que el montacargas comenzara a descender – **de seguro algún empleado nuevo presiono el botón de suspensión sin darse cuenta** – le dijo a la morena a modo de explicación

\- _Novatos, siempre complican todo –_ Rachel pensó mirando como el montacargas descendía y se quedo completamente descolocada cuando al abrirse las puertas, vio a su ex novia envuelta en un tórrido y apasionado beso con una mujer a la que nunca antes había visto – **¡que lindo!** – exclamo con sarcasmo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y desviaba su mirada hacia un lado

\- Quinn no fue consciente del descenso del elevador hasta que escucho el comentario por parte de Rachel – _trágame tierra_ – pensó y rápidamente tomo distancia de Sara – **Rachel** – profirió el nombre de la morena como forma de saludo – **¿Cuándo regresaste?**

\- **Ese no es asunto tuyo Quinn** – la morena le hizo saber con un tono brusco – **y ahora, ¿les importaría montar su espectáculo porno en otro lado?, necesito usar el ascensor**

\- **Que aguafiestas** – Sara dijo en un susurro mientras salía del ascensor y pasaba junto a la morena

\- **¿Perdón?** – Rachel le pregunto a la castaña con un tono desafiante

\- **Pensé en voz alta querida** – Sara dijo a modo de disculpa – **por cierto, Soy Sara Lincoln, representante ejecutiva de Sasaki Company** – se presento tendiéndole su mano a la morena

\- **Rachel Berry** – la morena se presento estrechado la mano que Sara le ofrecía

\- _Trágame tierra_ – volvió a pensar Quinn mientras veía como las dos chicas estrechaban sus manos y se sonreían con falsedad

\- **Se quien eres** – Sara le hizo saber

\- **¿Lo sabes?** – Rachel cuestiono posando su mirada en Quinn, quien lucia bastante culpable

\- **Vi las noticias de tu caso de homicidio, así como también vi las noticias de lo sucedido con tu madre… por cierto lamento mucho tu perdida**

\- **Que considerada** – la morena le dijo con un tono seco – **ahora si me disculpan, tengo asuntos importantes que atender**

\- **Rachel podríamos hablar un momento** – Quinn le pidió a su ex novia mientras esta se adentraba al interior del elevador

\- **Tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar** – Rachel sentencio con un tono severo

\- **Rachel…**

\- **Adiós Quinn** – la morena se despidió de la rubia, impidiendo que esta volviera a insistir

Rachel miraba como los números en la parte superior del ascensor se iluminaban conforme esta ascendía. Aunque en realidad solo fingía prestarle atención a dichos números, porque la verdad era que su mente se encontraba reviviendo, todo lo sucedido con Quinn. Desde el tórrido beso que presencio por mala suerte del destino, hasta la pequeña charla de confrontación territorial que sostuvo con Sara, quien parecía dispuesta a reclamar a la rubia como su propiedad.

En primera instancia, cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron y mostraron a Quinn en plena fechoría, una enorme rabia se disparo por todo el cuerpo de Rachel y sintió deseos abofetear tanto a la rubia como a la mujer que la acompañaba, pero se contuvo de hacerlo, al recordar que Quinn y ella, ya no tenían una relación sentimental, ya no eran novias, ya no eran pareja, sino dos personas que una vez juraron amarse por siempre, sin llevar acabo dicho juramente. Por lo que su ex novia tenía la libre potestad de hacer con su vida lo que quisiera y si quería tener sexo con una mujer en algún ascensor, podía hacerlo, porque era libre. Pero claro, eso no impedía ella se muriera de celos, porque se estaba muriendo por dentro, aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, ni mucho menos lo demostraría, ya que había llegado demasiado lejos como para arruinarlo todo por un simple arranque de celos.

\- **Necesito que te hagas cargo personalmente de la auditoria de Warrens Corporaction** – Russell le ordeno a Eric – **muéstrales todo, los números con los cuales recibimos la compañía, el capital que se le inyecto, las inversiones que se hicieron antes del abono del señor Sasaki, no pases nada por alto, no quiero que el Sasaki, tenga dudas, ni mucho menos excusas para poner en tela de juicio nuestra legalidad**

\- **Por supuesto señor Fabray, pero no cree que la señorita Stevens querrá participación en dicha auditoria** – Eric pregunto un tanto preocupado por la posición de la rubia en la jugada

\- **Trabaja junto con ella, intenta que no se sienta amenazada, ni excluida, recuerda que quiero que te ganes su confianza, y la mejor manera de hacerlo es mostrándote condescendiente con ella**

\- **Claro señor, descuide, solo necesito una oportunidad y la señorita Stevens confiara ciegamente en mi** – el joven aseguro con un tono presuntuoso

\- _Señor Fabray – la secretaria llamo al empresario por el intercomunicador_

\- ¿Si?

\- _La señorita Rachel va a su oficina ahora_

\- **No sabía que su hija había regresado** – Eric le dijo al empresario algo asombrado por la repentina aparición de la morena

\- **De seguro ya se canso de gastar mi dinero** – Russell susurro antes de ocupar su asiento – **cariño, es bueno tenerte de regreso** – le dijo a su hijastra cuando vio a esta entrar en a su oficina y acercarse a el

\- **No pensaras así cuando nuestra conversación termine** – Rachel le aseguro al empresario con un tono que dejaba ver claramente que estaba enojada – **¿y este quien es?** – quiso saber mirando a Eric de arriba abajo

\- **Rachel, te presento a mi relacionista público Eric Connor** – Russell hizo los honores de presentación

\- **Es un placer señorita Berry** – Eric dijo de forma educada mientras le ofrecía su mano derecha a la morena

\- **Por favor** , **dime Rachel** – la morena solicito de manera cortes

\- **Tu petición es algo atrevida cielo, Connor es un empleado y nosotros no nos mesclamos con los empleados, ¿recuerdas?** – Russell le dijo a la morena con ese tono déspota y autoritario que tanto lo caracterizaba

\- **Russell, necesitamos hablar** – Rachel le pidió a su padrastro con el mismo tono déspota y autoritario que había usado para descalificar a Connor

\- **Connor retírate** – el empresario le ordeno al joven sin ni quisiera tomarse la molestia de verlo – **bien cielo, ¿de que quieres hablar?** – le pregunto a Rachel indicándole con un gesto que ocupara uno de los asientos que estaban frente a su escritorio

\- **Sobre "A Helping Hand", acabo de enterarme de que le has dado la presidencia a Lauren Harper** – la morena dijo ignorando por completo la petición de que le hizo el empresario de que tomara asiento

\- **Si, lo hice** – Russell acepto sin ni siquiera dudarlo un segundo

\- **Pero es Lauren Harper** – Rachel le recordó a su padrastro como si este aun no cayera en cuenta de lo que aquello implicaba

\- **Por mucho que deteste a tu ex novia, debo admitir que tiene un currículo impresionante y eso es lo que me interesa de ella**

\- **Pero Russell, teníamos un acuerdo, me prometiste la presidencia de la fundación**

\- **No, te dije que lo pensaría, y lo pensé muy bien… No lo tomes como algo personal cielo, pero necesito una persona competente que sea capaz de dirigir la fundación y no quiero sonar cruel, pero tú ni siquiera has terminado la universidad y no sabes absolutamente nada de relaciones publicas**

\- **Esa fundación es el legado de mi madre, y me rehusó aceptar que sea manejada por una persona que no lleve el apellido Corcoran** – Rachel dijo comenzando a perder la paciencia

\- **Si, se que es horrible, y es una verdadera lastima que no quede nadie con ese apellido que este capacitado para tomar las riendas de A Helping Hand** – Russell dijo con un tono burlón y sarcástico – **ahora si me disculpas, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer**

Rachel sintió deseos de replicar el descaro por parte de su padrastro, pero prefirió no hacerlo ya que de nada le serviría en ese momento, Russell no escucharía sus razones ni aceptaría cualquier posible solución que le presentase, así que decidió que lo mejor era marcharse y pensar con calma la manera de conseguir la presidencia de "A Helping Hand", por que estaba decidida a obtener el mando de la fundación, aun no sabia como lo conseguiría, pero de que lo obtendría, de eso estaba muy segura.

\- **Luego de mesclar la mantequilla con el azúcar, debemos colocar lo huevos y seguir mesclando** – Nelly explicaba le explicaba a Ashley el procedimiento para realizar un ponqué de vainilla mientras la adolescente escuchaba atentamente dicha explicación – **una vez que se haya hecho todo este procedimiento…**

\- **Debemos agregar un poco de leche completa, harina y comenzar mesclar ambas lentamente** – dijo una voz desde la puerta que daba con el jardín trasero de la mansión, consiguiendo la atención tanto de la adolescente como la del ama de llaves

Nelly se tenso enseguida al ver que la persona que había hablado se trataba de Lauren, su hija, la hija que hacia cinco años se había marchado y que en ningún momento se había tomado la molestia de escribirle o llamarla, para informarle si estaba bien o mal, pero justo en ese momento se encontraba ahí, a solo unos cuantos pasos de distancia de ella.

\- **¿Quién eres tú?** – Ashley pregunto curiosamente a la recién aparecida mientras esta se acercaba

\- **Hola Ashley… ¿No me recuerdas?, soy Lauren**

\- **¿Lauren que?**

\- **Lauren Harper**

\- La adolescente miro a Nelly que hasta los momentos estaba callada y visiblemente tensa – **¿Por qué ella tiene tu mismo apellido?** – le pregunto al ama de llaves

\- **Eso es porque soy su hija** – Lauren respondió la pregunta al ver que su madre ni si quiera se atrevía a levantar la mirada del bol que tenia entre sus manos

\- **No inventes, Nelly no tiene ninguna hija** – Ashley profirió entre risas, y volvió a mirar al ama de llaves – **¿o si la tienes?** – interrogo con rapidez

\- **Señorita Ashley, podría ir a su habitación, por favor** – Nelly le pidió a la adolescente finalmente atreviéndose a ver a su hija

\- **¿Pero qué hay del ponqué?** – la adolescente pregunto haciendo un pequeño puchero

\- **Luego lo terminaremos** – el ama de llaves le prometió con un tono suave al mismo tiempo que le daba una mirada tierna – **ahora por favor, vaya a su habitación**

\- Ashley miro a desconfiadamente a la otra rubia – **claro Nelly** – accedió no muy contenta a la petición del ama de llaves

\- **Ha crecido bastante la pequeña Fabray** – Lauren comento mientras miraba a Ashley abandonar la cocina

\- **¿Así que regresaste?** – Nelly le pregunto a su hija ignorando el comentario hecho por esta

\- **Si lo hice** – Lauren confirmo regalándole una pequeña sonrisa a su progenitora

\- **¿Así de simple?, ¿te despertaste una mañana y decidiste volver?** – el ama de llaves pregunto con un tono que dejaba ver claramente su enojo

\- **De acuerdo, estas enojada…**

\- **Por supuesto que estoy enojada** – Nelly aseguro comenzando a elevar su tono de voz – **te fuiste por cinco años Lauren y en ningún momento te tomaste la molestia de comunicarte conmigo, y ahora te presentes aquí e intentes actuar como si nada hubiera pasado**

\- **Lamento no haberme comunicado contigo durante todo este tiempo** – Lauren se disculpo avanzando hacia su progenitora, pero esta retrocedió un par de pasos impidiendo algún tipo de acercamiento

\- **Oh, claro, supongo que es mas fácil pedir perdón que permiso, ¿cierto?**

\- **Mama por favor…**

\- **Nada de mama, para ti soy señora Harper, Nelly Harper** – el ama de llaves le hizo saber a la rubia con bastante dureza – **ahora ten la amabilidad de irte y no volver, por favor**

A Lauren le dolió en lo más profundo de su corazón el rechazo por parte de su progenitora, pero comprendió que esta tenía motivos suficientes para estar enojada, por lo que decidió darle un poco de tiempo para que se calmara y asimilara el hecho de que ella había regresado.

\- **Vaya, vaya, nos volvemos encontrar, hasta parece cosa del destino, ¿no crees?** – Lauren dijo cuando se topo de frente con Rachel, quien en ese momento venia llegando

\- **Te recuerdo que yo vivo aquí, por lo que es muy normal que nos encontremos, ya que tú vas de salida y yo vengo de regreso** – Rachel le recordó a la rubia con un tono sarcástico

\- **Si, lo que dices es cierto… pero esta es una mansión bastante grande, y pudiste entrar por la puerta principal, pero en vez de eso, decidiste tomar la puerta del jardín, justo por la cual yo salgo en este preciso momento… no se tu, pero yo si creo en el destino y estoy segura de que este intenta decirnos algo**

\- **¿Qué haces aquí Lauren?** – Rachel le pregunto a su ex novia ignorando todo lo que esta intento decirle

\- **Es obvio lo que hago aquí** – Lauren le respondió mientras miraba a la morena de una mirada bastante intensa

\- **¿Perdón?**

\- **Vine a ver a mi madre Rachel**

\- **Oh cierto, ¿Y cómo te fue?**

\- Lauren sonrió forzadamente – **creo que** **vendré luego** – dijo bajando su mirada

\- **¿Tan mal te fue?** – Rachel pregunto casi atreviéndose a sonreír, ya que de cierta forma le agradaba que Nelly no hubiera recibido a la rubia con los brazos abiertos

\- **Digamos que mi madre esta algo enojada**

\- **¿Qué esperabas?, la abandonaste**

\- **Yo no la abandone…**

\- **Te fuiste por cinco años Lauren, no la llamaste, ni le escribiste, no se tu, pero eso para mi eso es abandono… ahora si me disculpas, tengo cosas que hacer**

Nelly removía la mezcla del bol que tenía entre sus manos con algo de enfado, sintió un poco de dolor en su muñeca, pero se negó a parar, ya que eso la ayudaba a no pensar en el hecho de que Lauren, después cinco años había decidido regresar, y actuar como si se hubiera ido por dos semanas. Dios, estaba tan molesta, tan dolida, que en su momento poco le importo herir a la rubia con su indiferencia. Pero apenas Lauren abandono la cocina, no pudo evitar sentirse mal y culpable por su manera de actuar, ya que esa desconsiderada rubia a la cual le pidió muy educadamente que se fuera, era su hija, la niña de sus ojos, la pequeña que durante 9 meses llevo en su vientre. El ama de llaves tenía muy en claro que amaba a su hija, más que a nada en este mundo, pero estaba muy molesta y necesitaba tiempo.

\- **Ey Nelly** – Rachel saludo al ama de llaves cuando entro a la cocina y se encontró con esta

\- **¿Cómo le fue en la fundación?** – el ama de llaves le pregunto sin atreverse a mirarla

\- **No muy bien, pero no quiero hablar de mi, mas bien quiero saber si tu estas bien** – la morena inquirió llegando junto a ella

\- **¿Por qué no iba a estar bien?**

\- **Me encontré a Lauren en el jardín**

\- Nelly finalmente dejo de remover la mescla y miro a la morena – **¿Se impresiono tanto como yo?** – le pregunto despacio

\- **No… pero esta mañana cuando la vi en la fundación si me impresione**

\- **¿Qué?**

\- **¿No lo sabes?... Russell contrato a Lauren como la nueva presidenta de A Helping Hand**

\- **Eso no es posible** – Nelly exclamo sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar – **¿Cómo podría ser posible?**

\- **Al parecer tu hija tiene un currículo impecable, tanto que consiguió llamar la atención del mismísimo Russell Fabray**

\- **Que irónica es la vida, hace cinco años solo era la hija del ama de llaves, y ahora es toda una ejecutiva de alta alcurnia… Al menos se que si le sirvió de algo irse**

\- **Nelly, si a mi me dieran a elegir entre ser tu hija o ser una ejecutiva de alta alcurnia, te aseguro que me quedaría con la primera opción** – Rachel le hizo saber al ama de llaves con un tono suave y tierno

\- **Es muy dulce lo que dice…**

\- **Solo digo la verdad Nelly** – la morena aseguro rodeando el cuerpo del ama de llaves con sus brazos

Nelly por un momento se quito esa coraza que le impedía mostrarse ante los demás como el ser humano sensible que era, y se dejo confortar a través de aquel tierno abrazo que Rachel le daba. Muchos habían sido los años que se había dedicado a cuidar tanto de la morena como de su hermana menor, y le parecía un poco irónico que ahora esa joven, a quien más de una vez arrullo entre sus brazos mientras le cantaba una canción, fuera quien le estuviera brindando confort. Pero decidió no pensar en eso, ya que si lo hacia, terminaría apartando a la morena con una pobre excusa que ni ella misma se creería.

\- **¿Y bien?** – Quinn le pregunto a su albacea una vez que este estuvo sentando frente a ella

\- **Nada** – Paul respondió de lo mas tranquilo

\- **¿Cómo que nada?** – la rubia quiso saber alzando un poco la voz, lo que hizo que varias personas que estaban a su alrededor voltearan a verlos

\- **Podrías bajar un poco la voz** – el abogado pidió mirando a su alrededor – **así de simple, no he encontrado ni una pista del paradero de Akita, es como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado**

\- **Nadie, absolutamente nadie desaparece sin dejar rastro Paul** – Quinn refuto dejando caer bruscamente su carta de vino contra la mesa

\- **Esta chica si** – Paul aseguro apoyando los codos sobre la mesa

\- **Carajos** – la rubia se quejo bastante irritada – **Paul, necesitamos encontrar a Akita cuanto antes, tenemos que entregarla a las autoridades para poder exonerar a Noah de toda culpa y si es posible recuperar el dinero que nos ha robado**

\- **Pues, suerte con eso** – el albacea le deseo de manera sarcástica

\- **Sabes Paul, yo te pago para que me des soluciones, no sarcasmo**

\- **Soy quien hace el trabajo sucio y eso me da derecho decir lo que pienso** – Paul le refuto de forma tajante – **pero te daré un nombre que posiblemente te ayude**

\- **¿Quién?**

\- **Kaito Sasaki**

\- **Debo admitir que ya había pensado en esa posibilidad…**

Quinn hubiera pasado por una mentirosa a gran escala, si no le hubiera admitido a su albacea que en mas de una ocasión se había sentido tentada de buscar a Sasaki y pedirle que la ayudara a dar con el paradero de Akita, pero luego recordaba todo lo acontecido con su ex maestro, toda la manipulación por parte de este, para probar su carácter de las peores maneras existentes y entonces descartaba la idea de solicitarle ayuda. Pero ahora se encontraba en medio de un callejón sin salida, por lo que iba a tener que dejar aun lado su orgullo y hacer lo que era correcto, e iba a tener que hacerlo no tanto por ella, sino por Noah, porque su mejor amigo no merecía cargar con las consecuencias de sus malas decisiones.

\- **Ashley, ¿puedo pasar?** – Rachel pregunto mientras daba un par de toques en la puerta del dormitorio de su hermana

\- **Estoy dormida** – la adolescente respondió desde el interior de su habitación

\- **Eso es difícil de creer, ya que has respondido** – Rachel aseguro divertida adentrándose al interior de la habitación de su hermana

\- **Quiero estar sola Rachel** – Ashley le hizo saber a su hermana de manera tajante

\- **Ash, se que estas molesta conmigo, pero por favor, ¿podrías bajar la guardia un poco?**

\- **¿Bajar la guardia?, te recuerdo que fuiste tu la que se fue**

\- **Me fui, porque tenía que irme**

\- **Claro, eso explica… Absolutamente nada Rachel, te fuiste y punto**

\- **Ashley, te recuerdo que yo soy la mayor, por lo tanto no tengo que darte explicaciones de lo que hago o no… ¿y por que vistes como rebelde sin causa?** – la morena le recrimino a la adolescente comenzando a enfadarse por la actitud que estaba tomando para con ella

\- **Mi rebeldía es la manera de expresar lo que siento** – Ashley le aseguro intentando sonar sobria

\- **¿Ah si?, ¿y que sientes Ashley?** – Rachel inquirió con un tono bastante burlesco

\- **Porque no lo averiguas yéndote por tres meses mas** – Ashley le hecho en cara a su hermana mayor con todas las intenciones de provocarla

Rachel estuvo a punto de caer en las provocaciones hechas por la adolescente, pero consiguió controlarse al recordar las palabras que una vez ella misma le dijo a su madre, _"en estos momentos tienes el poder de alejarla o mantenerla cerca"_ y decidió seguir su propio consejo, su hermana no necesitaba que fuera su verdugo, sino la persona en la cual pudiera confiar en todo momento, sin importar la situación que se presentara.

\- **No me iré a ningún lado Ashley** – la morena le aseguro a su hermana acercándose a esta – **oye, se que no debí irme de la forma en como lo hice, y lo siento, de verdad**

\- **Nelly siempre dice que es más fácil pedir disculpas que pedir permiso**

\- **Esa mujer si que es inteligente** – Rachel comento elogiando la sabiduría del ama de llaves – **cariño, se que he tomado decisiones que no entiendes, pero te prometo que algún día te contare el porque de las cosas, pero por ahora necesito que confíes en mi, por favor**

\- **¿Prometes que no te volverás a ir?** – Ashley pregunto dejando a un lado el libro que tenia entre sus manos

\- **Lo prometo** – Rachel le prometió levantando su mano derecha logrando con ese gesto que su hermana riera

\- **¿Prometes ya no criticar mi nuevo look?**

\- **Eso no se si pueda prometerlo**

\- **Promételo** – la Adolescente demando con autoridad

\- Rachel soltó un suspiro de resignación – **de acuerdo, prometo no criticar tu look** – finalmente accedió a la petición de su hermana

\- **Bien, comenzamos a entendernos…**

\- **Te traje un regalo** – la morena anuncio ofreciéndole una pequeña bolsita de tela roja en forma rectangular – **espero que te guste**

\- **¿Qué es?** – Ashley pregunto tomando la bolsita entre sus manos

\- **Es un omamori, un popular amuleto japonés y sirve para proteger y dar fortuna a los que lo llevan.**

\- **¿Estabas en Japón?** – La adolescente pregunto confusa y si hermana mayor asintió – **¿Por qué fuiste a Japón?**

\- **Eso lo sabrás a su debido tiempo**

\- **Hay algo que quiero enseñarte** – Ashley anuncio saliendo de su cama y dirigiéndose a su peinadora – **una noche revisando entre las cosas de mama, encontré esto** – explico entregándole a Rachel una vieja fotografía donde se podía ver a dos mujeres, una bastante joven, y otra un poco mayor, también se podía ver que ambas mujeres tenían rasgos bastante parecidos a los de Shelby – **¿sabes quien es ella?** – Pregunto señalando a la mujer joven de la foto y Rachel negó – **es mi madre biológica** – le hizo saber – **se llamaba Ashley igual que yo, y era prima hermana de mama**

\- **No sabía que mama tenia una prima llamada Ashley**

\- **Eso es porque tuvo un accidente automovilístico cuando estaba embarazada de mi, y murió después que yo naciera, pero antes de fallecer nombro a mama como mi tutora legal y es por eso que termine convirtiéndome en Ashley Fabray** – la adolescente le conto a su hermana la historia de su procedencia

\- **Pues no sabes cuanto agradezco que haya sido así** – Rachel comento descuidadamente, ganándose una mirada severa por parte de su hermana – **no que tu madre biológica muriera, sino que esta haya nombrado a mama como tu tutora legal** – explico algo nerviosa – **¿Quién es esta otra mujer?** – pregunto señalando a la mujer mayor de la foto

\- **Es mi abuela** – Ashley respondió con un tono desinteresado – **se llama Agatha y vive en una enorme casa en uno de los suburbios más elegantes de New Jersey…**

\- **¿Cómo sabes eso?**

\- **Lo investigue mientras no estabas**

\- **Espera, si esta mujer es tu abuela, eso significa que ella es la tía de mama** – la morena volviendo a fijar su mirada en la foto que tenia entre las manos – **es una Corcoran** – susurro despacio mientras acariciaba con su dedo indicie el rostro de aquella mujer

Un par de horas más tarde, Rachel conducía hacia la ciudad, después de la conversación con su hermana, se tomo el atrevimiento de investigar un poco mas a fondo sobre Agatha Corcoran, y en dicha búsqueda se topo con cierta información que le resulto bastante interesante y que pretendía usar a su favor.

\- **Pero que** – la morena se quejo cuando vio que una patrulla de la policía le hacia cambio de luces para que se detuviera, soltó un fuerte juramento antes de orillarse a un lado del camino, vio como vehículo policial se estacionaba tras su auto y luego dos oficiales, bastante altos y fornidos descendía del vehículo – **¿Algún problema oficiales?** – pregunto cuando ambos hombres llegaron hasta su ventanilla

\- **Señorita Berry, necesitamos que salga del auto y nos acompañe** – uno de los oficiales le pidió con amabilidad

\- **Yo no he incumplido la ley, iba a una velocidad prudente y por mi carril** – la morena dijo algo molesta por la petición de aquel oficial

\- **Señorita Berry, tenemos órdenes de llevarla con nosotros, por las buenas o por las malas, ¿Cuál de las dos opciones elige?**

\- **¿Llevarme a donde?** – Rachel quiso saber, empezando a inquietarse por aquella extraña situación

\- **Lo sabrá cuando lleguemos, ahora por favor, salga del auto y acompáñenos** – el oficial pidió nuevamente – **¿prefiere que le ponga las esposas?, porque es lo que hare si sigue negándose a acompañarnos** – amenazo a la morena al ver que esta no tenia intenciones de acceder a su petición

\- **Joder** – Rachel se quejo mientras salía de su auto y subía a la patrulla con ambos oficiales.

30 minutos después la patrulla policial se estaciono frente al hotel "Empire", uno de los hoteles más lujoso de los Hamptons. Durante todo el recorrido los dos oficiales no profirieron ni una sola palabra, ni tampoco respondieron ninguna de las múltiples preguntas que Rachel les hizo. La morena por un momento pensó que estos la llevarían a una estación de policía, para interrogarla o algo parecido, pero se sorprendió al ver que el sitio al cual la llevaron fue aquel lujo hotel, no entendía que hacia ahí, no entendía porque estaba ahí.

\- **¿Y bien?** – Rachel le pregunto a ambos oficiales cuando finalmente estos se detuvieron frente a la puerta de la suite del 8tvo piso.

\- **De aquí en adelante, debe continuar sola** – uno de los oficiales le hizo saber entregándole la llave de la suite

\- **¿Quién esta ahí adentro?**

\- **Averígüelo por si misma** – el oficial le dijo antes de comenzar alejarse nuevamente hacia el ascensor

Rachel vio como ambos oficiales desaparecían en el interior del ascensor, soltó un pequeño suspiro de frustración, antes de regresar su mirada a la puerta de la suite, mordió su labio inferior preguntándose si entrar o no, preguntándose si la persona que la esperaba al otro lado era peligrosa o no.

\- **Que mas da** – la morena finalmente se dijo a si misma, antes de introducir la tarjeta en el lector electrónico, ya había llegado hasta ahí como para quedarse con la duda.

La cerradura cedió y muy lentamente Rachel fue adentrándose al interior de la habitación, la cual parecía estar vacía. Paseo su mirada por los alrededores y escucho como un par de pisas se acercaban, busco con su mirada y entonces su corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez cuando vio que se trataba de Quinn.

\- **Quinn** – la morena susurro sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían

\- **Hola Rachel** – la rubia la saludo con un tono pacifico

 _Los regresos pueden ser esperados e inesperados, agradables o desagradables. Todo depende del cristal con el que se mire la situación_

* * *

 **DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Al igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.**

* * *

 **Se aceptan comentarios buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor**

 **Pagina de Facebook: Miss Writer 05**


	3. Chapter 2 - Retrospective

**Empire**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Retrospective**

 _Una retrospectiva, hace referencia a un tiempo pasado, y a eventos ya ocurridos_

\- _No vas a irte conmigo, ¿cierto? – Rachel afirmo con palabras lo que aquella mirada ámbar le decía_

\- _No puedo irme Rachel – Quinn se disculpo – de verdad lo siento_

 _Después de escuchar las palabras de su novia, un grueso nudo se formo en la garganta de Rachel, se sentía traicionada, y decepcionada, ¿como Quinn podía hacerle eso después de las promesas hechas esa misma mañana?, ¿como podía jugar de esa manera con su corazón?, ¿Cómo una persona podía llegar a ser tan egoísta y cruel?_

\- _¿Lo sientes?, eres una maldita egoísta Quinn Stevens – la morena le hecho en cara a la rubia, empujándola lejos de su cuerpo – ¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta?_

\- _Espera, no lo entiendes… – Quinn intento hablar, pero Rachel no se lo permitió_

\- _¿Que no lo entiendo?, lo entiendo perfectamente, prefieres quedarte aquí y seguir tu venganza contra Russell que irte conmigo…_

\- _Charlotte esta viva – Quinn le hizo saber sin ningún tacto ni delicadeza_

\- _¿Qué? – Rachel pregunto completamente descolocada por lo que acababa de escuchar_

\- _Lo que escuchaste, Charlotte no murió en ese avión, esta viva_

\- _No puede ser posible Quinn, mi tía Charlotte estaba con mi madre en ese avión, ¿Cómo puede estar viva?_

\- _No lo se._

\- _¿Mi mama también esta viva?_

\- _No lo se_

\- _¿Entonces que sabes?_

\- _Esto es lo que se – Quinn dijo algo exasperada sacando una hoja del bolsillo de su chaqueta y entregándosela a la morena_

\- _Por Dios – Rachel susurro estupefacta cuando desdoblo la hoja y vio que en esta, había impresa una foto de su tía Charlotte sosteniendo un periódico con la fecha de ese día._

 _No podía creerlo, lo estaba viendo con sus propios ojos, y aun así, Rachel no podía creerlo._ _Una pequeña luz de esperanza se acopio en su corazón, porque si su tía_ _Charlotte estaba viva, era muy posible que también lo estuviera Shelby. ._

\- _¿De donde sacaste esta foto? – la morena interrogo a su novia, queriendo saber la procedencia de aquella imagen_

\- _Llego al correo de Noah hace un par de horas_

\- _¿Quien lo envió?_

\- _No lo sabemos, pero ahora mismo Noah esta haciendo una búsqueda amplificada del modem emisor, lo cual nos… – el sonido de su celular la interrumpió – es Noah – anuncio viendo el identificador – ¿Si?_

\- _Localice la señal del modem_ _– Noah informo de manera tajante al otro lado de la línea – esta en un condominio departamental en Brooklyn _

\- _Esa fue una búsqueda bastante rápida – Quinn le comento a su mejor amigo algo desconfiada por los resultados obtenidos_

\- _Al parecer, la persona que mando la foto, no solo quería que supiéramos que Charlotte esta viva, sino que también deseaba que supiéramos donde encontrarla… ¿Qué haremos?_

\- _Si la respuesta esta en Brooklyn, entonces a allá iremos – la rubia dijo mirando fijamente a Rachel – envíame la dirección_

\- _¿Qué sucede si es una trampa?_ _– el moreno cuestiono ciertamente preocupado por la posibilidad de una emboscada_

\- _Tomaremos el riesgo – Quinn sentencio sin titubeo y cerro la llamada – tengo que irme, Noah localizo el modem_

\- _Quiero ir contigo – la morena le pidió a su novia siguiéndola hasta el balcón_

\- _No, puede ser peligroso…_

\- _Me importa poco lo peligroso que pueda ser, quiero que me lleves contigo – Rachel dijo fijando su posición con respecto a lo acontecido_

\- _De acuerdo – Quinn acepto a regañadientes – pero sal por la puerta del jardín, mi camioneta esta en la parte trasera de la mansión_

 _Con la excusa de que tener que hacer un par de diligencias importantes Rachel consiguió salir de la mansión Fabray, sin tener que darle muchas explicaciones a Nelly. Pero antes de irse, le pidió al ama de llaves que por favor se asegurara de que las maletas de Ashley estuvieran listas, ya que apenas regresara, partirían hacia el aeropuerto._

 _Una hora y media después, ambas chicas se encontraron con Noah, frente al condominio departamental del cual se detectaba la señal del modem emisor._

\- _¿Que hace ella aquí? – Noah pregunto preocupado por la presencia de la morena_

\- _Lo mismo que ustedes dos – Rachel le hizo saber al joven_

\- _Quinn, esto podría ser peligroso – el moreno busco apoyo en la rubia_

\- _Esta bien Noah¸ ella esperara en la camioneta – Quinn le aseguro a su mejor amigo_

\- _Me prometiste que iría contigo Quinn – la morena protesto_

\- _Y cumplí mi promesa, te he traído conmigo_

\- _Pero Quinn…_

\- _Rachel – la rubia corto las palabras de su novia comenzando a exasperarse por la testarudez de esta – no pienso ponerte en peligro, no me importa que este asunto trate de tu familia, esperaras en la camioneta y no se habla mas del asunto_

\- _Esta bien – Rachel acepto las ordenes dada por su novia – pero ten cuidado, por favor – pidió mientras se abrazaba con fuerza al cuerpo de la rubia_

\- _Volveré pronto, lo prometo – la rubia dijo depositando un tierno beso sobre su frente_

\- _¿No me das un abrazo y un beso a mí también? – Noah le pregunto a la morena de forma picara_

\- _Piérdete Noah – Rachel le respondió al joven con un tono severo_

\- _Que mal carácter tiene esta chica – el moreno comento, ganándose una mirada severa por parte de su mejor amiga – no me mires así, de acuerdo – pidió adentrándose al interior del condominio y siendo seguido por la rubia – bien, según los datos, la señal del modem se ubica en el tercer piso – informo sacando un dispositivo GPS del bolsillo de su chaqueta_

\- _¿Como sabremos el apartamento? – Quinn quiso saber saliendo del elevador una vez que las puerta de este se abrieron_

\- _El GPS, nos los dirá – Noah dijo recorriendo el pasillo, esperando que el aparato en su mano se manifestara – es aquí – anuncio ciertamente entusiasmado cuando el GPS emitió un pequeño pitido – apartamento 3B – miro a su mejor amiga – ¿lista para la acción?_

\- _Quinn desenfundo su arma de la parte posterior de su cintura – Noah, ¿harías los honores? – le pregunto a su mejor amigo señalando la puerta frente a ellos_

\- _Noah al igual que la rubia, desenfundo su arma – será un verdadero placer – respondió para luego darle una fuerte patada a la puerta del apartamento consiguiendo que esta se abriera de un solo golpe_

 _Rachel intentaba ser paciente, pero le estaba costando, se moría por saber lo que sucedía dentro de aquel condominio, se moría por saber si su novia y el mejor amigo de esta se encontraban bien, o si habían conseguido averiguar algo importante. De pronto un par de toques en la ventanilla, la sacaron de sus pensamientos. Con un poco de precaución bajo la ventanilla y vio que la persona que solicitaba su atención, era un joven de piel blanca, ojos azules, y cabello negro azabache._

\- _¿Necesita algo? – Rachel le pregunto aquel joven_

\- _Si, necesito que me acompañe – aquel joven le solicito con un tono pacifico, para luego regalarle una sonrisa brillante y encantadora_

\- _Yo no iré a ningún lado con usted – la morena se rehusó a acceder a la atrevida petición que aquel joven le había hecho_

\- _O si, si lo hará, así que vamos – el joven aseguro abriendo la puerta de la camioneta y triando de Rachel con un poco de brusquedad_

\- _Oiga, suélteme – Rachel le exigió intentando zafarse_

 _Una vez que la puerta se encontró abierta, con pistolas al frente, tanto Quinn como Noah ingresaron al apartamento, y encontrándose, con Charlotte, que los esperaba sentada en el sillón de la sala, pero lo que les llamo la atención es que la rubia no estaba sola, se encontraba acompañada por Kaito Sasaki, el cual sostenía un vaso de whisky en su mano derecha._

\- _Sean bienvenidos – Kaito saludo a ambos jóvenes con una sonrisa sínica_

\- _Porque no me sorprende verte aquí asiático infeliz – Quinn le dijo con rudeza a su ex maestro_

\- _Siempre voy un paso adelante Lucy, nunca olvides eso – el asiático le recordó a la rubia – creo que ya conocen a mi invitada, ¿cierto?_

\- _Querrá decir rehén – Noah comento mientras guardaba su arma – porque no creo que la señora Fabray este aquí por voluntad propia_

\- _Yo – Charlotte iba hablar pero el sonido de la puerta cerrándose se lo impidió_

 _Segundos después Rachel ingreso a la sala acompañada del joven que hacia unos minutos la había abordado y sacado casi a la fuerza de la camioneta de Quinn. La morena apenas vio a su tía, no dudo en correr hasta donde esta se encontraba y abrazarla._

\- _Lucy, Noah, les presento a Eric Connor – Kaito les dijo señalando al joven que se encontraba a sus espaldas – Eric tiene mucho talento para el camuflaje – elogio las habilidades de su aprendiz_

\- _Fascinante – Quinn comento de manera sarcástica antes de mirar a su novia que seguía abrazando a su tía_

\- _No sabes lo feliz que estoy de verte con vida – Rachel le dijo a su tía cuando finalmente fue capaz de soltarla – ¿Dónde esta mi mama?_

\- _No lo se cariño – Charlotte le respondió con un tono lleno de tristeza_

\- _¿Pero ustedes estaban juntas en ese avión?_

\- _El avión donde viajaríamos fue invadido por varios hombres armados, que mataron a los agentes federales, la aeromoza, y al piloto, por un momento pensé que también nos matarían a nosotras, pero en vez de eso, nos sedaron…_

\- _¿Cómo lograste salir con vida del accidente? – Rachel le pregunto a su tía confundida por toda aquella situación_

\- _Eso fue gracias a Eric, el salvo la vida de la señora Fabray – Kaito fue quien respondió a la pregunta hecha por la morena – desde un principio, sabia que Russell haría algo para impedir que Charlotte testificara en su contra, por lo que le ordene a Eric, que se camuflara, entrara en el avión y rescatara tanto a Shelby como a Charlotte, pero al parecer los planes de Russell eran algo distintos a lo pensado_

\- _¿Distintos? – Rachel pregunto sin entender lo que asiático trataba de decir_

\- _Si distintos… Una vez que los matones de Russell neutralizaron a los agentes federales y al equipo de vuelo, tomaron el cuerpo inconsciente de Shelby y la sacaron del avión, dejando atrás a Charlotte, para que muriera cuando el avión explotara en el aire_

\- _¿Por qué sedarme y no matarme junto con los demás?_

\- _Quizás tu hermano quería que tu muerte fue dolorosa y horrenda, sean cual sean los motivos por los cuales tomo dicha decisión, a estas alturas ya no importan… lo único que importa es que Eric consiguió sacarte del avión poco antes de que este explotara en el aire_

\- _Vaya al parecer tu secuaz es un verdadero prodigio – Quinn halago de manera sarcástica la hazaña del nuevo estudiante de su ex maestro_

\- _Vaya, al parecer la pequeña Lucy esta celosa de que alguien ocupara el puesto que dejo vacante – Kaito comento con regocijo al detectar una pisca de celos en el tono de la rubia_

\- _Estoy muy lejos de sentir celos de tu pelele – la rubia le refuto al asiático – lo que realmente me inquieta es tu repentina simpática por nosotros…_

\- _Que te puedo decir, quiero hacer mi buena acción del año_

\- _Si algo aprendí los dos años que estuve a tu lado Sasaki, es que contigo, todo es manipulación, tú mueves las fichas del tablero, solo para beneficiarte a ti mismo…_

\- _Realmente no me importan los motivos que este señor haya tenido para salvarme, pero se lo agradezco, y mucho – Charlotte dijo interviniendo en aquel tórrido enfrentamiento verbal entre la rubia y el asiático_

\- _No te confíes Charlotte, que detrás de tu rescate se esconde un oscuro interés – Quinn le advirtió a la otra rubia – ¿o me equivoco Sasaki?_

\- _Igual que detrás de tu fachada se esconde un personaje oscuro y siniestro Lucy – Kaito contraataco sin piedad a su ex estudiante_

\- _Muy bien suficiente – Rachel pidió interviniendo en aquel tira y encoje – no entiendo bien la mecánica que ustedes dos utilizan para comunicarse, y realmente no me apetece entenderla, solo hay una cosa que me importa en todo este asunto, y es mi madre, ¿Dónde esta mi madre?_

\- _Para nuestra mala suerte, perdí todo rastro de la señora Corcoran antes de poder rescatarla, solo se que Russell la tiene oculta en alguna parte_

\- _¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro que Shelby aun sigue con vida? – Charlotte pregunto evidentemente preocupada_

\- _Si las intenciones de tu hermano eran las de asesinar a su esposa, lo hubiera dejado en ese avión para que muriera junto a ti, ¿no crees?_

\- _Si mi madre esta con vida, entonces tenemos que rescatarla…_

\- _Y eso es precisamente lo que vamos hacer señorita Berry – Kaito le hizo saber a la morena, luego miro a todos los que se encontraban presente en aquella sala – los he reunido a todos aquí el día de hoy, porque vamos a trazar un plan para rescatar a la señora Corcoran y de paso destruir de una vez por todas a Russell Fabray_

\- _¿Ahora nos convertiremos en la liga de la justicia? – Noah inquirió con sarcasmo ante lo dicho por el asiático_

\- _Me temo que de justicieros tenemos muy poco joven Puckerman, pero de vengativos tenemos mucho – Kaito le hizo saber al moreno – ahora sentémonos y conversemos sobre lo que debemos o no debemos hacer_

 _Todos los presentes en aquella sala se miraron entre si de manera dudosa, porque la idea de Kaito sobre trabajar juntos, implicaban el tener que dejar sus diferencias a un lado por un bien mayor. Cosa que Quinn no estaba segura de querer hacer, ya que ella aun tenía cuentas que saldar con su ex maestro. Aunque por los momentos decidió reservarse su juicio y ceder un poco, y lo hacia no tanto por ella, sino por Rachel._

\- _Muy bien, debido a que_ _no tenemos ninguna pista del paradero de Shelby – Sasaki comenzó hablar una vez que todos hubieran ocupado uno de los sillones de la sala – tendremos que infiltrar personas en el círculo cercano de Russell, para intentar obtener información sobre el paradero de la señora Corcoran, así como también la información necesaria sobre la malversación de fondos que el empresario ha cometido durante los últimos años_

\- _Necesitamos encontrar una persona capacitada para infiltrarlo en la empresa – Quinn propuso de forma analítica_

\- _Eso ya esta arreglado – Eric dice interviniendo por primera vez en aquella conversación – yo seré el espía dentro de Fabray Corporaction_

\- _¿En serio?, ¿Y qué puesto ocuparas exactamente novato? – Quinn cuestiono al joven_

\- _El puesto de relacionista público – Eric le respondió ignorando por completo el sarcasmo por parte de la rubia_

\- _Oh, ¿en serio?, y dime Eric, ¿tienes alguna idea de como han terminado los relacionistas públicos de Fabray Corporaction?_

\- _¿Lo dices por el joven que asesine para salvar a tu novia o por tu amante, a quien tuve que salvar de una muerte segura? – Kaito le pregunto a la rubia consiguiendo poner a esta entre la espada y la pared_

\- _¿Amante? – Rachel indago mirando a su novia, quien enseguida tomo una postura rígida_

\- _Sara y yo dejamos de vernos antes de que tu y yo comenzáramos a salir – Quinn le explico a la morena, deseando internamente que aquel comentario hecho por Kaito no fuera a traerle problemas serios_

\- _Muy bien, podríamos dejar de lado la lista de conquista de mi sobrina y concentrarnos en lo verdaderamente importante aquí – Charlotte pidió comenzando a exasperarse por la desviaciones que constantemente tomaba aquella conversación_

\- _¿Sobrina? – Rachel pregunto confundida – ¿Por qué dices que Quinn es tu sobrina? – Interrogo a su tía y vio como esta desviaba la mirada, entonces miro a su novia, quien lucia bastante culpable – Quinn, ¿responderás tu mi pregunta? ¿o tendré que pedirle a Kaito que lo haga?_

\- _Soy hija de Russell – Quinn finalmente confeso con un tono bastante culpable y sin atreverse a mirar a su chica_

\- _Dios Quinn, ¿Cuánto mas secretos me ocultas? – Rachel susurro totalmente sorprendida por la reciente confesión de su novia – ¿hay algo mas que debería saber? – le pregunto con dureza a la rubia_

\- _Rachel, este no es el momento adecuado para hablar sobre mi procedencia – la rubia respondió algo inquieta, ya que no quería terminar discutiendo aquel delicado tema frente a las personas que ahí se encontraban presente_

\- _¿Podemos continuar? ¿o necesitan tiempo para arreglar sus problemas? – Kaito inquirió con un toque de malicia_

\- _Creo que todo lo que tenia que saber ya lo se – Rachel exclamo con un tono rígido y negándose a mirar a Quinn_

\- _Bien, entonces continuemos – Kaito anuncio permitiéndose retomar el hilo principal de la conversación – como ya esta previsto, Eric ocupara el puesto de relacionista publico en Fabray Corporaction, en dicho puesto tendrá el difícil trabajo de ganarse la confianza de Russell, y de ese modo poder descubrir donde este mantiene retenida a Shelby_

\- _Si crees que tu novato es capaz de hacer eso, entonces nosotros no vamos a oponernos – Quinn le hizo saber mientras miraba de manera desafiante al joven – ¿Qué pasara con Charlotte?, es muy arriesgado mantenerla aquí en New York_

\- _He decidió enviar a Charlo a la villa de mi hermano en Japón, ahí estará segura el tiempo que sea necesario_

\- _Bien, parece que ya tenemos esquematizado un plan de ataque – Noah dijo de manera analítica_

\- _De hecho hay algo más – Kaito informo – me temo que tener a Eric infiltrado en Fabray Corporaction, no es suficiente, necesitamos que la señorita Berry sea nuestro espía en dentro de la fundación_

\- _¿Yo? – Rachel pregunto bastante sorprendida_

\- _Si, tu… ahora que tu madre esta fuera de la jugada, estoy seguro de que Russell querrá utilizar la fundación para cubrir parte de sus fechorías empresariales, por lo que tu deberás encontrar pruebas físicas de dichas fechorías_

\- _Olvídalo Kaito, no permitiré que pongas a Rachel en semejante riesgo – Quinn se negó de inmediato a la solicitud hecha por el asiático_

\- _Creo que la decisión no depende de ti – Kaito le hizo saber a la rubia y entonces poso su mirada en Rachel – ¿Qué dice señorita Berry?, ¿acepta el trabajo que se le ofrece?_

\- _Rachel miro a Quinn, luego miro a su tía Charlotte y por ultimo miro a Kaito. Los tres lucían ansiosas por conocer su respuesta – ¿podemos hablar a solas un momento? – le solicito al asiático, quien de inmediato acepto con simple gesto de su cabeza_

\- _Rache… – Quinn intento hablar con su novia pero esta no se lo permitió_

\- _Estaré bien Quinn – le dijo a su novia cuando esta intento intervenir y sin mirar a nadie mas siguió a Kaito hacia una de las habitaciones_

\- _Bien señorita Berry, ya estamos solos, ¿De que quieres hablar? – Kaito le pregunto a la morena una vez que estuvieron resguardado entre las cuatro paredes de aquella habitación_

 _Quinn no dejaba de mirar la puerta de la habitación donde su novia y su ex maestro se encontraban encerrados. Ya habían pasado más de 15 minutos, y con cada minuto transcurrido la rubia se mortificaba más y más. Conocía muy bien a Kaito, por lo que estaba segura de que este no perdería la oportunidad de llenarle la cabeza a su novia con ideas sobre la venganza y todo lo que se necesitaba para que esta fuera efectiva. Y contando el hecho de que Rachel se encontraba emocionalmente vulnerable, podía hacer que su mente terminara cediendo a las paradojas bien constituidas de Sasaki._

\- _¿Crees que todo esta bien ahí adentro? – Charlotte pregunto ciertamente preocupada su sobrina_

\- _No lo se, Kaito es un hablador nato, y de seguro no perderá la oportunidad de intentar persuadir a Rachel para que colabore_

\- _¿Crees que logre convencerla?_

 _Quinn estuvo a punto de responder, pero el sonido de una puerta abriéndose y cerrándose se lo impidió. Segundos después Rachel y Kaito regresaron a la sala._

\- _He decidió solicitarle a Russell la presidencia de "A Helping Hand" – Rachel les informo a todos presentes, pero su mirada estaba fija en Quinn_

\- _Rachel no tienes que hacerlo – Quinn le hizo saber de inmediato a su novia – no importa lo que Sasaki te haya dicho, no tienes ninguna obligación_

\- _Si la tengo que hacerlo Quinn, porque se trata de salvar a mi madre_

 _Las palabras de Rachel dejaron a la rubia sin defensa alguna, así que por los momentos decidió reservarse su opinión._

\- _Bien, ya que todo esta decidió, podemos dar por finalizada esta reunión, nuestro planes de venganza comienza a correr a partir de este momento – Kaito anuncio un tanto ansioso – Charlotte, partirás ahora mismo para Japón – le informo a la rubia, quien a modo de respuesta simplemente asintió_

\- _Charlotte se acerco a su sobrina – cuídate mucho, por favor – le suplicio a la morena estrechándola tiernamente entre sus brazos_

 _En una partida de ajedrez, la primera batalla que se libre, es por la dominación, ver cual de los dos lados consigue ganar la mayor cantidad de terreno sobre el tablero, luego esta la lucha de poderes, el lado que tiene mayor cantidad de terreno ganado, deberá intentar derrocar una a una las piezas contrarias, para luego ir ocupando los puestos que dichas piezas dejaron vacante, y por ultimo esta la acorralada al rey, la también llamada "jaque mate". Esa que se libra, cuando el rey enemigo esta arrinconado, y sin escapatoria posible, esa lucha es la más importante de todas y solo se puede llegar a ella, a través de un plan, un excelente, bien armo y estratégico plan._

\- _Rachel podrías escucharme por favor – Quinn le pidió a su novia mientras seguía a esta al interior de su casa_

\- _¿Para que puedas seguir mintiéndome? – Rachel le hecho en cara de manera brusca, para luego dirigirse a la cocina_

\- _No te mentí – Quinn vio como su novia detenía sus pasos de golpe y le daba una mirada severa – solo te he omitido cierta información_

\- _Rachel soltó un pequeño bufido – el no decirme que eres hija de Russell, va mucho mas allá de omitir información Quinn – le reclamo – ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste apenas me entere de tus planes de venganza?; ¿Por qué en tu diario no hay nada escrito sobre ese asunto?_

\- _Porque sentía vergüenza, siento vergüenza de ser hija de Russell Fabray – Quinn finalmente se atrevió a confesar – siento vergüenza de saber que la sangre de ese hombre corre por mis venas_

 _Aquella confesión por parte de la rubia, hizo desaparecer de un soplido toda la rabia de Rachel, y por unos instantes se puso en los zapatos de su novia, dándose cuenta enseguida la carga emocional que Quinn llevaba encima era excesivamente grande, Russell Fabray, el hombre que asesino de su madre, era su padre. Cualquiera al saber aquello enloquecería de dolor y rabia._

\- _Quinn no tienes porque sentir vergüenza de tu procedencia – Rachel le hizo saber a su novia tomando el rostro de esta entre sus manos_

\- _Para ti es fácil decirlo Rachel, tu padre era un buen hombre, mientras que el mío es un psicópata en potencia – la rubia dijo con un tono apagado y triste_

\- _No eres como Russell, no importa si por tus venas corren la sangre de ese hombre, no eres igual a el – la morena le aseguro con un tono dulce_

 _Rachel atrapo los labios de su novia entre los suyos, en un tierno beso, un beso con el cual quería demostrarle a la rubia que no le importaba que Russell fuera su padre, ni mucho menos que la sangre de este corriera por sus venas, porque ella se había enamorado de Quinn Stevens, la chica carismática, y dulce que le robo el corazón con sus gestos tiernos y palabras sabias. Esa que estaba dispuesta a dejarlo todo por ella, a darlo todo por ella, incluso a morir por ella._

 _Entonces de pronto un sentimiento de culpa empezó a emerger desde el interior de la morena, conocía de antemano todo el sufrimiento que había vivido Quinn, sabia quienes habían sido las personas que contribuyeron a dicho sufrimiento, y lo peor de todo era que ella estaba a punto de pasar a ser una mas de esa lista de personas._

\- _Lo siento tanto Quinn – Rachel se disculpo comenzando a sollozar_

\- _Oye, ¿Qué pasa? – Quinn cuestiono confundida por el repentino cambio de humor de su novia – ¿Por qué te disculpas?_

\- _Porque voy terminar contigo – la morena se atrevió a decir, y no supo como si quiera alcanzo a decirlo sin romper en llanto_

 _¿Terminar?... Rachel había dicho que iba a terminar con ella, ¿Por qué?, si estaban bien, bueno no del todo bien, pero no estaban tan mal como para terminar la relación, porque ella no quería terminar su relación con la morena, y no entendía por que esta de pronto si quería._

\- _¿Cómo que vas a terminar conmigo?, ¿Por qué? – Quinn quiso saber_

\- _Porque es lo mejor – Rachel aseguro intentando alejarse pero la rubia la sujeto de las caderas_

\- _¿Lo mejor?, ¿lo mejor para quien?_

\- _Para ambas Quinn… mira, estamos a punto de meternos en aguas muy profundas y seguir juntas es muy…_

\- _Kaito te convenció de eso, ¿cierto? – Quinn le pregunto sabiendo de ante mano la respuesta – Rachel no dejes que Sasaki se meta en tu cabeza, no importa lo que te haya dicho sobre nosotras no…_

\- _No importa lo que digas Quinn, nada me hará cambiar de parece… quiero que terminemos y punto – Rachel demando intentando sonar firme y convincente_

\- _Pues yo no lo acepto – la rubia se negó aceptar aquella abrupta decisión_

\- _No me importa si lo aceptas o no, yo he tomado una decisión y no daré marcha atrás_

\- _Por Dios Rachel, hace unas cuantas horas atrás estabas decidida a dejarlo todo, para comenzar de cero…_

\- _Eso fue antes de enterarme que mi madre estaba viva, ahora mis expectativas han cambiado, y lamento decirte que entres mis planes no esta el mantener una relación amorosa_

\- _Rachel, ambas vamos a pelear la misma guerra, no entiendo porque quieres alejarme… podemos hacer que Russell pague, sin tener que sacrificar nuestra felicidad…_

\- _No, no podemos, y no podemos, por el simple hecho de que a veces no se puede tener todo en la vida, se debe elegir, ¿venganza o amor?, yo elijo la primera opción_

\- _Es bastante curioso, tú elijes vengarte, mientras que yo elegí dejarlo todo por ti – la rubia le recordó, y sintió como un nudo se formo en su garganta_

\- _La situación es diferente Quinn…_

\- _¿Qué tiene de diferente? – Quinn pregunto comenzando a perder la paciencia_

\- _Que mi madre esta viva, y la tuya no – Rachel le hecho en cara de una manera cruel y despiadada, aunque se arrepintió de sus palabras, apenas estas salieron de su boca – lo siento Quinn, pero hasta aquí hemos llegado – sentencio de manera firme, para luego salir corriendo de la cocina_

 _Quinn no dudo en seguir a la morena, quien caminaba de manera decidida hacia la puerta principal, Rachel podía escuchar como su ahora ex novia la llamaba con insistencia, pero se negó a voltear, no quería seguir alargando aquella desagradable situación, no quería escuchar lo que la rubia deseaba decirle, por que estaba segura que si la escuchaba, terminaría cediendo y eso no era una opción._

\- _Rachel – Quinn llamo a la morena pero esta vez con tanto énfasis que consiguió que esta se detuviera y la mirara – no me dejes – suplico con la voz entrecortada y con los ojos inundados con lagrimas_

\- _Adiós Quinn – fue la única respuesta que Rachel dijo a la suplica hecha por la rubia y antes de que esta volviera hablar, se marcho_

 _Quinn sintió como si le hubieran arrancado un pedazo de su cuerpo, no podía creer que aquello estuviera sucediendo en realidad. Hacia solo unas cuantas horas atrás, Rachel le juraba amor eterno mientras le hacia el amor a la orilla de una solitaria playa, y ahora la dejaba como si nada. No podía ser cierto, tenía que ser una horrible pesadilla, deseaba que fuera una horrible pesadilla. Pero el sonido de su celular la hizo darse cuenta que en realidad todo aquello no era un mal sueño, sino la realidad, su dura y triste realidad._

\- _La rubia saco el celular del bolsillo de su chaqueta y vio que el nombre de su mejor amigo en el identificador – Noah no es un buen momento – le hizo saber de manera tajante_

\- _Pues tendrás que serlo porque tenemos grabes problemas_ _– Noah dijo al otro lado de la línea_

\- _¿Qué sucede?_

 _Noah se encontraba sentado frente a su ordenador, todo su cuerpo temblaba de cabeza a pies mientras chequeaba una y otra vez la cuenta bancaria de Stevens &Puckerman Construcciones. Cuando recibió una llamada del banco anunciándole que había cierta irregularidad con la cuenta de la compañía, pensó que se trataba de algo sencillo, como una transacción no efectiva, pero para su mala suerte no fue así. Porque al revisar la cuenta, se encontró con una realidad muy diferente, una realidad que le helo la sangre y lo puso a sudar frio. _

\- _Nuestra cuenta bancaria esta vacía – Noah anuncio totalmente angustiado_

\- _¿Cómo que esta vacía Noah?, ¿de que demonios hablas?_ _– Quinn le pregunto sin comprender lo que su mejor amigo intentaba decirle_

\- _Vacía Quinn, todo nuestro dinero ha sido robado, nos dejaron en cero_ _– Noah le grito desesperado_

\- _¿Pero quién hizo semejante cosa?_

\- _Fui yo – el moreno dijo cuando vio que su usuario y clave fueron usados para realizar la transacción – todo el dinero fue transferido a través de mi usuario y clave_

\- _Muy bien Noah, intenta cálmate, vamos a solucionarlo_ _– la rubia le pidió a su amigo en un intento por que se mantuviera sereno_

\- _No lo entiendes Quinn, esto es muy grabe, cuando las autoridades fiscales se enteren de esto no dudaran en…_

 _Las palabras de Noah quedaron atrapadas en su garganta, cuando escucho como la entrada principal de su casa se abría de golpe, segundos después de eso, una docena de agentes federales muy bien armados entraron en su búsqueda._

\- _¿Qué fue ese ruido?_ _– Quinn pregunto angustiada después de escuchar todo aquel súbito golpe_

\- _Consígueme un abogado – el moreno le pidió a su mejor amiga con la voz entrecortada mientras veía como aquellos agentes se acercaban a el apuntándolo con sus armas y en solo segundos ya se encontraba boca abajo contra el suelo, y sintiendo como los agentes le colocaban un par esposas, como si fuera un vulgar ladrón._

\- _Noah Puckerman, queda arrestado por malversación de fondos – uno de los agentes le hizo saber al moreno una vez que este se encontró de pie_

 _Rachel se encontraba sentada en la entrada principal de la mansión, llorando como una niña pequeña. Sentía un intenso dolor, pero no era un dolor físico, sino emocional. Se odia a si misma por lo que había hecho, aun cuando sabia que era lo correcto, no podía evitar odiarse, al recordar la mirada triste y las suplicas de Quinn._

 _Cuando empezó a desarrollar sentimientos por la rubia, nunca en la vida imagino que esta se iba a meter tan profundo en su corazón, pero lo hizo, Quinn se abrió paso a través de su corazón roto, y lo sano, hasta dejarlo como nuevo. Y ahora era ella quien se convertía en la mala de la historia. Pero lo hacia por un bien mayor, lo hacia porque era la única manera de mantener a Quinn a salvo._

 _¿Le dolía?, si, ¿se arrepentía?, si, ¿se odiaba a si misma?, si. Pero ya no podía dar marcha atrás, su decisión era definitiva, por lo que tendría que aprender a vivir sin Quinn._

 _Respiro profundamente, seco sus lágrimas y se puso de pie. Ya había llorado, ya se había lamentado, quejado, arrepentido y odiado, ahora tenia que armarse del valor suficiente y tomar las riendas de la situación._

\- _¡_ _Gracias a Dios apareció! – Nelly exclamo con alivio apenas vio a Rachel entrar en la cocina – he estado llamándola, ¿Por qué no respondió su teléfono?_

\- _Estaba ocupada – Rachel respondió evitando mirarla al ama de llaves – ¿para que me llamabas?_

\- _Bueno, estaba preocupada por usted… también quería avisarle que las maletas de Ashley ya están listas y…_

\- _Hay un ligero cambio de planes Nelly – la morena anuncio interrumpiendo las palabras del ama de llaves – desempaca las maletas de mi hermana, por favor_

\- _¿Ya no se irán?_

\- _Yo si, pero Ashley se queda_

\- _¿Por qué?_

\- _Porque a donde voy, no puedo llevarla_

\- _¿Y a dónde va?_

\- _Nelly no me hagas mas preguntas, y haz lo que te pido, por favor – Rachel le exigió a la mujer mayor comenzando a irritarse por el interrogatorio al cual estaba siendo sometida_

\- _Sabe señorita Rachel, yo he servido fielmente en esta casa por 16 años – Nelly le recordó con un tono severo y firme – así que le agradecería un poco de respecto de su parte…_

\- _Yo te respecto Nelly, y el que no te diga a donde voy, no significa que no confié en ti…_

\- _Pues, yo creo lo contrario_

\- _Nelly te prometo que llegado el momento, te lo explicare todo, pero ahora necesito irme, pero no puedo hacerlo tranquila, si no tengo la pena seguridad de que cuento con tu apoyo_

\- _Claro que cuenta con mi apoyo, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme, ¿Cree que es seguro irse y dejar a su hermana aquí sola?_

\- _Se que no es seguro Nelly, y es por eso que te pido que la cuides en mi ausencia_

\- _Eso es algo que no tiene ni que pedirlo_

\- _Gracias – la morena agradeció antes de darle un fuerte abrazo al ama de llaves – iré a despedirme de Ashley, por favor, dile a Paolo que meta mis maletas en el auto, que saldremos al aeropuerto de inmediato_

\- _¿La señorita Stevens ira con usted?_

\- _Quinn y yo, terminamos nuestra relación – Rachel anuncio y sin esperar una respuesta por parte del ama de llaves, abandono la cocina_

 _Quinn caminaba de un lado a otro, sin saber que hacer, hacia mas de veinte minutos que había llegado a la estación del F.B.I a la cual fue llevado su mejor amigo, pero aun no conseguía hablar con Noah, y ninguno de los agentes con los cuales había hablado, supo darle alguna información en concreto, lo que la hizo que comenzara entrar en un estado de preocupación máxima, no podía creer que todo aquello estuviera sucediendo._

\- _Señorita Stevens, soy el agente especial Ben Radnor, soy quien esta a cargo del caso de su socio Noah Puckerman – el agente dijo a modo de presentación_

\- _¿Puedo hablar con el?_

\- _No, en este momento el señor Puckerman esta siendo fichado, así no puede hablar con el_

\- _Pero necesito hablar con el, usted no entiende…_

\- _La que no entiende es usted, su socio esta acusado de malversación de fondos, lo que es un delito federal muy grabe, y si usted en verdad quiere ayudarlo, pues consígale un buen abogado, porque lo necesitara – el agente Radnor le hizo saber a la rubia con un tono brusco e inclemente_

\- _Maldita sea – Quinn se quejo sacando su celular del bolsillo de su chaqueta, le dio al botón de marcado automático, llevo el teléfono hasta su oído y espero_

\- _Oficina de Annalise Keating_ _– respondió una voz al otro lado de la línea_

 _¿Cómo que te ves?, ¿A dónde te vas?, ¿Por qué te vas?, ¡tu no puedes irte!, ¡no quiero que te vayas!... Era las diferentes quejas que Rachel había escuchado por parte de Ashley, los últimos quince minutos, la morena ya se había imaginado que su hermana no iba a tomar nada bien la noticia de su partida. Por lo que se armo de una paciencia absoluta y escucho en silencio todo lo que la adolescente decía._

 _Rachel amaba a su hermana con todo su corazón, y el dejarla, no era algo con lo que estuviera muy cómoda, pero sabía que Ashley estaría bien, porque Nelly iba a cuidarla en todo momento, como si de su propia hija se tratara._

\- _No puedes irte y dejarme aquí sola Rachel – Ashley volvió a quejarse – me lo prometiste Rachel, me prometiste que nunca me dejarías sola, y ahora no te atreves a cumplir tu palabra_

\- _Cariño estas enojada, lo entiendo, pero…_

\- _tu no entiendes absolutamente nada Rachel_ _– la adolescente le grito a su hermana, para luego encerrarse en su cuarto de baño_

\- _Vamos Ashley, no te pongas así – Rachel le pidió acercándose a la puerta del baño e intentando abrirla, pero su hermana había puesto el seguro – cielo, abre la puerta, por favor_

\- _No…_

\- _Cariño, por favor, no quiero irme sabiendo que estas enojada conmigo_

\- _Ashley abrió la puerta del baño – entonces no te vayas – le pidió a su hermana con un tono suplicante y vio como esta aparto la mirada de la suya – veo que eso es mucho pedir para ti… que tengas un lindo viaje Rachel – le deseo antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara_

 _Noah se encontraba encerrado en una de las salas de interrogatorio, a la espera de su abogado, y dicha espera lo estaba matando, porque sabia que su situación no era fácil, ya que los agentes federales que lo arrestaron se encargaron de decirle una y otra vez cuan grabe era todo aquel asunto mientras lo fichaban e incluso le hicieron entre ver que de ser encontrado culpable, pasaría muchos años en prisión. Y el no quería pasar los mejores años de su vida encerrado en una prisión de máxima seguridad, ni siquiera quería pasar la noche en aquella estación federal. Escucho como la puerta de la sala se abría dándole paso a Quinn, quien venia acompañada de Annalise Keating._

\- _Gracias al cielo estas aquí rubia – Noah exclamo levantándose de su asiento y abrazando a su mejor amiga_

\- _¿Estas bien? – Quinn quiso saber, y el moreno asintió afirmativamente a modo de respuesta – contrate a la señora Keating para que te representara_

\- _Sabia decisión amiga mía…_

\- _Señor Puckerman, a partir de este momento paso a ser su representante legal, así que quiero que tenga plena seguridad de que todo lo que me diga lo mantendré en estricta confidencialidad, ¿entiende lo que acabo de decirle? – Annalise le hizo saber al moreno, y este asintió con su cabeza – bien, ahora debo preguntarle y usted debe responderme con toda sinceridad, ¿es culpable de lo que se le acusa?_

\- _No – Noah dijo sin dudas ni titubeo_

\- _Perfecto – la abogada dijo sintiéndose conforme por la respuesta dada por su cliente – ahora señor Puckerman, necesito que se siente y me cuente todos los detalles de su caso, sin omitir nada, por favor_

 _Una vez que se encontró fuera de la habitación de su hermana, Rachel no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de cansancio. Después de pasar más de veinte minutos, rogándole a Ashley que saliera del baño y que esta no accediera, decidió darse por vencida. Ya que se sentía algo estúpida al estar hablándole a una puerta de madera. En verdad no deseaba irse, sabiendo que su hermana se encontraba molesta con ella, ¿pero ya que podía hacer?..._

\- _¿Aun estas aquí? – Russell cuestiono sorprendido cuando vio a Rachel parada frente a la habitación Ashley – a esta hora ya te hacia muy lejos de aquí_

\- _Mi viaje se ha atraso un par de horas, pero saldré para el aeropuerto enseguida – Rachel le informo a su padrastro – pero no llevare a Ashley conmigo_

\- _¿Y ese cambio a que se debe? – el empresario pregunto de forma maliciosa – no me digas que Stevens te ha pedido que no lleves a tu hermana a su luna de miel_

\- _Quinn y yo ya no estamos juntas…_

\- _Russell no pudo evitar que su boca se abriera después de escuchar lo que la morena acababa de decirle – vaya, debo confesar que eso si me ha tomado por sorpresa… ¿Qué paso con ustedes? – quiso saber el porque de dicha separación_

\- _Me temo que tenías razón sobre Quinn, ella no es lo que me esperaba_

\- _Te lo dije – el empresario le dijo con soberbia, mientras una sonrisa de satisfacción aparecía en su rostro – y disculpa si saboreo el momento, pero es que me encanta cuando tengo razón_

\- _Me llena de satisfacción saber que puedo contar contigo Russell – Rachel le dijo fingiendo estar dolida_

\- _Oye Rachel lo siento, tienes razón, debí ser mas condescendiente – Russell se disculpo, y la morena sonrió para sus adentros ya que con su pequeña actuación había conseguido engañar a su padrastro – quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo, solo dime lo que necesitas y yo te lo concederé_

\- _Quiero la presidencia de "A Helping Hand" – Rachel no perdió la ocasión para mover la primera ficha de su tablero de juego_

\- _Este momento se esta haciendo una reorganización interna de la fundación, que llevara un tiempo estipulado de tres meses, creo que esta de mas decir que aun no se ha decidió quien ocupara la presidencia, por lo que te prometo que pensare tu petición_

\- _Gracias Russell – Rachel agradeció a su padrastro, para luego hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano y abrazarlo – no cabe duda que eres un gran hombre – esto ultimo lo dijo con un tono neutro y sobrio_

 _Suele decirse que para vencer aun enemigo se debe ser más inteligente que este. Nunca demostrarle las intenciones de venganza que se estén fraguando en su contra. Y eso era exactamente lo que Rachel, había comenzado hacer con respecto a Russell. Porque apenas su padrastro estuvo parado frente a ella, comenzó a contar en su mente, para poder calmar la rabia que sentía y así evitar cualquier incidente inapropiado, y mientras el empresario le hablo mirándola directamente, ella le lanzo su mejor sonrisa, y fingió escucharlo, cuando en realidad estaba maldiciéndolo mentalmente, una y otra vez._

\- _¿Cómo ve la situación de Noah? – Quinn interrogo a la señora Keating una vez que se encontraban a las afuera del edificio federal_

\- _Le seré muy sincera señorita Stevens, el caso que el F.B.I tiene contra su socio es solido, no cabe la menor duda de que el dinero fue extraído con su clave personal y eso es más que suficiente para condenarlo_

\- _Noah no se robo el dinero, ya lo escucho de su propia boca – la rubia le aseguro a la abogada – fue nuestra analista financiera Aki… Amelia Cromwell – se corrigió rápidamente – ella es la ladrona_

\- _Señorita Stevens, dudo mucho que podamos convencer al juez de esa teoría_

\- _¿Entonces que hará para demostrar la inocencia de Noah?_

\- _Eso aun no lo se, pero me reuniré con mi equipo, para ver las oportunidades que tenemos, y la línea de defensa que tomaremos… mañana a primera hora su socio tiene que comparecer ante el juez, pediré libertad condicional, pero no le prometo conseguirla_

\- _¿Por qué no?_

\- _Porque en un caso de malversación de fondos, los jueces son severos y mas cuando se trata de una persona que proviene de una familia rica como lo hace su socio… nos vemos mañana en la corte señorita Stevens – Annalise se despidió de la rubia_

 _Quinn soltó un suspiro cansado, se sentía mentalmente agotada, aquel día, había sido lo que muchos catalogarían como un día de locos. Y aun le faltaba, porque tenía que ir en busca de Rachel, e intentar hacer que esta entrar en razón. No le importaba que la morena pensara que mantener una relación sentimental con ella, era lo menos conveniente en esos momentos. Porque ella amaba a esa mujer, y no permitiría que esta la hiciera aun lado tan fácilmente._

\- _¿Tiene todo lo necesario? – Nelly interrogo a Rachel mientras veía como esta terminaba de guardar unas cosas personales en su cartera_

\- _Si Nelly, ya tengo todo lo necesario – La morena aseguro cerrando su bolso_

\- _¿Entonces supongo que esta es la despedida? – inquirió el ama de llaves con un tejo de melancolía – señorita Rachel, quiero que sepa – se aclaro la garganta cuando sintió como en esta empezaba a formársele un grueso nudo – lo que intento decir es que…_

\- _Nelly – Rachel la interrumpió conociendo de ante mano lo que el ama de llaves deseaba decirle – yo también voy a echarte de menos – vio como la mujer mayor le sonrió tímidamente y entonces no dudo en abrazarla – necesito me hagas un ultimo favor – pidió cuando finalmente el abrazo había culminado_

\- _¿Usted dirá? – Nelly pregunto mientras limpiaba un par de lagrimas que habían rodado por sus mejillas_

\- _Rachel saco de su bolso un delgado estuche blanco – cuando Quinn venga a buscarme, quiero que le entregues esto – le pidió entregándole el estuche blanco_

\- _¿Algún mensaje para la señorita Stevens?_

\- _No será necesario Nelly, cuando le entregues el estuche, ella sabrá lo que deseo decirle – la morena aseguro con melancolía_

 _Nelly acompaño a la morena hasta la entrada, y observo atentamente como esta subía a la limosina y se marchaba. El ama de llaves no entendía porque Rachel se marchaba de aquella manera tan misteriosa. Pero decidió no pensar mucho en eso, ya que no deseaba terminar con dolor de cabeza. Cuando finalmente perdió de vista la limosina, entro nuevamente a la mansión y se dirigió a la cocina. Quince minutos después se encontraba sentada frente a la isla con una humeante taza de te entre sus manos._

\- _Aquí vamos – Nelly susurro con desasosiego cuando vio que Quinn ingresaba a la cocina desde la puerta del jardín – señorita Stevens – llamo a la rubia, quien no había notado su presencia_

\- _Necesito hablar con Rachel – Quinn le dijo sin detener su andar – así que no intentes detenerme Nelly – le advirtió dirigiéndose a la sala_

\- _La señorita Rachel se marcho hace 15 minutos – el ama de llaves le informo siguiéndola hasta la sala_

\- _¿Qué?, ¿se fue? – Quinn inquirió totalmente sorprendida – ¿Pero a dónde va?_

\- _No lo se, no me quiso decir… pero me pidió que le entregara esto – Nelly le entrego el estuche blanco que Rachel le había dado antes de marcharse_

\- _Quinn abrió aquel estuche y vio el brazalete de oro blanco, que hacia meses atrás ella le había obsequiado a Rachel. De pronto sintió unas enormes ganas de llorar – me regresa mi corazón – susurro con amargura – yo no quiero mi corazón de regreso Nelly, yo quiero a Rachel – le dijo al ama de llaves con la voz completamente quebrada_

\- _Entonces vaya por ella – el ama de llaves le aconsejo – no se que ha sucedido entre ustedes, pero lo que si es que ustedes se aman… así que vaya a buscarla_

 _Rachel miraba por la ventanilla del avión mientras esperaba pacientemente que el piloto pusiera andar la aeronave. Se sentía tan cansada, pero por suerte, todo iba a terminar pronto, o tal vez iba a comenzar. Sonrió con amargura, cuando fue consciente de que había perdido por completo la cronología en la cual marchaba su vida. Pero trato no darle mucha importancia a ese hecho, ya que estaba a punto de transformar su vida por completo._

\- _Señorita Berry – la aeromoza llamo la atención de la morena_

\- _¿Si? – la morena pregunto dejando de mirar por la ventanilla para poner sus ojos en la aeromoza que se encontraba a su lado_

\- _Necesito que se abroche el cinturón…_

\- _Claro – Rachel acepto, para luego proceder abrochar su cinturón de seguridad – listo – dijo mirando nuevamente a la aeromoza_

\- _Bien, ahora pónganse cómoda y disfrute el viaje_

\- _Gracias – la morena agradeció antes de volver a mirar por la ventanilla_

 _Según la teoría, "nada se crea ni se destruye, solo se transforma", claro que la teoría se refieren a la materia, pero si la materia es todo aquello que ocupa un lugar en el espacio, entonces podría decirse que a las personas les suele suceder lo mismo._

 _Aunque la diferencia entre el agua que se transforma en aromático café y las personas, es que la transformación que ellos viven, les toca a ellos mismos decidirla y eso no es tarea fácil. Porque a diferencia de la materia, las personas pueden transformarse muchas veces. Y es ahí donde empiezan los problemas, porque cuando una persona toma la decisión de transformase, al mismo tiempo obliga a que las personas a su alrededor se transforme también. Y eso es mucha responsabilidad, pero una vez asumida la responsabilidad del cambio les pasa lo que a las orugas, ya no pueden volver al capullo._

 ** _Te seguiré a donde quiera que vayas  
Estoy, cariño, estoy atada a ti, ¿lo sabes?  
Más cerca, tírame más  
Quiero ser tuya, quiero ser tu héroe  
Y mi corazón late_**

 _Las grandes compuertas de la pista de abordaje se fueron abriendo lentamente, y el piloto no tardo en poner en marcha la aeronave, la cual_ _segundos después ya se encontraban recorriendo la pista de despegue a una velocidad bastante considerable. Rachel miro una vez más por la ventanilla y suspiro con melancolía. Se marchaba lejos de todo, lejos de sus problemas, lejos de su familia y sobre todo lejos de la mujer que amaba._

 ** _Como los imperios del mundo unidos  
Estamos vivos  
Y las estrellas hacen el amor con el universo  
Eres mi fuego salvaje cada noche  
Estamos vivos_**

 _Quinn corría a toda prisa hacia la pista de abordaje, de la cual despegaría el avión donde Rachel se marcharía. Aumento la velocidad de su andar cuando noto que las grandes compuertas se empezaban abrir y la aeronave comenzaba a moverse. Intento llegar hasta el avión, pero todo su esfuerzo no le sirvió de mucho, ya que para cuando la aeronave alcanzo la pista de despegue, ya no hubo nada que ella pudiera hacer._

 ** _Y las estrellas hacen el amor con universo  
Y tú me tocas  
Y yo estoy como, y yo estoy como, y yo estoy como  
Hoooooohoooooo_**

 _Noah permanecía recostado sobre la incomoda cama de su celda, miraba fijamente el oscuro techo sobre su cabeza. La vida le parecía muy irónica, hacia menos de 24 horas, era un hombre libre, que disfrutaba a gran escala de los placeres que el dinero le otorgaba, una casa lujosa, un carro ultimo modelo, mujeres a montones y ahora se encontraba ahí, encerrado dentro de aquellas cuatro paredes, acusado de un delito que no había cometido. No sabía cual iba a ser su destino de ahí en adelante, pero algo si era seguro, tenia miedo, por primera vez en la vida, sentía miedo._

 ** _Como los imperios del mundo unidos  
Estamos vivos  
Y las estrellas hacen el amor con el universo  
Eres mi fuego salvaje cada noche  
Estamos vivos_**

 _Quinn miraba el oscuro cielo por el cual se había perdió aquel avión. No lo podía creer que Rachel se hubiera marchado. En un primer momento se había negado a llorar, porque tenia la esperanza de que conseguiría hacer entrar en razón a la morena, pero ahora que se encontraba ahí, en medio de aquella desolada pista de despegue, siendo plenamente consciente de que todo lo acontecido era una realidad y no un mal sueño, se permitió soltar ese llanto que llevaba horas reprimiendo._

 _De pronto las brillantes luces de un auto acercándose llamo su atención, y una vez que el vehículo a unos metros de ella, vio como de este descendió Kaito Sasaki, resoplo con frustración, aquel hombre parecía estar dispuesto a convertirse en su sombra._

\- _¿Qué demonios haces aquí Kaito? – la rubia interrogo a su ex maestro mientras lo veía acercarse_

\- _¿Tu que crees que hago aquí? – Kaito le respondió con un tono sereno – veo que llegaste algo tarde y te mentiría si te digo que eso no me satisface_

\- _¿Qué le dijiste a Rachel para que me dejara?_

\- _Eso es información clasificada... aunque debo decir que me complace ver que tu pequeña mujercita sabe ordenar sus prioridades y lamente infórmate que no ocupas el puesto numero uno en su lista_

\- _Ella me ama Kaito, puede que ahora este confundida y piense que alejarse es lo mejor, pero se que me ama tanto como lo hago yo – Quinn le aseguro al asiático con un tono imponente y severo_

\- _Si lo que dices fuera cierto, en este momento no estarías en medio de esta pista, viendo como el amor de tu vida, tu alma gemela, se aleja de ti en un avión_

\- _Te juro Sasaki, que cuando todo esto termine, voy matarte – Quinn lo amenazo con un tono lleno de rabia_

\- _Eso es probable, pero por ahora, vamos a trabaja juntos, así que te aconsejo que guardes tu rabia y resentimiento para tu verdadero enemigo, y no la enfoques en tu viejo maestro, que lo único que ha hecho hasta ahora es ayudarte, aun cuando creas lo contrario_

\- _¿Ayudarme?, hasta ahora me has probado de las maneras mas despiadada que podrían existir, alejaste a la mujer que amo de mi lado, no has estado ayudándome Kaito, me has estado torturando_

\- _Tu lo llamas tortura, pero yo lo llamo aprendizaje_

\- _Vete al diablo Sasaki – Quinn le dijo con severidad, para luego darle la espalda a su ex maestro y marcharse a toda prisa_

Quinn admiraba la belleza de los Hampton, desde el enorme ventanal de la suite del hotel "Empire". Ya habían transcurrido tres meses desde aquella conversación que sostuvo con su ex maestro, y tenia que admitir que habían sido los tres meses más largos de su vida, porque esos noventa días, se había propuesto olvidarse de esa mujer ingrata que decidió abandonarla sin mirar atrás, pero para su mala suerte, había fallado descomunalmente. Porque seguía amando a Rachel con todo su corazón.

 _¿Porque todo tiene que ser tan complicado?..._ se pregunto mentalmente mientras veía a través del enorme ventanal, como todos allí afuera estaban concentrados viviendo su vida, por lo que no pudo evitar preguntarse a sí misma, ¿Por qué no hacía lo mismo ella?, ¿Por qué no se olvidaba de aquella venganza que hasta los momentos le había quitado tanto y hui lejos?. Sería tan sencillo hacer eso, y al mismo tiempo tan egoísta.

\- **Aquí vamos** – la rubia se dijo a si misma cuando escucho una puerta cerrándose.

Rachel paseo su mirada por los alrededores y escucho como un par de pisas se acercaban, busco con su mirada y entonces su corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez cuando vio que se trataba de Quinn.

\- **Quinn** – Rachel susurro sin podérselo creer

\- **Hola Rachel** – Quinn la saludo con un tono pacifico

 _En una retrospectiva, se enumeran ciertos_ _eventos ya ocurridos, pero que han sido de mucha importancia, porque fueron los que marcaron un antes y un después en la historia actual_

* * *

 **DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Al igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.**

* * *

 **Se aceptan comentarios buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor**

 **Pagina de Facebook: Miss Writer 05**


	4. Chapter 3 - Confrontation

**Empire**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Confrontation**

 _Una confrontación, es un encuentro cara a cara, donde dos o más personas discuten sus diferentes puntos de vista, opiniones, soluciones, visiones, o situaciones de una determinada cuestión, pudiendo ser o no pacífica. Si hay agresión, la confrontación derivará en un enfrentamiento. Una persona también puede confrontarse consigo mismo, cuando compara sus metas imaginadas con las posibles, o ya sea sus sueños con su realidad_

\- **Quinn** – Rachel susurro sin podérselo creer

\- **Hola Rachel** – Quinn la saludo con un tono pacifico

\- **¿Cómo te atreves a traerme hasta aquí Quinn Stevens?** – la morena le reclamo con un tono feroz

\- **Rachel…**

\- **¿Sabes al peligro que nos expones a ambas?**

\- **Rachel…**

\- **Nada de Rachel, lo que haz hecho esta fuera de lugar, nunca…**

\- **Ya cállate por el amor de Dios** – Quinn pidió perdiendo la paciencia – **yo no te traje hasta aquí Rachel**

\- **¿Qué?**

\- **A mi también me trajeron hasta aquí, al igual que a ti** – la rubia finalmente le explico – **así que si tu estas aquí, no es por mi causa**

\- **¿Si tu no me trajiste hasta aquí? ¿Quién lo hizo entonces?**

En ese preciso momento la puerta de la suite se abrió, dándole paso a un muy sonriente Kaito Sasaki, que entro acompañado de Eric Connor.

\- **Lamento llegar tarde, pero había algo de trafico** – Kaito se disculpo con ambas chicas, mientras se acercaba a ellas

\- **Sasaki bastardo infeliz** – Quinn profirió dándole una mirada severa a su ex maestro – **porque no me sorprende que hayas sido tú el autor de todo este teatro gánster**

\- **Si quería vernos, pudo llamarnos y pedirnos que viniéramos** – Rachel le hizo saber al asiático nada contenta por la sorpresiva emboscada

\- **¿Y quitarle todo el misterio al asunto?** – Kaito le pregunto de manera sínica – **lo siento, pero me gusta actuar a mi manera… ahora tomen asiento, porque la conversación que vamos a tener, será larga y tendida**

"Conversar", ese es un termino que suele utilizarse cuando un par de amigos se encuentran y se cuentan como esta la familia, las finanzas, el trabajo, los planes que tienen a largo o corto plazo, entre otras cosas. Pero las cuatro personas presentes en aquella suite, no eran amigos, por lo que resultaba muy gracioso que Kaito hubiera utilizado el término conversar, cuando lo mas probable era que todo aquello terminara en una confrontación. ¿De que tipo?, eso estaba por descubrirse…

\- **Bien Kaito, quizás quieras comenzar esta conversación** – Quinn dijo acentuando la palabra conversación mientras hacia un gesto de comillas con sus manos – **explicando porque decidiste involucrar a Sara en todo este asunto… ¿tienes alguna idea del peligro al cual la expones?**

\- **Tu amante decidió colaborar con la causa por voluntad propia, así que, si tienes algún problema con su presencia, entonces resuélvelo con ella** – Kaito respondió la interrogantes de la rubia con un tono desentendido

\- **Podemos abordar el punto importante de la conversación** – pidió Rachel algo molesta – **porque no creo que estemos aquí para hablar sobre la amante de Quinn, ¿o si?**

\- **Ex amante, ya no tengo nada con ella** – la rubia le corrigió con rapidez

\- **Pues eso es difícil de creer, ya que se te veía muy feliz esta mañana en el ascensor mientras te besuqueabas con ella**

\- **Yo…**

\- **Muy bien, no nos desviemos del tema principal** – Kaito dijo, impidiendo que aquella discusión se extendiera mas de lo debido – **Eric, por favor** – le pidió al joven que permanecía parado a sus espalda

\- **Estos últimos tres meses que he estado trabajando en Fabray Corporaction, logre conseguir información sobre…**

\- **¿Mi madre?** – Rachel le pregunto ansiosa al joven

\- **No** – el relacionista publico descarto enseguida – **la información que descubrí, trata sobre la malversaciones de fondos que Russell ha cometido**

\- **Que Russell evada la hacienda pública, no es información nueva para nosotras** – Quinn le refuto al joven con un tono sarcástico

\- **Ustedes solo saben que el señor Fabray durante todos estos años ha malversado fondos, pero lo que no saben es como ha conseguido que los fondos obtenidos a través de las malversaciones, parezcan el fruto de actividades legales y circulen sin problema en el sistema financiero** – Eric le informo a la rubia utilizando el mismo tono sarcástico de esta

\- **Muy bien genio, porque no nos iluminas con la información que descubriste** – Quinn pidió sin bajar la guardia – **y espero que esta sirva de algo**

\- **El señor Fabray, utiliza A Helping Hand para el lavado de activos**

\- **¿Cómo hace eso?** – Rachel pregunto llena de curiosidad

\- **El básicamente suma el dinero recaudado de las malversaciones financieras al capital legal de A Helping Hand, para luego presentar todos los fondos como rentas de la fundación, luego saca los fondos a una cuenta alterna y de dicha cuenta pasan a la cuenta legal de Fabray Corporaction** – Eric explico el procedimiento que Russell utilizaba para cubrir sus fechorías

\- **¿Hace cuanto Russell utiliza la fundación para sus fechorías?** – Rachel quiso saber empezando a irritarse por el reciente descubrimiento

\- **Me temo que desde hace bastante tiempo…**

\- **¿Cómo Shelby pudo pasar por alto todo ese fraude?** – Quinn formulo aquella pregunta algo confundida por

\- **Oye Quinn, espero que no estés insinuando que mi madre ayudaba a Russell en sus fechorías** – Rachel le advirtió a su ex novia

\- **No insinuó absolutamente nada** – Quinn le aseguro – **es solo que me parece curioso que Shelby siendo la presidenta de A Helping Hand, nunca notara lo que Russell hacia dentro de la fundación**

\- **Estoy segura de que hay una explicación del porque mi madre no acusaba a Russell por su fechorías** – la morena aseguro posando su mirada en Eric, deseando que este tuviera la respuesta a su pregunta

\- **Pues, si, hay una buena explicación del porque la señora Corcoran no acusaba al señor Fabray de sus fechorías** – Eric confirmo abriendo una carpeta negra que llevaba entre sus manos – **ella no tenia ni idea de lo que este hacia, ya que los fondos que desviaba a la cuenta alterna, los disfraza cómo dinero que será destinado alguna causa de la fundación**

\- **Eso significa que el administrador de la fundación trabaja para Russell** – Quinn afirmo reflexivamente

\- **El administrador, el gerente de recurso humanos, el vicepresidente, la secretaria, la recepcionista, el vigilante** – Kaito enumero detenidamente – **todos ahí trabajan para Russell Fabray**

\- **Por Dios, ese infeliz tiene mas poder del que imaginamos**

\- **Es por eso que si queremos exponer a Russell ante las autoridades, debemos hacerlo desde adentro** – Kaito informo mirando posando su mirada en Rachel – **tienes que tomar cuanto ante la presidencia de A Helping Hand…**

\- **Bueno, con respecto a eso, hay un pequeño percance, Russell no me dará la presidencia de la fundación, de hecho ya contracto a Lauren Harper para que ocupara ese puesto**

\- **¿Lauren?, ¿tu ex novia?** – Quinn pregunto frunciendo su entrecejo – **¿Por qué Russell contracto a tu ex novia?**

\- **Tengo un plan, para ocupar la presidencia, no de una forma directa, pero nos servirá para conseguir exponer a Russell** – Rachel informo ignorando las preguntas hechas por la rubia – **aunque para que mi plan funcione, voy a necesitar la ayuda de Quinn**

\- **Matar a tu ex novia va contra mis principios, pero puedo hacer una excepción** – Quinn aseguro con un tono desinteresado

\- **No quiero que mates a Lauren** – Rachel regaño a su ex novia

\- **¿Qué quieres entonces?**

\- **Tú eres benefactora de la fundación…**

\- **Si vas a pedirme dinero, pues lamento decirte que por lo momentos no tengo** – Quinn dijo interrumpiendo a su ex novia

\- **No voy a pedirte dinero, solo quiero que te reúnas con Richard Carson**

\- **¿Richard Carson?, ¿el patriarca de financiadoras Carson?** – la rubia pregunto algo confundida

\- **Así es** – Rachel le afirmo a la rubia – **el señor Carson es el benefactor de mayor influencia en A Helping Hand… por lo que necesito que lo convenzas de apoyar la idea que voy a proponer ante la junta, si el vota a favor nuestro, sin duda alguna los demás lo harán**

\- **¿Y tu idea es exactamente cual?** – Quinn quiso saber algo confundida

\- **Un nuevo candidato para la presidencia de la fundación** – la morena les explico con un tono firme y seguro

\- **Esa idea sin duda alguna es una excelente movida** – Kaito felicito a la morena

\- **Si es una muy buena idea, pero no puedo ser yo, la persona que se reúna con Carson** – Quinn les hizo saber – **mi reputación esta por el suelo después de que…**

\- **Tu socio decidiera robar la constructora** – Eric dijo interrumpiendo a la rubia

\- **Cuida tus palabras niño, porque te mueres si vuelves a insultar a Noah** – Quinn le advirtió al joven con un tono frio y siniestro

\- **Quinn por favor** – Rachel volvió a regañar a la rubia – **es de muy mala educación amenazar de muerte a las personas**

\- **Yo me reuniré con Carson** – Kaito se ofreció a llevar a cabo la tarea que su ex alumna rechazo – **tengo métodos muy buenos de persuasión**

\- **Sabes que torturar no es persuadir, ¿cierto?** – Quinn dijo al asiático con un tono sarcástico

\- **Señorita Berry necesito que averigüe los verdaderos motivos por los cuales Russell trajo de regreso a la señorita Harper** – Kaito le ordeno a la morena ignorando el sarcasmo de su ex alumna

\- **Russell solo trajo a Lauren para dirigir la fundación** – la morena aseguro sin chistear – **¿Cree que haya otro motivo por el cual ella este aquí?**

\- **Con Russell Fabray, nunca se sabe** – el asiático aseguro – **por lo que será mejor que vayamos un paso delante**

\- **Oye Kaito, espero que no le estés pidiendo a Rachel que se seduzca a su ex novia** – Quinn le advirtió al asiático con un tono rígido

\- **¿Algún problema con eso Lucy?** – Kaito le pregunto en forma de burla

\- **Claro que hay problema… pedirle que haga eso, es muy bajo** – la rubia le refuto con rabia

\- **Miren quien habla de moral, la mujer a la que encontré haces unas cuantas horas besuqueándose con su ex novia en un ascensor** – Rachel le recordó a la rubia de manera sarcástica

\- **Sara nunca fue mi novia** – la rubia le recordó empezando a irritarse por el rumbo que estaba empezando tomar aquella conversación

\- **Oh, cierto, ella solo era la mujer con la cual te acostabas y ya** – la morena le recordó de manera sarcástica

\- **Nosotras no estábamos juntas cuando Sara y yo nos acostábamos, así que técnicamente no tienes derecho a estar enojada**

\- **Bueno, nosotras no estamos juntas ahora, así que técnicamente, tu no tienes derecho a enojarte si yo decido seducir a Lauren para sacarle información**

\- **Tú no vas a seducir a nadie Rachel Berry, te lo prohíbo** – Quinn dijo perdiendo completamente la compostura

\- **¿Me lo prohíbes?** – Rachel cuestiono con arrebato, ya que al igual que la rubia, también había perdido la paciencia – **disculpa, pero que parte de "nosotras ya no tenemos nada", no has entendido…**

\- **Rachel te juro que…**

\- **SUFICIENTE** – Kaito les grito a ambas chicas con un tono severo – **creo que se están olvidando que no estamos aquí reunidos para discutir los pormenores de sus vidas amorosas, sino para hablar sobre la caída de Russell Fabray, por lo que deberían dejar a un lado sus intereses personales, que al fin de cuentas son muy egoístas**

¿Egoísta?, exigirle a Rachel que no se involucrara sentimental ni sexualmente con otra mujer, no era egoísta. Mas bien era una suplica desesperada por parte de Quinn, porque la solo idea de imaginar que la morena pudiera interesarse en otra persona, la enloquecía celos. Y después de saber que Lauren Harper se encontraba de regreso en los Hampton, toda la calma y serenidad que la mantenía cuerda, había salido volando por una ventana. Quinn no quería pensar mal de su ex novia, pero era muy consciente de que Lauren, había sido la primea mujer a la cual Rachel amo, y se entrego en cuerpo y alma. ¿Cómo podía ella competir contra los recuerdos de un amor sincero e inocente?...

\- **Nelly** – Russell llamo al ama de lleves con cuidado de no asustarla, al ver que esta se encontraba sumida en pensamientos

\- **Señor Fabray, lo siento, no lo escuche llegar** – Nelly se disculpo enderezándose y tomando una postura firme – **¿Necesita algo?**

\- **Quiero un café** – pidió el empresario con un tono cauteloso

\- **Claro señor, enseguida se lo preparo** – el ama de llaves dijo incorporándose del banco donde se encontraba sentada

\- **¿Te encuentras bien Nelly?** – Russell pregunto con cautela mientras tomaba asiento en el banco que el ama de llaves había dejado libre frente a la isla de la cocina

\- **Por supuesto que estoy bien** – Nelly aseguro intentando sonar convincente con su respuesta

\- **¿Segura?... porque luces algo distraída**

\- **Todos tenemos días bueno y malos señor Fabray** – el ama de llaves dijo desinteresadamente

\- **Si, supongo que si… ¿puedo saber donde están mis hijas?**

\- **La señorita Rachel salió**

\- **¿Dijo a donde iba?**

\- **No, y tampoco dijo cuando regresaba**

\- **¿Qué hay de Ashley?**

\- **En su habitación leyendo**

\- **Esa niña pasa mucho tiempo encerrada, ¿no crees?**

\- **Los expertos dicen que los adolescentes necesitan su espacio… Su café** – el ama de llaves anuncio colocando la taza frente al empresario y observo como este la tomaba entre sus manos y comenzó a beber el contenido de manera lenta, tomándose su tiempo entre sorbo y sorbo – **señor Fabray… ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?**

\- **Por supuesto Nelly** – Russell acepto, dejando la taza sobre la isla para luego poner toda su atención en el ama de llaves

\- **¿Por qué contracto a mi hija?**

\- **¿hay algún problema con el hecho de que haya contratado a Lauren?**

\- **No hay ningún problema señor… pero si me parece un poco extraño, ya que a usted no le simpatiza mi hija**

\- **Eso es cierto Nelly, tu hija no es para nade de mi agrado, pero reconozco que tiene un currículo asombroso, y gran potencial para las relaciones públicas… yo tendría que ser un hombre muy estúpido sino aprovecho ese potencial… ¿luzco como un hombre estúpido?** – el ama de llaves negó rápidamente con su cabeza – **bien, porque no lo soy**

\- **Así que básicamente esta diciéndome que lo único que le interesa de Lauren es su potencial profesional…**

\- **¿Qué otra cosa podría interesarme de tu hija, Nelly?**

\- **Señor Fabray, se que trabajo para usted, pero quiero que tenga muy presente que si alguien intenta dañar a mi hija, entonces esa persona conocerá a la verdadera Nelly Harper**

\- **¿Esa es una amenaza hacia mí?**

\- **Es una amenaza a cualquier persona que intente dañar a mi hija señor Fabray…**

Russell entrecerró sus mientras miraba a la mujer alejarse, en su mente se preguntaba ¿Qué acababa de pasar?, en los 16 años que Nelly llevaba siendo el ama de llaves de la mansión Fabray, el empresario no recordaba haber visto a la mujer perder la compostura en ningún momento y bajo ninguna circunstancia. Ni siquiera cuando le exigió de una manera déspota y severa que mantuviera a Lauren lejos de Rachel. Quizás esta si tenía razón, cuando dijo que aun nadie había visto su verdadera cara.

\- **Bien señorita Berry, aquí esta sana y salva** – Eric anuncio mientras dejaba a la morena frente a la mansión Fabray

\- **Gracias Eric** – Rachel le agradeció al chico – **y por favor, llámame Rachel, se que frente a Russell debemos aparentar, pero nos conocemos lo suficiente como para tutearnos**

\- **De acuerdo, Rachel**

\- **Mejor** – la morena dijo complacida al ver que el joven obedecía su petición – **oye Eric, ¿crees que fue correcto dejar a Quinn sola con Kaito?, a juzgar por lo enojada que estaba cuando nos fuimos, tengo miedo de que algo malo pueda pasar**

\- **No creo que nada malo pase, Quinn respecta demasiado a Kaito como para intentar algo en contra de este**

\- **¿Respetar?, después de todo lo que Sasaki ha hecho, no creo que Quinn siga respetándolo**

\- Eric soltó una pequeña risa – **si tu rubia no respetara a Kaito, de seguro ya hubiera intentado matarlo** – le aseguro – **se que últimamente ellos dos han tenido diferencias, pero aun existe el respecto entre ellos, antes se respetaban como aprendiz y profesor, luego se respetan como adversarios y ahora se respetan como aliados**

\- **No es mi rubia** – Rachel le recordó al joven – **fue mi rubia durante un tiempo, pero ya no lo es más**

\- **¿Por qué terminaste con Quinn?** – Eric no pudo evitar que aquella pregunta saliera de su boca – **ustedes se veían tan enamoradas, en especial tu…**

\- **No puedo darte la respuesta a esa pregunta Eric, pero créeme cuando te digo, que es lo mejor para ambas** – fue lo único que la morena se limito a decir antes de bajar del vehículo de Connor…

"Lo mejor para ambas", Rachel se había repetido esa oración tantas veces en los últimos tres meses, que por un momento termino creyéndose su propia mentira, pero ahora, al ver como su decisión estaba matando lentamente a Quinn, ya no se sentía tan confiada en su creencia, de que hacia lo que hacia por el bien de ambas. Pero ya no podía hacer nada al respecto, por mucho que le partiera el corazón ver lo adolorida que estaba la rubia, no podía ceder ante esta, había muchas cosas en juego.

\- **Estas perdiendo el control que te mantiene cuerda Lucy** – Kaito le dijo a Quinn, ofreciéndole un vaso de whisky

\- **Por supuesto que no** – Quinn aseguro ofendida por la suposiciones de su ex maestro

\- **Actúas de manera torpe e imprudente, no razonas, te niegas a escuchar, tus…**

\- **Muy Kaito, ya entendí, me he salido un poco de control, pero estoy bien**

\- **No, no lo estas** – el asiático le aseguro – **pero puedes volver a estarlo, si me dejas entrenarte, volverá tu equilibrio**

\- **No tengo tiempo para un entrenamiento, y tampoco quiero un entrenamiento contigo** – la rubia le hizo saber con un tono sereno, dejando ver con claridad su enfado y molestia

\- **Eres una desagradecida Lucy, creo que deberías recordar que sino fuera por mi, en este momento no serias lo que ahora eres**

\- **¿Lo que soy?, un monstruo vengativo es lo que soy…**

\- **No eres un monstruo vengativo Lucy, eres un lobo hambriento de justicia** – Kaito le recordó – **recuerda mi joven aprendiz, que la violencia puede ser usada para el bien**

\- **Si tienes razón Kaito** – Quinn concordó con su ex maestro – **no hay tribunal en este país para hombres como Russell Fabray, tengo que matar a ese hombre, tengo que ponerle fin a toda su maldad**

\- **Nada me complace mas que escucharte decir eso mi joven aprendiz, pero pongo en duda tu convicción de ponerle un punto final a toda la maldad de Russell Fabray…**

\- **Lo que desees decirme Kaito, dímelo de manera directa, no te vayas por la tangente**

\- **Bien, si es lo que deseas… si quieres que tus planes de venganza funcionen, tienes que olvidarte de Rachel Berry de una vez y para siempre**

\- **¿Por qué debo olvidarme de ella?**

\- **Porque su amor esta destinado al fracaso, ¿Cuándo vas a entenderlo?**

\- **No voy a renunciar a Rachel, no importa lo que digas, ni lo mucho que me tortures…**

\- **Ves, ese es tu problema, has perdido la capacidad de priorizar las situaciones… cuando te deje ir, eras una mujer centrada, que sabia lo que quería y como obtenerlo, ahora, no eres mas que una niña malcriada y llorona, que vive maldiciendo su suerte porque su novia la dejo, sin ser capaz de ver, que Rachel en realidad te esta haciendo un enorme favor**

¿Haciéndole un favor?, romperle el corazón en mil pedazos, irse lejos a hacer quien sabe que, no contestar ni una sola de sus llamadas o mensajes, no era hacerle un favor, era una tortura cruel y despiadada por parte de Rachel. Así que no entendía bien, porque Kaito aseguraba con tanta firmeza que su ex novia estaba haciéndole un favor. Pero lo iba averiguar.

\- **Hay estas** – Russell dijo con entusiasmo cuando se encontró de frente con Rachel en el pasillo superior de la mansión – **te estado esperando, ¿Dónde estabas?**

\- **Ya soy bastante mayorcita como para tener que darte explicaciones de lo que hago o dejo de hacer Russell** – Rachel ataco a su padrastro con dureza

\- **Veo que la amabilidad no es tu fuerte** – el empresario comento con sarcasmo – **en fin, necesito que hagas algo por mi**

\- **¿Tú dirás Russell?**

\- **Mañana en la noche daré una fiesta aquí en la mansión, para todos los benefactores de la fundación, con el fin de darles a conocer quien será la persona que ocupara la presidencia de A Helping Hand**

\- **No me digas que deseas que organice la fiesta Russell, porque déjame decirte que no tengo tiempo y mucho menos ganas**

\- **Por favor Rachel, tu ni si quiera eres capaz de organizar tu vida, mucho menos creo que seas capaz de organizar una fiesta de alta categoría** – el empresario le refuto de manera sarcástica – **mas bien, lo que deseo que hagas, es una tarea fácil y sencilla**

\- **¿Qué tarea?**

\- **Quiero que te encargues de presentar a Lauren ante los benefactores como la nueva presidenta**

\- **¿Por qué yo?** – la morena inquirió un tanto desconfiada

\- **Porque eres la hija de Shelby, y porque yo te lo estoy ordenando**

\- **Russell no** – Rachel estaba a punto de negarse a la tarea impuesta por su padrastro, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo cuando recordó que aquella tarea la caía como anillo al dedo – **agradezco la confianza que me das al asignarme dicha tarea, la cual hare con mucho gusto** – finalmente dijo con una sonrisa bastante fingida

Rachel se dio la vuelta y con una sonrisa de victoria comenzó alejarse de Russell. Al parecer las estrellas se alineaban a su favor, colocándole en frente la oportunidad perfecta para su primera movía sobre el tablero, ahora lo único que ella tenía que procurar era conseguir que la persona que tenia en mente para que ocupara la presidencia de la fundación aceptara su oferta sin hacer muchas preguntas. Estaba segura de que eso no seria fácil, pero ella era Rachel Berry, y no había imposibles para Rachel Berry.

\- **Si** **Jerry, acabo de recibir la información que me mandaste al correo** – Lauren le aseguraba al relacionista publico que se encontraba al otro lado de la línea – **pero creo que lo mejor será discutir todos esos puntos después que yo haya tomado oficialmente la presidencia de la fundación** – escucho como alguien llamaba a la puerta de su casa – **Jerry tengo que irme, pero hablamos luego** – cerro la llamada, para luego ir a ver quien era la persona que pedía su atención – **Kim,** **¿Qué haces aquí?** – pregunto sorprendida cual vio a la persona que esperaba al otro lado de la puerta

\- **Estaba por aquí cerca y decidí pasar a visitarte** – respondió la recién llegada con un tranquilidad – **¿No me invitas a pasar?**

\- **No creo que sea conveniente que estés aquí Kim** – la rubia dijo algo preocupada

\- **Ya no seas melodramática, que nadie sabrá que estuve aquí** – Kim dijo abriéndose paso hacia el interior de la vivienda – **linda casa** – halago mientras detallaba todo a su alrededor – **veo que has sabido aprovechar el dinero que te di**

\- **¿Qué quieres Kimberley?**

\- **¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué tanta agresividad?, ¿acaso no puedo visitar a una amiga?**

\- **Tú y yo nunca fuimos amigas Kim** – Lauren aseguro haciendo un gesto de comillas con sus manos – **así que dime, ¿Qué quieres?**

\- **Quiero hablar contigo** – Kim finalmente confeso los motivos de aquella imprevista visita

\- **¿Sobre que?**

\- **Sobre un trabajo que deseo que hagas**

\- **¿Un trabajo?** – Lauren cuestiono algo curiosa y a la vez un poco desconfiada

\- **¿Sabes quien es Quinn Stevens?** – Kim le pregunto a la rubia y esta respondió asintiendo con su cabeza – **pues necesito que la mates por mi**

\- Lauren sintió como si de pronto le hubieran tirado encima un balde de agua fría – **¿Acaso te volviste loca?** – le pregunto a la otra chica con un tono bastante brusco – **¿Por qué quieres ver muerta a Stevens?**

\- **Ese es un asunto personal, del cual no voy hablarte… tu solo limítate a cumplir mis deseos.**

\- **No voy hacer lo que me pides Kim, no soy una asesina**

\- **Tampoco eres una relacionista pública, y mírate ahora, ocuparas la presidencia de una de las fundaciones más importante del país, y todo eso es gracias a mi** – Kim le recordó con un tono prepotente – **oh acaso ya olvidaste todo lo que he hecho por ti… porque puedo recordártelo** – vio como Lauren le daba una mirada desafiante – **bien, veamos, para empezar te di trabajo cuando nadie mas lo hizo, luego te quite de encima al sicópata con el cual salías, y por ultimo te di mucho dinero y un currículo impecable para que pudieras empezar de cero… así que si te detienes a pensar muy bien, me debes muchas cosas y ya es hora de que pagues tus deudas**

\- **No me importa lo que creas que te debo, no voy hacer lo que me ordenas** – la rubia se negó a obedecer las ordenes dadas por su antigua jefa

\- **Si lo harás, o de lo contrario le diré a la policía que fuiste tu quien sembró la droga en el apartamento de Kevin**

\- **Chantajearme es un poco bajo, ¿no crees?**

\- **También lo es fingir estar enamorada de una persona por su dinero, y tú hiciste eso con Kevin… pobre chico, hasta siento pena por el, amarte a ti lo llevo a la locura total**

\- **Yo quería a Kevin**

\- **No, querías el dinero de Kevin y las oportunidades sociales que este te brindaba** – Kim le hecho en cara a la rubia – **ahora tienes dos opciones a elegir, matar a Quinn Stevens por mi o pasar muchos años en una prisión por plantar drogas en la casa de tu ex novio… desde mi punto de vista, esta mas que claro cual es la opción que te conviene tomar, ¿no crees tu?**

Es cierto lo que dicen, una persona no puede hacer un trato con el diablo y luego vivir tranquilamente su vida, porque cuando menos se lo espere, el señor de las tinieblas llamara a su puerta y le pedirá que le pague la deuda. Eso exactamente lo que pasaba con Lauren Harper en aquel momento, la rubia vendió su alma por dinero y posición social y ahora debía pagar el precio de su decisión. Un precio bastante alto, un precio que si decía pagar, arruinaría no solo su vida, sino la vida muchas personas a su alrededor.

\- **Fuera de mi casa Kim** – Lauren le exigió a la chica apretando duramente su mandíbula

\- **Esperare tu respuesta, pero tardes, no vaya ser que me de por llamar a la policía** – Kim le advirtió a la rubia antes de marcharse

\- **Maldita sea** – Lauren se quejo con rabia una vez que se encontró sola

Rachel llevaba más de una hora sentada en la pérgola del jardín, mirando la oscuridad que se cernía sobre los confines de aquel amplio terreno, no había querido cenar cuando Nelly fue a buscarla por exigencias de Russell, pro ella se excuso diciendo que necesitaba preparar las palabras que diría en la fiesta de mañana en la noche, lo cual no era cierto, porque en realidad estaba ahí sentada pensando en nada. Y estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que en ningún momento consiguió ver la figura que emergía de la oscuridad y se acercaba sigilosamente hacia ella.

\- **¡** **Es una linda noche!**

\- **Quinn** – Rachel dijo sorprendida cuando vio a su ex novia a unos cuantos pasos de ella – **¿Qué haces aquí?**

\- **Vine a verte, necesito hablar contigo** – la rubia explico de lo mas tranquila

\- **No puedes estar aquí Quinn** – Rachel le recordó a la rubia – **así que vete, por favor**

\- **No voy a ir a ningún lado hasta que hablemos** – Quinn dijo de manera firme y se tambaleo un poco cuando dio un paso hacia adelante

\- **¿Estas ebria?** – Rachel le pregunto cuando la vio tambalear

\- **Solo un poco…**

\- **Por Dios Quinn… no deberías…**

\- **Sabes, Kaito me dijo algo muy curioso de ti** – Quinn comenzó hablar interrumpiendo a la morena – **incluso fue hasta gracioso… el dijo que tu me estas haciendo un enorme favor** – soltó una risa amarga y burlesca – **¿no te parece eso gracioso?**

\- **Quinn…**

\- **¿No te parece eso gracioso?** – la rubia volvió a preguntarle pero alzando un poco mas su tono de voz

\- **Baja la voz, ¿acaso quieres que Russell se entere de que estas aquí?** – Rachel le exigió mientras miraba hacia la mansión, asegurándose de que nadie estuviera presenciando aquella escena

\- **Me igual si tu papi sabe o no que estoy aquí** – Quinn le refuto de mala manera

\- **Russell no es mi padre Quinn, más bien es el tuyo, ¿o acaso ya lo olvidaste?**

\- **Rachel eres una…**

\- **¿Una que?** – la morena la recto con un tono severo, entonces vio como su ex novia apretaba la mandíbula con fuerza y desviaba su mirada – **vete a tu casa Quinn** – le ordeno antes de darle la espalda y comenzar alejarse

\- **No hemos terminado de hablar Rachel** – Quinn dijo siguiendo a la morena – **Rachel vuelve aquí, o comenzare a gritar, y armare un gran escándalo** – le advirtió pero su ex novia no le hizo el mas mínimo caso – **RACHEL** – finalmente grito a todo pulmón

\- Rachel de inmediato se dio vuelta y comenzó a regresar sobre sus paso – **¿Acaso te volviste loca?** – le pregunto a la rubia bastante enfadada

\- **Te dije que no hemos terminado de hablar…**

\- Rachel volvió a mirar hacia la mansión y respiro con alivio cuando vio que el grito de Quinn no había llamado la atención de nadie – **Bien, vamos** – dijo tomando una de las manos de su ex novia y llevándola hacia la casa de la piscina

Una vez que se encontraron reguardadas entre cuatro paredes de la casa de piscina Rachel cerró con llave la puerta y soltó las cortinas, de esa manera nadie podría ver hacia el interior, una vez que termino su trabajo de cubrir las huellas, miro a Quinn, la rubia se encontraba para a unos cuantos pasos de ella, y la miraba como severidad. Algo en el interior de Rachel le decía que aquella improvisada reunión terminaría siendo una dura y amarga confrontación.

\- **Bien Quinn, ¿Qué quieres saber?** – Rachel le pregunto a la rubia acercándose un par de pasos a esta

\- **¿Por qué Kaito dijo que estas haciéndome un favor?** – Quinn exigió saber

\- **Porque así es** – la morena respondió de manera tajante

\- **Esa no es una respuesta concreta Rachel**

\- **Es la única respuesta que te daré**

\- **No intentes jugar conmigo** – Quinn profirió con enfado, avanzando un par de pasos hacia la morena, pero esta de inmediato retrocedió manteniendo la distancia entre ambas – **¿me tienes miedo?** – pregunto desconcertada al ver la cierto temor en el rostro de su ex novia

\- **¿Debería?**

\- **Rachel, yo jamás te haría daño** – la rubia le aseguro con determinación – **aunque, tu no puedes decir lo mismo de ti, ¿cierto?**

\- **Quinn…**

\- **Dime Rachel… ¿eres tan ingenua que creíste que no me dolería? ¿O simplemente eres tan malvada que disfrutas haciéndome daño?**

\- **Ni la una ni la otra…**

\- **Más respuestas evasivas**

\- **Ya te dije que son las únicas que te daré**

\- **No me amabas, ¿cierto?** – Quinn pregunto con un tono amargo – **nunca me amaste de verdad**

\- **¿Por qué crees eso?**

\- **Porque cuando una persona ama a otra, no la desecha como si no valiera medio** – Quinn argumento bastante dolida – **yo iba a dejarlo todo por ti Rachel, ¿Por qué tú no pudiste hacer lo mismo?**

\- **Sabes bien, porque no puedo dejarlo todo Quinn** – Rachel le recordó desviando su mirada, le estaba costando mucho mantener sus ojos en los de verdosos ojos de su ex novia – **así que, creo que ya deberías superar nuestra ruptura de una vez por todas**

\- **¿Superarlo?** – la rubia pregunto soltando una risa amarga – **no voy a superarlo Rachel, no quiero superarlo, ¿Cómo podría superarlo?**

\- **Encontraras la manera, tengo fe en que lo harás**

\- **¿Te burlas de mi Rachel?**

\- **Quinn...**

\- **¿ACASO NO LO VEZ?** – Quinn grito mientras tomaba a la morena por sus brazos y la sacudía con bastante brusquedad – **No puedo vivir sin ti Rachel, no quiero vivir sin ti** – quedándose totalmente sin fuerza, cayo de rodillas y abrazo con fuerza las caderas de Rachel – **te amo Rachel, te amo tanto que me duele, me duele y mucho** – le susurro entre sollozos

\- Al escuchar las ultimas palabras de la rubia, Rachel sintió como su corazón se estrujaba y sus ojos se inundaban con lagrimas – **yo también te amo Quinn** – se atrevió a confesar mientras envolvía a la rubia entre sus brazos – **y a mi también me duele mucho**

 _La confrontación surge de las diferencias individuales de cada persona y muchas veces, esta ayuda arribar a ciertas conclusiones, que son bastante obvias, pero que se tienen que decir en voz alta_

* * *

 **DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Al igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.**

* * *

 **Se aceptan comentarios buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor**

 **Pagina de Facebook: Miss Writer 05**


	5. Chapter 4 - Conspiracy

**Empire**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Conspiracy**

 _Una conspiración, es un entendimiento secreto entre varias personas, con el objetivo de derribar el poder establecido, de una o varias personalidades, para así trastocar el funcionamiento de una estructura legal_

Rachel observaba como Quinn dormía apaciblemente a su lado, la rubia tenía un respirar calmado, un respirar que es propio de alguien que descansa, mientras que fuertes brazos rodeaban su cuerpo, haciéndola sentir pequeña y segura. No había hecho nada, a parte de dormir. Se mantuvieron una al lado de la otra durante toda la noche, pero en ningún momento llegaron a tener un contacto físico del tercer tipo, solo se quedaron juntas, en silencio hasta que el sueño las venció a ambas.

De pronto Rachel noto como el sol ya se reflejaba a través de las cortinas, y entonces fue consciente de su apacible descansar estaba a punto de llegar a su fin. La morena no tenía claro cuándo ella y Quinn volverían a estar así de tranquilas, o si al menos tendrían otra oportunidad de poder estar así de tranquilas, ya que afuera de esas cuatro paredes había una lucha de poderes esperando por ambas.

\- **¿En que piensas?** – Quinn pregunto tomando por sorpresa a su ex novia

\- **En lo mucho que ha cambiado nuestras vidas los últimos meses** – Rachel respondió apartando su mirada de la rubia – **en lo mucho que nosotras hemos cambiado los últimos meses**

\- **¿Cuándo eras pequeña imaginabas que tu vida iba a ser así?**

\- **Si, pero era una niña con problemas depresivos** – Rachel bromeo consiguiendo hacer que Quinn sonriera ante sus palabras

\- **No en serio, ¿Cómo imaginabas tu vida?**

\- **Como un cuento de hadas**

\- **¿Con príncipe azul incluido?**

\- **Con príncipe azul incluido** – Rachel respondió sutilmente y de pronto su semblante se torno rígido – **pero muchas veces la vida tiende a ser diferente a como la imaginamos, ¿cierto?**

\- **Muy diferente** – Quinn respondió viendo como la morena salía de la cama – **las personas que amamos y pensamos que estarán siempre a nuestro lado, nos dejan sin importarle nada**

\- Rachel fijo su mirada en su ex novia – **anoche no te mentí cuando te dije que te amaba Quinn** – le aseguro con un tono sereno pero firme

\- **Se que me amas Rachel, de eso no tengo dudas, pero también se que hay algo que te impide regresar conmigo** – la rubia relato con cierta tristeza

\- **Algún día sabrás mis razones para alejarte de mi Quinn** – la morena le aseguro – **y ahora creo que deberías irte, porque si alguien te ve aquí, vamos a meternos en muchos problemas** – le pidió a su ex novia cuando vio que esta tenia intenciones de replicarle

\- **Si, tienes razón** – Quinn acepto levantándose de la cama – **Dios, siento que la cabeza va a estallarme** – se quejo cuando sintió una fuerte punzada atravesaba su cráneo

\- **No es para menos, estabas bastante bebida anoche** – Rachel le hizo saber un poco molesta – **¿Has estado bebiendo mucho últimamente?**

\- **No soy alcohólica** – la rubia aseguro al detectar cierta preocupación en el tono de voz de su ex novia

\- **Se que no lo eres, pero si continuas bebiendo de esa manera, puedes llegar a serlo, ¿no crees?**

\- Quinn tomo un poco de aire antes de hablar – **es que últimamente he sentido que las cosas se me estas yendo de las manos, Noah en prisión acusado de estafa empresarial, la constructora a punto de irse por un caño y tu** – miro a su ex novia – **bueno tu ya sabes lo que pasa con nosotras**

\- **Entiendo que estés bajo mucha presión Quinn, pero no puedes buscar la solución a tus problemas en el fondo de una botella, eso no es sano** – Rachel reprendió a la rubia con un tono firme

\- **Lo se…**

\- **¿En verdad lo sabes o solo finges que lo sabes?**

\- **Sabes Rachel, lo ultimo que deseo en este momento es un regaño de tu parte** – la rubia dijo empezando a exasperarse con la morena por la insistencia que esta estaba teniendo

\- **Lo siento Quinn, no quise ser hostil** – Rachel se disculpo – **pero es que me preocupo por ti**

\- **No, te preocupa que pase a formar parte de la lista de alcohólicos anónimos** – la rubia dijo en forma de broma

\- **No es gracioso** – la morena le advirtió algo molesta por aquella broma

\- Quinn se acerco a la morena y tomo las manos de esta entre las suyas – **Rachel, te juro que no tengo problemas con el alcohol** – le aseguro mirando fijamente los ojos de esta

Rachel se quedo sin aliento mientras se perdía en aquellos hermosos ojos verdes ámbar, que tanto amaba y los cuales conseguían dejarla sin habla. Desvió su mirada hacia los labios de Quinn, se moría por sentir una vez más esos carnosos labios sobre los suyos. Ni si quiera sabía como había sido capaz de aguantar las ganas de besar a su ex novia durante toda la noche. Entonces, de pronto fue como si Quinn hubiera leído sus pensamientos, porque la vio acercar su rostro al suyo.

Sus labios estaban a pocos centímetros, un solo movimiento hacia adelante por cualquiera de las dos y sus labios se apretarían los unos contra los otros, solo un movimientos y toda la espera terminaría, pero Quinn desvió sus labios hacia la frente de Rachel y esta suspiró, desilusionada y feliz a la vez, ante la sabia decisión de su ex novia de no ceder ante sus deseos.

\- **Russell mañana en la noche reunirá a todos los benefactores de la fundación aquí en la mansión** – la morena anuncio poniendo un poco de distancia entre ella y Quinn – **para darles a conocer, quien será la persona que ocupara la presidencia**

\- **Eso significa que tenemos que movernos con rapidez si queremos…**

\- **De hecho, estaba pensando que podríamos hacer nuestra jugada en la fiesta** – Rachel soltó sin precedente y vio como su ex novia fruncía su entrecejo sin entender lo que deseaba decirle – **Russell me pidió que presentara a Lauren ante los benefactores…**

\- **¿Y tú aceptaste?**

\- **Si lo hice**

\- **¿Por qué aceptaste presentar a Lauren?**

\- **Porque es la oportunidad perfecta para…**

\- **¿Para enfurecer a Russell?** – Quinn inquirió con un tono riguroso – **porque eso es lo que pasara**

\- **No le tengo miedo a Russell** – Rachel aseguro sin titubear en ningún momento

\- **Pues deberías, porque ese hombre es una bestia y no le temblara el pulso para dañarte… sabes que, no harás nada en la fiesta, te lo prohíbo** – la rubia sentencio con un tono severo

\- **¿Me lo prohíbes?** – Rachel pregunto de manera sarcástica – **disculpa, pero soy bastante mayorcita para que tu me prohíbas algo… además este también es mi juego de ajedrez, por lo que tengo derecho hacer las jugadas que yo crea conveniente**

\- **Por favor Rachel, tu no sabes absolutamente nada de ajedrez** – Quinn le recordó con un tono burlón

\- **Tu tampoco querida…**

\- **Eso es cierto, pero la diferencia entre tu y yo, es que yo se defenderme sola, mi cuerpo es una maquina de pelea lista para la acción, soy como el viento** – la rubia aseguro y entonces sin previo aviso Rachel le dio un fuerte pisotón en su pie derecho – **OYE** – no pudo evitar gritar cuando sintió un fuerte dolor recorrer su pie – **¿Por qué diablos hiciste eso?**

\- **¿Estas segura de que eres como el viento?** – Rachel pregunto divertida mientras veía como la rubia sobaba su pie herido – **porque a mi no me lo parece**

\- **Eres insufrible Rachel Berry** – la rubia le hecho en cara entrecerrando sus ojos y dándole una mirada severa

\- **Si lo soy, y también soy hermosa** – la morena se burlo mientras le daba una sonrisa sínica – **ahora, ¿me dejaras contarte mi plan o tengo que darte otro pisotón?**

\- **Bien señorita Berry, soy todo oídos** – Quinn dijo tomando asiento nuevamente sobre la cama – **cuénteme cual es su magnifico plan de complot contra Russell**

El complot es un punto de juego entre las prácticas de construcción de realidades alternativas y una manera de descifrar cierto funcionamiento de las realidades existente. Por ejemplo, malhechores acuerdan asesinar a un caminante para robarle. Delatores acusan a una persona honesta, para obtener favores de un grupo del gobierno. Traidores, abren las puertas de una ciudad al enemigo, para así ganar dinero, fama, o cualquier otra cosa beneficiosa ofrecida a cambio. Ambiciosos calumnian a alguien con un cargo importante, para así sucederla en esas funciones o de alguna manera poder controlarlas. Y así se podría seguir, ya que la lista de ejemplos es larga.

Dondequiera que haya personas malvadas, también habrá personas dispuesta a conspirar en su contra, para hacerles pagar por sus crímenes. Quizás no sea lo mas ético, pero algunas veces es necesario, salirse un poco del marco legal, para hacer que personas malas, caigan de su pedestal.

\- **Buenos días** – Lauren saludo a su madre mientras de manera cautelosa se acerca a la isla de la cocina, donde su progenitora se encontraba sentada con una humeante taza entre sus manos

\- **¿Qué haces aquí?** – la pregunta de Nelly fue tan tajante y agresiva que por un momento consiguió dejar sin habla a la rubia

\- **Vaya que ruda** – Lauren respondió cuando finalmente recupero el habla – **sabes, esperaba un saludo más fraternal**

\- **Pues lamento informarte que no lo obtendrás**

\- **Mama…**

\- **Señora Harper** – el ama de llaves le corrigió – **y no deberías estar aquí**

\- **No puedes estar enojada conmigo por siempre…**

\- **Puedo intentarlo**

\- **Mama…**

\- **Señora Harper**

\- **Oh al diablo con eso** – Lauren resoplo llena de frustración – **entiendo que no hice las cosas de la manera mas correcta al irme de la manera en como lo hice, pero me fui porque quería ser alguien en la vida, me fui para que al regresar estuvieras orgullosa de mi, ¿Cómo puedes enojarte tanto por eso?**

\- **No estoy enojada porque hayas decidió superarte** – Nelly le aseguro sin perder la compostura – **estoy enojada porque me sacaste de tu vida, lo que claramente es una muestra de que te avergüenzas de tu procedencia Lauren, te avergüenzas de mi**

\- **Eso no es cierto…**

\- **Si lo es…**

\- **Mama, yo solo quiero darte una buena vida**

\- **Yo tengo una buena vida** – el ama de llaves le aseguro incorporándose de su asiento y acercándose al lavado donde dejo la taza

\- **¿Siendo el servicio de estos ricachones?, por favor – la rubia se burlo con enfado**

\- **Estoy muy feliz donde estoy y sobre todo estoy orgullosa de lo que soy…**

\- **¿Y que eres?**

\- **El ama de llaves de la mansión Fabray, eso es lo que soy y estoy muy conforme con ello** – Nelly le aseguro con un tono lleno de orgullo

\- **¿En serio?, ¿estas conforme con ser el servicio de otros?**

\- **Si…**

\- **Pues no te creo**

\- **No me interesa si me crees o no jovencita**

\- Lauren estuvo a punto de protestar, pero no lo hizo cuando vio a Ashley aparecer – **Ey Ashley** – saludo a la adolescente

\- **¿Interrumpo?** – Ashley quiso saber mientras alternaba su mirada entre la otra rubia y el ama de llaves

\- **Para nada cariño** – Nelly le aseguro a la adolescente – **¿Qué necesita?**

\- **No encuentro mi suéter y lo necesito** – la adolescente respondió sin apartar su mirada de Lauren

\- **Anoche lo deje en su armario** – Nelly le hizo saber – **pero descuide, yo iré por el, usted vaya al auto y espéreme ahí**

\- **Gracias Nelly** – Ashley le agradeció al ama de llaves cuando esta pasaba por su lado

\- **Mama tenemos que hablar** – Lauren le recordó a su madre viendo como esta se dirigía a la salida

\- **No tenemos nada de que hablar y soy señora Harper** **para ti** – el ama de llaves le hecho en cara a su hija

\- Ashley tuvo intenciones de marcharse, pero se contuvo de hacerlo al ver la mirada triste que Lauren tenia en esos momentos – **Oye, ¿estas bien?** – quiso saber

\- **Si, de maravilla, mi madre prefiera estar contigo en vez de estar conmigo** – la rubia dijo con un tono un poco agresivo

\- **¿Eso que significa?** – Ashley quiso saber

\- **Significa, que me molesta que mi madre anteponga a otra persona antes que a mí**

\- **Bueno, te fuiste por seis años y nunca la llamaste, quizás mereces que te trate así**

\- **Lo que me faltaba, que una niña me diera lecciones sobre la vida** – Lauren comento de manera sarcástica

\- **Yo no se mucho de la vida, y a decir verdad, los últimos meses mi vida han sido un desastre, pero lo que si se, es que amo y respecto a Nelly como a una madre**

\- **Pero ella no es tu madre, es mi madre**

\- **Eso debiste pensarlo antes de irte y dejarla atrás** – Ashley ataco sin piedad a la rubia mayor, para luego irse sin ni siquiera darle tiempo a que se defendiera

\- **Condenada niña** – Lauren se quejo mientras veía a la adolescente marcharse

Quinn escucho atentamente cada palabra dicha por su ex novia, y mientras lo hacia, notaba el cambio tan radical que se había suscitado en esta. Rachel era una persona totalmente diferente, ya no era esa jovencita caprichosa, que hacia un escándalo cuando nada salía como lo deseaba, ahora era mujer segura de si misma, que se expresaba con la certeza propia de saber lo que deseaba.

Si la situación fuera diferente, Quinn no hubiera dudado en sentirse orgullosa de aquel cambio, pero debió a la realidad en la cual se encontraban, no pudo evitar sorprenderse por tan rápido cambio, al mismo tiempo que se preguntaba ¿Cómo había podido ser posible dicho cambio?, y la respuesta a su interrogante, llego a su mente al recordar que durante tres meses Rachel estuvo desaparecida.

Tres meses quizás no sea mucho tiempo para algunos, pero otros, es el tiempo suficiente para aprender cosas, cambiar de ideas y madurar, según el punto de vista que se le de, claro esta. Son 90 días en los cuales, una persona puede encontrarse a si misma, o transformarse en otra muy diferente a la que era.

\- **¿Y bien?** – Rachel pregunto cuando finalmente había terminado de explicar su plan y noto que la rubia a su lado no profería palabra alguna

\- **Es un buen plan** – Quinn tuvo que admitir – **aunque también es algo arriesgado**

\- **¿Arriesgado?**

\- **Si, arriesgado…** **Rachel te das cuenta de que vas a meterme en la jaula del tigre sin ningún tipo de protección**

\- **Ya te dije que no le tengo miedo a Russell**

\- **Y yo ya te dije que deberías tenerle miedo, porque este no va a dudar en atacarte después de que hagas lo que tienes pensado hacer**

\- **No, el no me atacara** – la morena aseguro con mucha firmeza

\- **¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?** – Quinn pregunto con exasperación, ya que le impacientaba la tranquilidad con la cual la morena se estaba tomando todo

\- **Porque tengo la impresión de que Russell esta probándome, creo que el quiere que le demuestre mi tenacidad**

\- **¿Así que básicamente vas a basar tu primera jugada en un golpe de suerte?** – la rubia inquirió con un poco de sarcasmo

\- **A veces es necesario tener un poco de fe Quinn** – Rachel le hizo saber a su ex novia – **¿podrías hacer eso?, ¿podrías tener fe en mi?**

¿Fe?, Rachel quería basar su primer movimiento en el tablero, en un acto de fe, estaba demás decir que hacer eso, era absurdo, ilógico, arriesgado y muy poco probable que funcionara. Pero a Quinn le resultaría inútil a intentar convencer a la morena de no llevar acabo su plan, porque esta ya había tomado una decisión, una que podría carrearle terribles consecuencias, pero parecía ser la única salida visible.

\- **¿Aun sigues aquí?** – Nelly pregunto cuando al regresar a la cocina se encontró a su hija esperándola – **ya te dije que por los momentos no quiero hablar contigo** , **así que deberías marcharte… ¿no tienes trabajo que hacer?**

\- **Si tengo trabajo, pero aun tengo algo de tiempo, por lo que pensé que tal vez podría ver a Rachel** – la rubia anuncio con un poco de cautela

\- **Lauren aléjate de la señorita Rachel** – el ama de llaves le advirtió a su hija con un tono riguroso

\- **¿Por qué?** – Lauren pregunto con su entrecejo fruncido – **según tengo entendido esta soltera**

\- **Si esta soltera** – Nelly le confirmo a su hija – **pero sigue enamorada de la señorita Stevens, por lo que si decides seguir ese camino, me temo que vas a terminar con el corazón roto, la señorita Rachel no es para ti**

\- **¿Cómo puedes decir eso?** – la rubia pregunto un poco molesta por la advertencia hecha por su madre – **¿Cómo no pudiste defenderme cuando el señor Fabray nos separo?**

\- **No te defendí, por qué separarlas fue lo mejor para todos**

\- **No, eso es lo que tú en realidad te dijiste a ti misma porque pensabas que yo era muy poca cosa para Rachel** – Lauren le hecho en cara a su progenitora – **incluso aun piensas que soy poca**

\- **Eso no es cierto** – Nelly afirmo horrorizada por las afirmaciones de su hija – **ustedes solo eran dos adolescentes Lauren, esa relación no iba a ningún lado**

\- **Bueno, nunca nos dieron una oportunidad, así que no tenemos modo de saber si hubiera funcionado o no… pero ahora las cosas han cambiado, yo he cambiado y voy a recuperar a Rachel, podre todo mis ganas en eso**

\- **Ella ama a otra persona Lauren** – Nelly volvió advertirle a su hija – **ahórrate el dolor, por favor**

\- **Ella me amo a mi primero y estoy segura de que volverá hacerlo** – Lauren sentencio con un tono firme y seguro

Rachel caminaba pensativamente hacia la entrada posterior de la mansión, repasaba una y otra vez en su mente las advertencias y suplicas que Quinn le hizo, antes de marcharse. Entendía que la rubia estuviera preocupada por ella, pero no podía hacer nada con respecto a eso, porque si quería conseguir el control de la fundación, iba a tener que llevar acabo aquel arriesgado movimiento. Las fichas ya estaban ubicadas sobre el tablero y era el turno para que ella moviera.

\- **Vaya, una reunión familiar a temprana hora** – Rachel comento cuando llego a la cocina y se encontró con Nelly y Lauren. También noto que había cierta tensión en el ambiente – **¿Todo bien?** – quiso saber

\- **¿Paso la noche fuera?** – Nelly le pregunto a la morena ignorando la pregunta que esta había hecho

\- **Dormí en la casa de la piscina** – Rachel explico intentando no darle mucha importancia al asunto

\- **¿Puedo saber por que hizo eso?** – el ama de llaves insistió mientras miraba detalladamente a la morena de arriba abajo

\- **Deseaba pasar una noche fuera de la mansión, pero no lejos** – Rachel dijo a modo de explicación, pero no consiguió convencer para nada a la mujer mayor

\- **Eso tiene un poco de sentido** – Lauren dijo interviniendo en la conversación – **es como ir acampar, solo que en vez de ir al bosque, vas al patio y vez de dormir en una carpa, duermes en la casa de la piscina**

\- **Vez Nelly, ella si entiende la mecánica implicada** – Rachel le dijo al ama de llaves mientras señalaba a su ex novia – **ahora si me disculpan, tengo que arreglarme, porque debo salir**

\- **¿Desea desayunar?**

\- **Solo tomare café Nelly… ya se me hizo tarde**

\- **Bien, le subiré el café a su habitación** – el ama de llaves anuncio mientras comenzaba con su tarea de preparar el café de la morena

\- **Gracias Nelly, eres un encanto** – Rachel le agradeció al ama de llaves antes de abandonar la cocina

\- Lauren miro a la morena alejarse, luego miro a su madre, quien le dio una mirada de advertencia al adivinar lo que estaba apunto de hacer, pero ella ignoro dicha mirada y fue tras su ex novia – **Rachel espera** – le pidió alcanzándola al pie de la escalera

\- **¿Si?** – Rachel pregunto girándose para ver a la rubia

\- **¿Me preguntaba si te gustaría ir a cenar esta noche conmigo?** – Lauren pregunto un tanto nerviosa

\- **¿Me esta pidiendo una cita señorita Harper?** – la morena quiso saber, aun cuando conocía la respuesta a su pregunta

\- **Si, eso es exactamente lo que hago** – la rubia afirmo con mucha seguridad – **así que, ¿aceptas ir a cenar conmigo?**

\- Rachel se sintió muy tentada a decir que no, pero se contuvo de hacerlo al recordar que Kaito le había pedido, que intentara averiguar que papel jugaba su ex novia en todo aquel asunto – **será un placer cenar esta noche contigo Lauren** – le hizo saber a la rubia

Ashley se encontraba leyendo un libro en el último pasillo de la biblioteca, esa parte de la escuela se había convertido en su refugio personal desde hace un tiempo. Sus compañeros de instituto y de clase habían intentado animarla, la invitaban a al cine, fiestas en piscinas, excursiones, entre otros eventos, pero ella no aceptaba ninguna de dichas invitaciones, ya que lo menos que le apetecía era pasar el tiempo con aquellos hipócritas que pensaban que el dinero lo podía resolver todo, y contando el hecho de que a todos y cada uno de esos eventos iba a asistir su ex mejor amiga, pues eso hacia mas fácil que declinara aquellas invitaciones que no dejaban de llegar.

La adolescente prefería quedarse encerrada en su habitación leyendo, la soledad había sido su fiel compañera los últimos tres meses, y lo mejor de todo era que ella disfrutaba el estar sola, aun cuando sabia que no era lo mas sano, pero hasta los momentos la soledad parecía ser la única que la comprendía y la aceptaba tal y como ella era.

\- **Toc, toc, ¿interrumpo?** – pregunto una dulce voz pidiendo la atención de la adolescente.

\- Ashley miro a su derecha y se encontró con una joven, de cabellera rubia, de ojos azules y que al igual que ella vestía el uniforme del instituto – **¿Quién eres?** – no pudo evitar preguntar con cierta curiosidad

\- **Alison Bells, soy nueva en el instituto** – la joven se presento mientras se acercaba a la otra adolescente

\- **Eso explica porque no te había visto antes** – Ashley comento mientras seguía estudiando a la recién llegada

\- **Si, la empresa de papa abrió una oficina aquí en lo Hampton, por lo que tuvimos que mudarnos de New Jersey para acá** – Alison explico mientras tomaba asiento junto a la otra rubia – **aunque el dijo que podíamos quedarnos en New Jersey, pero en realidad yo quería venir a los Hampton**

\- **¿Querías vivir aquí?, ¿Por qué?** – la joven Fabray cuestiono confundida ante aquella confesión

\- **Porque de esa manera iba a poder estar mas cerca de mi madre biológica** – Alison admitió con un tono ciertamente nostálgico

\- **¿Eres adoptada?**

\- **Si, me entere hace poco**

\- **¿Y tu madre biológica vive aquí en lo Hampton?**

\- **Me temo que ya no, desafortunadamente murió hace tres meses en un accidente aéreo**

\- Ashley miro a la otra joven totalmente sorprendida – **espera, si tu madre biológica murió hace tres meses en un accidente aéreo, significa que ella era…**

\- **Charlotte Fabray era mi madre** – Alison anuncio despacio y vio como los ojos de la otra adolescente se abrían enormemente

\- **Me quiero morir** – fue lo único que Ashley pudo decir después de escuchar aquella confesión

\- **Increíble, ¿cierto?** – Alison le pregunto con media sonrisa

\- **Por dios, tú eres el secreto mejor guardado de la familia Fabray** – Ashley susurro sin detenerse que sus palabras podría herir a la otra joven, cosa de la que fue consciente cuando vio a Alison bajar su mirada con cierta vergüenza – **disculpa, no quise ser ofensiva, pero es sorprendente… si tía Charlotte te hubiera conocido estoy segura…**

\- **Lo hizo…**

\- **¿Perdón?**

\- **Charlotte y yo nos conocimos la mañana antes de su muerte**

\- **¿Y cómo fue conocerla?**

\- **En realidad no fue mucha la interacción entre nosotras**

\- **Si lo entiendo, pero de algo tuvieron que hablar**

\- **Bueno, básicamente ella me explico los motivos que tuvo para darme en adopción**

\- **¿Y sus motivos fueron?**

\- **Ella quería que me criaran personas que estuvieran dispuestas a actuar como padres**

\- **¿No te molesto saber eso?**

\- **¿Por qué iba a molestarme?**

\- **Porque ella te abandono**

\- **No, ella me dejo ir para que yo tuviera la mejor de las oportunidades**

\- **Dicho de esa manera, hasta suena razonable, tía Charlotte era una buena persona, pero creo que también le faltaba equilibrio en su vida**

\- **Sabes, yo estaba ansiosa por conocerla** – Alison confeso con un tono apagado y triste – **pero creo que el destino a veces juega un poco sucio**

\- **Si, el destino a veces es un verdadero fiasco** – Ashley se lamento – **sabes, ambas perdimos mucho aquella noche, tú perdiste a tu madre y yo perdí a la mía** – le hizo saber a la otra joven – **pero al menos yo puedo ayudarte con tu problema…**

\- **¿Cómo?**

\- **Nadie conocía mejor a tía Charlotte que yo, por lo que puedo contarte como era ella**

\- **¿Harías eso por?** – Alison pregunto ciertamente emocionada

\- **Básicamente somos familia, y mi mama me enseño que uno debe hacer cosas buenas por la familia** – la joven Fabray le dijo a la otra joven mientras le guiñaba su ojo derecho

Quinn llego al edificio donde se encontraba ubicado el elegante Pent-house que había adquirido poco tiempo después de que regreso de Italia, y el cual había decidido ocupar hacia tres meses atrás, cuando decidió abandonar su casa de los Hampton. Al principio la idea de abandonar su morada le causo cierto conflicto, pero luego cuando recordó que esta había sido escenario de muchas malas experiencias, incluyendo un asesinato, la decisión de salirse de la casa por un tiempo no le pareció tan mala. Incluso se sintió tentada a vender la propiedad, pero descarto dicha idea, ya que pensó que algún momento necesitaría regresar a la vivienda.

\- **Buenos días Señorita Stevens** – la saludo el portero del edificio, un hombre mayor de unos 50 años y que vestía un traje negro bastante formal

\- **Ey George** – Quinn respondió cordialmente al saludo mientras llegaba frente al recibidor – **¿alguna novedad para mí?**

\- **Hay una persona esperándola** – George informo señalando por encima del hombro de la rubia

\- La rubia miro por encima de su hombro – **Sara** – anuncio algo sorprendida cuando vio a su ex amante

\- **Hola Quinn** – la castaña saludo con sutileza mientras se acercaba

\- **¿Qué haces aquí Sara?**

\- **Vine a verte, eso es más que obvio, ¿no crees?... ¿Podemos ir arriba para hablar con privacidad?** – Sara pregunto fijando su mirada en George, que las miraba a ambas con detenimiento

Varios minutos después, mientras Quinn se duchaba Sara la esperaba pacientemente parada frente al enorme ventanal del pent-house, la castaña miraba detenidamente a todas las personas que se encontraban en la calle, parecían tan concentrados viviendo su vida, que no pudo evitar preguntarse, ¿Por qué ella no hacía lo mismo?, ¿porque no se olvidaba de aquel juego de venganza al cual se había unido, y huía lejos?. Sería tan sencillo hacer eso, y al mismo tiempo tan egoísta.

\- **¿Café?** – Quinn pregunto apareciendo de repente con dos tazas entre sus manos

\- **Gracias Quinnie** – Sara le agradeció con un tono juguetón

\- **No me llames así por favor** – la rubia pidió frunciendo su entrecejo – **¿y bien?, ¿sobre que deseas hablar?**

\- **Sobre nosotras** – la castaña anuncio sin vacilación alguna

\- **Sara…**

\- **Se que nunca hubo un nosotras Quinn, pero también es cierto que nuestra historia no tuvo un cierre, me pusiste en un avión y me sacaste de tu vida, pero no hubo un cierre en nuestra historia**

\- **¿Entonces por eso estas aquí?, ¿regresaste porque quieres darle un cierre a nuestra historia?**

\- **Regrese porque te amo** – Sara le hizo saber sin ningún tipo de titubeo

\- **Por Dios Sara** – Quinn susurro con dolor ante la confesión hecha por la castaña

\- **Lo se, se que es absurdo, pero te juro he intentado no amarte, y incluso intente odiarte con todas mis fuerzas, pero me ha sido imposible** – la castaña le hizo saber algo avergonzada – **pero no he podido olvidarme de ti Quinn, te amo, aun cuando se que no esta bien hacerlo** – el corazón de la rubia se contrajo ante aquella declaración – **una vez me dijiste que el amor es igual al odio, no se puede forzar, ni fingir, y cuando llega hay que aceptarlo** – le recordó limpiando una rebelde lagrima que había rodado desde su ojo derecho hacia su mejilla – **eso fue lo que paso conmigo, yo no quería enamorarme de ti Quinn, pero paso**

\- **Sara, yo nunca he querido hacerte daño y de verdad…**

\- **¿Por qué me besaste en ayer?** – Sara pregunto interrumpiendo las disculpas de la rubia

\- **La verdad es que no lo se…**

\- **Si lo sabes Quinn** – Sara afirmo acercándose peligrosamente a la rubia – **vamos, se valiente y admítelo**

\- **Aun siento deseo por ti** – Quinn tuvo la valentía de admitir – **pero solo es deseo, no amor Sara**

\- **De acuerdo** – la castaña acepto lo dicho por la rubia – **¿Por qué no comenzamos de ahí?**

\- **¿Comenzar de ahí?** – Quinn cuestiono sin comprender lo que la castaña deseaba decirle

\- **Si, comenzar de ahí** – Sara susurro acariciando delicadamente la rosada mejilla de la rubia mientras aprovechaba para acercar su rostro al de esta, hasta que consiguió que sus labios colisionaran en un beso bastante apasionado

\- **Supongo que si podemos comenzar de ahí** – Quinn susurro sujetando con firmeza la cintura de Sara mientras esta sujetaba con fuerzas a su cuello, y entonces su labios volvieron a encontrarse una vez mas

Kaito miraba detalladamente la decoración del estudio de Richard Carson y no podía evitar sentir como si estuviera en el estudio privado de Enrique VIII, grandes candelabros, pinturas antiguas, repisas desbordadas de libros, y una alfombra de color vino tintó oscuro, eran los objetos que adornaban el lugar, una decoración bastante barroca, pero elegante.

\- **Señor Sasaki** – el señor Carson pidió la atención del asiático

\- **Lamento mi distracción** – Kaito se disculpo – **es solo que no pude evitar quedarme prendado por todo este ambiente**

\- **Ya lo note, ¿le gusta el arte?**

\- **Si, pero no soy un gran conocedor**

\- **Aprecio su sinceridad**

\- **Sinceridad es lo que siempre obtendrá de mi parte señor Carson, aun cuando lo que diga suene como una mentira para usted**

\- **¿Por qué esta aquí señor Sasaki?**

\- **Por negocios, claro esta**

\- **¿Necesita algún financiamiento?** – Richard pregunto con cierto interés

\- **Si, por decirlo de esa manera** – Kaito respondió con una sonrisa elegante

\- **Sabe, empieza a inquietarme un poco, su forma de expresarse** – el empresario admitió algo preocupado por el denso comportamiento que estaba teniendo el asiático

\- **Descuide señor Carson, le aseguro que para cuando esta conversación termine, ambos habremos obtenido lo que deseamos, por lo tanto, ambos seremos ganadores** – Kaito le aseguro intentando no sonar intimidante, lo que resulto, ya que vio como el señor Carson respiraba con cierto alivio

Después de casi una hora y media conduciendo, Rachel finalmente había llegado "Alpine" uno de los suburbios mas elegantes y caros de New Jersey. La morena sentía como su corazón palpitaba sin control mientas caminaba muy despacio hacia la enorme y elegante mansión, perteneciente a Agatha Corcoran, quien era la abuela biológica de Ashley.

No recordaba haber escuchado a su madre hablar alguna vez de Agatha, de hecho, por un momento llego a pensar que su progenitora no tenia parientes vivos. Pero al descubrir que su creencia era errada, no pudo evitar que su cabeza se llenara de preguntas, ¿Por qué Agatha no había formado parte de sus vidas los últimos años?, ¿Por qué Shelby nunca la menciono?, ¿Podían sus dientes verse mas blancos?

\- **¿Pero de donde carajos salió esa pregunta?** – la morena se interrogo a si misma, apenas termino de formular aquella pregunta en su mente – _tanta presión esta comenzando afectarme_ – pensó mientras se detenía frente a la puerta de la casa, tomo un poco de aire en un intento por calmarse – **aquí vamos** – susurro antes de presionar el timbre

Pasaron varios minutos para que la puerta frente a Rachel finalmente se abriera, y mostrara la figura de una mujer blanca, alta, de cuerpo bien cuidado, cabellera negra azabache, grandes ojos marrones, cejas perfectamente delineadas, labios semi gruesos, nariz grande y perfilada. Sin duda alguna aquella mujer tenia todos los rasgos faciales que definían a la familia Corcoran.

\- **¿Agatha Corcoran?** – Rachel pregunto, aun cuando ya sabía la respuesta

\- **Si, soy yo** – la mujer confirmo con un tono sutil

\- **Mi nombre es…**

\- **Se quien eres** – Agatha interrumpió a la morena mas joven

\- **¿lo sabe?** – Rachel pregunto bastante sorprendida

\- **Cariño, solo basta con verte para saber que eres la hija de Shelby** – la mujer mayor aseguro con una pequeña sonrisa

\- **¿Podemos hablar?**

\- **Seguro… pasa por favor** – la señora Corcoran le pidió a la morena haciéndose a un lado para que esta entrara a la mansión

Quinn no entendía en que momento ella y Sara habían llegado a su habitación, ni mucho menos en que momento habían llegado a la cama, solo fue consciente de eso cuando en mita de su apasionado frenesí sintió que la mano de la castaña intentaba colarse bajo su camisa. Y ese gesto sirvió como un clic, para hacer que la consciencia de la rubia despertara.

\- **Espera Sara** – Quinn le pidió a la mujer que se encontraba bajo su cuerpo – **no podemos hacer esto, yo no puedo hacer esto** – susurro apartándose de la castaña para sentarse a un lado de esta

\- **¿Qué pasa?** – Sara quiso saber sentándose junto a la rubia – **¿estas bien?**

\- **No, no estoy bien, y esto que estamos haciendo tampoco esta bien** – Quinn se quejo con cierto enfado – no te amo Sara, así que no puedo hacer esto

\- **Antes tampoco me amabas y eso nunca fue un impedimento para que nosotras tuviéramos sexo**

\- **Eso fue antes de conocer a Rachel**

\- **Rachel y tu no están juntas Quinn, así que no le debes lealtad** – Sara le recordó con cierta desesperación

\- **Es cierto, Rachel y yo no estamos juntas, pero aun así no puedo estar contigo…** siento que me traiciono a mi misma – la rubia le hizo saber con un tono sutil y delicado – **ya he cometido muchos errores, no quiero sumar una mas a mi lista**

\- **Esta bien cielo, aprecio tu sinceridad** – Sara le dijo regalándole una pequeña sonrisa – **¿Qué tal si solo somos amigas?** – propuso con un tono un poco optimista

\- **Me gusta esa idea** – Quinn acepto con una gran sonrisa – **desde que Noah esta en prisión, me he sentido algo sola, se que tu amistad me ayudara mucho**

\- **Entonces amigas** – la castaña sentencio tendiéndole su mano derecha a la rubia

\- **Amigas** – Quinn acepto estrechando su mano con la de su ex amante – **¿quieres un café?**

\- **De hecho, quiero una ducha bastante fría** – Sara solicito con un tono divertido, que consiguió hacer que la rubia junto a ella sonriera

Rachel miraba los elegantes detalles de la mansión de su tía, era una mansión tan hermosa y elegante, incluso un poco más elegante que la mansión Fabray. No cabía duda de que Agatha Corcoran era poseedora de una gran fortuna, y que no había tenido reparo en como gastar dicha fortuna.

\- **Esta es una linda casa** – Rachel le hizo saber a la mujer mayor cuando vio que esta regresaba a la sala con una bandeja entre sus manos

\- **Gracias, ha sido mi hogar durante 30 años** – Agatha le hizo saber mientras depositaba la bandeja en la mesa de centro – **le di el día libre al servicio** – explico mientras comenzaba a servir una taza con café y se la entregaba a la joven que estaba a su lado – **¿y bien?, ¿me dirás que haces aquí?**

\- **¿Por qué no sabia de tu existencia?** – Rachel pregunto de manera directa y sin titubeo

\- **Si lo sabias cielo, es solo que eras muy pequeña cuando tu madre y yo nos distanciamos que olvidaste mi rostro** – la mujer mayor aseguro antes de beber de su taza

\- **¿Por qué se distanciaron mi madre y tú?**

\- **Tu madre apenas era una adolescente cuando mi hermana se enfermo de cáncer** – Agatha comenzó a relatar – **ella me hizo prometerle que cuidaría de Shelby, cosa que cumplí a cabalidad… cuide a tu madre como a una hija, ella y Ashley se volvieron inseparables, como lo pueden llegar a ser dos hermanas… luego tuvieron que separarse ya que Ashley se fue a estudiar a Londres y Shelby estudio aquí en New York, donde conoció a Hiram, quien era un excelente hombre**

\- **Eso he oído** – Rachel susurro llena de orgullo al escuchar el halago hacia su progenitor

\- **Cuando Hiram y Shelby se casaron yo estaba tan feliz y orgullosa** – la mujer mayor continúo con su historia – **luego llegaste tú y mi felicidad creció aun más, mi primera nieta, pero luego Hiram murió en aquel terrible accidente y entonces Shelby…**

\- **Se caso nuevamente** – Rachel dijo comenzando a entender todo lo sucedido – **¿así que por eso mama y tú se alejaron?, ¿Por qué ella volvió a casarse?**

\- **No fue porque se caso nuevamente, sino mas bien porque se caso con Russell… ella no quiso escucharme cuando le suplique que no se casara ese hombre, incluso la amenace diciéndole que si se casaba, no iba a volver a saber de mi, pero mi amenaza no le importo, igualmente se caso**

\- **Y tú cumpliste tu promesa de no volver a hablarle** – la morena afirmo algo decepcionada

\- **Estaba enojada con Shelby, muy enojada** – Agatha le hizo saber con un poco de vergüenza

\- **Tanto que no te importo perder todo tipo el contacto con tu hija… pero hay algo que no entiendo, ¿Por qué nunca aprobaste a Russell?**

\- **Porque el no es un buen hombre** – la mujer mayor sentencio sin vacilación – **se leer a las personas y algo en mi interior siempre me ha dicho que Russell Fabray no es buena persona, y luego lo confirme un par de años mas tarde cuando el muy bastardo hizo una jugada sucia de compra/venta, que dejo en la ruina a muchos empresarios, pero que agrando su cuenta bancaria… ¿se podría ser mas vil?** – noto como la morena la miraba un poco sorprendida – **oye cariño, se que el ahora es tu padre**

\- **No, no lo es** – Rachel le hizo saber de inmediato – **yo tengo un padre, se llama Hiram Berry y tu misma lo has dicho, era un excelente hombre** … **además, tienes razón en sospechar que Russell no es bueno**

\- **¿El te ha hecho algo malo?**

\- **No, bueno, no de forma directa**

\- **¿Qué?**

\- **Tía Agatha**

\- **Abuela** – la mujer le corrigió enseguida – **suena mejor, ¿no crees?**

\- Rachel no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquella corrección – **abuela** – se atrevió a decir y sin querer se sonrojo un poco – **¿Por qué nunca intentaste recuperar la custodia de mi hermana?**

\- **Porque Ashley sabía que no existía nadie mejor que su hermana para criar a su hija, y yo también lo sabía, por lo que me conforme con las cartas que Shelby me mandaba contándome sobre mi nieta**

\- **¿Nunca respondiste a sus cartas?**

\- **No, y ahora me siento fatal por no haberlo hecho** – Agatha se lamento visiblemente culpable por haber ignorado a su hija durante todos esos años

\- **Ashley sabe la verdad acerca de su procedencia** – Rachel el hizo saber

\- **¿Lo sabe?**

\- **Si, y como he de esperarse, tiene mucha curiosidad y preguntas acerca de su madre biológica, preguntas que solo tu puedes responder**

\- **Así que por eso estas aquí… quieres que responda las preguntas de tu hermana**

\- **En parte…**

\- **¿En parte?; ¿eso que significa?** – la mujer mayor inquirió confundida y vio como su nieta bajaba la mirada algo apenada – **Rachel Barbra Berry Corcoran, quiero que me digas los verdaderos motivos de tu visita**

\- La morena tomo un poco de aire antes de hablar – **necesito que me hagas un enorme favor** – le pidió con un tono cauteloso

\- **¿Qué favor?** – Agatha pregunto dispuesta a escuchar la petición de su nieta

 _La conspiración tiene por objetivo perjudicar, y nace de la voluntad de algunas personas y comúnmente está dirigido contra un solo sujeto_

* * *

 **DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Al igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.**

* * *

 **Se aceptan comentarios buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor**

 **Pagina de Facebook: Miss Writer 05**


	6. Chapter 5 - Lose

**Empire**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Lose**

 _Una persona pude perder de diferentes maneras, por ejemplo, puede perder las llaves del auto, puede perder el habla, puede perder la dirección de su tienda favorita, así como también, puede perder el miedo que sentía hacia un ser represivo, o puede perder la razón por un amor, un amor que una vez fue reciproco y que ahora solo se sostiene en los recuerdos del pasado y lo vivido_

\- **A ver si entiendo, ¿** **tú** **quieres que tome la presidencia de "A Helping Hand"?** – Agatha inquirió de forma pensativa

\- **Así es** \- Rachel confirmo con voz tenue

\- **¿** **Puedo saber por que deseas que yo tome la presidencia de "A Helping Hand"?** – la mujer mayor quiso saber

\- **Porque esa fundación es el legado de mi madre, y la idea de que alguien ajeno a la familia ocupe la presidencia, me pone enferma** – la morena mas joven argumento, rogando que esa excusa fuera suficiente

\- **Si es así como piensas, ¿Por qué no ocupas tú la presidencia?**

\- **Intente hacerlo, pero Russell me dejo bien en claro que no me permitirá tomar la presidencia debido a mi falta de experiencia** – Rachel le hizo saber los motivos por los cuales ella no tomaba la presidencia de "A Helping Hand"

\- **¿Cómo estas tan segura de que yo tengo la experiencia necesaria para ocupar el puesto que dejo tu madre?**

\- **Porque durante casi diez años dirigiste la fundación para niños con cáncer de New Jersey, y también se que fuiste directora y cofundadora de "Aid for women", así que, a mi parecer, tienes la experiencia suficiente para ocupar el puesto que mi madre dejo bacante**

\- **Vaya, veo que alguien hizo su tarea de investigación** – Agatha comento ciertamente impresionada – **cariño, es halagador el empeño que has puesto para mantener la fundación en manos de la familia Corcoran, pero no creo que** **Russell me deje asumir a mi la presidencia de la fundación**

\- **Bueno, tampoco es que vamos a pedirle la presidencia** – Rachel le hizo saber – **vamos a quitársela**

\- **¿Y pudo saber como harás eso?**

\- **Tengo mis métodos de trabajo** – Rachel le respondió muy segura de si misma

\- **¿Acaso se te olvido que estamos hablando de Russell Fabray?**

\- **Russell Fabray es un cobarde, tan cobarde, que tuvo que cubrirse de mucho dinero, para que las demás personas a su alrededor le temieran... pero yo no le tengo miedo, ese hombre no me asusta**

\- **Lindo discurso cielo, pero tengo el pequeño presentimiento de que hay un trasfondo en tu petición** – Agatha le hizo saber sus sospechas y vio como su nieta bajaba la mirada con cierta culpabilidad – **esta cruzada que tienes contra Russell poco tiene que ver con la fundación, ¿cierto?**

\- **Abuela…**

\- **Nada de abuela jovencita** – Agatha la interrumpió – **si quieres que te tome la presidencia de la fundación, primero deberás contarme cuales son tus planes exactamente**

\- **Te contare lo que pienso hacer, lo juro** – Rachel le aseguro – **pero no puedo en estos momentos, por lo que voy a necesitar que tengas un poco de paciencia y confíes en mi**

\- **Pides mucho, para lo poco que das, ¿no crees?**

\- **Lo se, créeme que lo se, pero necesito que confíes en mi, por favor, ¿puedes hacer eso?**

\- **De acuerdo, pero llegado el momento me explicaras absolutamente todo, sin dejar nada suelto** – Agatha sentencio mientras apuntaba a la morena mas joven con su dedo índice

\- Rachel levanto su mano derecha – **te doy mi palabra de niña exploradora** – le prometió a su abuela con un tono infantil

\- **No cabe la menor duda de que la sangre Corcoran corre por tus venas** – Agatha susurro antes de darle un pequeño sorbo a la taza de te que tenia entre sus manos

Quinn recorría los pasillos de la constructora, y mientras lo hacia podía sentir las miradas inquisitivas de los trabajadores que se encontraban por los pasillos, así como también podía escuchar los comentarios que estos se susurraban entre si, por un momento sintió deseos de girarse y mandarlos a todos por un tubo, pero se contuvo de hacerlo, cuando recordó que ella era una de las dueñas de la compañía, y como tal debía ser educada, y mas aun, cuando el destino de todas aquellas personas estaba en juego.

\- **Buenas tardes señorita Stevens** – Nina, la joven secretaria de la rubia, la saludo cuando paso frente a su escritorio

\- **¿Alguna novedad de la cual deba encargarme?** – Quinn pregunta de manera tajante sin ni siquiera devolver el saludo

\- **Los proveedores llamaron para saber cuando se les cancelaran las deudas pendientes, el sindicato de obreros llamo para saber cuando se les cancelara el dinero que se les debe** – Nina relataba los mensaje a conforme los iba leyendo de su agenda – **y varios clientes llamaron para saber si se reanudara el trabajo en las obras y advirtieron que si no se iban a reanudar, entonces debían devolverles todo el dinero que ya se había invertido**

\- Quinn resoplo un poco frustrada – **gracias Nina, ya me ocupare yo de llamar personalmente al sindicato y a los clientes** – le informo a su secretaria – **¿Algo más?**

\- **Si, hace como una hora llego este sobre para usted** – señalo la joven secretaria ofreciéndole a su jefa un sobre manila amarrillo

\- Quinn tomo el sobre – **gracias Nina** – dando por entendió con su agradecimiento que la conversación había terminado, vio como la joven le sonrió con cordialidad y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

La rubia espero que su secretaria saliera de su oficina, entonces inspecciono cautelosamente el sobre que le había sido entregado, y noto que este carecía de remitente, por su experiencia, sabia que aquello era una clara señal de que algo no estaba bien, pero dejando aun al lado cualquier temor, procedió abrir dicho sobre, encontrándose en el interior del mismo un mensaje de tres palabras _"te estoy vigilando"_

\- **¿Pero que carajos?** – Quinn se pregunto frunciendo su entrecejo

Los grandes inversionistas de Fabray corporación se encontraban reunidos alrededor de la enorme mesa de la sala de juntas, con Russell a la cabeza. Todos escuchaban atentamente la excelente e impecable ponencia de Eric Connor, quien daba memoria y cuenta de las inversiones que la empresa había hecho los últimos seis meses y los buenos frutos que ya se estaban empezando a cosechar.

\- **¿Alguna duda?** \- Eric les pregunto a los inversionistas una vez que había finalizado su intervención

\- **Después de la magistral explicación que nos has dado joven, creo que hablo por todos, cuando digo que tenemos bien en claro hacia donde ha ido nuestro dinero** – Robert Moss, uno de los inversionistas mas importante de la compañía le dijo al joven Connor, quien sonrió satisfecho al ver que su trabajo había sido un rotuno éxito – **Felicidades Russell, al parecer la Corporación Fabray va rumbo a convertirse en la compañía de comunicación mas grande del país**

\- **Eso es un hecho Moss, pronto Corporación Fabray será un motor imparable en el mercado de la comunicación** – Russell le aseguro al empresario con un tono firme

\- **Bueno ya que nos encontramos en confianza, tal vez quieras revelarnos tu secreto para el éxito** – Robert le dijo al empresario en forma de broma

\- **Me temo viejo amigo, que eso no será posible, pero lo que si te puedo decir es que tiendo a rodearme de gente eficaz y con ganas de llegar a la cima** – esto ultimo Russell lo dijo mirando a Eric – **así que, quizás quieras seguir esa táctica Moss**

\- **La tomare en cuente mi viejo amigo, lo tomare en cuenta**

\- Eric observo como los inversionistas se incorporaban de sus asientos y abandonaron la sala – **a juzgar por lo felices que se fueron, puedo decir que hicimos un excelente trabajo** – le hizo saber a su jefe una vez que se encontraron completamente solos

\- **Yo mas bien diría que tu hiciste un buen trabajo Connor** – Russell le hizo saber al joven a modo de felicitación – **tienes un talento absoluto y muy propio para las relaciones publicas, pero creo que eso ya lo sabes, ¿cierto?**

\- **Si lo se, pero nunca esta de mas escucharlo de una persona tan importante como lo es usted señor Fabray** – Eric no perdió el tiempo para adular al empresario

\- **Sabes Eric, durante todos mis años como empresario, he conocido a muchas personas que poseen un talento extraordinario para las relaciones publicas, pero lastimosamente no saben invertir ese talento de manera provechosa** – Russell comenzó a decir mientras poco a poco iba a cercándose al joven – **pero tu, tu sabes exactamente lo que tienes y lo mas importante, es que sabes a donde quieres llegar... Lo que me lleva a preguntarte ¿Qué tanto estas dispuesto hacer para conseguir la cima?**

\- **Señor Fabray, yo hare lo que sea necesario para llegar a la cima, y si tengo que pasar por encima de una persona para conseguirlo, pues no dudare en hacerlo** – Connor le hizo saber a su jefe, con todas la intenciones de que este lo viera como una persona de confianza – **porque para mi, el fin justifica los medios**

Russell sonrió complacido al escuchar las palabras de Eric, ya que desde hace algún tiempo, había estado buscando una persona que le expresara la confianza suficiente como para hacerlo conocedor de su verdadera naturaleza. Y al parecer dicha búsqueda había terminado, pero antes de dar algo por asentado, Russell debía probar el temple de Eric, y sobre todo, ver si era verdad lo que este estaba dispuesto hacer lo que fuera necesario para llegar a la cima, como se lo había asegurado segundos atrás. Si resultaba ser cierto, lo dicho el joven, entonces Russell habría ganado un nuevo aliado, pero de no resultar ciertas dichas afirmaciones, entonces Eric Connor sufriría las consecuencias de su mentira, porque Russell Fabray no se enojaba, el mas bien ajustaba cuentas.

\- **Ashley espera** – Alison le pidió a la joven cuando vio que esta caminaba sin vacilación hacia la entrada de la mansión Fabray – **no creo sea una buena idea que tu familia sepa quien soy en realidad**

\- **¿Por que no?** – Ashley pregunto frunciendo levemente su entrecejo

\- **Porque no quiero que se hagan una idea equivocada**

\- **¿Una idea equivocada?**

\- **No quiero que piensen que he venido a buscar el dinero de Charlotte**

\- **¿Pero para que querías tu el dinero de tía Charlotte?, tus padres tienen mucho dinero**

\- **Si, pero la fortuna de mis padres no le llega ni a los tobillos a la fortuna de Charlotte Fabray**

\- **Bueno, no creo que nadie piense que piense que has venido por la fortuna de tía Charlotte, ya que esta me dejo a mi todo su dinero** – la joven Fabray le revelo a su amiga esa información que las personas de la alta sociedad neoyorkina ignoraban

\- **¿En serio?** – Alison pregunto algo sorprendida y vio como la otra adolescente asintió de manera afirmativa – **¿por que Charlotte te dejo su fortuna?**

\- **Quizás lo hizo cuando pensó que yo era su hija** – Ashley dijo a modo de explicación

\- **¿Por que Charlotte pensaba que tú eras su hija?**

\- **Ay primita, tengo tantas cosas que contarte** – Ashley le dijo regalándole una pequeña sonrisa a la otra joven – **ahora vamos, que Nelly siempre me da galletas con helado en la merienda** – informo tomando la mano de Alison con todas la intenciones de guiarla hacia el interior de la mansión – **¿Que pasa?** – quiso saber cuando la otra adolescente se negó a seguirla

\- **Necesito que me prometas que no le dirás a nadie de tu familia que soy la hija de Charlotte** – Alison insistió con su petición

\- **Alison relájate por favor, a nadie de mi familia le va incomodar tu presencia, de verdad, confía en mi**

\- **Promételo Ashley o de lo contrario me iré ahora mismo**

\- **Esta bien, si eso necesitas que haga** – Ashley acepto soltando un pequeño suspiro y levanto su mano derecha – **prometo que no le diré a nadie que eres la hija de tía Charlotte**

\- **Gracias** – la joven Bells agradeció respirando con un poco de alivio

Las adolescentes cruzaron la puerta entre risas divertidas. Pero enseguida estuvieron dentro de la mansión Fabray, Alison no pudo evitar quedarse prendada ante la majestuosidad y elegancia del lugar, la adolescente nunca antes había visto una casa tan grande y elegante, su casa en New Jersey era grande y la que recientemente habían compraron sus padres en los Hampton también era grande, pero ninguna de las dos se podía comprar con la mansión Fabray, ya que esta las doblaba en tamaño y elegancia.

\- **Vaya, tu casa es realmente hermosa** – Alison comento mientras admiraba todo a su alrededor – **debe ser genial vivir aquí**

\- **No es tan grandioso como crees** – Ashley le hizo saber con un tono apático – **esta mansión, es como el trono de hierro de juegos del trono, todo el mundo anhela tenerla, pero cuando la poseen se dan cuenta de que no es tan magnifica ni majestuosa**

\- **Oh vamos, tienes que admitir que es grandioso vivir aquí**

\- **Antes era grandioso**

\- **¿Que cambio?**

\- **Mi madre murió, eso fue lo que cambio** – Ashley confeso con un tono triste y apagado

\- **Ashley lo siento, yo no quería...**

\- **Esta bien, se que no fue tu intención… es solo que es muy difícil vivir aquí y no pensar en ella, ni siquiera me he atrevido a entrar en su habitación** – Ashley confeso sintiendo como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas

Alison no dijo nada, ¿Qué podía decir?, ella sabía exactamente por lo que Ashley estaba pasando, y sabía muy bien, que ninguna palabra de consuelo iba aliviar su dolor, y fue por eso, que de manera inesperada, envolvió a la joven Fabray entre sus brazos. Ninguna palabra de consuelo podía hacer sentir mejor a su amiga, pero quizás un sincero y afectuoso abrazo si.

Ashley se sorprendió ante aquel inesperado abrazo por parte de Alison, pero tenía que admitir que ese tierno gesto la estaba haciendo sentir mejor, por lo que se dejo abrazar, sin poner objeción alguna.

\- **Señorita Ashley** – Nelly dijo apareciendo de repente en la sala – **¿esta todo bien?** – pregunto preocupada cuando vio como un par de lagrimas rodaban por las mejillas de la adolescente

\- **Si Nelly, no es nada** – Ashley le aseguro al ama de llaves mientras limpiaba su rostro

\- **Una persona no llora por nada** – el ama de llaves insistió

\- **Nelly, estoy bien** – la adolescente reafirmo – **así que no te preocupes**

\- **¿Quien es su amiga?** – Nelly pregunto posando su mirada en la otra joven que ahí se encontraba presente

\- **Nelly, te presento a Alison Bells** – Ashley presento a su nueva amiga con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

\- **Es un placer conocerla señorita Bells** – el ama de llaves le dijo a la joven tendiéndole su mano derecha

\- **El placer es mío** – Alison aseguro estrechando su mano con la de Nelly – **Ashley me ha contado sobre usted,** **dice que es muy buena dando consejos**

\- **Si, muchos piensan eso** – el ama dijo sintiéndose ciertamente halagada

\- **Alison es la hija biológica de tía Charlotte** – Ashley soltó sin previo aviso

\- **Ashley** – Alison reprendió a la joven con enfado – **prometiste que no dirías nada** – le recordó

\- **Oh cierto** – la joven Fabray recordó ese pequeño detalle – **Nelly no puedes decirle a nadie lo que acabo de decirte** – le informo al ama de llaves, quien de forma inmediata asintió de manera afirmativa – **promesa con meñique** – dijo entrelazando su meñique con el de la mujer mayor – **vez Alison, ya todo esta resuelto**

\- **¿Por una simple promesa de meñique?, por favor**

\- **Señorita Bells, le aseguro que de que no le diré a nadie que usted es la hija de la señora Charlotte** – Nelly le dijo a la joven con un tono sutil y cálido

\- Alison miro a Ashley, quien asintió con su cabeza – **de acuerdo** – acepto un poco insegura

\- **Bien, ya que todo el asunto de la precedencia de Alison esta arreglado, Nelly porque no nos preparas…**

\- **¿Galletas con helado?** – el ama de llaves pregunto, aunque ya sabia que la respuesta por parte de la joven Fabray iba a ser afirmativa

\- **SIIIII** – Ashley grito con emoción – **ves por eso te amo Nelly, me conoces tan bien** – le dijo al ama mientras la abrazaba y llenaba su rostro de besos

\- **Señorita Ashley basta, comienza a incomodarme** – Nelly le suplicaba a la adolescente mientras intentaba sacársela de encima, pero la joven no estaba dispuesta a ceder

Alison rio divertida al ver la interacción que se suscitaba entre Ashley y el ama de llaves de la mansión, a simple vista se podía ver que ambas tenían una relación fundamentada en la confianza, el respecto, y la cordialidad. Nunca antes había visto algo parecido, y en cierto punto le daba algo de envidia.

\- **¿Y bien?, ¿Que piensas al respecto?** – Quinn le pregunto a su albacea mientras este miraba fijamente la nota que le habían hecho llegar esa misma tarde

\- **Me temo que es una amenaza Quinn** – Paul comento con cierta preocupación

\- **Ya se que es una amenaza Paul** – la rubia le dijo con cierto fastidio – **lo que quiero que me digas es de donde ha salido esa nota**

\- **Creo que olvidas que yo soy abogado no adivino** – Paul le recordó a la rubia con cierto sarcasmo

\- **Y creo que tú olvidas que trabajas para mí, así que ten mucho cuidado con lo que dices** – Quinn le advirtió con un tono severo y rígido

\- **Vaya, si me dieras un dólar por cada vez que me dices eso, te juro que seria asquerosamente rico**

\- **Paul, por favor, deja el sarcasmo… Necesito que averigües quien mando esa nota y necesito que lo hagas lo más pronto posible**

\- **Pues, debido a que la nota te llego en un sobre sin remitente, me temo que lo que ser bastante difícil de poder saber quien envió dicha nota**

\- **Nada es imposible para Paul Evans** – Quinn dijo citando las palabras que una vez su albacea le había dicho

\- **De acuerdo** , **hare todo lo necesario para investigar la procedencia de esta amenaza** – Paul dijo aceptando aquel reto que la rubia le imponía – **y mientras lo hago, por favor, ten mucho cuidado, lo ultimo que necesitamos en este momento es que algo te pase**

\- Quinn iba a replicar lo dicho por su albacea, pero su celular llamo su atención, miro la pantalla y vio que se trataba de un mensaje de texto de parte de Kaito – _ahora que quera este infeliz_ – se pregunto a si misma – **tengo que irme Paul** – le informo a su abogado – **avísame cuando hayas averiguado algo** – y sin decir nada más se incorporo de su asiento y abandono la oficina de su albacea.

Paul poyo sus codos en el escritorio y dejo caer su barbilla sobre sus manos entrelazadas. No tenia ni idea de cómo iba averiguar la procedencia de aquella nota que Quinn había recibido, pero debía pensar en algo y rápido, ya que el tiempo podría no estar a su favor, porque si alguien estaba asechando a la rubia, lo más probable era que esa persona tuviera planificado hacer algo muy malo en contra de esta.

\- **Ey, es bueno verla de regreso** – Nelly saludo a Rachel cuando vio a esta ingresar en la cocina – **¿Por qué tan sonriente?**

\- **Digamos que las cosas empezaran a mejor pronto Nelly** – Rachel dijo con cierto entusiasmo

\- **¿A que se refiere exactamente?**

\- **No puedo decirte Nelly, solo espera y veras**

\- **Dios, últimamente usted encierra mas misterios que la tumba de Nefertiti** – Nelly comento con cierto sarcasmo

\- Rachel rio divertida por aquellas palabras – **¿Donde esta Ashley?** – quiso saber el paradero de su hermana

\- **Su hermana fue al cine**

\- **¿Sola?**

\- **No, con una amiga del colegio**

\- **Por favor, dime que esa amiga no es la presumida de Marley Rose** – Rachel suplico, para nadie era un secreto la gran antipatía que sentía hacia la supuesta mejor amiga de su hermana

\- Nelly sonrió al escuchar las suplicas de la morena – **gracias a Dios no** – le hizo saber – **la joven que acompaña a su hermana, se llama Alison Bells y su familia acaba de mudarse a los Hampton…** **oh casi lo olvido, también es la hija de la señora Charlotte**

\- Los ojos de Rachel se abrieron como platos al escuchar ser consciente de lo que el ama de llaves acababa de decir – **¿Que dijiste?** – pregunto bastante sorprendida

\- **Que la señorita Bells es la hija de su tía Charlotte** – Nelly ratifico – **pero no puede decir nada, ya que yo prometí que no le diría a nadie**

\- **¿Ashley encontró a la hija de tía Charlotte?** – Rachel cuestiono sin salir de su asombro – **¿Cómo es?**

\- **Es hija de Charlotte Fabray, ¿Cómo se imagina usted que es?**

\- **¿Tan hermosa es Nelly?**

\- **Muy hermosa, y sus ojos son idénticos a lo de la señora Charlotte**

\- **Ya me muero por conocerla** – Rachel comento algo entusiasmada

\- **Ah, recuerde que tiene que fingir que no sabe quien es la señorita Bells, porque si su hermana se entera que falte a nuestra promesa, se enojara conmigo**

\- **Descuida Nelly, no voy a delatarte…**

\- **Gracias** – el ama de llaves agradeció sintiéndose tranquila – **¿me estaba preguntando si esta noche desea cenar salmo o pollo?**

\- **Ninguno de los dos**

\- **Bien, ¿Qué desea cenar?**

\- **No voy a cenar en casa Nelly** – Rachel le hizo saber – **voy a… esta noche tengo una cita**

\- **¿Una cita?** – Nelly cuestiono algo sorprendida – **¿con quien?, si se puede saber, claro**

\- **Con Lauren** – la morena informo evitando mirar al ama de llaves

\- **¿Como dice que dijo?**

\- **Dije que tengo una cita con Lauren**

\- **¿Va a salir con mi Lauren?** – Nelly cuestiono algo descolocada y Rachel afirmo despacio con su cabeza – **¿Por qué?**

\- **¿Te molesta que salga con Lauren?**

\- **No es que me moleste, es solo que no entiendo porque acepto salir con mi hija, cuando usted claramente, sigue enamorada de la señorita Stevens**

\- **Yo no...**

\- **Oh por favor, no intente negarlo, porque tanto usted como yo sabemos que sus sentimientos por la señorita Quinn no han cambiando**

\- **Quinn y yo no estamos juntas Nelly** – la morena le recordó al ama de llaves – **y acepte salir con Lauren porque...**

\- **¿Por que tiene intenciones de utilizarla como balsa?** – Nelly le pregunto con un tono brusco y receloso

\- **Nelly...**

\- **Lo siento, de verdad lo siento** – el ama de llaves se disculpo algo apenada – **es solo que** – tomo un poco de aire para calmar su frustración – **me parece muy injusto que le de falsas esperanza a mi hija… ya la vi sufrir una vez por usted y lo que menos deseo es que vuelva a pasar por eso**

\- **Yo no fui la mala de la historia Nelly, yo también sufrí mucho cuando Russell nos separo** – Rachel le recordó con algo de tristeza

\- **Pero usted lo supero, siguió adelante… a diferencia de mi hija, ella aun sigue aferrada a esa historia que hace mucho tiempo murió y si usted va a esa cita esta noche, estoy segura que eso le dará esperanzas a Lauren, falsas esperanzas**

Rachel quiso defenderse de las acusaciones hecha por Nelly, pero se contuvo, al ser consciente de que el ama de llaves tenia razón cuando le dijo que estaba dándole falsas esperanzas a Lauren, porque ella había aceptado aquella cita, solo con la firme intención de averiguar si el regreso de la rubia a los Hampton tenia un trasfondo del cual debían preocuparse o encargarse. Por lo que hizo, lo que al momento le pareció lo más correcto, guardo silencio.

\- **Esa película fue un completo fraude** – Ashley se quejo mientras salían de la sala de cine

\- **Oh vamos, tienes que admitir que la parte de la ducha fue divertida** – Alison le dijo riéndose al recordar esa parte de la película, que a su parecer había sido la mejor

\- **No fue divertida, fue nauseabunda y asquerosa** – la joven Fabray se quejo frunciendo su entrecejo – **¿Cómo pudo gustarte algo así?**

\- **No lo se, soy algo diferente**

\- **Queras decir rara**

\- **Y tu, Ashley Fabray, eres muy quisquillosa**

\- **Mira quien lo dice, la chica que se negó a sentarse en la fila del medio solo porque había once personas ahí sentadas**

\- **Disculpa, pero me tomo muy en serio lo del numero trece**

\- **Dios, eres igual de supersticiosa que tía Charlotte… Recuerdo que una vez no me dejo comer de un plato de camarones, porque en este había trece**

\- **¿En serio?, ¿Y que hiciste?**

\- **Pedí un soufflé de queso**

\- **Ashley Fabray...**

\- Ashley contrajo su mandíbula con fuerza al reconocer aquella voz – **¿Que quieres Marley?** – pregunto con desdén mientras se giraba para enfrentar a su ex mejor amiga

\- **Oye, calma** – Marley pidió alzando sus manos en modo de defensa – **vengo en señal de paz** – le hizo saber a la que una vez fue su mejor amiga y entonces noto la presencia de Alison – **oye, tu eres la chica nueva del colegio, ¿cierto?**

\- **Si, soy Alison Bells** – Alison se presento con la castaña con un tono cordial

\- **¿Bells?, ¿tienes algo que ver con la compañía de comunicación Bells y asociados?** – Marley inquirió comenzando a interesarse por la joven

\- **Si, mi padre es el dueño de la compañía** – Alison le hizo saber – **nos mudamos a los Hampton, porque esta buscando manera de expandirse nacional e internacionalmente**

\- **Eso es genial, mi padre...**

\- **Marley** – Ashley interrumpió de manera tajante a la castaña – **deja de darle largas al asunto y dime de una vez ¿Qué quieres?**

\- **Nada, solo te vi y me acerque a saludarte, digo hace algún tiempo que no se nada de ti**

\- **Pues como podrás notarlo, estoy muy bien... ahora si nos disculpas, nosotras ya nos íbamos**

\- **Oh vamos Ash** – Marley suplico siguiendo a ambas rubias – **se que me equivoque, pero sinceramente creo que estas siendo un poco injusta conmigo… digo todos cometemos errores, pero también merecemos una segunda oportunidad, ¿no crees?**

\- Ashley se giro para enfrentar a la castaña – **Marley escucha con mucha atención, porque esto te lo diré solo una vez… no te quiero cerca de mi, así que anda a destilar tu veneno a otro lado víbora ponzoñosa** – le dijo a su ex amiga con un tono bajo pero severo

\- Alison vio como Marley bajaba su mirada algo avergonzada y sin decir nada mas comenzó alejarse – **¿No crees que fuiste algo dura con ella?** – pregunto sintiéndose ciertamente un poco mal por la castaña

\- **No, no lo fui** – Ashley respondió sin sentir el mas mínimo arrepentimiento, por la forma en que le había hablado a la castaña – **Marley es tipo de chica que acostumbra a puñalear por la espalda… así que sigue mi consejo y mantente alejada de ella**

\- **Si tú lo dices...**

\- **Ahora vámonos que si me paso de mi hora tope, Nelly va a castigarme**

Rachel caminaba por uno de los muelles de los Hampton, cuando acepto ir a cenar con Lauren, pensó que la rubia iba a llevarla a un fino y caro restaurante francés o italiano, porque su ex novia era muy consciente de cuanto ella amaba la comida napolitana, pero en vez de eso, la joven Harper, le pidió que la encontrara en aquel oscuro, húmedo y sucio muelle. ¿En que demonios estaba pensando Lauren al pedirle que fuera hasta ahí?

\- **Voy a matarte Lauren Harper** – Rachel susurro con enfado cuando tropezó con una tabla que sobre salía, estaba segura que iba a tener que deshacerse de sus elegantes zapatos Prada, que había seleccionado para la ocasión, así como también iba a tener que botar sus caros jeans negros, su blusa de ceda blanca y la chaqueta de cuero color crema que acompañaba su atuendo.

\- **Pero que mal humor tenemos esta noche señorita Berry** – Lauren comento apareciendo de repente frente a la morena

\- **Me debes un par de Prada** – Rachel sentencio apuntando a su ex novia con su dedo índice

\- **¿Por que te pusiste zapatos Prada para venir a los muelles?**

\- **Por que se supone que íbamos a tener una cita**

\- **No íbamos Rachel, vamos a tener una cita** – la rubia le aseguro con una pequeña sonrisa traviesa

\- **¿Aquí en medio de este muelle?** – Rachel pregunto con cierto sarcasmo

\- **Ven** – Lauren le pidió tendiéndole su mano – **vamos, a donde te llevo no es un lugar peor que este** – dijo cuando vio cierta duda en el rostro de su ex novia – **además lo peor que podía pasarte ya sucedió**

\- **¿A que te refieres con eso?** – Rachel pregunto con su entrecejo fruncido

\- **Arruinaste tus Prada** – Lauren le recordó con una sonrisa divertida – **¿podría haber algo peor que eso?**

\- **No, supongo que no** – la morena acepto algo divertida por la situación

\- **Entonces vamos** – la rubia pidió volviendo a ofrecerle su mano

Con algo de dudas Rachel tomo la mano de Lauren y permitió que esta la guiara. Caminaron en silencio, hasta que finalmente se detuvieron frente a un muy elegante yate.

\- **Lindo yate** – Rachel halago mientras detallaba aquel yate con su mirada – **¿Es tuyo?** – quiso saber

\- **Es mi adquisición mas reciente… yo siempre quise tener un barco, y solo hasta hace poco tuve la oportunidad de adquirir uno** – Lauren explico mientras veía como la morena recorría el navío con su mirada

\- **¿Le pusiste mi nombre a tu yate?** – Rachel inquirió sorprendida cuando vio que su nombre estaba escrito en la parte superior de la proa, miro a Lauren, quien le sonrió de manera tímida

\- **Suelen decir que es de muy mala suerte tener un barco y no darle un nombre** – la rubia dijo a modo de respuesta

\- **¿Y tú decidiste ponerle mi nombre a tu barco?**

\- **Rachel es un lindo nombre**

\- **Pero es mi nombre, y no me siento cómoda sabiendo que hay un barco que se llama igual que yo**

\- **En primer lugar, no es un barco, es un yate, y en segundo lugar, no voy a cambiarle el nombre, solo porque tu así lo quieres** – la rubia le hizo saber – **y no me importa cuanto insistas, la respuesta es no** – dijo cuando vio que Rachel tenia intenciones de protestar – **ahora vamos que la cena se enfría**

\- **¿Cena?, espera un segundo, ¿vamos a cenar en tu yate a la luz de la luna?** – Rachel pregunto bastante sorprendida

\- **Tu cita perfecta** – Lauren respondió con una sonrisa tímida

\- **¿Aun lo recuerdas?, ¿como es posible?** – la morena volvió a preguntar mas sorprendida aun

\- **Las cosas que nos importan de verdad, jamás se olvidan** – la rubia le aseguro mientras tomaba sus manos entre las suyas

\- **Lauren, yo no** – Rachel intento hablar, pero sus palabras quedaron a medias cuando de manera sorpresiva Lauren coloco un dedo sobre sus labios

\- **No digas nada, lo que sea que quieras decirme, dímelo después de que nuestra cita haya terminado** – Lauren le pidió – **si es que aun deseas decírmelo**

\- Rachel no pudo evitar sonreír por las ultimas palabras de la rubia – **se ha vuelto muy presumida señorita Harper** – le dijo un poco divertida

\- **Es parte de mi encanto** – Lauren le aseguro haciéndole un pequeño guiño con su ojo derecho – **¿subimos a bordo mi lady?**

\- Rachel tomo la mano que la rubia le ofrecía, y se dejo guiar por esta – **por Dios** – comento sorprendida al ver el elegante escenario que su ex novia había preparado

Toda la cubierta del yate estaba decorada con pequeñas y tenues luces blancas y rosas rojas, había una mesa para dos, con platos finos, copas de cristal y una botella de champagne dentro de una hielera.

\- **¿Te gusta?** – Lauren pregunto, aun cuando ya sabia la respuesta, solo le basto con ver la cara de Rachel para saber que había alcanzado su cometido

\- **Esto es realmente hermoso Lauren** – Rachel dijo sin salir de su asombro – **de seguro te tomo un montón de tiempo preparándolo todo**

\- **Si, pero valió la pena** – la rubia susurro mirándola fijamente – **tu mereces esto y mucho mas Rachel**

\- **Lauren...**

\- **¿Champagne?** – Lauren le pregunto impidiéndole que hablara

Rachel observo como su ex novia se dirigió a la mesa y llenaba dos copas el burbujeante liquido y luego con una sonrisa seductora se regresaba nuevamente hasta ella, ofreciéndole una de las copas, la cual ella tomo sin ningún tipo de dudas.

\- **¿Por que brindamos?** – Lauren pregunto, ofreciéndole a la morena que fuera ella quien propusiera el brindis

\- **Por los reencuentros** – Rachel brindo levantando levemente su copa hacia la rubia

\- **Por los primeros amores, eso que son eternos** – Lauren también brindo

Rachel al escuchar el brindis de la rubia, bebió casi todo el contenido de su copa de un solo sorbo, para ella estaba mas que claro que Lauren estaba dispuesta a conseguir nuevamente un espacio en su corazón.

\- **¿Cenamos?** – Lauren inquirió con una brillante sonrisa y vio como Rachel asintió un poco de nerviosismo, lo cual la hizo sentir satisfecha consigo misma

Quinn miraba con desconfianza el almacén que estaba frente a ella, cuando Kaito le mando aquel mensaje horas atrás, pidiéndole que se reuniera con el, nunca se imagino que el asiático elegiría aquel apartado y desolado sitio como escenario de su reunión. Pero conociendo la naturaleza misteriosa que poseía su ex maestro, no tenia porque sorprenderle para nada, que este le pidiera que lo encontrara en aquel abandonado almacén de los muelles.

\- **Bien aquí vamos** – Quinn susurro para si misma, tomando un poco de aire antes de encaminarse hacia el interior del almacén, el cual estaba en penumbras casi en su totalidad – **Kaito** – llamo al hombre mientras de manera sigilosa se iba adentrando cada vez mas en aquel penumbroso lugar – **Kaito, ¿estas aquí?** – volvió a insistir.

Quinn estaba tan concentrada intentando encontrar a Kaito en medio de aquella oscuridad, que en ningún momento noto la figura que sigilosamente se acercaba por su espalda, solo tuvo conocimiento de la presencia de aquella persona cuando sintió como una mano se posaba sobre su hombro izquierdo. La reacción de la rubia fue inmediata, sujeto con fuerza aquella mano que se poso sobre su hombro y sin ni siquiera darse vuelta tiro bruscamente contra el suelo a la persona que la había tocado.

\- **Calma Stevens** – Eric pidió cuando se vio tendido boca arriba sobre el suelo, entonces sintió como un pie comenzaba a presionar fuertemente su pecho

\- **¿Que demonios haces tú aquí?** – Quinn le pregunto con brusquedad al joven sin intenciones de liberarlo

\- **Vine hablar contigo** – Eric le hizo saber con un poco de dificulta ya que la presión en su pecho comenzaba a cortarle la respiración – **el mensaje de esta tarde, ¿recuerdas?**

\- **Kaito me envió ese mensaje…**

\- **No... fui yo** – Eric comenzaba a sentirse mareado – **por favor Stevens** – le suplico a la rubia, y vio como esta durante unos segundos lo miro de manera desconfiada – **vine advertirte sobre Russell** – argumento como ultimo recurso, y dicho argumento le sirvió, ya que Quinn enseguida lo liberarlo

\- **¿Advertirme?** – Quinn le pregunto al joven mientras veía como este tocia de forma descontrolada – **se muy bien que clase de hombre es Russell, por lo que no necesito de tus advertencias**

\- **Dios, si que tienes fuerza** – Eric exclamo una vez que había conseguido recuperar un poco el aliento – **ahora entiendo porque eres la estudiante favorita del maestro Sasaki**

\- **Connor** – Quinn dijo en forma de advertencia – **¿por que me escribiste haciéndote pasar por Kaito?**

\- **¿Habrías venido si te hubiera dicho que era yo?** – el joven Connor inquirió algo enfadado y vio como la rubia negaba un par de veces con su cabeza – **claro que no...**

\- **Dijiste que habías venido advertirme acerca de Russell, ¿a que te refieres con eso?**

\- **Russell esta planeando destruirte**

\- **Por favor novato, esa no es una novedad** – Quinn dijo con sarcasmo – **el infeliz de Russell ha querido destruirme desde el primer momento que me conoció, pero no ha podido, ¿por que habría de conseguirla ahora?**

\- **Porque ahora va a quitarte absolutamente todo** – Connor le hizo saber – **y cuando digo todo, me refiero a todo… empezando por la constructora**

\- **¿Que?**

\- **Russell ha sobornado al gerente de la entidad bancaria a la cual le debes dinero, para que te quiten la constructora**

\- **Russell no puede hacer eso... el sabe perfectamente, que el banco no puede tocar la constructora, nadie puede, la tengo embargada a través de una empresa paralela, nadie tiene acceso a las acciones, ni siquiera los bancos**

\- **¿A caso se te olvido que estamos hablando de Russell Fabray?**...

\- **Russell no puede hacer nada…**

\- **Ya lo hizo Stevens… Le ofreció una generosa cantidad de dinero al gerente del banco, para que este ordenara el embargo de Stevens &Puckerman Construcciones… solo es cuestión de tiempo para que el banco te llame y te diga que necesitan reunirse contigo **

\- **¿Cómo se que no es una trampa de tu parte Connor?**

\- **Por amor a Cristo mujer, deja la desconfianza… yo estoy de tu lado, y es por eso que estoy aquí, arriesgándome el pellejo, para informarte que van a quitarte la constructora sino haces algo pronto**

\- Quinn se quedo pensativa durante unos segundos, intentaba procesar todo lo dicho por el joven Connor – **la verdad es que no se que hacer Connor, no tengo la mas mínima idea de cómo salvar la constructora** – se encontró admitiendo

\- **No tienes que salvarla necesariamente…**

\- **¿A que te refieres?**

\- **Véndela…**

\- **¿Vender la constructora?**

\- **Es mejor que perderla, ¿no crees?**

\- **No puedo hacer eso, además Noah no estaría de acuerdo con esa decisión**

\- **Tu socio esta en prisión, su opinión automáticamente es nula**

\- **No voy a vender la constructora Connor** – Quinn dijo negándose a seguir la sugerencia hecha por el joven – **esa no es una solución, esa es la salida fácil**

\- **Entonces vas a perderlo todo** – Eric le aseguro – **¿estas lista para perderlo todo Stevens?** – quiso saber, pero Quinn no respondió, solo se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la salida – **esa chica es una testaruda** – susurro para si mismo mientras veía a la rubia marcharse

La cena fue transcurriendo entre una platica abundada por los recuerdos de las travesuras cometidas por ambas durante su infancia. Para Rachel era agradable volver a aquella época dorada, en donde su vida solo era risas divertidas y juegos inocentes, aquella época donde no tenia que preocuparse por nada mas que sacar buenas notas en el colegio, esa época donde no habían planes de venganza ni ajuste de cuentas pendientes. En esos recuerdos la morena solo era una niña inocente que empezaba a descubrir la vida, el amor, y el deseo por otra persona, en esos recuerdos ella solo era Rachel Berry, una niña que estaba enamora de la vida, una adolescente que estaba enamorada de su mejor amiga.

\- **Aun no puedo creer que hayas dicho que perseguíamos a tu gato invisible** – Lauren comento entre risas – **la cara de tu mama fue única**

\- **Única fue la expresión de Russell** – Rachel le recordó – **te juro que por un momento pensé que iba a darle un infarto**

\- **¿Que esperabas?, arruinamos su elegante traje italiano**

\- **Era solo un traje, no veo porque tanto escándalo**

\- **Acaso olvidas que se trata de Russell Fabray**

\- **Aun no entiendo, por que Russell detesta tanto a las personas de clase trabajadora**

\- **Ese hombre es una mala persona Rachel, y las malas personas solo se preocupan por ellos mismo**

\- **Lauren, ¿no te sientes hipócrita al trabajar para Russell?**

\- **¿Por que debería sentirme hipócrita?** – La rubia pregunto frunciendo su entrecejo

\- **Porque ese hombre te humillo cuando solo eras una adolescente... yo no lo hubiera olvidado tan fácilmente**

\- **¿Por qué piensas que lo he olvidado?**

\- **Pues, porque ahora trabajas para el**

\- **Me hizo una buena oferta Rachel, tendría que estar muy demente para no aceptar dicha oferta**

\- **Una buena oferta, he… ¿Y puedo saber que oferta fue esa?** – Rachel interrogo con sutileza intentando no sonar muy curiosa ni desesperada

\- **Un sueldo ejecutivo y un buen seguro dental** – Lauren respondió guiñándole su ojo derecho

\- Rachel frunció su entrecejo – **¿Eso es todo?** – pregunto algo decepcionada

\- **¿Que esperabas?**

\- **No lo se, algo así como viajes al extranjero, joyas exóticas, diamantes**

\- Lauren rio divertida por las palabras de su ex novia – **la verdad, es que no acepte la presidencia de la fundación por el sueldo o el seguro dental** – confeso – **lo hice porque era la oportunidad perfecta para regresar y volver contigo**

\- **Lauren...**

\- **Russell nos separo porque pensaba que yo no era lo suficientemente buena para ti** – la rubia dijo interrumpiendo las palabras de su ex novia – **pero yo le demostré que se equivocaba, porque yo soy perfecta para ti Rachel, así como tu lo eres para mi... Y ahora tenemos una nueva oportunidad...**

\- **Las cosas no son tan sencillas Lauren** – Rachel le hizo saber incorporándose de su silla y alejándose un par de pasos – **hay muchos puntos que considerar**

\- **No hay ningún punto que considerar Rachel** – Lauren aseguro incorporándose también y acercándose a la morena – **lo único que necesitamos es ser sinceras con nosotras misma y en este momento yo lo estoy siendo contigo… te amo Rachel, te amo igual e incluso mas de lo que te amaba cuando éramos adolescentes, y quiero estar contigo, quiero que volvamos hacer felices, como cuando éramos adolescentes**

\- **Pero ya no somos adolescentes Lauren, hemos crecido, madurado** – la morena le recordó a su ex novia – **ya no somos las mismas niñas traviesas que corrían por los alrededores de la mansión, hemos cambiado, yo he cambiado y tu también has cambiado**

\- **Si es cierto, he cambiado** – la rubia acepto – **pero mis sentimientos por ti siguen igual**

\- **Lo mejor será que me vaya** – Rachel anuncio tomando su bolso – **gracias por la cena**

\- **Rachel espera** – Lauren pidió siguiendo los pasos de la morena

Quinn caminaba distraídamente por el muelle, intentaba procesar la información que Eric hacia unos cuantos minutos atrás le había hecho saber, no sabia que hacer, su cabeza era un torbellino de dudas e inseguridades. No quería vender su constructora, pero tampoco quería perderla, y sino se movía con rapidez eso era lo que pasaría, el banco iba a quitarle lo que con tanto esfuerzo le había costado construir. Apretó sus ojos con fuerza y respiro profundamente.

\- **Vamos Quinn, de peores situaciones has conseguido salir** – la rubia se dijo a si misma.

De pronto lo que parecía ser una discusión entre dos personas consiguió llamar la atención de la rubia. Lentamente y con mucha cautela para no ser vista, se fue acercando hacia el lugar donde provenían aquellas voces y su sorpresa fue grande cuando vio que se trataba de su ex novia. Rachel caminaba a lo largo del muelle siendo seguida por una joven rubia, a quien nunca antes había visto.

\- **Lauren suéltame** – Rachel exigió, intentando zafarse del agarre al cual su ex novia la sometía, pero sin conseguirlo

\- _Así que esa es Lauren_ – Quinn pensó para sus adentros

\- **Ya te deje ir una vez, y no pienso cometer el mismo error nuevamente** – Lauren dijo sin ceder ni un poco a su agarre, sino mas bien todo lo contrario, la atrajo un poco mas cerca de su cuerpo

Quinn apretó sus puños fuertemente e hizo amago de avanzar hacia donde se encontraban Rachel, pero se detuvo cuando recordó que su inesperada e inexplicable aparición, podría traer grabes consecuencias a sus planes, ya que si Lauren era una aliada de Russell, entonces esta no dudaría de decirle al empresario lo que ahí ocurriera, por lo que prefirió esperar un poco mas, y darle tiempo a Rachel de que resolviera la situación. Pero en un caso extremo de que esta no pudiera, entonces, hay ella si no dudaría en patear el trasero de aquella infeliz rubia, que tocaba sin permiso a su chica.

\- **Lauren por favor, no compliques las cosas** – Rachel le suplico a la rubia con un poco de desespero

\- **Te amo Rachel y se que tu también sientes algo por mi** – Lauren aseguro con un tono confiado

\- **Si siento algo por ti Lauren** – Rachel se atrevió admitir – **pero no es amor, ya no te amo**

\- **No te creo** – la rubia dijo apretando con un poco mas de fuerza el cuerpo de Rachel contra el suyo propio – **se que me amas, yo lo se**

\- **Lauren** – la morena intento hablar, pero los imprudentes labios de Lauren se lo impidieron. En un principio intento resistirse al beso que su ex novia le daba, pero de a poco termino cediendo y entregándose a aquel travieso y provocativo beso.

Quinn sintió como si un cuchillo muy afilado hubiera atravesado su pecho, y sin poder ni querer evitarlo, en sus ojos se fueron acumulando un mar de lágrimas. Eric hacia minutos atrás le había preguntado que si estaba preparada para perderlo todo, pero no quiso responderle al joven, porque no creí que ella, Quinn Stevens, pudiera perderlo todo, pero ahora, que se encontraba parada en medio de aquel muelle, viendo como la mujer que amaba estaba en brazos de otra persona, se dio cuenta, de que quizás ya lo había perdido todo.

 _Perder, no es fácil, y mucho menos cuando se cree que se ha perdido a la persona que se ama_

* * *

 **DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Al igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.**

* * *

 **Se aceptan comentarios buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor**

 **Pagina de Facebook: Miss Writer 05**


	7. Chapter 6 - If you search you will find

**Empire**

 **Chapter 6**

 **If you search you will find**

 _"El que busca, encuentra", una línea que se usa para darles esperanzas a las personas de que con persistencia, pueden conseguir todo lo que buscan. Porque las personas siempre están buscando algo, amor, estabilidad económica, venganza. No importa cual sea la búsqueda, lo ciertos es que las personas se entregan en cuerpo y alma a dicha búsqueda, olvidándose de la advertencia del refrán "el que busca encuentra"_

Rachel sonrió con orgullo cuando vio lo bien que le quedaba el Christian Dior, que había elegido para esa noche, un elegante vestido de color negro, con trasparencias nada vulgares, sino más bien necesarias para lucir el color principal. Su cabello había sido recogido y su rostro maquillado de una manera suave. Sus ojos delineados en negro para remarcar el marrón y los labios pintados de un color casi incoloro.

De pronto al mirar sus labios, recordó todo lo sucedido la noche anterior, desde la cena con Lauren, hasta aquel atrevido beso que su ex novia le había dado como un acto desesperado por volver a conseguir su corazón.

Aquel beso que le dio Lauren, fue como una suave brisa de verano, no te roba el aliento, pero refresca, por lo que se podría decir que el beso estuvo bien, no excelente, solo bien, y no es que su ex novia fuera mala besando, es solo que no hubo esa conexión que una vez ambas llegaron a tener. Fue un beso tierno, pero no apasionado, fue un beso correspondido, pero que no la dejo sintiendo deseo de volver a repetir dicha acción. Solo fue un beso.

Un beso muy diferente a los besos que una vez compartió con Quinn. Instintivamente, la morena tocos sus labios con una de sus manos y cerro los ojos. Besar a Quinn era miel sobre hojuelas, y cada vez que lo hacia, veía fuegos artificiales, y sentía como un arrollador fuego salía de su corazón, y descendía hasta la parte baja de su cuerpo, excitándola, hasta el punto de perder por completo la razón. Y todo eso, solo con un beso.

\- Rachel no conseguía entender como podía amar y desear tanto a Quinn. Dos sutiles golpes en la puerta de su habitación llamaron su atención – **adelante** – autorizo, sabiendo de antemano quien era la persona que había tocado

\- **Por Dios, se ve realmente hermosa** – el ama de llaves la halago mientras se acercaba – **no cabe duda que usted saco la elegancia de su madre**

\- **Gracias Nelly** – Rachel agradeció mientras terminaba de colocarse sus elegantes Prada – **¿Ashley esta lista?**

\- **Si, de hecho ya bajo al salón, pero debo advertirle que no esta muy contenta con usted por obligarla asistir a la fiesta**

\- **Esa niña últimamente esta de muy mal humor**

\- **Ha tenido unos meses difíciles** – el ama de llaves le recordó – **pero estoy segura de que pronto retomara el camino correcto**

\- **Espero que cuando eso pase, deje de vestirse como una rebelde si causa**

\- **En mi opinión, creo que el look rebelde de su hermana le queda bien**

\- **Tenemos opiniones diferentes Nelly** – Rachel aseguro con un tono divertido – **bien, vamos, hay un espectáculo que dar**

Quinn miraba las luces de la ciudad a través de la ventanilla de la limosina que esa noche le servía como trasporte hacia la mansión Fabray. Aun no podía sacar de su mente los sucesos de la noche anterior, cuando vio a Rachel en brazos en su ex novia. Contrajo la mandíbula y apretó sus puños con fuerza. Podía sentir como una rabia enorme se apoderaba de su cuerpo, deseaba tener en frente aquella rubia, para así poder estrellar su puño contra su cara. No conocía a Lauren Harper, pero sentía que la odiaba, no tanto como odiaba a Russell, pero si la odiaba. ¿Cómo se atrevía a besar a su chica?, si, era cierto que Lauren había sido el primer amor de Rachel, pero los tiempos habían cambiado, ahora era ella, la mujer que Rachel amaba, aunque se empeñara en actuar de manera contraria a sus sentimientos, sabia que el corazón de esa morena testaruda le pertenecía a ella y a nadie mas.

\- **Estas muy callada** – Sara le pregunto a la rubia, sacando a esta de sus pensamientos – **¿todo esta bien?**

\- **Todo esta bien** – Quinn respondió sin ni siquiera mirar a la castaña

\- **¿Segura?, ¿Por qué te ves enojada?**

\- Quinn finalmente miro a su ex amante – **necesito que me hagas un enorme favor** – solicito

\- **Sabía que tu invitación no era de gratis** – Sara se quejo algo molesta – **¿Por qué todo contigo tiene que ser un toma y dame?**

\- **Sara…**

\- **¿Qué necesitas que haga?**

\- La rubia tomo un poco a aire antes de hablar – **necesito que finjas ser mi cita delante de Rachel** – finalmente pidió

\- Aquella petición tomo por sorpresa a Sara, quien no pudo evitar mirar a la rubia de manera curiosa – **Quinn Stevens, ¿intentas provocarle un ataque de celos a tu ex novia?** – pregunto con una sonrisa divertida

\- **Si, eso es exactamente lo que deseo** – confirmo Quinn mientras le regalaba una sonrisa traviesa

\- **Que mala e infantil eres, pero voy ayudarte** – la castaña le prometió – **aunque, mi ayuda no será de gratis**

\- **¿Eso que significa?**

\- **Veras mi querida Quinn, debido a mi experiencia, se muy bien que un favor puede matarte mas rápido que una bala… tu necesitas un favor de mi parte, perfecto, lo cumpliré, pero tu tendrás que hacerme también un favor**

\- **¿Qué necesitas?**

\- **A decir verdad, ahora mismo no necesito nada, pero cuando llegue el momento, tú harás algo por mí, sin importar lo que te pida, tu cumplirás** – Sara le solicito a la rubia con un tono firme – **¿Trato hecho?** – pregunto ofreciéndole su mano derecha

\- **Tracto hecho** – Quinn acepto estrechando la mano que la castaña le ofrecía – **no se porque tengo el presentimiento de que acabo de venderle mi alma al diablo**

\- **Oh no cielo, acabas de vender mucho mas que tu alma y alguien mucho peor que el mismísimo diablo**

\- **Sara comienzas asustarme**

\- **Que bien…**

La mansión Fabray recibió a sus invitados con sirvientes uniformados y miles de luces blancas iluminando los jardines de la parte frontal de la mansión. Una vez dentro, se les hacía pasar al inmenso salón donde había una pequeña orquesta tocando música clásica, y camareros con guantes blancos sirviendo aperitivos y copas de Champagne. Para las fiestas que normalmente solía ofrecer Russell Fabray, doscientas cincuenta personas, no eran demasiadas. El empresario junto con la junta organizadoras, habían invitado únicamente a los albaceas de "A Helping Hand" y a unos pocos periodistas, los cuales fueron seleccionados con mucho rigor.

De pie en mitad del gran salón se encontraba Russell platicando con un grupo de benefactores, como el buen anfitrión que era.

\- **Vamos Russell, como benefactores tenemos derecho a saber el porque de esta fiesta, ¿no crees?** – Pidió la Rita Myers, una hermosa y elegante mujer de descendencia francesa, quien era dueña de una de las revistas mas importante de los Hampton – **mis lectores, tienen hambre de noticias jugosas del circulo social mas alto de New York**

\- **Pues, solo debes ser un poco paciente mi querida Rita, porque las respuestas a tus preguntas están próximas** – Russell le respondió con un tono sutil, pero al mismo tiempo imponente

\- **Por cierto Russell, he escuchado que Fabray Corporaction ha tenido una recuperación asombrosa** – otro de los benefactores le comento al empresario – ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

\- **Con trabajo constante, solo trabajo constante** – el empresario aseguro con una sonrisa sínica

\- **Espero que esa recepta le sirva a Stevens &Puckerman Construcciones** – un tercer benefactor soltó de repente – **porque después de todo el escándalo que están viviendo, les será muy difícil recuperarse**

\- **Bueno, eso pasa, cuando dos niños juegan hacer empresarios** – Russell se burlo de una manera sínica, y todos a su alrededor rieron – **¿alguien desea ser caritativo y construir algo?** – pregunto a las personas a su alrededor y estas volvieron a reír

De pie junto a las puertas que conectaban a la sala principal se encontraba Ashley, observando los rostros de las personas que se encontraban cerca. La adolescente llevaba un vestido Channel, de color blanco con bordados negros, su cabellera rubia estaba suelta y su maquillaje era muy juvenil, muy distinto al maquillaje gótico que últimamente había optado por llevar.

\- **Aun no entiendo porque estoy aquí** – Ashley se quejo cuando vio a su hermana posarse a su lado derecho – **no quiero estar aquí**

\- **Podrías dejar de quejarte ya** – Rachel le pidió a su hermana – **es mejor estar aquí, que estar encerrada sola en tu habitación**

\- **Si tengo que elegir entres esas dos opciones, elijo mi habitación** – la adolescente le aseguro – **es mejor que estar rodeada de todos estos hipócritas**

\- **Ashley basta de quejas… y baja la voz, que los invitados pueden oírte**

\- **Bien, que me escuchen** – la adolescente dijo con una sonrisa traviesa

\- **Ashley** – Rachel susurro el nombre de su hermana con un tono de advertencia

\- **Guao, con que aquí es donde están la chicas hermosas** – exclamo Lauren cuando estuvo frente a las hermanas – **sino fuera por la fiesta, te juro que ahora misma te raptaría y te llevaría a una isla desierta** – esto ultimo se lo dijo a Rachel

\- **Que comentario tan vago** – Ashley aseguro con sarcasmo – **al menos Quinn era original a la hora de hablar, por cierto; ¿Sabes quien es Quinn Stevens?, por que yo…**

\- **Ashley, basta** – Rachel le pidió a su hermana – **anda a dar una vuelta, por favor**

\- **Seguro, necesito estirar las piernas** – la adolescente acepto, pero antes de marcharse miro fijamente a Lauren – **tu no me agradas** – y con ese comentario se alejo

\- **Discúlpala Lauren, ella esta muy difícil últimamente** – la morena excuso a su hermana con la rubia

\- **Descuida, de hecho me merezco su indiferencia** – la rubia aseguro, detallando una vez mas la figura de la morena – **y lo que dije anteriormente es cierto, estas muy hermosa esta noche**

\- Rachel iba a responder pero se contuvo cuando vio que Quinn ingresaba en el salón acompañada por Sara – _¿Tiene que ser una broma?_ – se pregunto mentalmente

\- **Señoritas** – Quinn saludo con una sonrisa radiante – **linda fiesta, ¿no les parece?**

\- Rachel sintió deseos de darle a la rubia un fuerte punta pie, y así borrarle esa petulante sonrisa del rostro, pero se contuvo de hacerlo al recordar que ella era toda una dama – **Lauren te presento a Quinn Stevens** – se encargo de hacer las presentaciones correspondientes

\- **Mucho gusto señorita Stevens** – Lauren dijo con un tono cordial mientras le tendía su mano a la rubia – **he escuchado mucho de usted desde que llegue a los Hampton**

\- **Ojala pudiera decir lo mismo de usted señorita... ¿su apellido es?**

\- **Harper, Lauren Harper** – la otra rubia dijo con un tono firme y seguro

\- **¿Harper?, ¿De casualidad eres la hija del ama de llaves?** – Quinn ataco a la joven sin ningún tipo de piedad

\- **Quinn** – tanto Rachel como Sara reprendieron a la rubia al mismo tiempo

\- **Ella es Sara Lincoln** – Quinn presento a su compañera en un intento por disminuir la tensión que ella misma había creado – **Sara es la representante ejecutiva de Sasaki company**

\- **Vaya, debe ser fascinante ocupar ese puesto** – Lauren comento encantada fijando su mirada en Sara

\- **Yo mas bien lo describiría como un recto** – Sara respondió con una sonrisa brillante

Rachel contrajo su mandíbula con fuerza mientras observaba como Sara sujetaba el brazo derecho de Quinn, mientras sonreía como una verdadera… sacudió su cabeza en un intento por apartar los celos que estaba sintiendo.

\- **Oh, adoro esa canción** – Sara exclamo cuando escucho como la orquesta encargada de música tocaba los primeros acordes de "I want to know what love is" – **Lauren, ¿te gustaría bailar?** – Vio como la rubia miraba a Rachel, como si buscara su aprobación – **¿ah no ser que haya algún problema?** – inquirió con un tono inocente

\- **No, claro que no hay ningún problema** – Rachel se apresuro en decir – **de hecho, porque no lo hacemos interesante, que Lauren baile contigo y que Quinn baile conmigo** – propuso tomado por sorpresa tanto a Quinn como a las dos otras chicas

\- **Me parece perfecto** – Sara respondió algo entusiasmada – **¿vamos?** – pregunto tendiéndole su mano a Lauren, quien sin ningún tipo de dudas la tomo y se dejo llevar hacia la pista de baile

Cuando la vocalista de la orquesta empezó a interpretar "I want to know what love is" Quinn con una firmeza absoluta sujeto la cintura de Rachel, quien a su vez rodeo el cuello de la rubia con sus brazos. Entonces, sus cuerpos comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la suave canción, y ambas chicas permanecieron en silencio, disfrutando de la melodiosa voz que cantaba, mientras eran observadas por la mayoría de los invitados y retratadas por los fotógrafos contratados para llevar acabo esa labor.

\- **Un vodka con hielo, por favor** – Ashley le pidió al cantinero encargado de atender la barra libre esa noche

\- **Seguro** – el joven acepto gustosamente – **¿tu identificación?**

\- **Que dices si te doy este billete y nos olvidamos de la identificación** – la adolescente sugirió ofreciéndole un billete de 100 dólares al cantinero

\- **Vuelve cuando tengas veintiún años niña** – el cantinero le sugirió con sarcasmo para luego dejarla sola

\- **Te acabas de hacer de una poderosa enemiga** – Ashley amenazo al joven con un tono severo

\- _Vaya, casi conseguiste sonar amenazante_ – una voz bastante conocida por la joven Fabray se burlo a espaldas de esta

\- **¡Alison!** – Ashley exclamo sorprendida cuando se dio vuelta y se encontró de frente con la joven – **¿Qué haces aquí?**

\- **Mis padres son benefactores de la fundación** – Alison le explico – **te ves bien con ese vestido**

\- **Gracias** – Ashley agradeció sonrojándose ligeramente – **sabes, por un momento pensé que esta fiesta iba a hacer aburrida, pero gracias a Dios que me equivoque**

\- **Ven, te presentare a mis padres** – Alison dijo tomando la mano de la otra adolescente y arrastrándola consigo en busca de sus progenitores

Ashley sonreía alegremente mientras era arrastrada a través del salón. Hacia tanto tiempo que no se sentía tan bien y tan a gusto con una persona de su misma edad, pero había algo en Alison que le llamaba la atención, y quizás esa atracción se desencadenaba debido a que la personalidad de la joven Bells, era muy distinta a la suya. Durante el poco tiempo que había pasado con Alison, noto como su prima, no opinaba sobre un tema sin antes conocerlo, y mucho menos juzgaba alguien por adelantado. Cosa que a la joven Fabray solía dársele muy bien.

\- **¿Cómo una chica tan joven consiguió el puesto** **de representante ejecutiva de Sasaki company?** – Lauren interrogo a su compañera de baile

\- **Podría hacerte la misma pregunta a ti** – Sara respondió con un tono algo desafiante pero sereno

\- **Tengo un buen currículo** – la rubia respondió de una manera orgullosa

\- **También yo** – la castaña respondió con una sonrisa coqueta

\- Lauren durante unos segundos admiro la hermosa sonrisa de Sara – **¿sales con Quinn Stevens?** – pregunto sintiendo de pronto una enorme curiosidad

\- **¿Tú sales con Rachel Berry?**

\- **No, pero tengo intenciones de hacerlo**

\- **¿Por qué?** – Sara quiso saber

\- **Porque la amo** – Lauren respondió

\- **¿Amor?** – Sara cuestiono algo pensativa – **esa es una palabra que implica mucho, ¿no crees?**

\- **¿Acaso tú no amas alguien?**

\- Sara durante unos segundos miro a Quinn, quien se encontraba bastante feliz bailando con su ex novia – **durante un tiempo, creí amar a una persona** – respondió con cierta melancolía

\- **¿Qué paso?** – Lauren pregunto ciertamente curiosa

\- **Digamos que madure** – la castaña le respondió entornando una encantadora sonrisa

Mientras seguían moviéndose al ritmo de la música Rachel dirigió su mirada hacia Sara y Lauren, quienes bailaba a unos cuantos metros de distancia, y pudo notar que ambas chicas interactuaban amenamente mientras se sonreían con cierta coquetería, al parecer habían congeniado muy bien.

\- **Al parecer esas dos han congeniado muy bien** – Rachel comento sin apartar la mirada de las otras dos chicas

\- Quinn miro en dirección hacia la otra pareja – **así parece** – comento con tranquilidad al ver como su ex amante conversaba y reía amenamente con Lauren

\- **¿Eso no te preocupa?** – Rachel quiso saber

\- **No me preocupa en lo mas mínimo… porque se muy bien, que al final de la noche, Sara se ira conmigo** – Quinn dijo con un tono prepotente

\- Rachel apretó su mandíbula – **es bueno saber eso** – comento intentando disimular los celos que estaba sintiendo en esos momento

\- **¿Celosa?** – la rubia pregunto, cuando noto que la morena había adquirido un semblante rígido

\- **¿De tu prostituta de turno?... por supuesto que no** – la morena pregunto y respondió con rapidez

\- **Sabes que Sara es muy buena en lo que hace, y no me refiero a su desempeño en la cama… aunque si debo admitir que el sexo con ella es magnifico**

\- Rachel empujo a la rubia lejos de su cuerpo – **el baile se termino** – sentencio bastante molesta

\- **Genial Quinn, simplemente genial** – la rubia se reprendió a si misma mientras observaba a Rachel alejarse

Rachel entro al baño y apoyo la espalda contra la puerta, se sentía mareada, las ultimas palabras proferidas por Quinn le habían dejado sin aire. Ella era bastante consciente de que su ex novia estaba intentando provocarle un ataque de celos, pero sinceramente no se encontraba preparada para escucharla admitir tan abiertamente cuanto disfrutaba tener sexo con son Sara.

\- **Respira Rachel, solo respira** – la morena se dijo a si misma, antes de acercarse al espejo, y no se sorprendió para nada el ver que se encontraba pálida como un cadáver – **joder Rachel, ¿Qué pasa contigo?** – se reprendió a si misma con enfado. Escucho la puerta del baño se abrirse, miro a través del espejo y agradeció mentalmente que fuera Lauren la persona que entro al baño y no la idiota de Quinn

\- **¿Te encuentras bien?** – Lauren pregunto acercándose de manera cautelosa

\- **Si, solo he sentido un pequeño mareo** – Rachel respondió girándose para mirar de frente a la rubia – **¿Dónde dejaste a Sara?**

\- **Me excuse con ella cuando te vi alejarte de la pista de baile… ¿segura que estas bien?, luces aturdida**

\- **Estoy…** – sus palabras quedaron a medias cuando vio que Eric también ingresaba en el baño – **Eric el baño de caballeros queda al lado** – le informo al joven

\- **Ya se, pero necesito hablar contigo** – Eric dijo de los mas tranquilo acercándose a ambas chicas – **a solas** – acentuó fijando su mirada en Lauren

\- **¿Lauren te importaría?** – Rachel pregunto señalando la puerta

\- **No, por supuesto que no** – la rubia acepto la petición hecha por la morena – **búscame cuando termines aquí** – pidió antes de abandonar el baño

\- **¿Qué sucede Eric?** – Rachel le pregunto al joven una vez que estuvieron solos

\- **Su abuela llego hace un par de minutos** – Eric informo – **me encargue de recibirla y llevarla a una de las habitaciones sin que el señor Fabray se percatara de su presencia**

\- **Perfecto, gracias Eric…** – la morena le agradeció por la ayuda – **¿algo mas?**

\- **El señor Fabray ha ordenado que la presentación se haga de inmediato, debido a que algunos beneficiarios comienzan a impacientarse sobre el porque están aquí**

\- **Bien, entonces no los hagamos esperar más**

Quinn observaba detenidamente a los invitados, quienes se encontraban absortos en ese mundo que ellos creían que era el mejor, un mundo de hipocresía, donde las personas son valoradas por lo que tienen y no por lo que son o por cuanto han luchado por sobrevivir a la rudeza del mundo real. Ese mundo plagado de pirañas, dispuestas a devorar a todo aquel que no pueda ni sepa defenderse.

\- **¿Admirando el paisaje?** – Sara inquirió sacando a la rubia de pensamiento

\- **Míralos, fingiendo que son felices** – Quinn dijo sin dejar de pasear su mirada entre los invitados

\- **¿Cómo sabes que fingen?, quizás son felices**

\- **¿Tú crees?**

\- **Cada persona busca su felicidad, donde cree que esta se encuentra… algunos la buscan en un vestido de algún diseñador importante, otros en un baile en brazos de un extraño y otras más en el fondo de una botella de whisky**

\- **Linda filosofía doctor Freud** – Quinn felicito a su ex amante con un tono sarcástico – **Por cierto, ¿Dónde esta tu pareja de baile?, debo decir que se veían muy a gusto, la una con la otra**

\- **No se a donde se fue** – Sara respondió ignorando el ultimo comentario por parte de la rubia – **solo se que se excuso conmigo y desapareció antes de siquiera pudiera preguntarle a donde iba**

\- **De seguro fue tras Rachel y quizás en este momento estén teniendo sexo en el baño** – Quinn refunfuño contrayendo su mandíbula con dureza

\- **¿Por qué tu ex novia tendría que estar teniendo sexo con su ex novia en el baño?** – Sara inquirió ciertamente confundida por aquella absurda afirmación

\- **Porque torpemente decidí decirle a Rachel que nosotras nos acostamos**

\- **Quinn esa es una mentira tan grande como un templo y tu lo sabes bien…**

\- **Si Sara, lo se** – la rubia refuto con enfado – **pero quería molestar a Rachel, así que le dije que lo hicimos**

\- **Pero que inmadura eres Quinn Stevens**

\- **Ey, no soy inmadura**

\- **Si lo eres**

\- Quinn iba a replicar lo dicho por la castaña, pero se contuvo de hacerlo cuando vio que Rachel subía al pódium – **es hora del show** – dijo centrando toda su atención en su ex novia

Rachel podía sentir como su corazón latía con fuerza, no sentía miedo por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, porque hacia tiempo había dejado de sentir miedo, pero si estaba un poco nerviosa. Paseo su mirada a través de los invitados y tomo un poco de aire, el momento de su primera movida sobre el tablero había llegado.

\- _Aquí vamos_ – Rachel susurro para sus adentros

Russell abrió el juego con un movimiento directo y preciso. Y ahora Rachel lo seguiría con un doble ataque por descubierta, el cual básicamente consiste en amenazar dos piezas del adversario, en una misma jugada, con dos piezas rivales, se amenaza una con la pieza que se ha movido y otra con una segunda pieza que con el movimiento ha quedado descubierta.

Una variante de esta doble jugada táctica consiste en matar una pieza adversaria, pese a que la tenga defendida. Si el rival mata la pieza que se ha movido, entonces se puede matar la otra pieza que ha quedado descubierta, y si el rival opta por retirar o defender la pieza que esta amenazada por la pieza descubierta, entonces se puede retirar y salvar la pieza con qué se ha matado inicialmente: el resultado es siempre una ganancia para el jugador que realiza el doble ataque por descubierta.

\- **Buenas noches** – Rachel comenzó hablar – **se que todos se preguntan porque lo hemos citados aquí esta noche, pues la respuesta es sencilla, esta noche honraremos la memoria de una mujer que hizo eco en nuestra sociedad, una mujer que dio todo por ayudar a otras personas menos afortunadas** – se tomo un momento para ver los rostros de las personas ahí presente – **"A Helping Hand" empezó como un proyecto pequeño, pero poco a poco fue tomando forma, hasta que llego a convertirse en una de las fundaciones mas importante de** **New York y el país** – todos los presentes miraba y escuchan atentamente cada palabra que ella profería – **ayudar al que lo necesitaba siempre fue la intención de Shelby Corcoran y debo decir que será difícil llenar los zapatos que ella dejo, pero estoy segura de que la persona que ahora ocupara su puesto, hará un excelente trabajo, porque dicha persona es un ejemplo de perseverancia** – noto como tanto Russell como Lauren sonrieron complacidos y satisfechos por sus palabras – **damas y caballeros, recibamos con un fuerte aplauso a la nueva presidenta de "A Helping Hand", la señora Agatha Corcoran**

Como era de esperarse, la mayoría de los presentes en aquel salón, aplaudieron a la recién nombrada presidenta de "A Helping Hand", quien con mucha seguridad avanzo hacia el pódium y fue recibida con un fuerte y caluroso abrazo por parte de Rachel. Solo tres personas en aquel salón no aplaudían, la primera persona era Russell, el empresario apretaba su mandíbula con fuerza, e intentaba mantener la compostura, la segunda persona era Lauren, la rubia alternaba su mirada entre lo que sucedía en el pódium y el señor Fabray, como si estuviera buscando una explicación a lo que estaba sucediendo, y la tercera persona era Ashley, la adolescente se había quedado estupefacta al ver la repentina aparición de su abuela.

\- Lista para hablar, Agatha tomo posición frente al pódium – **buenas noches a todos, debo comenzar diciendo, que me siento muy halaga y feliz por ser la persona elegida para ocupar el cargo que mi hija dejo vacante, se que no será fácil cumplir con las expectativas, pero prometo poner todas mis fuerzas y dar lo mejor de mi… Esta noche, es una noche de transición, esta noche, es el comienzo de una nueva etapa para "A Helping Hand", una epata en la cual voy asegurarme de que cada persona reciba lo que merece** – esto ultimo lo dijo mirando fijamente a Russell, quien lucia como si acabara de ingerir una anguila – **cuando se habla de ayuda se puede decir…**

Rachel vio como Lauren se apresuro a salir del salón a toda prisa, por lo que no dudo en seguir a la rubia. Quinn observo como la morena salió en busca de Lauren, e hizo un amago de seguirla, pero un fuerte y firme apretón en su ante brazo por parte de Sara le impidió que se moviera de su lugar.

\- **Lauren espera** – Rachel le pidió a la rubia, pero su ex novia ignoro su petición y siguió con su andar hacia la puerta principal – **Lauren por favor espera** – volvió a pedirle pero esta vez bloqueando su paso

\- **¿Para que?** – Lauren pregunto con un tono brusco y tajante – **¿Para que puedas seguir humillándome?**

\- **Escucha, solo quiero que sepas, que no fue nada personal, yo…**

\- **Tu solo querías la presidencia de la fundación** – la rubia termino la oración y vio como Rachel bajaba su mirada – **pues ya tienes lo que querías, felicidades**

\- **Lauren de verdad lo…** – la disculpa de Rachel quedo a medias, ya que su ex novia comenzó alejarse sin mirar atrás

\- **Señorita Berry** – Eric llamo a la morena apareciendo de repente

\- **¿Si Eric?** – Rachel pregunto girándose para mirar al joven

\- **El señor Fabray la espera en su estudio** – el joven le anuncio

\- **¿Cómo esta el?** – la morena quiso saber

\- **Rojo del coraje**

\- **Bien, eso era de esperarse** – Rachel comento sin inmutarse y dispuesta a ir hacerle frente a su padrastro

\- **Espere, va necesitar esto** – Eric la detuvo para entregarle una carpeta

\- **¿Qué esto?**

\- **Es un documento aceptación, firmado por todos los miembros de la junta directiva de "A Helping Hand", en cual expresan su apoyo y conformidad con la postulación de Agatha Corcoran como la nueva presidenta de la fundación**

\- **Este documento no apaciguara la rabia de Russell**

\- **No, pero si lo ata de pies y mano, para que no pueda hacer nada contra la decisión de la junta directiva**

\- **Gracias Eric**

\- **Suerte**

\- **Voy a necesitar más que suerte**

\- **Puedo ir con usted, si quiere**

\- **Descuida Eric, estaré bien**

\- **¿No tiene miedo del señor Fabray?**

\- **No Eric, hace mucho que deje de sentir miedo**

El momento de enfrentar al lobo había llegado, pero Rachel no tenía miedo de enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos, aun cuando sabía que debía tenerlo, porque Russell, era un hombre de mucho cuidado, un hombre al cual no le había temblado el pulso para asesinar personas por cosas mucho mas insignificantes, pero aun sabiendo de todo lo que su padrastro era capaz de hacer, ella no sentía miedo, sino todo lo contrario, estaba ansiosa por el inminente enfrentamiento que se llevaría acabo.

\- **Ey, ¿estas bien?** – Alison le pregunto a Ashley cuando noto lo callada que esta se encontraba – **te has puesto pálida de repente**

\- **Es mi abuela** – Ashley susurro sin salir de su asombro

\- **¿Quién?** – Alison cuestiono confundida y vio como la joven Fabray señalaba hacia el pódium – **¿en serio?**

\- **Tengo que hablar con ella** – Ashley anuncio y antes de que Alison pudiera decirle alguna palabra al respecto, se marcho en dirección hacia donde se encontraba su abuela. Con forme se abría paso entre los invitados podía sentir como su corazón latía con rapidez y sus piernas le temblaban.

Agatha se encontraba reunida con algunos de los benefactores, quienes la felicitaban por su reciente nombramiento como nueva presidenta de la fundación, cuando de pronto escucho que alguien a sus espaldas se aclaraba la garganta, se dio vuelta y sonrió extasiada cuando vio a Ashley parada a unos cuantos pasos de distancia.

\- **Hola** – la adolescente saludo a su abuela con cierto nerviosismo

\- **Hola** – Agatha le regreso el saludo a su nieta con un tono sutil y pacifico

Russell miraba por la ventana de su estudio, mientras le daba pequeños sorbos a un vaso de Whisky que tenia en su mano, se sentía completamente frustrado, humillado e insultado, por lo que estaba furioso, y deseoso de hacer rodar unas cuantas cabezas, incluyendo la de Rachel. Era increíble el parecido que la morena tenia con Shelby, ambas eran hermosas, inteligentes, testarudas y tan letales, como el veneno de una marina de pico. Pero por suerte, el sabia como neutralizar las víboras venenosas. Escucho que la puerta se abría y cerraba.

\- **¿Pediste verme?** – Rachel inquirió con sutileza mientras se acercaba al escritorio del empresario

\- **¿Tienes idea de lo que acabas de hacer?** – Russell inquirió con un tono rígido mientras se acercaba a la morena

\- **Presente a mi abuela como la nueva presidenta de la fundación** – la morena respondió como si nada importante hubiera pasado

\- **Hiciste algo mucho más que eso Rachel** – el empresario le advirtió – **pasaste por encima de mi autoridad… nadie pasa por encima de mi autoridad, Soy Russell Fabray, entiendes, y cuando doy una orden, esta se cumple, sin importar si con dicha orden estoy perjudicando al mismísimo presidente de la nación, porque mi palabra es ley, así que nadie, escúchame bien, nadie pasa por encima de mi autoridad sin sufrir las consecuencias de su atrevimiento**

\- **Me vi en la obligación de actuar a tus espaldas Russell** – Rachel argumento sin sentir ni el mas mínimo miedo de las amenazas por parte del empresario – **porque si mal no recuerdo, teníamos un acuerdo y tú faltaste a tu palabra**

\- **¿Y por eso decidiste actuar a mis espaldas?**

\- **Yo solo hice lo que tenia que hacer… como tu no estabas dispuesto a darme lo que pedí, pues entonces yo lo tome**

\- **Bien, si esos son los términos en el juego, entonces yo hare lo que tengo que hacer**

\- **¿Qué quieres decir?**

\- **Voy anular la toma de posesión de Agatha**

\- **Me temo que no puedes hacer eso**

\- **Soy Russell Fabray, puedo hacer lo que desee**

\- **Me temo que esta vez no Russell** – Rachel le entrego al empresario la carpeta que Eric minutos atrás le había dado – **este es un documento firmado por los miembros de la junta directiva de "A Helping Hand", y en dicho documento ellos expresan su apoyo y conformidad con la postulación de Agatha Corcoran como la nueva presidenta de la fundación**

\- **Vaya, vaya, veo que calculaste muy bien, todos tus movimientos** – Russell dijo algo sorprendido, al ver que su hijastra había hecho las cosas de una manera muy cuidadosa

\- **Soy precavida** – Rachel anuncio con una sonrisa de victoria

\- **Muy bien, ya que eres tan precavida, te aconsejo que tomes mucha precaución de ahora en adelante, porque muchas cosas pueden pasar, cosas no muy gratas para ti** – el empresario le advirtió con un tono frio y siniestro

\- **¿Me estas amenazando?**

\- **Solo te estoy advirtiendo**

Rachel vio como su padrastro le daba la espalda y se dirigía nuevamente hacia la ventana, lo cual era una clara señal de que su encuentro había finalizado, por lo que decidió abandonar el estudio. Al llegar al exterior suspiro con un poco de alivio, no le había ido tan mal como se imagino, o tal vez corrió con la suerte de que Russell no quiso mostrarle su verdadera naturaleza, aun. Porque no podía olvidarse de que minutos antes, el empresario la había amanzanado, y no lo había hecho de una manera sutil, sino de una manera muy directa.

\- **¿Así que vas a dirigir la fundación?** – Ashley interrogo a su abuela mientras paseaban por los jardines de la mansión

\- **Si, tu hermana me pidió que tomara las riendas, y yo acepte** – Agatha respondió un tanto nerviosa

\- **Vaya, eso si que ha sido una sorpresa, digo, no te he visto nunca y ahora de repente estas aquí**

\- Agatha de pronto se sintió algo incomoda – **¿Cómo te va en la escuela?** – pregunto desviando por completo la conversación

\- **Bien, con algunas altas y bajas, pero supongo que eso es normal** – la adolescente sin darle mucha importancia a eso

\- **Sabes, tu madre cuando tenia tu edad, le gustaba encerrarse en la biblioteca, pasaba horas ahí, y a veces ni siquiera estaba estudiando o leyendo algún libro, simplemente le gustaba ese ambiente, decía que ese era su espacio, se sentía cómoda dentro de aquellos estantes y libros**

\- **¿Mi madre hacia eso?** – Ashley pregunto con un tono lleno de ilusión y vio como su abuela asentía con su cabeza – **vaya, al parecer tenemos eso en común… ¿Por qué nunca te había conocido?** – quiso saber

\- Agatha suspiro con resignación al ver que la pregunta del millón de dólares había llegado – **cuando Shelby se caso con Russell** – comenzó a explicar – **yo puse mucha distancia de por medio entre nosotras, y cuando tu naciste no fui capaz de acortar dicha distancia**

\- **¿Por qué no?** – Ashley refuto sintiéndose ciertamente enojada al escuchar aquella explicación, que a su parecer era algo vaga – **entiendo que tuvieras problemas con mi mama, pero soy tu única nieta, ¿Cómo pudiste dejar pasar tanto tiempo?, ¿acaso no me te importaba lo suficiente como ha dejar tu orgullo a un lado?**

\- **Claro que me importas, y mucho… es solo que a veces los adultos solemos actuar de manera incorrecta, dejamos que el orgullo nos gane y luego terminamos arrepintiéndonos** – Agatha le dijo ciertamente avergonzada por su manera de proceder – **cariño, se que estas enojada, y te entiendo, pero quiero que sepas que en ningún momento deje de pensar en ti y quiero que pasemos tiempo juntas y nos conozcamos, ha no ser que tu no quieres, porque si es así, te juro que respetare tu decisión**

\- **Bueno, estoy enojada, pero no tan enojada** – la adolescente explico con algo de inquietud – **y por supuesto que deseo que nos conozcamos, eres mi abuela**

\- **No sabes cuanto me alegro de escuchar eso cielo… Y para tu información, no eres mi única nieta, también lo es tu hermana… sabes Shelby anualmente me enviaba fotos tuyas y de tu hermana**

\- **Esa mujer era una testaruda** – Ashley comento ciertamente divertida

\- **Y una gran madre** – Agatha halago a su hija – **porque hizo un excelente trabajo con ustedes dos**

\- **El año pasado me embriague y estrelle el auto de Rachel en un centro comercial** – la adolescente revelo su crimen con algo un poco de vergüenza – **no estoy orgullosa de lo que hice y quería que lo supiera porque…**

\- **Ashley** – Agatha interrumpió las palabras de la adolescente – **se muy bien acerca de tu pequeña fechoría, ley las noticias** – le hizo saber – **tenemos mucho de que hablar cielo, yo tengo muchas cosas que contarte acerca de tus dos madres y tu tienes muchas cosas que contarme acerca de ti**

\- **Estoy ansiosa por escuchar esas historias, estoy ansiosa por pasar tiempo contigo, abuela**

Agatha sonrió complacida por aceptación que su nieta estaba dándole, por un momento pensó que Ashley se iba a negar a su presencia, pero agradecía profundamente que no haya sido así, porque eso le hubiera causado un gran dolor a su corazón. La señora Corcoran se enorgullecía de ver lo maravillosas que eran sus dos nietas, y también se arrepentía de habar sido tan orgullosa y no haberlas buscado mucho antes, pero ya era tarde para arrepentimientos, ahora lo único que podía hacer, era empezar a disfrutar de su familia, esa familia de la cual durante mucho tiempo se mantuvo alejada.

\- **Oye, la mayoría de los invitados ya se ha retirado, podríamos hacer lo mismo nosotras** – Sara suplico con la esperanza de que Quinn accediera a su petición – **tierra llamando a Quinn** – dijo cuando noto que la rubia no le hacia ni el mas mínimo caso

\- **Lo siento** – Quinn se disculpo saliendo de su distracción – **¿decías algo?**

\- **¿Podemos irnos?** – La castaña pregunto algo molesta y vio como su compañera paseaba su mirada a través del salón – **Rachel no va a regresar, de seguro en este momento esta recibiendo una gran reprimenda por parte de Russell**

\- **No me hace ni una puta gracia lo que has dicho Sara** – Quinn le advirtió con un tono severo

\- **Lo siento no fue mi intención molestarte, pero me quiero ir**

\- **De acuerdo, vamos** – la rubia finalmente acepto no muy segura de su decisión, pero Sara tenia razón, Rachel no iba a regresar a la fiesta o lo que quedaba de la misma

Quinn tomo la mano de Sara, y se dirigieron a la salida, donde esperaron que el chofer encargado de su traslado apareciera. Sara fue la primera en abordar la limosina cuando esta aparco frente a ellas, seguida de Quinn, quien no perdió la oportunidad de mirar una vez más la mansión Fabray, deseando saber si Rachel se encontraba bien. Suspiro con pesadez cuando la limosina empezó alejarse.

\- **Bien, este es el final** – Ashley dijo cuando llego al pie de las escaleras de la sala escoltada por su abuela – **supongo que te veré pronto, ¿cierto?**

\- **Por supuesto cielo** – Agatha le aseguro – **de hecho estaba pensado, que tal vez podrías pasar un fin de semana conmigo… claro que solo es una sugerencia, si no quieres…**

\- **Me encantaría, de verdad** – la adolescente se apresuro a decir – **pero antes tendré que preguntarle a mi papa si puedo ir a New Jersey**

\- **Oh no cielo, no tienes que ir a New Jersey, he alquilado una suite en New York**

\- **¿En serio?**

\- **Voy a trabajar aquí, por lo que me parece lo más conveniente**

\- **¿Aun estas despierta jovencita?** – Russell pregunto apareciendo de repente en la escena – **tienes clases mañana, así ya que deberías irte a dormir**

\- **Ya iba a subir** – Ashley le respondió a su padre pero sin dejar de mirar a su abuela – **hasta pronto abuela** – se despido de su abuela para luego darle un fuerte abrazo a esta

\- **Hasta pronto cielo** – Agatha se despido con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios

Ashley dejo un beso en la mejilla de Russell antes de irse escaleras arriba, mientras que su padre y abuela la seguían con su mirada. Una vez que la adolescente había desaparecido en la parte superior, ambos adultos se dieron una mirada cargada de rencor, resentimiento y mucho odio.

\- **Vaya, al fin puedo conocer en persona a la gran Agatha Corcoran** – Russell exclamo con cierto sarcasmo – **sabe, es muy curioso que estuve casado 16 años con Shelby y en ningún momento llego a presentarme a su tía**

\- **Madre** – Agatha corrigió al empresario – **crie a Shelby desde la adolescencia**

\- **Y luego la abandono por 16 años** – Russell le hecho en cara a la mujer – **lo que me lleva a preguntarle, ¿Por qué esta aquí?**

\- **Porque mi hija ya esta, y yo he venido a velar por el bienestar de mis nietas**

\- **Me resulta un poco sospechoso, que aparezca 16 años después, reclamando un puesto que no le pertenece**

\- **Entiendo que estés molesto por que la junta directiva de me hayan dando la presidencia de la fundación** – Agatha dijo con un tono victorioso – **pero debo informarte que esa fundación es el legado de mi hija y no existe nadie mejor que una Corcoran para hacerse cargo**

\- **Yo me refería al puesto de abuela** – Russell se explico con cierto sarcasmo

\- **Si estuve ausente en la vida de mis nietas todos estos años, fue por causa tuya Russell** – la mujer mayor le hecho en cara al empresario

\- **¿Mía?, yo en ningún momento le dije a Shelby que se alejara de usted, fue usted quien se alejo de su sobrina**

\- **Hija, Russell, Shelby era mi hija** – Agatha le recordó comenzando a perder un poco la paciencia – **y si es cierto, fui yo quien decidió alejarse y debo reconocer que fue una pésima decisión, pero ahora estoy aquí y no pienso ir a ningún lado**

\- **Tampoco yo** – Russell le aseguro con un tono desafiante

\- **Entonces supongo que tendremos que acostumbrarnos a vernos la cara**

\- **Así parece… aunque de antemano le advierto señora Corcoran, que no espere cordialidad de mi parte**

\- **Descuida querido, se tratar con individuos de poca monta**

\- **Veo que la habilidad lingüística va en los genes Corcoran… Buenas noches Agatha**

\- **Russell…**

Rachel miraba su reflejo en el espejo de la cómoda mientras cepillaba su cabello, y reflexionaba sobre todo lo sucedido esa noche. Había ganado su primera batalla contra Russell, pero aun le quedaba un largo camino por recorrer, y el ser consciente de eso la hacia sentirse agotada, tanto física como mentalmente. Pero daba gracias a que el día ya había terminado y por fin podía descansar un poco.

De pronto escucho un par de golpes en la ventana de su balcón. Durante unos segundos miro las cortinas que cubrían la ventana y frunció el ceño levemente cuando los golpes volvieron a escucharse, dejo su cepillo sobre la peinadora y fue a ver quien era la persona que se atrevía a irrumpir en su balcón.

\- _Ay no_ – la morena pensó cuando al rodar la cortina de la ventana se encontró con Quinn parada afuera del balcón, quizás se adelanto un poco, al pensar que su agitada noche había terminado – **¿Qué haces aquí?** – pregunto abriendo las puertas pero sin dejar que su ex novia pasara a su habitación – **¿Cuándo te cambiaste de ropa?** – pregunto confusa al ver que la rubia vestía unos jeans y suéter negros junto con un par de botas también negras

\- **Fui a mi casa y regrese** – Quinn explico intentando adentrarse a la habitación de su ex novia, pero esta no le cedió paso

\- **¿Y por que regresaste?** – Rachel pregunto de manera tajante

\- **Quería saber si estabas bien** – la rubia confeso – **no regresaste a la fiesta después de la presentación de tu abuela, y bueno pensé…**

\- **Estoy bien, así que ya te puedes ir** – la morena le hizo saber con un tono brisco interrumpiendo las palabras de su ex novia

\- **Vamos Rachel, déjame pasar** – Quinn le pidió volviendo hacer amago de entrar pero la morena la detuvo colocando una mano en su pecho

\- **Lo mejor será que te quedes ahí afuera** – Rachel dijo intentando sonar firme

\- **Pero hace frio**

\- **Eso debiste pensarlo antes de regresar aquí**

\- **Regrese por ti**

\- **No te pedí regresaras** – Rachel dijo sin ser consciente de que sus palabras podrían herir a la rubia, pero se dio cuenta de que así fue cuando vio como su ex novia bajaba la mirada y apretaba sus labios – **lo mejor será que te vayas Quinn, ve con Sara, vuelve acostarte con ella, quizás si sigues metiéndote en la cama con tu amante, de repente llegues a olvidarte de mi**

\- **No me acostado con Sara** – Quinn le hizo saber – **te dije que lo hice, porque quería hacerte sentir mal…**

\- **¿Pero lo intentaste?** – la morena pregunto sabiendo muy bien que algo había pasado entre su ex novia y esa castaña insoportable

\- **Si, lo intente** – Quinn admitió estuvo a punto de volver acostarse con su ex amante – **pero no pude responderle a Sara en la cama, ¿y sabes por que?, porque a la única mujer que deseo es a ti Rachel**

\- **Vete Quinn** – Rachel exigió dándole la espalda a la rubia, estaba a punto de ceder ante esta, podía sentir como su corazón se aceleraba y sus rodillas le temblaban

\- **Rachel** – la rubia intento hablar

\- **No, quiero que te vayas ahora mismo** – la morena volvió a exigirle – **no puedes aparecerte así de repente y decir que soy la única mujer que deseas y esperar que me lance a tus brazos… eso no va a pasar Quinn, así que vete**

\- **¿Por qué insistes en que sigamos alejadas Rachel?** – Quinn exigió saber

\- **¿Quieres saber por que te quiero lejos de mí?** – Rachel le pregunto con un tono desafiante – **porque te culpo a ti por todo lo que esta pasando, es tu culpa que mi madre no este, es tu culpa que ahora estemos atrapadas en esta guerra de venganza y odio**

\- **Rachel…**

\- **Si tu no hubieras aparecido con tus planes de venganza, nada de esto estaría pasando, arruinaste la vida de mi madre Quinn, arruinaste mi vida**

\- **¿Arruine sus vidas?** – Quinn pregunto estupefacta – **la vida de tu madre era un completo infierno antes de que yo apareciera, y yo le di una salida de ese infierno y tu…**

\- **Yo era feliz antes de que tu aparecieras**

\- **Eres una hipócrita Rachel Berry**

\- **No mas que tu Quinn Stevens… que empezaste una guerra de venganza sin antes averiguar si tus motivos eran fundamentados**

\- **¿Fundamentados?, Rachel creo que olvidas que Russell asesino a mi madre y mi madre era una excelente mujer**

\- **En el evangelio según Quinn**

\- **¿Eso que supone que significa?**

\- **Significa que tu crees que tu madre era una excelente mujer Quinn, pero no necesariamente tiene que ser así… ¿Nunca te has preguntado los motivos por loa cuales Russell la asesino?**

\- **No necesito conocer los motivos que Russell tuvo para asesinar a mi madre**

\- **Pues deberías conocerlos… quizás tu madre era una zorra que merecía ser asesinada**

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso y termino con la paciencia de Quinn, quien cegada por la rabia que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, termino dándole una fuerte bofetada a Rachel, y dicha bofetada fue tan fuerte y brusca que termino llevando a la morena directo al suelo.

Mientras permanecía de cara al suelo, Rachel sentía que su mejilla izquierda le ardía, no podía creer lo que acababa de suceder, Quinn la había abofeteado, claro que ella era muy consciente de que se merecía esa bofetada, pero aun así no podía creerlo. Cuando finalmente se atrevió a mirar nuevamente a su ex novia, pudo notar que esta ya se había marchado.

\- **Es mejor de esa manera** – la morena susurro para si misma mientras intentaba contener aquel llanto que amenazaba con salir a flote

Quinn cruzo el jardín de la mansión Fabray a toda prisa y para cuando llego a su auto, estaba agotada, respiraba con dificulta, las rodillas le temblaban y por su frente corrían gotas de sudor. No podía creer había sido capaz de levantarle la mano a Rachel.

\- **¿Qué demonios pasa conmigo?** – Quinn se pregunto mientras se apoyaba contra su auto e intentaba regularizar su respiración

La rubia escucho pasos a su espalda, se giro con rapidez, pero cuando quiso darse cuenta recibió una fuerte descarga eléctrica que la llevo directo al suelo, intento mantenerse despierta pero fue inútil, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse lentamente hasta queda completamente inconsciente.

 _"El que busca, encuentra", es una línea que se utiliza para darle esperanza a las personas, pero también es una línea que se emplea_ , _para advertirle a una persona que si no juga limpio puede salir con la peor parte, "El que busca, encuentra"_

* * *

 **DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Al igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.**

* * *

 **Se aceptan comentarios buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor**

 **Pagina de Facebook: Miss Writer 05**


	8. Chapter 7 - White Flag

**Empire**

 **Chapter 7**

 **White Flag**

 _Una bandera blanca es un símbolo internacional usado normalmente en un periodo de conflicto, y posee varios significados: rendición, solicitud de parlamentar con el enemigo, alto al fuego o cese de las hostilidades._

Quinn fue abriendo sus ojos lentamente, la cabeza le daba vueltas, sin duda alguna, el golpe que recibió fue bastante fuerte. Miro a su alrededor intentando hacerse una idea de donde podría encontrarse, pero no lo consiguió, entonces intento moverse, pero le resulto imposible, y justo en ese momento cuando noto que tenia los brazos atados a su espalda y sus piernas atadas a las patas de la silla donde se encontraba sentada.

\- **Esto no puede ser cierto** – la rubia se quejo intentando soltarse, de pronto el ruido de una puerta cerrándose la hizo ponerse alerta, alzo su mirada y vio como una figura bastante conocida surgía de las sombras – **Akita** – susurro bastante molesta una vez que su antigua rival se encontraba frente a ella

\- **Si yo** – la castaña afirmo sonriendo sínicamente

\- **Sabes, si vas a matarme, hazlo rápido…**

\- **¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a matarte?**

\- **Me tomas por sorpresa, me traes a un lugar oscuro y aislado, y me atas a una silla… eso solo se hace cuando se va a matar alguien**

\- **¿Lo dices por que tu ya lo hecho?**

\- **Yo no he asesinado a nadie**

\- **Pero lo harás pronto, ¿cierto?**

\- **Si lo hare** – Quinn afirmo con un tono frio – **la pregunta es, ¿serás tu quien encabezara la lista de personas asesinadas por mi?**

\- **Vaya, es admirable el temple que tienes… estas atada a una silla, sin posibilidad alguna de escapar y aun así, te atreves amenazarme… eso es lo mas admirable que he visto, también lo mas estúpido**

\- **Todos hacemos estupideces** – la rubia aseguro – **tu eres un claro ejemplo de lo estúpidos que podemos ser los seres humanos**

\- **¿Yo?**

\- **Si, tu… has intentado matarme Akita y como no lo conseguiste, decidiste robar todo el dinero de la constructora e inculpar a Noah de dicho robo**

\- **Así que ese ha sido el motivo por el cual has estado buscándome los últimos tres meses** – Akita dijo entendiendo por fin el porque de la búsqueda por parte de la rubia

\- **¿Por qué otro motivo iba a yo a buscarte a ti?**

\- **No lo se, por un momento pensé que me extrañabas**

\- **Te has vuelto muy graciosa** – la rubia dijo de manera sarcástica

\- **Y tú muy ingenua Quinn** – Akita ataco sin ningún tipo de piedad

\- **Desátame y te mostrare lo ingenua que soy**

\- **Estoy segura de que si te desato, terminaras contra el suelo e inconsciente**

\- **No fui yo quien termino así la última vez que nos vimos**

\- **Esa vez ganaste porque estabas centrada y sabias lo querías, pero ahora estas tan perdida que hasta un niño de diez años podría ganarte en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo**

\- **Ay por favor… suenas igual a Kaito**

\- **Sasaki tiene razón…**

\- **¿Le das la razón al hombre que mato a tu padre?** – Quinn cuestiono con el claro intento de hacer sentir mal a la castaña

\- **¿Por qué no?, tu te has sentado a comer en la misma mesa con el hombre que asesino a tu madre** – Akita contraataco sin dejar que las palabras de la rubia la afectaran

\- **Touche** – Quinn dijo dándole la razón a la castaña – **ahora, podrías soltarme**

\- **Te soltare con una condición**

\- **¿Cuál condición?**

\- **Que haya bandera blanca** – Akita le informo – **no quiero pelear, solo hablar**

\- **De acuerdo, bandera blanca entre nosotras** – la rubia dijo aceptando la petición de Akita – **ahora suéltame y devuélveme el dinero que me robaste**

\- Akita se rio de la petición hecha por la rubia – **no fui yo quien se llevo el dinero de la constructora Quinn** – le aseguro mientras comenzaba a abrir las esposas

\- **Claro, y se supone que yo debo creerte…**

\- **Yo tengo dinero, mucho dinero… ¿para que iba a robarme tu dinero?**

\- **No lo se, para fastidiarme, quizás**

\- **Quiero matarte, no fastidiarte** – Akita le aseguro – **además, yo soy muchas cosas, pero no una ladrona ni mentirosa**

\- **Si tú no fuiste quien saqueo la cuenta de la constructora… ¿Quién lo hizo entonces?**

\- **El dinero salió a través de la clave personal de Noah** – la castaña sugirió – **así quizás el decidió…**

\- **Noah no se llevo el dinero** – Quinn le aseguro bastante enfadada por aquella sugerencia

\- **¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de eso?**

\- **Porque mi mejor amigo me es fiel, el jamás se atrevería a hacer algo que pudiera perjudicarme**

\- **Dios, hablas igual que Noah** – Akita dijo algo sobresaltada – **sabes, es muy admirable la devoción que se tienen el uno al otro**

\- **De eso se trata la amistad sicópata, la verdadera amistad**

\- **Dime una cosa rubia… ¿Crees que Noah es una buena persona?** – Akita interrogo a la rubia agachándose frente a esta y mirándola directamente a los ojos

\- **Noah Puckerman es un buen amigo, un excelente hermano y extraordinario hombre** – Quinn le respondió a la castaña sin un grado de dudas

\- **¿Crees que el seria un buen padre?**

\- Quinn frunció el ceño totalmente descolocada por aquel cuestionamiento – **¿A que viene esa pregunta?** – quiso saber

\- Akita se incorporo y sin ningún tipo de pudor se desprendió de su chaqueta, y luego de su camisa, dejando al descubierto su vientre semi abultado – **tengo tres meses** – confeso con un tono relajado y sereno

\- **Me quiero morir** – fue lo único que Quinn pudo decir mientras veía atentamente el vientre semi abultado de la castaña

Rachel observaba su reflejo en el espejo de su cómoda, había hecho un excelente trabajo con el maquillaje, ya que había logrado cubrir por completo el moretón que le había quedado como producto de la bofetada que Quinn le había dado la noche anterior. Bofetada que se merecía, porque la forma en como había atacado a su ex novia había sido cruel y no se sentía orgullosa de su manera de proceder, pero también había sido su medida desesperada para alejarla a la rubia de una vez por todas, aunque eso no evitaba que se sintiera mal por lo sucedido, porque ella conocía perfectamente a Quinn y sabia que esta era incapaz de dañarla, y a juzgar por lo sucedido, deducía que la rubia se encontraba al borde del colapso. Por lo tenia que intentar arreglar las cosas con su ex novia, si es que eso podía ser posible.

\- La morena salió de sus pensamientos cuando escucho la puerta de su habitación cerrarse, a través del espejo vio a su hermana acercarse con una humeante taza entre sus manos – **ey Ashley** – saludo a la adolescente – **¿Por qué no te has ido al colegio?**

\- **Tengo la primera hora libre** – Ashley le informo tomando asiento sobre la cama – **¿vas a salir?**

\- **Tengo cosas que hacer… podría decirle a Nelly…**

\- **Nelly no esta** – informo la adolescente – **salió hace una hora…**

\- **¿No es un poco temprano para ir hacer las compras?** – Rachel inquirió acercándose a su hermana y tomando asiento junto a esta

\- **Me temo que Nelly no fue hacer las compras, sino mas bien fue a ver a la idiota de Lauren** – Ashley le informo a su hermana con un tono apático y receloso – **supongo que estaba preocupada por la cabeza hueca de su hija, digo, después de la humillación que esta sufrió anoche...**

\- **¿Le dijiste lo que paso?** – Rachel pregunto algo molesta

\- **Claro que no le dije nada de lo sucedido** – Ashley se defendió de aquella acusación – **creo que debes recordar que Nelly no es analfabeta Rachel, sabe leer, y la notica de todo lo sucedido anoche fue primera plana en los principales diarios de los Hampton**

\- **Rayos** – la morena se lamento al recordar que la prensa había sido invitada a la gala de la noche anterior – **me había olvidado de la prensa**

\- **Pues, no eso no es lo único que olvidaste** – la adolescente acuso a la morena – **también te olvidaste decirme que encontraste a mi abuela biológica**

\- Rachel se rio ligeramente – **no lo olvide Ashley, solo quería que fuera una sorpresa para ti** – le hizo saber a su hermana

\- **Y vaya que me sorprendí… te juro que por un momento pensé que iba a darme un infarto**

\- **Creo que eres muy joven para sufrir un infarto, así como también eres muy joven como para estar tomando café** – Rachel regaño a la adolescente cuando vio que el contenido de la taza que esta tenia entre sus manos era café

\- **En mi defensa diré que Nelly no esta para vigilar lo que hago** – Ashley dijo a modo de defensa

\- **Dame eso** – la morena exigió a su hermana mientras le arrebataba aquella taza – **¿hablaste con la abuela anoche?**

\- **¿La abuela?**

\- **Es una larga historia... ¿y bien?, ¿hablaste con ella?**

\- **Si lo hice... Por un momento me puse muy nerviosa, porque no sabia que decir, pero ella me trato con tanta amabilidad y cariño que la conversación entre nosotras comenzó a fluir de manera natural**

\- **Me alegro por ti cielo y estoy segura de que mama también se sentirá feliz**

\- **¿Por que hablas en tiempo presente?**

\- **¿Que?**

\- **Dijiste "mama también se sentirá feliz" cuando debiste haber dicho "mama se hubiera sentido feliz"** – la morena desvió su mirada hacia un lado mientras soltaba un fuerte juramento para sus adentros, ¿Como había podido ser tan descuidada con sus palabras? – **Rachel** – llamo a su hermana cuando vio que esta evitaba mirarla – **¿por que hablaste en tiempo presente?**

\- **Porque aun me cuesta creer que ella no esta Ashley** – Rachel le afirmo esperando que esa excusa fuera suficiente

\- **No lo se Rachel, hablaste muy segura… hablaste como…**

\- **Ashley no hagas una tormenta en un vaso de agua** – la morena le exigió a su hermana – **me equivoque al expresarme, todo el mundo se equivoca, ¿No?... ahora vete al colegio, por favor**

Rachel odiaba el tener que mentirle a su hermana, pero no tenia otra alternativa, porque decirle la verdad acerca del paradero de su progenitora, no era una opción, por diferentes factores, pero el principal de todos se debía a que la situación en la cual se encontraba sumergida, era una situación muy peligrosa, y ella le había prometido a su madre que protegería a su hermana, y eso era lo que iba hacer, y si tenia que dar la vida con tal de que Ashley estuviera sana y salva, no dudaría en hacerlo.

\- **Joder Rachel, como has podido ser tan descuidada** – la morena se reprendió a si misma

Después de estar horas en cautiverio, Quinn finalmente regresaba a su casa. Se sentía agotada, su encuentro con Akita, había sido bastante pesado. Una vez que la rubia cruzo la puerta de su casa, el dulce aroma de café recién hecho llego hasta sus fosas nasales, aspiro con fuerza antes de dirigirse a la cocina, donde se encontró con una muy tranquila Sara desayunando. Durante unos segundos observo a su ex amante, y no pudo evitar pensar que su vida seria menos complicada si hubiera dejado atrás sus planes de venganza y se hubiera enamorada de la castaña, de seguro ya estarían casadas y con un hijo en camino. Porque Sara era una buena mujer, pero no era la mujer que ella amaba. Solo había una mujer en este mundo con la cual deseaba casarse y formar una familia, y dicha mujer no se encontraba en esa cocina.

\- **Si sigues mirándome así, voy a creer que estas enamorada de mi** – Sara comento sin ni siquiera mirar a la rubia

\- **Sabes bien que mi corazón ya tiene dueña Sara** – Quinn le recordó mientras se acercaba a la cafetera para servirse un poco de café

\- **Hablando de la dueña de tu corazón… ¿Como te fue con ella anoche?**

\- Quinn sintió como un grueso se formaba en la boca de su estomago – **no muy bien** – dijo apretando su mandíbula con fuerza – **anoche, Rachel y yo tuvimos una horrible discusión y…**

\- **¿Pasaron la noche entera reconciliándose?** – Sara inquirió un tanto divertida

\- **¿Qué te hace suponer que pase la noche con Rachel?**

\- **Porque ayer en la noche fuiste a verla a ella y regresas la mañana siguiente con cara de no haber dormido**

\- **No pase la noche con Rachel** – Quinn aseguro con un tono cansado y melancólico

\- **Si no pasaste la noche con ella, ¿Dónde y con quien pasaste la noche?**

\- Quinn tomo un poco de aire – **anoche cuando dejaba la mansión Fabray** –comenzó explicar, pero el estridente sonido de su celular la hizo detenerse – **lo siento** – se disculpo con Sara antes de atender la llamada – **Paul, ya sabíamos que eso pasaría… claro, iré enseguida** – cerro la llamada y volvió a mirar a la castaña – tengo que ir a la constructora

\- **¿Qué sucede?**

\- **Tengo una reunión con el banco y no tengo ni la más mínima idea de lo que pueda pasar en dicha reunión**

\- **¿Quieres que te ayude con eso?**

\- **Sara, tú trabajas para Sasaki Company** – la rubia le recordó a su ex amante

\- **Eso no me impide darte uno o dos consejos sobre que hacer con la constructora** – Sara argumento con una tranquilidad única

\- **Bien, querida Sara, ¿Qué me aconsejas que haga?**

\- **Vende la constructora, es la jugada mas inteligente que puedes hacer** – la castaña le sugirió

\- Quinn apretó su mandíbula con fuerza, no le había gustado ni un poco el consejo de Sara – **no voy a vender la constructora** – dijo descartando de inmediato la sugerencia hecha por su ex amante – **esa ni siquiera es una opción Sara**

\- **Hay cosas que deben dejarse** **ir Quinn…**

\- **¿Eso que significa?**

\- **Sabes perfectamente lo que significa rubia.**

Claro que Quinn sabia lo que su ex amante deseaba decirle, pero prefirió hacerse la desentendida, porque si se detenía a pensar en lo dicho por la castaña, terminaría dándose cuenta de que esta tenia toda la razón al decirle que había cosas que debían dejarse ir, por ejemplo su amor por Rachel.

Muy en el fondo de su corazón, la rubia sabia que después de lo sucedido la noche anterior, tenia que dejar ir a Rachel, y ese no era un problema realmente, porque estaba segura que si se lo proponía, podía llegar a olvidarse de su ex novia de una vez y para siempre, pero la verdad era que no quería olvidarse de la morena, no quería renunciar al amor de su vida. Pero sabía que tenia que hacerlo, por su salud mental, tenía que sacar de una vez y para siempre a Rachel Berry de su corazón, antes que volviera a cometer una estupidez igual o peor que la acontecida la noche anterior.

\- _El gran momento de la noche fue cuando Rachel Berry, hija de la recientemente fallecida Shelby Corcoran, diera a conocer a Agatha Corcoran como la nueva presidenta de "A Helping Hand"_ – Lauren miraba atentamente la noticia que el diario matutino trasmitía en esos momentos – _el anuncio tomo por sorpresa a la mayoría de los benefactores, debido a que se rumoraba por los pasillos que la persona que tomaría las riendas de la fundación seria una persona totalmente ajena al apellido Corcoran, pero claro, solo eran rumores de pasillos_

\- Lauren apago la televisión y arrojo el control de mala manera sobre la mesita de centro – **odio mi vida** – se quejo con enfado mientras se dejaba caer contra el respaldo del sofá, en ese escucho el timbre de la puerta – **espero que no sea nadie tratando de venderme nada** – refunfuño levantándose para ir a ver quien llamaba a su puerta – **vaya, vaya, miren lo que la marea trajo** – comento de forma sarcástica cuando se encontró a Nally esperando al otro lado de la puerta – **señora Harper. ¿En que puedo ayudarla?**

\- **Ten mucho cuidado de como me hablas jovencita, recuerda que soy la mujer que te trajo al mundo** – Nelly le advirtió a su hija adentrándose al interior de la vivienda de esta

\- **Oh, ¿ahora si eres mi madre?** – la rubia cuestiono con un tono sarcástico – **porque si mal no recuerdo, hace un par de días me dijiste que...**

\- **Se lo que dije** – Nelly interrumpió a la rubia – **y lo siento mucho de verdad, pero estaba enojada contigo**

\- **Si, eso me quedo muy en claro madre… ¿que haces aquí?**

\- **Leí en los periódicos lo que paso anoche y...**

\- **Viniste a reírte en mi cara por lo sucedido**

\- **Jamás me atrevería hacer eso, ¿Por quien me tomas?**

\- **Disculpa si te prejuzgo, pero como últimamente has estado tan decidida a recordarme que no soy lo suficientemente buena para nada, pensé...**

\- **Ten mucho cuidado con lo que vayas a decir Lauren Elizabeth Harper, porque nunca te he puesto una mano encima, pero podría empezar ahora mismo** – el ama de llaves le advirtió a la rubia con un tono severo

\- **Pues hazlo, golpéame, poco me importa** – Lauren se atrevió a retar a su progenitora – **es mas, estoy en un punto en el que yo me golpearía contra la pared, ¿como pude ser tan estúpida?... era obvio que ella estaba llevando acabo un plan para quitarme la presidencia**

\- **¿Ella?... ¿De quien hablas?**

\- **De Rachel…**

\- **¿Que tiene que ver la señorita Rachel con lo sucedido?**

\- **TIENE QUE VER TODO** – La rubia grito con cierto desespero – **me lo dijo muy claramente el día que nos reencontramos, "tu no serás la presidenta de _A Helping Hand"_ … por un momento pensé que solo hablaba por hablar, pero ahora veo que no **– rio con cierta amargura – **aunque debo admitir que me sorprende es la manera tan calculada de como hizo las cosas... casi siento admiración por ella**

\- **Lauren, no creo que la señorita Rachel haya hecho lo que hizo con la intención de dañarte** – Nelly excuso a la morena – tal vez ella…

\- **Por amor a Cristo madre, despierta de una buena vez – Lauren le pidió a su progenitora con un tono bastante brusco – Rachel Berry no es más que una hipócrita…**

\- **Muy bien, suficiente Lauren** – el ama de llaves le exigió a su hija – **entiendo que estés enojada, pero no voy a permitir que hables de esa manera de la señorita Rachel, porque aunque no este de acuerdo con lo que te hizo, se que es una buena persona, incapaz de dañar alguien solo por gusto y placer**

\- **Tienes demasiada fe en Rachel, madre…**

\- **La misma fe que tengo puesta en ella, tengo puesta en ti** – Nelly le aseguro a la rubia

\- **Pues, disculpa si dudo de tu palabra, pero eso me resulta difícil de creerte, cuando has venido hasta mi casa para ver si estoy bien y solo te tomo dos segundos ponerte de lado de Rachel Berry y su familia**

\- **No estoy de lado de nadie Lauren… Soy imparcial** – el ama de llaves aseguro

\- **No madre, no lo eres… pero recuerda que por mis venas corre tu sangre, tu hija soy yo, no ellas** – la rubia le recordó a su progenitora mientras tomaba su chaqueta, sus llaves y se dirigía a la puerta – **gracias por la visita señora Harper**

Las palabras de Lauren calaron en lo mas profundo del corazón de Nelly, quien a ese punto de la situación se sentía muy mal, por la forma en como había estado tratando a su hija, desde que esta regreso a los Hampton. En ningún momento el ama de llaves tuvo intenciones de ser cruel con Lauren, pero el enojo que sentía hacia esta, la hizo reaccionar de una manera negativa. Pero Nelly era consciente de que había llegado el momento de dejar atrás esos resentimientos acumulados y trabajar en pro a su relación con su hija.

\- **Noc, noc, disculpe la intromisión hermosa dama, pero busco a la señora Agatha Corcoran** – Rachel dijo de forma divertida mientras se acercaba hasta el escritorio que anteriormente había sido de su madre, y el cual ahora ocupaba su abuela – **¿De casualidad la ha visto?**

\- **Muy graciosa** – Agatha reprendió a su nieta – **¿Para que la botella de Champagne?** – pregunto cuando vio que la morena mas joven llevaba entre sus manos una botella de Champagne y dos copas de cristal

\- **¿Como que para que?, para brindar, por supuesto** – Rachel anuncio como entusiasmo la finalidad de aquella bebida – **no todos los días se le gana una batalla a Russell Fabray**

\- **No cantes victoria amor, que ganaste una batalla, mas no la guerra** – Agatha le advirtió a su nieta

\- **Ganamos, porque fue un trabajo en equipo** – Rachel le recordó ese pequeño detalle – **y se que aun nos falta mucho camino por recorrer, pero no creo que haya nada de malo con que celebremos un poco, ¿no crees?**

\- **Rachel, cielo… creo que es algo temprano para consumir alcohol…**

\- **Por dios, suenas igual a mi mama** – Rachel refunfuño mientras servía champagne en ambas copas – **además, solo vamos a brindar, no es como si nos fuéramos a ir de fiesta**

\- **De acuerdo** – Agatha dijo aceptando la copa que su nieta le ofrecía – **¿Por que brindamos?**

\- **Por la primera batalla ganada contra Russell Fabray, y por los victorias que vendrán** – Rachel dijo con un tono entusiasta, antes de chocar con sutileza su copa contra la de su abuela

\- Agatha estudio a su nieta cuidadosamente con su mirada – **vas a pedirme algo, ¿cierto?** – pregunto con un tono acusador

\- **¿Que te hace pensar que voy a pedirte algo?** – Rachel cuestiono intentando hacerse la desentendida

\- **Porque tienes la misma mirada que tenias ayer en la mañana cuando apareciste frente a mi puerta para pedirme que tomara la presidencia de la fundación**

\- **Culpable** – la morena admitió algo avergonzada – **necesito que me hagas otro favor** – se atrevió a pedir

\- **Rachel...**

\- **Este favor es mucho más sencillo, lo juro**

\- Agatha suspiro con un poco de resignación – **¿Qué quieres?** – pregunto accediendo a la petición hecha por su nieta

\- **Necesito que le des empleo a Lauren Harper**

\- **¿Quien?**

\- **La chica que iba a ocupar la presidencia de la fundación antes de que...**

\- **Antes de que tu le quitaras el puesto...**

\- **Yo no… sabes, no voy a replicar eso... solo quiero que le des empleo a Lauren**

\- **¿Empleo de que?**

\- **Bueno, ella tiene un excelente currículo en relaciones publicas**

\- **Cariño, ya tenemos un relacionista publico, se llama Jerry… aunque si tu quieres, puedo despedirlo y contractar a esa chica..**

\- **No, no vayas a despedir a Jerry, eso no seria justo**

\- **Pues me temo entonces que no puedo ayudarte con lo que me pides**

\- **Oh vamos, Eres Agatha Corcoran, conoces mucha gente influyente, de seguro hay algo que puedas hacer por Lauren**

\- **Si es cierto, conozco a mucha gente influyente, y si, también puedo conseguirle un trabajo a tu amiga, la pregunta es ¿Por qué tengo que hacer lo que me pides?**

\- **Porque me siento mal por Lauren, me obsesione tanto con obtener la presidencia de la fundación, que no me detuve a pensar en el daño colateral que iba a causar con mis acciones**

\- **De acuerdo, envíame el currículo de esa chica, y veré que puedo hacer por ella**

\- **Gracias, gracias** – la morena le agradeció a su abuela mientras la abrazaba con euforia – **sin duda alguna eres la mejor abuela del mundo entero**

\- **Eso solo lo dices porque hasta ahora te he dicho que si a todo lo que me has pedido**

\- **Ay, no seas quisquillosa, que solo te he pedido dos favores**

\- **Y espero que ese numero no suba jovencita**

Rachel le regalo una sonrisa culpable a su abuela, ya que no estaba segura de poder cumplir con la solicitud que esta le acababa de hacer. Agatha tenía un puesto clave dentro de sus planes, por lo que iba a necesitar que le hiciera unas cuantas cosas más. Porque la batalla por las riendas de la fundación había terminado, pero la guerra por la caída del imperio de Russell Fabray, apenas comenzaba.

\- **Señorita Stevens** – Nina llamo a la rubia que se encontraba sentada tras su escritorio – **el señor Evans y el delegado del banco están esperándola en la sala de junta** – le hizo saber a su jefa

Sin decir ni una sola palabra Quinn se incorporo de su silla y junto a Nina se dirigió a la sala de juntas, una vez que llego, vio como Paul al igual que el delegado bancario ya se encontraban ubicados en la mesa. Respiro profundamente antes de ocupar su asiento, y observo como Nina se sentó un poco apartada de la mesa y se preparo para comenzar a tomar los apuntes correspondientes.

\- **Muy bien, ya que estamos todas las partes convenidas, podemos proceder a darle inicio a nuestra reunión** – Paul hablo mirando a las dos únicas personas que se encontraban alrededor de aquella mesa

\- El delegado bancario se aclaro la garganta antes de proceder hablar – **bien, Señorita Stevens, me temo que tiene un serio problema entre sus manos** – hablo dirigiéndose directamente a la rubia – **el plazo de pago dado por nuestra entidad bancaria ha vencido, por lo tanto debe cancelar la deuda que tiene de manera inmediata**

\- **En este momento no disponemos con el dinero necesario para cancelar la deuda que hemos contraído con ustedes** – Quinn le explico al delegado bancario – **pero si nos dieran un poco de tiempo...**

\- **Ya le hemos dado tiempo suficiente señorita Stevens, tres meses para ser exacto** – el delegado le recordó a la rubia con un tono brusco – **por lo que no podemos darles mas tiempo, la deuda tiene que ser saldada de forma inmediata o de lo contrario el banco embargara la constructora**

\- **La constructora esta embargada por una empresa paralela, por lo tanto su acción de embargo no procede** – Paul se encargo de informarle

\- **Tenemos pleno conocimiento de la estratégica jugada que han hecho para proteger la constructora señor Evans, pero olvidaron un pequeño dato en el contracto que firmaron con nuestra entidad bancaria** – el delegado bancario dijo tendiéndole a Paul un copia del contracto – **clausula 6, párrafo tres _"el banco esta en su total derecho de tomar posesión de la empresa solicitadora del prestamos, aun cuando esta se encuentre enlazada o fusionada alguna empresa paralela"_**

\- **Espere, ¿Qué?** – Quinn pregunto sorprendida ante aquel hecho

\- **¿Sorprendida señorita Stevens?... esta clausula se ha creado como medida cautelar, desde que muchos empresarios empezaron a crear empresas paralelas para protegerse a la hora de solicitar un préstamo bancario… debieron leer las letras pequeñas del contracto**

\- **Muy bien caballeros, veo que tienen un punto valido** – Paul hablo mientras seguía estudiando el contracto bancario – **pero sinceramente, creo que podemos llegar a un acuerdo que se beneficioso para ambas partes**

\- **No tienen nada con que negociar señor Evans** – el delegado le recordó ese pequeño detalle – **el juego se acabo, a partir de este momento la constructora para a ser propiedad del banco**

\- **Aun nos queda una carta bajo la manga** – Paul le hizo saber al hombre – **tenemos el 50% de las acciones de Warrens Corporaction, las cuales ponemos como garantía para la obtención de tres meses de plazo para la cancelación de la deuda**

\- **¿Están consientes de la jugada que están haciendo?...**

\- **Si lo estamos** – Paul aseguro sin ninguna duda – **si en tres meses no cancelamos la deuda, ustedes se quedaran con la constructora y con el 50% de Warrens Corporaction**

\- **Un mes, solo tienen un mes para pagar la deuda, no mas tiempo** – el delegado les informo aceptando el trato que Paul le ofrecía pero sin dejar de colocar sus condiciones en dicho acuerdo y sin decir nada más se incorporo de su asiento y salió de la sala de juntas, dando por entendido que la reunión había terminado.

\- **¿Tienes idea de lo que hiciste?** – Quinn le cuestiono a su albacea

\- **Si, te conseguí tiempo para que puedas salvar la constructora** – Paul respondió con tranquilidad

\- **No Paul, haz puesto en riesgo lo único que me queda, eso…**

\- **Era eso o dejar que el banco embargara la constructora Quinn… mira, se que la jugada es muy arriesgada, pero tienes un mes para conseguir el dinero**

\- **¿Y como se supone que hare eso?**

\- **Pues, no lo se aun, pero estoy seguro de que ya se nos ocurrirá algo… mientras tanto vamos a celebrar que por los momentos aun conservas tu empresa** – el abogado argumento intentando que la rubia se sintiera aliviada

Pero Quinn no se sentía aliviada por aquellas palabras de su albacea, pero sabia que este tenia toda la razón, porque la jugada realizada era una jugada muy arriesgada, pero sin duda alguna, también era un movimiento que le estaba dando un poco mas de tiempo para buscar una solución viable. Ahora tenía que concentrarse en como conseguir el dinero para pagar la deuda, cosa que no seria sencillo de hacer, pero ya se le ocurriría algo, siempre se le ocurriría algo.

\- **Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí** – Sara comento ciertamente divertida cuando se encontró a Lauren sentada frente a la barra de un pequeño bar y lujo bar de los Hampton – **¿No crees que es un poco temprano para estar bebiendo?**

\- **Ya tengo una madre, una madre que no me quiere, pero es mi madre** – Lauren le hizo saber a la castaña con un tono apático

\- **Vaya, parece que alguien se ha levando del lado equivocado de la cama** – Sara comento mientras tomaba asiento junto a Lauren – **¿Por que de tan mal humor rubia?**

\- **¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que paso anoche?** – la rubia pregunto con un tono sarcástico

\- **Recuerdo perfectamente todo lo sucedido, y la verdad es que no veo porque tanto escándalo por eso** – Sara respondió como si nada importante hubiera pasado la noche anterior

\- **No se, quizás hago un escándalo, por el hecho de que me quede sin trabajo**

\- **Pues busca otro trabajo y ya**

\- **Como si fuera tan sencillo…**

\- **Claro que es muy sencillo, que tú desees pensar que es complicado es otra cosa… Lauren, mírame por favor** – la castaña pidió la atención de la rubia, quien a regañadientes la miro – **puedes tener todo lo que deseas tener, solo tienes que salir a buscarlo**

\- **No estoy lista para dejar este bar** – Lauren se atrevió a confesar un tanto avergonzada

\- **Bien, entonces nos quedaremos aquí, hasta que estés lista para salir** – Sara dijo acomodándose en su silla y levantando su mano derecha para llamar la atención del chico que estaba tras la barra del bar – **un gin tonic por favor** – le pidió al joven y este asintió ante su petición

\- **Sabes, me podría llevar tiempo un poco de tiempo el dejar este bar** – Lauren le hizo saber a la castaña mientras observaba como esta recibía la bebida que había solicitado

\- **Últimamente, tiempo es lo que me sobra** – Sara le aseguro antes de darle un sobro a su gin tonic

\- **¿Por que estas aquí Sara?**

\- **Iba pasando, y te vi aquí sentada, por lo que decidí entrar a saludarte** – la castaña explico antes de darle otro sorbo a la bebida que tenia entre sus manos

\- **No, lo que quise preguntar es, ¿Por que estas aquí?, Digo, yo se porque estoy aquí en este bar, pero tu...**

\- **Estoy aquí, porque creo que necesitas un poco de compañía Lauren… yo se lo difícil que es estar enamorada de una persona y no ser correspondida**

\- **Estas enamorada Stevens, ¿cierto?**

\- **Durante un buen tiempo lo estuve, pero ahora, no tanto**

\- **¿Por qué?**

\- **Porque entendí que no importa lo que haga o deje de hacer, Quinn no va a corresponderme de la forma en como deseo que lo haga… ella esta enamorada de otra persona…**

\- **De Rachel** – Lauren dijo casi como un lamento

\- **Si, de Rachel** – Sara confirmo – **y tú deberías…**

\- **¿Yo debería que? ¿alejarme?** – la rubia pregunto con un tono brusco – **simplemente porque Stevens esta enamorada de mi chica, pues no lo creo**

\- **En primer lugar Rachel no es tu chica, y en segundo lugar, debes alejarte porque Rachel también esta enamorada de Quinn… ellas se aman, solo hay que ver la manera en como se miran para saber que están locamente enamoradas**

\- **Por favor, ellas ni siquiera están juntas**

\- **Que no estén juntas no significa que no se amen… y estoy muy segura de que volverán a estar juntas, quizás no muy pronto, pero ellas van a terminar juntas Lauren… ahora te pregunto Harper, ¿quieres tu pasar el resto de tu vida enamorada de una persona que jamás va a corresponderte?**

\- **Rachel me amo a mi primero, y lo volverá hacer** – Lauren afirmo con un tono bastante seguro – **así que puedes ahorrarte tu discurso y tu lastima, porque no los necesito** – sin decir nada mas se incorporo de su asiento y abandono aquel bar

\- **Al menos conseguí que saliera del bar** – Sara se dijo a si misma antes de darle un nuevo sorbo a su bebida

Tal y como Ashley había prometido, le fue contando a Alison cada uno de los detalles que caracterizaban la personalidad de Charlotte Fabray, así como también le relato una a una las vivencias que ella tuvo junto a su tía. Por su parte Alison escucho atentamente cada palabra dicha por la otra adolescente, se sentía fascina de poder conocer el lado tierno y carismático que tenia su madre biológica, esa lado que los medios de comunicación nunca mostraban.

\- **¿En verdad compro toda una tienda de juguetes para ti?** – Alison inquirió algo sorprendida ante ese hecho – **¿Por que hizo tal cosa?**

\- **En su debido momento pensé que lo hizo porque yo era su sobrina favorita, pero ahora que se de tu existencia, tengo la certeza de que lo hizo porque creía que yo era su hija y en cierto modo esa era su manera de calmar su consciencia** – Ashley dijo a modo de explicación

\- **Debió haber sido bastante duro para ella el haberse que tu no eras su hija**

\- **Si, supongo que fue algo duro, pero de alguna misteriosa forma, el destino supo recompensarla al darle una mejor hija**

\- **¿Una mejor hija?**

\- **Oh vamos, tu eres la hija que todo padre quiere tener**

\- **Eso no es cierto Ashley** – Alison se negó a aceptar lo dicho por la otra adolescente

\- **Claro que lo es, eres educada, amable, estudiosa, comprensiva** – la joven Fabray dijo enumerando las virtudes de su prima

\- **De acuerdo basta, me harás sonrojar** – la joven Bells pidió cuando sintió que comenzaba a sonrojarse – **además, no deberías mal ponerte a ti misma, porque tú también eres una buena hija**

\- **No, no lo soy… hecho cosas verdaderamente malas**

\- **Por favor, exageras**

\- **Hace unos meses atrás me emborrache y estrelle el auto de mi hermana contra un centro comercial**

\- **¿Por que hiciste eso?**

\- **Digamos que quería llamar la atención de mis padres**

\- **¿Llamar la atención?, yo más bien diría que la estabas pidiendo a gritos** – Alison dijo en forma de broma consiguiendo que Ashley riera por sus palabras

Después de haberse finalizado su reunión, Quinn había decidió ir a visitar a Noah, con la intención de darle la inesperada y sorpresiva noticia de que iba a ser padre, pero cuando estuvo frente a frente con su mejor amigo, no tuvo las fuerzas necesarias para hablar acerca del embarazo de Akita, por lo que termino contándole todo lo acontecido con la constructora, incluyendo el pequeño detalle de que había puesto como garantía las acciones de Warren Corporaction para poder conseguir un nuevo plazo para el pago de la deuda. Noah se mostro muy recesivo en cuanto a la situación de Warren Corporaction, argumentando que apoyaba su decisión, porque confiaba plenamente en ella, cosa que en primera instancia la hizo sentir mal, porque el moreno estaba siendo tolerante y comprensivo, mientras que ella no estaba siendo del todo sincera con el.

\- **Dios, que día** – Quinn dijo soltando un profundo suspiro y dejándose caer sobre el sofá grande de la sala – **pero que carajos** – se quejo cuando noto que la botella de whisky que se suponía que debía estar en la licorera estaba sobre la mesita de centro de la sala – **yo no te deje ahí** – susurro de manera analítica

Quinn fácilmente pudo pensar que Sara había sido la persona que movió la botella, pero esa idea la descarto al recordar que a su ex amante no le gustaba beber whisky. Entonces sumo un más uno y el resultado fue que alguien había estado o aun estaba en su casa.

De forma sigilosa la rubia comenzó a inspeccionar la planta baja de la casa, pero no vio ni se encontró con nada fuera de lo normal. Por lo que teniendo mucho cuidado de no hacer ningún tipo de ruido, se dirigió a la planta superior, la cual también reviso cuidadosamente pero tampoco vio nada extraño. Solo le faltaba por revisar su habitación. Sin ningún tipo de dudas o miedo se acerco a la puerta de su alcoba, giro la manilla con mucho cuidado, para no hacer ningún ruido, entonces muy lentamente fue abriendo la puerta. Escaneo toda la habitación con su mirada, y noto que encima de su cama había un sobre muy parecido al que había recibido un par de días atrás.

Quinn durante unos segundos observo aquel sobre, para luego tomarlo y abrirlo, encontrándose en el interior de este con una nota muy parecida a la recibida hacia dos días atrás, con la única diferencia que el mensaje impreso en dicha nota, era un frio y aterrador "Vas a sufrir".

Un gélido escalofrió recorrió todo el cuerpo de la rubia, quien por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió miedo, pero no por lo que pudiera pasarle a ella, sino mas bien por lo que pudiera sucederle a las personas a su alrededor, porque aquel mensaje se podía interpretar de dos maneras diferente. La primera era que alguien deseaba hacerle algún daño físico, y la segunda era que alguien podía intentar dañar físicamente a las personas que quería, con la firme intención de hacerla sufrir a ella.

De pronto el timbre resonó con insistencia, consiguiendo sacar a Quinn de sus pensamientos, rápidamente la rubia volvió a guardar la nota en el interior del sobre manila luego dejo dicho sobre en la gaveta de su mesita de noche. Y se dirigió a ver quien era la persona que tan insistentemente llamaba a la puerta.

\- **Dios, ¿Dónde es el incendio?** – Quinn pregunto de mala gana abriendo la puerta de manera brusca – **Rachel** – exclamo muy sorprendida cuando se encontró de frente con su ex novia

\- **Hola Quinn** – Rachel saludo a la rubia con un tono pacifico – **¿Puedo pasar?** – pregunto cuando vio que su ex novia no decía nada

\- **Claro, pasa** – la rubia dijo haciéndose a un lado – **¿Que haces aquí Rachel?** – interrogo de forma tajante

\- **Vaya, pero que ruda** – Rachel se quejo algo incomoda, pero no por la pregunta, sino mas bien por el tono que la rubia había utilizado

\- **Lo siento, no quise sonar agresiva** – Quinn se disculpo – **pero la verdad es que me sorprende verte aquí… después de lo sucedido anoche, no creí que quisieras volver a verme**

\- **Anoche las cosas entre nosotras se extralimitaron un poco, y tú hiciste lo que hiciste porque yo te lleve al límite y es por eso que estoy aquí, para disculparme contigo por todas las cosas que te dije anoche**

\- **No me justifiques Rachel, jamás debí levantarte la mano, eso no estuvo bien – la rubia le hizo saber, sintiéndose avergonzada por el comportamiento que había tenido la noche anterior**

\- **¿Recuerdas lo que sucedió el día que me entregaste tú diario?**

\- **Discutimos y termine haciéndote el amor contra la pared**

\- **Lo que paso minutos antes de eso**

\- **Tu llegaste, estabas muy enojada conmigo y me…**

\- **Te abofetee** – Rachel completo por la rubia – **y si mi memoria no me falla, lo hice bastante duro**

\- **Ese día tenias razones de sobras para abofetearme Rachel**

\- **Si, eso es cierto… al igual que tu también tenias razones de sobra anoche para abofetearme**

\- **Pero no debió suceder Rachel, es que acaso no lo entiendes**

\- **¿Entender que?**

\- **Que muchas veces jure que nunca te haría daño, y mírame, no he sido capaz de cumplir mi propio juramento** – Quinn dijo comenzando a desesperarse – **te he lastimado Rachel, y no se como reparar el daño que te he hecho**

\- **Oh Quinn, cielo, no tienes que torturarte tanto** – Rachel le hizo saber – **yo también te he lastimado, nos hemos lastimado mutuamente**

\- **Somos un verdadero desastre**

\- **¿Lo somos?**

\- **Bueno, al menos yo si lo soy… mi vida patas arriba y no estoy muy segura si podre volver a ponerla en orden**

Rachel en un actor inesperado acarició el rostro de su ex novia con delicadeza, y Quinn aprovechándose de que la morena comenzaba a bajar la guardia, no dudo en atrapar los labios de esta entre los suyos. Rachel no dudo en corresponder aquel beso que era un beso dulce, pero intenso, y que encerraba demasiadas cosas, pero que también afloraba los sentimientos de dos mujeres que desde hacia tres meses atrás, se extrañaban de manera mutua. Cuando el aliento les faltó separaron sus rostros unos centímetros, y se sonriendo mientras se miraban con intensidad y deseo.

\- **No tienes ni idea de lo mucho que deseaba hacer eso** – Quinn susurro sujetando con fuerzas la cintura de Rachel

\- **También yo** – Rachel se atrevió admitir

\- **Rachel...**

\- **No digas nada Quinn** – la morena pidió colocando un dedo sobre los labios de la rubia para callarla – **solo no digas nada**

Quinn sin ningún tipo de dudas, tomo a Rachel por la cintura y la alzo. La morena enredó sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de su ex novia, mientras devoraba los labios de esta con ansias. Sorteando obstáculos, se dirigieron a la habitación, con la firme intención de hacer el amor hasta que sus cuerpos quedaran sin fuerzas.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, sacaron una a una sus prendas mientras que con una suavidad infinita besaban sus labios, y acariciaban cada pulgada de piel que iba quedando expuesta. Ninguna de las dos estaba segura de lo que sucedería después de que terminara aquel encuentro, pero eso no les importaba mucho, porque en esos momentos, ellas solo tenían una cosa en mente, y era rencontrarse de manera mutua, con caricias, besos, mordiscos, gemidos, gritos, iban a fundir sus cuerpos hasta que fueran uno solo, iban a amarse hasta perder el conocimiento.

Aquella habitación iba a ser testigo de algo más que un simple encuentro entre dos ex novias. Iba ser testigo de una entrega mutua, de una reconciliación corporal, de un reencuentro piel a piel. Porque aquel era el primer pasó entre ambas para un nuevo comienzo, bandera blanca, se entregaban, sin importarles lo que sucediera después.

\- **Señora Harper, ¿Aun esta aquí?** – Lauren pregunto de forma sarcástica cuando entro en su casa y se encontró con su progenitora sentada en uno de los muebles de la sala

\- **¿Dónde estabas?, me tenias preocupada**

\- **Ya no tengo 10 años, por lo tanto no tengo porque darte explicaciones de adonde voy**

\- **Cuidado con tu forma de hablarme Lauren** – Nelly le advirtió a su hija – **y si te pregunto es porque estaba preocupada**

\- **Si lo que te preocupa es que me fuera a lanzar de un puente, déjame decirte que no tengo intenciones de hacer eso…**

\- **No es para nada gracioso lo que dices**

\- **¿Por que sigues aquí?** – Lauren pregunto de mala gana

\- **Porque aun tenemos una conversación pendiente** – el ama de llaves le recordó

\- **Todo lo que se teníamos que decir, ya lo dijimos**

\- **No, en realidad dijimos cosas que no queríamos decir, o por lo menos yo dije cosas que no quería decir**

\- **¿Estas disculpándote?** – Lauren pregunto bastante sorprendida por las palabras de su progenitora

\- **Estoy admitiendo que he sido un poco injusta contigo** – Nelly respondió disfrazando sus palabras, para que estas no fueran una disculpa directa

\- **¿Solo un poco?**

\- **De acuerdo… he sido bastante injusta contigo… Pero no puedes negar que he tenido motivos suficientes para estar enojada contigo**

\- **Mama...**

\- **No, déjame hablar** – Nelly pidió evitando que su hija siguiera hablando – **después que te fuiste, llore semanas enteras, cada noche me preguntaba donde estabas, y rogaba porque estuvieras bien, que entraras en razón y regresaras a mi lado, pero pasaron los días, las semanas, luego los años y tu no regresaste, entonces yo me hice la idea de que jamás volverías, por lo que decidí seguir con mi vida**

\- **Te propusiste olvidarme** – Lauren dijo algo dolida por las palabras de su madre

\- **Intente olvidarte** – el ama de llaves le hizo saber – **pero la verdad es que no pude, por la sencilla razón de que una madre nunca olvida a un hijo**

\- **Mama, se que fui egoísta al irme de la manera en como lo hice, pero deseaba ser alguien en la vida**

\- **Tú ya eras alguien, eras mi hija, eso debía haber sido suficiente...**

\- **Lo siento si sueno cruel, pero ser tu hija no era suficiente…**

\- **De verdad, ¿Por qué la obsesión de cubrirte de oro Lauren?…**

\- **Porque quería estar con Rachel, y sabia que eso solo iba a ser posible si cubría mi nombre de oro…**

\- **Lauren, debes entender que ciertas personas nacen para estar juntas y otras no** – Nelly dijo comenzando a perder la paciencia

\- **¿Como sabes que Rachel y yo no estamos destinadas a estar juntas?**

\- **Porque si estuvieran destinadas, en este momentos ustedes estarían juntas, pero no lo están, por la sencilla razón, de que la señorita Rachel ama a otra mujer y tu ya debes empezar aceptar eso**

\- **¿Por que?**

\- **Porque no quiero que sufras lo mismo que sufrí yo, no quiero que pases por el mismo rechazo por el cual yo tuve que pasar** – Nelly se atrevió a confesar un poco avergonzada

\- **¿De que estas hablado?** – Lauren pregunto sin comprender lo que su progenitora había querido decirle

\- **Lauren, creo que es hora de que te cuente una parte de mi vida, una parte que desconoces** – Lauren la obedeció y tomo asiento junto a ella – **cuando yo tenía 16 años…**

Rachel deslizaba sus manos por la espalda desnuda de Quinn, a medida que se acariciaban, fundían las piernas en un delicioso y erótico roce. La rubia desplazó una mano hacia el interior de los muslos de la morena, tocándola donde era más sensible y escucho entonces como jadeaba con pasión.

Rachel sintió como la boca de la rubia bajaba hasta su ombligo, después a su vientre y finalmente llegaba a su zona íntima. Sabiendo muy bien lo que se avecinaba, cerró los ojos y esperó. Quinn se detuvo para mirar a la hermosa mujer que ahora se encontraba a su merced, bebiéndose su cuerpo con los ojos, para luego entonces hundirse entre aquel paraíso que desde hacia tres meses atrás no visitaba y el cual extrañaba fervientemente.

Rachel comenzó a soltar suspiros a los que le siguieron gemidos, que muy lentamente fueron subiendo de intensidad cuando Quinn introdujo un dedo dentro de ella, moviéndolo y curvándolo. Cuando pensaba que acabaría, la rubia aceleró los movimientos en su interior a la par con su lengua que no se detenía. Se sujeto a las sabanas con fuerza, estimulada por la fuerza que procedía de su intimidad y Quinn seguía provocándola con sus repetidos movimientos de lengua, consiguiendo que perdiera el control, entonces finalmente soltó un sonoro y profundo grito, el cual fue el indicador de que su cuerpo había sido golpeado por un intenso orgasmo.

Quinn subió por el cuerpo de Rachel, hasta que estuvo cara a cara con esta, se sonrieron mutuamente con malicia, entonces sin dar tregua a nada pego sus sexos y comenzó a moverse, primero lentamente, luego de apoco fue incrementando el ritmo. Sintió como Rachel se aferraba a su espalda como si fuera una tabla de salvación en medio del océano mientras que con su boca dejaba varias marcas sobre su cuello, lo que la hizo soltar gemidos bastante elocuentes. Entonces varios minutos después ambas pudieron sentir la mejor sensación del mundo.

Acabaron exhaustas con sus pieles perladas de sudor y los cabellos alborotados. Quinn abrazaba a Rachel de forma posesiva, aquella mujer era suya, siempre había sido suya y siempre lo seria, sin importar lo que sucediera o dejara de suceder, el corazón de Rachel Berry le pertenecía, así como el suyo propio le pertenecía a la morena.

\- **Había olvidado lo bien que se siente el poder estar así** – Rachel murmuro apretando un poco mas su cuerpo desnudo contra el de cierta rubia que en esos momentos la abrazaba como si fuera el tesoro mas preciado del planeta

\- **¿Así como?** – Quinn pregunto inhalando el suave y dulce aroma que la morena desprendía

\- **Tranquila, serena, sin nadie que nos moleste, sin planes de venganzas** – la morena enumero mientras apoyaba su cabeza en la curva del hombre de la rubia

\- **Podemos tener todo eso Rachel** – la rubia aseguro con un tono suave – **podemos tener todo lo que deseamos tener**

\- **¿Y exactamente cuando sucederá eso Quinn?, ¿Después que terminemos con este juego de venganza?, ¿Después que destruyamos a Russell?** – la morena inquirió separándose de la rubia para poder mirarla a la cara – **a veces creo que te pasas de ilusa**

\- **Y tu de negativa** – Quinn contraataco pero sin usar un tono agresivo ni exasperado – **ey, ¿a donde vas?** – pregunto cuando vio a la morena salir de la cama

\- **A mi casa** – Rachel respondió mientras empezaba a recuperar su ropa – **esto no debió haber pasado**

\- **Pero paso Rachel** – la rubia dijo mientras detenía el andar de la morena – **así que no puedes pedirme que te haga el amor y luego pretender irte como si nada hubiera pasado**

\- **Es lo mejor**

\- **¿Para quien?**

\- **Para las dos…**

\- **Basura - eso es pura basura y lo sabes...**

\- **¿A que le tienes tanto miedo Rachel?**

\- **Quinn…**

\- **No, nada de Quinn** – la rubia exigió con severidad – **se que me amas tanto como yo te amo a ti, y se que quieres estar conmigo… pero hay algo u alguien que no te deja volver a mi y necesito saber que es o quien es** – vio como la morena desviaba su mirada y apretaba sus labios con fuerza – **Rachel, por favor, háblame, confía en mi**

\- **Tengo miedo de perderte Quinn** – Rachel admitió con un tono apenas audible

\- **Así que de eso se trato todo esto, me alejas porque tienes miedo de que algo malo me pase si estoy a tu lado** – Quinn por fin comprendió los motivos de la morena para alejarla de su lado – **Rachel te prometo que no vas a perderme**

\- **No hagas una promesa que no puedas cumplir Quinn…**

\- **No la hago cielo, si te prometo que nada va a pasarme, es porque nada va a pasarme** – la rubia aseguro tomando el rostro de la morena entre sus manos y dándole un tierno pero apasionado beso que consiguió desarmar por completo la voluntad de Rachel

Una reconciliación que empezaba con una promesa hueca, y Quinn era muy consciente de eso, porque recordaba las dos notas de amenaza que había recibido, pero Rachel no tenia porque enterarse de ese pequeño secreto.

 _¿Qué significa una bandera blanca?... significa paz, cuando hay problemas y sale a relucir una bandera blanca, es para que haya un momento de paz, de tregua, para que los intermediarios de ambos bandos dialoguen y lleguen a un acuerdo. Pero si el acuerdo al que llegan ambos bandos es a través de verdades a medias, secretos o promesas huecas, el significado de la bandera blanca pierde sentido, convirtiéndose solamente en una bandera blanca y nada más_

* * *

 **DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Al igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.**

* * *

 **Se aceptan comentarios buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor**

 **Pagina de Facebook: Miss Writer 05**


	9. Chapter 8 - Retrospective Two

**Empire**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Retrospective Two**

 _Una retrospectiva, se refiera a eventos pasados…_

\- _Bien señorita Berry, ya estamos solos, ¿De que quiere hablar? – Kaito interrogo a la morena una vez que estuvieron resguardado entre las cuatro paredes de aquella habitación_

\- _¿Por que quiere que yo sea la espía dentro de la fundación? – Rachel quiso saber_

\- _Quien mejor que usted, para espiar al hombre que tiene secuestrada a su madre – Kaito dijo como si aquellas palabra fueran suficiente explicación_

\- _No puedo hacerlo – Rachel se negó aceptar la tarea que se le estaba asignando – yo no soy como Quinn o como usted, yo no se nada de venganza, ni..._

\- _No necesita saber sobre la venganza, eso déjenoslo a nosotros, usted lo único que necesita hacer, es dejar de sentir miedo, si consigue eso, entonces no tendrá nada de que preocuparse_

\- _¿Dejar de sentir miedo?, eso es algo que no se puede hacer de la noche a la mañana_

\- _Tienes razón… el miedo no se deja de sentir de la noche a la mañana, pero con un rígido entrenamiento, las personas pueden dominar el miedo, hasta el punto de no sentirlo mas_

\- _¿Y usted va a enseñarme a no sentir miedo?_

\- _Solo si usted me lo permite…_

\- _De acuerdo – Rachel acepto la oferta de Kaito – dígamelo que tengo que hacer, para ya no sentir miedo_

\- _Lo primero, es terminar su relación amorosa con Lucy – Kaito le ordeno de manera severa_

\- _¿Que? – Rachel pregunto horrorizada por lo que acababa de escuchar_

\- _Lo que escucho señorita Berry_

\- _No voy a terminar con Quinn – la morena se rehusó a obedecer aquella orden_

\- _Si quiere que le enseñe a no sentir miedo, tiene que hacer lo que le ordeno – Kaito le dijo ejerciendo mas presión en la morena_

\- _¿Por que?_

\- _Porque esa es la única manera que tiene de mantener a Lucy con vida_

\- _No voy a permitir que amenace a mi novia..._

\- _Yo no la amenazo, solo digo lo que va a suceder_

\- _Oh, ya veo, a parte de ser un sociópata en potencia, también es vidente..._

\- _No necesito ser adivino para saber que si Lucy y usted continúan con su relación, una de las dos terminara cuatro metros bajo tierra, y a juzgar por el comportamiento torpe y erróneo que cierta rubia ha estado teniendo últimamente, puedo apostar todo lo que tengo y no lo pierdo, a que será ella quien terminara muerta_

\- _No voy a dejar a Quinn... no me importa lo que usted diga, yo la amo y..._

\- _En un juego de venganza, el amor es una debilidad... Y si quiere recuperar a su progenitora con vida, pues, tendrá que renunciar a ese amor que siente por Lucy_

\- _Se llama Quinn y como ya le dije anteriormente, no voy a dejarla_

\- _A ese punto de la conversación Kaito comenzó a darse de cuenta que Rachel era igual de testaruda que Quinn, por lo que iba a tener que utilizar su don de palabra para poder conseguir su objetivo – señorita Berry, he intentado hacerla razonar explicándole todos los motivos por los cuales debería terminar su relación con Quinn, pero se niega a ser razonable… por lo que tendré que contarle una historia y si luego de escuchar dicha historia, decide continuar su relación con Lucy, digo Quinn, entonces puede tener la firmeza de que no seguiré oponiéndome – le dijo a la morena mientras tomaba asiento sobre la cama_

\- _¿Por qué debería creer su historia?, esta bien podría ser falsa_

\- _Ese juicio se lo dejo a usted señorita Berry – Kaito respondió de forma serena y pacifica – nuestra historia comienza, como todas las historias, con una inocente y hermosa niña de 8 años, que sueña con algún día poder ser arquitecto, pero en un inesperado giro, la vida de aquella niña cambia drásticamente al ser testigo presencial del asesinato de su madre, ¿Por qué paso aquello?, nunca supo bien el porque, lo único que sabe esa pequeña inocente, es que su progenitora esta muerta, a partir de ahí, su visión cambia, y poco a poco se va consumiendo en una odio inmenso y mientras lo hace, se jura a si misma que un día hará que el responsable pague… pone todo su esfuerzo y empeño en conseguir venganza contra sus enemigos, pero algo sucede, nuestro niña ahora convertido en una flamante joven de 25 años, conoce a una hermosa chica que llama su atención, y de la cual se enamora perdidamente… entonces todo cambia, sus planes cambian, su visión cambia, su objetivo cambia… a este punto la joven tiene un peso enorme encima de sus hombre, porque se ve atrapada entre dos mundos, y sabe muy bien que tiene todas las de perder, así que se juega el todo por el todo y le cuenta a la mujer que ama, su historia y sus planes de venganza, y curiosamente aquella chica entiende sus motivos e incluso decide unirse a su lucha… e ingenuamente ambos creen que pueden tener amor en medio de un juego de venganza, pero esa creencia es un grabe error de parte de ambos, un error por el cual terminan pagando un alto precio, porque, por una mala jugada del destino, todo el plan de aquella joven queda al descubierto ante sus enemigos, quienes no dudan en atacarla con violencia, pero no directamente a ella, sino a su talón de Aquiles, entonces nuestra joven se ve forzado a elegir entre su vida y vida de la mujer que ama… el resto como dicen, es historia_

 _Rachel trago con fuerza, sabia muy bien a quien pertenecía aquella historia que acababa de escuchar, así como también sabia perfectamente que la última parte de la misma era el final que Kaito creía o afirmaba que sucedería, sino alejaba a Quinn de su lado y tenia admitir que ese final la asustaba mucho, porque sabia perfectamente que Quinn iba a dejarse matar con tal de mantenerla a ella a salvo, y no podía permitir eso, no dejar que la mujer que amaba se sacrificara de esa manera, así que no tenia alternativa, tenia que alejar a la rubia de su lado, debía amarse de valor y hacer lo que juro que nunca haría, romper el corazón de la mujer que amaba._

\- _De acuerdo señor Sasaki, usted gana, dejare a Quinn – Rachel acepto y tan pronto aquellas palabras salieron de su boca, sintió un enorme deseo de romper en llanto_

\- _Sabia decisión señorita Berry – Kaito felicito a la morena sonriéndole con satisfacción – esta noche tomara un avión, su destino Japón, y por favor, no le diga a nadie donde se encuentra ni lo que va hacer… yo la alcanzare dentro de dos días_

\- _¿Por que entre dos días?_

\- _Porque tengo que poner en orden ciertos asuntos – Kaito dijo como única explicación y señalo la puerta de la habitación – ¿esta lista?_

\- _¿Para romper el corazón de la mujer que amo?, por supuesto que no, pero vamos_

 _Varias horas después de aquella determinante conversación,_ _Rachel_ _se encontraba a bordo del avión que la llevaría rumbo a Japón. Miraba por la ventanilla de la aeronave mientras_ _esperaba que el piloto pusiera en marcha la misma._ _Se sentía tan cansada, pero por suerte, todo iba a terminar pronto o mejor dicho, todo iba comenzar muy pronto._

\- _Señorita Berry – la aeromoza llamo la atención de la morena_

\- _¿Si? – Rachel pregunto dejando de mirar por la ventanilla para poner su atención en la aeromoza que se encontraba a su lado_

\- _Necesito que se abroche el cinturón…_

\- _Claro – la morena acepto, y abrocho su cinturón de seguridad – listo – dijo mirando nuevamente a la mujer_

\- _Bien, ahora pónganse cómoda y disfrute el viaje_

\- _Gracias – Rachel agradeció antes de volver a mirar por la ventanilla_

 _Minutos después el avión ya se encontraba recorriendo la pista de despegue. Rachel sonrió_ _con amargura_ _cuando recordó el comportamiento tan miserable y cobarde que había tendió al hacerle creer a Quinn que la dejaba porque prefería la venganza antes que su amor, cuando en realidad era todo lo contrario, se alejaba, porque no quería que nada malo le pasara a la rubia y sabia que si se quedaba a su lado, eso era lo que sucedería. Y ella no podía permitirlo, amaba demasiado a esa mujer como para que esta muriera por su culpa._

\- _Adiós Quinn – Rachel susurro con tristeza cuando el avión comenzaba a elevarse sobre el oscuro cielo de los Hampton y limpio una lagrima que rodo por su mejilla izquierda_

 _Rachel no sabia en que momento se había quedado dormida, solo fue consciente de eso, cuando sintió que alguien la removía con sutileza intentando despertarla. Fue abriendo sus ojos lentamente y vio como la aeromoza le sonreía de manera simpática, y entonces no pudo evitar pensar que aquella mujer tenía una sonrisa hermosa, aunque no era tan hermosa ni reluciente como la sonrisa de Quinn, la cual conseguía dejarla sin aliento._

 _Una aguda tristeza atravesó su corazón cuando recordó que ya no volvería a ser testigo de esa hermosa y deslumbrante sonrisa, ni mucho menos seria la causante de la misma._ _Le dolía,_ _se arrepentía_ _, y_ _se odiaba a si misma_ _a,_ _p_ _ero ya no podía_ _cambiar la decisión que había tomado_ _, por lo que_ _solo que deba la resignación, porque por mucho que le doliera, tenia que aprender a vivir sin Quinn._

 _Respiro profundamente, seco_ _las nuevas lagrimas que habían rodado por sus mejillas, salió de su asiento, y abandono la aeronave, mientras descendía las escaleras, noto que Eric Connor la esperaba en la pista junto a una elegante limosina._

\- _Bienvenida a la isla Honshu señorita Berry – Eric saludo a la morena una vez que esta se encontró frente a el – ¿Como estuvo el viaje?_

\- _Largo y pesado – Rachel respondió con un tono que dejaba ve claramente su cansancio – ¿Que haces tú aquí?, ambos estuvimos en la misma habitación hace unas horas atrás, ¿como es que llegaste antes que yo?_

\- _El maestro Sasaki me ordeno que viajara junto con su tía, para que me asegurara de que tanto ella como usted llegaran a salvo a su destino_

\- _¿Mi tía Charlotte también esta en esta isla?_

\- _Tengo órdenes de no revelarle el paradero de su tía Charlotte_

\- _Entiendo… ¿Estamos muy lejos del hotel donde me hospedare?_

\- _¿Hotel? – El joven Connor pregunto algo divertido – no iremos a un hotel señorita Berry – aseguro imaginándose por adelantado la cara de la morena al ver el lugar en el cual se quedaría_

 _Después de un largo y pesado recorrido finalmente arribaron a un pequeño poblado llamado Ōuchi-juku, el cual se encontraba aislado en las montañas norestes de la isla. Rachel miraba con curiosidad el lugar que seria su nueva morada, el se trataba de una casa de madera bastante antigua del período Edo. No podía creer que Sasaki hubiera ordenado que la llevaran a ese lugar._

\- _Tú no pretenderás dejarme en esa choza, ¿cierto? – la morena le reclamo al joven Connor_

\- _Son órdenes del maestro Sasaki – Eric le informo mientras sacaba el equipaje de la morena del maletero – pero descuide, el interior de la casa esta limpio y amueblado, así que no debería juzgar el libro solo porque la cubierta se vea gastada_

\- _No voy a entrar a esa choza – Rachel se rehusó con firmeza_

\- _¿Le gusta el frio?_

\- _No, por supuesto que no_

\- _Pues aquí afuera hace mucho frio, así que le sugiero que entre a la casa_

\- _Queras decir a la choza_

\- _Señorita Berry, esta es una casa muy antigua, fue construida durante el periodo de Edo – Eric le explico a la morena – así que debería sentirse honrada de tener el privilegio de poder dormir aquí_

\- _Bueno, yo no se nada de la cultura japonesa, así que discúlpame si no me emociona la idea de dormir en esta choza._

\- _Pues cuanta con mucha suerte de que el maestro Sasaki sea benévolo con usted, porque a mi al principio me hizo dormir en un granero durante dos meses en la época de invierno – el joven Connor le relato mientras guiaba a la morena al interior de la casa – tuve mucha suerte de no morir congelado, aunque estoy casi seguro de que no podre tener hijos – finalizo diciendo al mismo tiempo que dejaba las maletas en el suelo_

\- _Temo preguntar el porque crees eso Eric – Rachel dijo algo divertida – no esta nada mal aquí adentro – relato mientras estudiaba con su mirada el interior de la vivienda_

\- _Se lo dije – Eric le hecho cara dándole una encantadora sonrisa_

 _Horas después de su llegada a aquella casa, Rachel se encontraba recostada sobre la cómoda cama japonesa que había en la habitación que le fue asignada, miraba fijamente el techo, intentando conciliar el sueño, pero eso le estaba resultado bastante difícil, quizás se debía al cambio de horario, o al hecho de que se encontraba en una antigua casa japonesa del periodo de Edo, y en un poblado bastante alejado de la civilización. Ya cansada de permanecer en posición vertical y mirando el techo, decidió salir de la habitación._

 _Apenas estuvo fuera de la habitación, a sus oídos llego el ruido que hace la madera cuando se esta quemando. Se dirigió a la sala y se encontró a Eric sentando frente a la chimenea, el joven observaba atentamente como las llamas consumían los trozos de maderas que el iba arrojando. De manera lenta y sigilosa se fue acercando._

\- _Veo que no puede dormir – Eric comento sin ni siquiera moverse de su posición_

\- _¿Como sabias que estaba detrás de ti? – Rachel pregunto mientras tomaba asiento junto al joven_

\- _Mi sentido de la percepción es muy agudo – el joven Connor respondió bastante orgulloso de si mismo_

\- _¿Tampoco puedes dormir?_

\- _Estoy aquí para cuidar de usted, no para dormir… hice un poco de te verde, ¿gusta un poco? – Eric pregunto tomando la tetera y ofreciéndole a la morena_

\- _Rachel sonrió con cierta melancolía – mi mama adora el te verde, aunque su favorito es el te de manzanilla – informo con un tono apagado_

\- _Le prometo que voy a encontrar a su madre señorita Berry, así se lo ultimo que haga en la vida – el joven Connor prometió con un tono decidido y firme_

\- _Rachel miro al joven con curiosidad, entendía porque Kaito estaba metida en aquel juego de venganza, pero no entendía porque Eric lo estaba – ¿Por que estas metido en medio de esta cruzada Connor? – quiso saber_

\- _Porque el maestro Sasaki me ordeno que lo ayudara con esta misión – Eric respondió de los mas tranquilos_

\- _Y si Sasaki te pide que te lances de cabeza por un acantilado, ¿tú lo haces?_

\- _Si_

\- _¿Por que?_

\- _Porque el es mi maestro y yo le debo obediencia_

\- _Tú lo llamas obediencia, pero yo lo llamo locura_

\- _Usted lo llama locura, pero en realidad es ser disciplinado… algo que Stevens olvido por completo_

\- _¿Por que ven la decisión de Quinn como un error?_

\- _Porque es un error_

\- _Lo único que ella hizo fue enamorarse, ¿Acaso eso es un pecado?_

\- _Para una persona que busca venganza, el amor esta prohibido… Stevens sabia eso, y aun así, decidió involucrarse sentimentalmente con usted, y al hacerlo, no solo puso en riesgo su misión, sino que también puso en riesgo la vida de ambas… personalmente, creo que Stevens ha sido muy egoísta... aun no comprendo como puede seguir siendo la estudiante favorita del maestro Sasaki_

\- _¿Estas celoso de Quinn?_

\- _Un poco – Eric se atrevió admitir – yo llegue poco después de que el maestro Sasaki la dejo ir a ella, y durante un tiempo escuche al maestro decir lo orgulloso que se sentía de ella_

\- _¿Como llegaste a conocer a Sasaki?, no espera, déjame adivinar, necesitabas vengarte de alguien, ¿cierto?_

\- _Si, el deseo de venganza tiene mucho que ver, pero mi historia es algo diferente a la de cualquiera que haya sido entrenado por el gran Kaito Sasaki_

\- _¿Que la hace diferente?_

\- _Que yo no encontré al maestro Sasaki, sino todo lo contrario, el me encontró a mi – Eric le explico a la morena_

\- _¿Puedo escuchar tu historia? – Rachel pidió, esperando que su solicitud no fuera demasiado atrevida_

\- _Eric durante unos segundos miro a la morena de manera dudosa, nunca le había contado su historia a nadie, pero siempre había una primera vez para todo – naci en un poblado al norte de Irlanda, mi padre tenia una granja, donde criaba ovejas, no éramos ricos, pero teníamos una economía estable, mi hermanita Chloe, quien era dos años menor que yo, era la niña mas hermosa de la región, ella tenia ojos azules y una cabellera negra azabache, siempre se peinaba de lado, decía que eso la hacia ver mayor, pero yo sinceramente no encontraba la diferencia, ante mis ojos solo era una niña inocente – relato con un tono triste y apagado_

\- _Por tu tono de voz, puedo presentir que algo muy malo le paso a tu familia…_

\- _Eric tomo un poco de aire antes de continuar con su historia – cuando en Irlanda comenzaron a llegar las macro-empresas mundiales, La agricultura, que alguna vez fue el sector más importante, fue disminuyendo por la industria, entonces un importante empresario comenzó a comprar muchas granjas para convertir estas en fabricas de textiles… Mi familia vio como las granjas vecinas fueron compradas por aquel empresario, pero cuando el quiso comprar la nuestra, mi padre se negó a venderla – tuvo que tragar con fuerza cuando sintió como un grueso nudo comenzaba a formarse en su garganta – aquel hombre no se rindió, y le hizo a mi padre muchas ofertas con grandes sumas, pero el nunca di su brazo a torcer, entonces las grandes sumas de dinero, fueron cambiadas por amenazas, pero con eso tampoco consiguió hacer que mi padre cambiara de opinión… Una tarde Chloe y yo regresábamos de la escuela, cuando de la nada una camioneta nos sorprendió, de dicho carro bajaron cuatro hombres con pasamontañas, ellos nos radiaron e intentaron tomar a Chloe, yo enseguida reaccione y empuje aquel hombre lejos de mi hermana, pero los otros tres sujetos me golpearon hasta casi dejarme inconsciente, pero en medio de mi aturdimiento podía escuchar a mi hermana gritar mi nombre, entonces sacando fuerzas de donde no tenia, me levante y comencé a perseguir aquel auto, pero mis esfuerzos fueron inútiles, ellos se la llevaron_

\- _¿Que paso después de eso?_

\- _Lo que siempre pasa en un caso de secuestro, mi padres pusieron la denuncia y las autoridades prometieron que harían todo lo posible por encontrar a mi hermana… gracias a un amigo de la familia que es periodista, supimos que los hombres que se la llevaron eran los agentes de seguridad de aquel empresario_

\- _¿No le hicieron saber a las autoridades?_

\- _Por supuesto que los pusimos al tanto, pero ellos fingieron no escuchar, entonces los días continuaron pasando, y no tuvimos noticias del paradero de mi hermana, luego los días se convirtieron en semanas, las semanas en meses, y después de dos años y medio entendimos que Chloe nunca regresaría, lo que trajo como consecuencia que mi madre se volviera loca de angustia y padre se pusiera un revolver en la cabeza y halara del gatillo… al final aquel empresario gano, obtuvo lo que tanto deseaba_

\- _Siento mucho lo que paso con tu familia Eric, pero nada de lo que paso fue tu culpa_

\- _Si lo fue, yo era el hermano mayor, mi deber era proteger a Chloe_

\- _Eras solo un muchacho_

\- _Y ella solo una niña_

\- _¿Como entra Kaito Sasaki en tu vida?_

\- _Cuando tenia 19 años, me encontraba sumergido en un frenesí de alcohol, desespero y oscuridad, quería que aquel empresario pagara por lo que le había hecho a mi familia... así que actué sin pensar y me cole como camarero en una fiesta de beneficencia que se estaba llevando acabo en la embajada Japonesa e intente asesinar aquel mal nacido, pero fallece horriblemente, lo que trajo como consecuencia que los guardaespaldas de aquel hombre me atraparan y me sacaran arrastra del lugar, mientras yo gritaba e insultaba aquel infeliz bastardo… yo sabia que iba a morir esa noche, que no tenia ningún chance de salir con vida de aquella situación y realmente eso no me importaba mucho, lo que me dolía era que mi hermana no tendría justicia, pero la suerte estaba de mi lado esa noche, porque uno de los invitados a esa fiesta de resulto ser Kaito Sasaki_

\- _Ahora entiendo, Sasaki te salvo la vida aquella noche_

\- _No solo me salvo la vida, también me entreno – Eric le explico a la morena – y cuando estuve listo, me ayudo hacerle justicia a mi familia_

\- _¿Mataste aquel empresario? – Rachel pregunto aun cuando ya sabia que la respuesta iba a ser afirmativa_

\- _Si lo hice – Eric respondió sin un gramo de duda o arrepentimiento – pero no solo asesine aquel mal nacido, también mate a todos y cada uno de los que estuvieron involucrados en el secuestro de mi hermana_

\- _¿Encontraste la paz después de que todos ellos estuvieron muertos?_

\- _Si tu pregunta es si puedo dormir por las noches, la respuesta es si_

\- _Eric, tu asesinaste a personas – Rachel dijo algo aturdida e impresionada por la confesión del joven Connor_

\- _Personas malas señorita Berry, que hicieron cosas terribles, ellos merecían morir y yo hice lo que otros no se atrevieron hacer_

\- _¿Que cosa?_

\- _Justicia…_

\- _¿Justicia?... Asesinar a una persona a sangre fría no es hacer justicia, es un acto de violencia_

\- _La violencia puede ser usada para el bien, nunca olvide eso señorita Berry_

\- _Pero..._

\- _Ahora intente dormir un poco – Eric le ordeno dando por finalizada la conversación_

\- _Con algo de recelo Rachel se incorporo, para regresar a su habitación, pero antes de marcharse miro una vez más a Eric, quien seguía con su mirada fija en el fuego de la chimenea – espero que nunca te toque lidiar con las consecuencias de tus actos Eric – le dijo al joven_

\- _Señorita Berry, usted juzga mis acciones y se horroriza por las mismas, sin detenerse analizar, que usted esta enamorada de una persona que no es muy diferente a mi – Eric dijo mientras se incorporaba y quedaba frente a frente con la morena_

\- _Quinn no ha asesinado a nadie…_

\- _Aun – el joven Connor soltó con un tono algo brusco – pero muy pronto lo hará, ¿o acaso cree que Stevens se conformara solo con destruir el imperio de Russell Fabray?, eso es solo una parte de su plan, toda deuda estará saldada cuando ella ponga una bala en la frente de su padrastro_

\- _Ella nunca haría algo así_

\- _Por supuesto que lo hará, porque para eso fue entrenada… esto es un ajuste de cuentas señorita Berry, ojo por ojo, una vida por otra…_

 _Aquella afirmación por parte de Eric consiguió descolocar por completo a Rachel, porque en ningún momento Quinn en ningún momento había dejado entrever alguna intención de asesinar a Russell._

 _Sin decir ninguna otra palabra la morena se dirigió hacia su cuarto y se metió bajo las cobijas, se sentía algo mareada, cerro los ojos con fuerza y rogo para sus adentros que Morfeo se apiadara de ella y la transportara a un mundo donde de fantasías, donde no existiera ni el odio ni la venganza, un mundo donde solo existieran ella y esa hermosa rubia que tanto amaba, un mundo donde ambas pudieran ser felices por siempre. Tal y como había dicho que lo haría, Kaito arribo al pequeño y aislado poblado dos días después de la llegada de Rachel._

\- _¿Por qué ha decidió meterse en este juego de venganza señor Sasaki? – Rachel quiso saber mientras veía como el asiático arrojaba varios pedazos de leña a la chimenea_

\- _Para proteger a las ovejas hay que cazar al lobo y solo un lobo puede hacerlo – Kaito respondió tomando asiento junto a la morena_

\- _Pues me temo que vamos a necesitar más de un lobo señor Sasaki, porque Russell es un lobo con mucho poder_

\- _Russell Fabray tiene poder solo porque tiene un gran imperio monetario en sus manos, pero sin ese dinero, solo es un hombre – el asiático le explico – un hombre de carne y hueso, que puede sufrir como cualquier mortal… y nosotros señorita Berry, vamos hacer a sufrir a Russell Fabray, pero no solo vamos hacerlo sufrir, también lo haremos sangrar_

\- _¿No tiene miedo de que un día, alguien decida hacerlo pagar a usted por todos sus crímenes?_

\- _Kaito sonrió complacido por el cuestionamiento hecho por Rachel – si la muerte viene a mi esta noche, le aseguro señorita Berry que estoy preparado – respondió de lo mas tranquilo_

\- _¿Cómo consigue callar su conciencia?_

\- _No la callo, la escucho… ¿y sabe por que la escucho?, porque cada noche ella me dice "lo haz hecho muy bien"_

\- _Sabe, me gustaría poder tener el temple que usted tiene, pero no puedo… yo aun tengo fe de que existen caminos para un mundo mas justo._

\- _¿Caminos para un mundo más justo? – Kaito cuestiono con algo de ironía – es increíble, que después de todo lo que sabes, aun tenga fe en la humanidad_

\- _No todos son como Russell Fabray – Rachel aseguro – no todos son malos_

\- _Eso lo dice señorita Berry, porque usted se aferra a la fe ciega de que la mujer que ama no es mala_

\- _Y no lo es, Quinn es solo una victima de la circunstancias, así como también lo somos mi hermana y yo_

\- _Tenga cuidado con su fe, porque podría terminar muy decepcionada cuando se de cuenta de que Lucy es capaz de hacer cosas muy malas_

\- _Quinn no es una asesina_

\- _Señorita Berry, si cree que su historia de amor tendrá un final feliz, es que no has estado prestando atención a su alrededor – Kaito le advirtió a la morena con un tono sigiloso, para luego incorporarse y marcharse dejando atrás a una muy pensativa Rachel_

 _Durante las tres semanas siguientes_ _Kaito se dispuso a enseñarle a Rachel acerca de_ _la filosofía de la venganza, cuando se debía aplicar, a quien se debía aplicar y como esta perdía el sentido si se aplicaba contra alguien que no la merecía_ _. Para la cuarta semana, el asiático estaba seguro de que su nueva aprendiz, ya tenia bien en claro lo que el intentaba enseñarle con aquellas largaras platicas que sostenían mientras permanecían sentados frente a la chimenea, y entonces fe ahí cuando Kaito decidió que había llegado el momento de pasar a la p_ _arte física del entrenamiento,_ _la cual seria_ _la más dura de llevar acabo_ _, por diferentes razones, pero principalmente por que los métodos de enseñanza de Sasaki eran los mas agresivos y ortodoxos que podían existir, pero sin duda alguna también eran los mas efectivos._

\- _No puedo, ya no puedo –_ _Rachel_ _se quejo_ _deteniendo su andar por aquel camino lleno de piedras puntiagudas y filosas_ _por el cual Kaito la había estado haciendo caminar descalza los últimos 20 minutos_ _–_ _me_ _duele demasiado_

\- _Kaito que se encontraba junto a la morena, suspiro con frustración ante la patética imagen que observaba en esos momentos – v_ _amos señorita Rachel_ _, deje_ _de quejar_ _se y_ _siga caminando_ _–_ _exigió con un tono severo_ _–_ _lloriquear no_ _le_ _servirá de nada_ _– aseguro cuando vio que la joven no tenia intenciones de seguir sus ordenes_

\- _Mis pies están sangrando_ _–_ _Rachel anuncio enseñándole al asiático la planta de sus pies_

\- _Que sus pies sangren, no es una excusa para dejar de caminar… así que camine_

\- _¿Por que? – Rachel exigió saber – sinceramente, no entiendo que tiene que ver esto con que yo deje de sentir miedo_

\- _El miedo se desencadena principalmente por el temor de algún dolor o daño físico, si deja de sentir dolor, entonces dejara de sentir miedo – Kaito le explico a la morena – así que, siga caminando_

\- _No puedo seguir, ¿acaso esta ciego?... ¿suele siempre torturar así a las personas que le piden ayuda?_

\- _Si…_

\- _¿Y no le importa el daño que causa?_

\- _No…_

\- _¿Como puede ser tan sínico?_

\- _Señorita Berry, yo hago lo que hago, y de la forma en como lo hago, porque me comprometí a enseñarla – el asiático le recordó con un tono bastante molesto – pero s_ _i_ _usted_ _no se compromete_ _aprender_ _,_ _entonces_ _no llegaremos a nada_

\- _Estoy 100% comprometida aprender, de acuerdo – Rachel le aseguro – pero honestamente creo que debe haber otro modo de enseñarme, sin necesidad de torturarme físicamente_

\- _Por Dios, en toda mi vida, nunca había conocido a una persona tan débil y patética como usted_

\- _Oiga..._

\- _Señorita Berry, recuerde porque esta aquí, recuerde todo lo que ha sacrificado para poder estar aquí, recuerde que la vida de muchas personas depende de si usted aprende lo que deseo enseñarle o no… pero sobre todo recuerde que_ _está bien perder ante el oponente, pero no esta bien perder ante el miedo._

 _Un par de horas mas tarde Rachel se encontraba en su habitación recostada sobre la cama, sus pies los tenía envueltos en un par de vendas húmedas que había conseguido en un botiquín de primeros auxilios que había en la casa. Por suerte los cortes en la planta de sus pies ya no sangraban, pero el estridente dolor aun estaba presente, aun no podía creer que Kaito hubiera hecho recorrer aquel camino pedregoso, ¿en que demonios estaba pensado ese hombre?... Escucho como la puerta de su habitación era rodada, no tuvo que mirar para saber que se trataba de Kaito._

\- _¿Cómo se siente? – Kaito pregunto acercándose a la cama_

\- _Como me hubieran clavado muchas agujas en la planta de los pies – Rachel respondió bastante enfada_

\- _Descuide señorita Berry, sus heridas sanaran en un par de días – el asiático aseguro con indiferencia_

\- _Nelly suele decir que el dolor físico no es nada comparado con el dolor de habernos decepcionado a nosotros mismos – la morena dijo mientras se sentaba – lo siento mucho señor Sasaki_

\- _¿Por que se disculpa?_

\- _Por ser tan débil, me gustaría ser valiente como Quinn o usted, pero no puedo, tengo miedo, mucho miedo_

\- _¿Específicamente a que le tiene tanto miedo? – Kaito quiso saber mientras tomaba asiento junto a la morena_

\- _A todo, a morir, a que las personas que amo mueran, a que Russell nunca pague por todo lo que ha hecho – Rachel explico sus temores – ¿Acaso usted no siente miedo señor Sasaki?_

\- _El miedo es para mis enemigos…_

\- _Ya veo._

\- _Señorita Berry usted puede aprender a no sentir miedo, solo tiene que comprometerse..._

\- _Lo se, se lo que tengo que hacer, y le prometo que pondré todo de mi parte para mejorar…_

\- _Espero que sea cierto… ahora la dejare descansar, retomaremos el entrenamiento en un par de días._

 _Dos días más tarde, Kaito observaba como Rachel pobremente intentaba superar la nueva prueba que le había asignado. La cual consistía en caminar descalza por un camino helado y cubierto de nieve. Rachel podía sentir como cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo se contraía por el frio, se abrazo a si misma con un poco mas fuerza, miro sus pies, y vio que estos comenzaban a ponerse azules._

\- _Mis pies – Rachel dijo preocupada mirando a Sasaki que se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos tras ella – se están poniendo azueles_

\- _Aun puede aguantar un poco mas – Kaito le aseguro con un tono frio – siga caminando_

\- _¿Cuánto más tengo que caminar? – la morena inquirió retomando nuevamente su andar_

\- _Hasta que ya no sienta nada_

\- _Pues ya no siento nada_

\- _Eso no es cierto, y usted lo sabe…_

\- _Señor Sasaki…_

\- _Señorita Berry, me prometió que pondría todo de su parte – Kaito le recordó – siga caminando_

\- _No puedo – Rachel anuncio sintiéndose apenada de sus palabras – lo siento, de verdad lo siento, pero no puedo seguir caminando_

\- _De acuerdo, entiendo – el asiático acepto no muy contento – vamos, la llevare de regreso a la casa – anuncio acercándose a la morena para tomarla en brazos – mañana será otro día_

 _Era plena madrugada y Rachel se encontraba sentada sobre su cama, sus rodillas presionadas contra su pecho, mientras lloraba como una niña pequeña. Se sentía mal consigo misma por no poder ser capaz de cumplir con las pruebas impuestas por Kaito, pero era tan débil, que apenas y podía resistir dichas pruebas. Su silencioso llanto se vio interrumpido cuando escucho que la puerta de su habitación era rodada con brusquedad._

\- _Señor Sasaki ¿Qué sucede? – la morena pregunto cuando vio que el asiático se acercaba a toda velocidad_

\- _Tenemos problemas – Sasaki anuncio tomando a la joven para que se incorporara – debemos salir de la casa cuanto antes_

 _Kaito saco casi arrastra a la morena de la habitación, caminaron por el pasillo pero se detuvieron cuando oyeron como varias pisadas se acercaban desde el fondo del pasillo, por lo que tuvieron que volver nuevamente a la habitación._

\- _¿Quiénes son esos? – Rachel quiso saber_

\- _Enemigos – Kaito le informo – escúcheme señorita Berry, voy a distraer a esos intrusos mientras usted escapa por la puerta trasera… cuando llegue afuera corra sin ver hacia atrás_

\- _¿Qué pasara con usted?_

\- _No se preocupe por mi, no tengo intenciones de morirme esta noche – el asiático le aseguro haciéndole un pequeño guiño – hay una pequeña posada al otro lado del pueblo, nos encontraremos ahí, ¿de acuerdo?_

\- _De acuerdo – Rachel acepto no muy segura_

 _Salieron nuevamente de la habitación y se encontraron con dos hombres todos vestidos de negros y con los rostros cubiertos esperándolos. Rachel miro a Kaito con preocupación, pero noto que el asiático estaba bastante tranquilo e incluso tenía una ligera sonrisa en sus labios._

\- _Corra señorita Berry – Kaito le susurro sin apartar su mirada de aquellos dos desconocidos_

 _Rachel no dudo en obedecer las ordenes de Kaito, y se hecho a correr hacia la puerta trasera de la casa. Mientras huía pudo escuchar como una intensa lucha se desencadenaba. Cuando la morena atravesó la puerta trasera, fue sorprendida por un par de brazos que la sujetaron con una fuerza extrema, quiso gritar para pedirle ayuda a Kaito, pero le resulto imposible, ya que su cabeza fue cubierta con una capucha._

 _Algún tiempo después Rachel sintió como su cuerpo fue arrojado con violencia sobre una fría silla de metal, y acto seguido a eso la capucha que cubría su cabeza le fue arrancada de un tirón. Tuvo que parpadear unos segundos, mientras sus ojos se adataban a la luz. Entonces cuando su vista estuvo completamente lucida, noto que sentando frente a ella se encontraba un hombre asiático como de unos 45 años, este hombre vestía un traje chaqueta y corbata de color negro bastante elegante._

\- _Señorita Berry, mi nombre es Hakiro Akira – Aquel hombre se presento con la joven – ¿Sabe por que usted esta aquí?_

\- _Rachel temblaba de pies a cabeza – no – finalmente consiguió responder con un hilo de voz_

\- _El ultimo mes, usted ha estado conviviendo Kaito Sasaki, un hombre al cual yo hace mucho tiempo jure que asesinaría con mis propias manos – Hakiro explico – esta noche tenia intenciones de capturar a Sasaki, pero por desgracia este consiguió eludir a mis hombre y para su mala fortuna señorita Berry, usted no tuvo la misma suerte… así que escúcheme bien, porque voy a darle una oportunidad y solo una oportunidad de salvar su vida... quiero que me diga el paradero exacto de Kaito Sasaki, si su información me lleva a dar con ese infeliz bastardo, la dejare en liberta... ¿entiende lo que acabo de decirle?_

\- _Si – la morena respondió con un poco de inseguridad_

\- _¿Esta lista para cooperar?_

\- _No se donde esta Kaito Sasaki – Rachel anuncio con un poco de temor_

\- _Veo que no ha comprendido el problema en el cual esta metida Señorita Berry, pero descuide, muy pronto lo entenderá – anuncio el asiático incorporándose de su asiento – caballeros, denle la bienvenida a la señorita Berry – ordeno en un tono bastante alto y entonces dos hombres que tenia el aspecto de ser muy malos, ingresaron en la habitación y tomaron a la morena con brusquedad_

 _Rachel fue arrastrada por aquellos dos hombres, a un pequeño cuarto donde sin ningún tipo de sutileza la encadenaron de sus muñecas, y la suspendieron de los brazos a una altura bastante considerable, por un momento la morena pensó que iban abusar sexualmente de ella, pero respiro con algo de alivio cuando vio que sus captores la dejaban sola. A conforme los minutos fueron corriendo un fuerte y estridente dolor comenzó aparecer en sus muñecas y brazos. Después de casi una hora, la morena se encontraba llorando, implorando y gritando debido al insoportable dolor en sus muñecas y brazos, el cual aumentaba cada vez mas con cada segundo que pasaba, mientras que su consciencia se reducía, hasta que finalmente se desmayo._

 _Para cuando la morena volvió en si, vio que se encontraba en una oscura y diminuta celda, en la cual la única luz que había era la luz que se colaba por debajo de la rendija de la puerta. Intento moverse pero un agudo dolor atravesó su cuerpo, por lo que decidió quedarse justo donde estaba, y comenzó a llorar nuevamente. Sabia que Kaito la rescataría en cualquier momento, solo rogaba para sus adentros que el asiático acudiera a su ayuda pronto._

 _Se despertó sobresaltada cuando escucho que la puerta de su celda se abría, la luz del pasillo encandilo sus ojos, por lo que tuvo que girar su rostro para evitar que la luz lastimara sus ojos._

\- _Espero que haya tenido tiempo de reflexionar señorita Berry, porque de lo contrario, me veré en la penosa obligación de tener que torturarla nuevamente – amenazo el mismo hombre que anteriormente la había interrogado – ¿Donde esta Kaito Sasaki?_

\- _Ya le dije que no se donde esta Kaito Sasaki – Rachel le dijo intentando mantener un tono firme y sereno_

\- _Por lo visto, necesita un poco más de persuasión señorita Berry – Hakiro anuncio nada contento – chicos, enséñenle a la señorita Berry a respirar bajo el agua vio como los mismo hombre que la habían torturado – le ordeno a sus hombres con un tono frio y macabro_

 _¿Respirar bajo el agua?, eso que demonios podía significar, pero Rachel no tuvo tiempo de preguntar, ya que tal y como la vez pasada, los mismos dos hombres la tomaron con brusquedad, la arrastraron fuera de su celda, y la llevaron como a una especie de patio, donde le ataron los brazos detrás de su espalda, y luego sin ningún tipo de contemplación, le metieron la cabeza en un balde de agua, el cual tenia muchos trozos de hielos. La morena aguanto la respiración todo lo que pudo, y cuando finalmente comenzaba a rendirse sintió como su cabeza era extraída hacia la superficie._

\- _No tiene porque aguantar esta tortura señorita Berry... solo dígame donde esta Sasaki y la dejare libre – el asiático le prometió en un nuevo intento por obtener el paradero de su rival_

\- _Ya le dije que no lo se – Rachel anuncio negándose a colaborar_

 _Con un simple gesto de su cabeza, Hakiro le ordeno a sus hombres que volvieran a introducir la cabeza de la morena en el balde de agua, acción que siguieron repitiendo durante mas de dos horas, hasta dejar a la morena completamente agotada y sin fuerzas. Entonces al ver que la joven ya no daba para mas, la arrastraron de regreso a su celda._

\- _Si sigue negándose a colaborar, me temo que morirá aquí – Hakiro le hizo saber a la morena con un tono lleno de desprecio – ¿Por que protege a un hombre al cual le importa muy poco su destino?_

\- _Váyase al infierno – Rachel le dijo con desprecio – Sasaki va a patearle su feo trasero – le advirtió con mucha seguridad_

\- _Eso ya lo veremos señorita Berry, eso ya lo veremos – el asiático dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y abandonaba la celda_

\- _Con un poco de dificulta, Rachel se arrastro hasta una de los rincones de su celda, se acurruco en posición fetal, y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar – Quinn – susurro el nombre de la rubia con voz temblorosa_

 _Día tras día el calvario de Rachel continúo, las torturas a las que era sometida, varían constantemente, a veces ni siquiera eran físicas, sino sicológicas, la cuales consistían en largos periodos de aislamientos en espacios muy limitados._

 _Los días se transformaron en semanas, pero Rachel no fue capaz de notar el trascurrir del tiempo. No sabía cuando era de noche, ni cuando era de día, así como tampoco sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado ya, ¿una semana?, ¿un mes? ¿Como podía saberlo?, Para ella los segundos y minutos eran exactamente iguales, no veía la diferencia._

\- _Quinn – Rachel susurro aquel nombre que tanta paz le daba a su alma_

 _Recordar constantemente a su ex novia era lo único que conseguía calmar sus ansias, el recuero de aquello hermosos ojos avellana le daban la paz que necesitaba para no perder la cordura, recordar los intensos, dulces y tiernos besos que una vez se dieron, era lo que le había dado la fuerza necesaria para aguantar todas y cada una de las torturas a las cuales era sometida, y la esperanza de volver a ver a la rubia, tocarla, abrazarla y besarla era lo que mantenía con vida._

\- _Bien señorita Berry, he mencionar que ha tenido la resistencia que muchas otros de mis prisioneros… otra persona en su lugar ya me hubiera dicho lo que deseo – Hakiro le dijo a la morena, cuando esta una vez mas se encontraba sentada frente a el_

\- _Yo no soy como cualquier otra persona – Rachel aseguro con voz firme – soy Rachel Berry_

\- _Señorita Berry, voy a ser generoso con usted, y le voy a dar una ultima oportunidad... ¿Dónde esta Kaito Sasaki?_

\- _No lo se, y aunque lo supiera, no voy a decírselo – la morena anuncio sin titubear_

\- _Señorita Berry, quiero que este consciente de que sino me dice el paradero de Sasaki, voy a poner un arma en su cabeza y tirare del gatillo – el asiático le advirtió en un ultimo intento porque la morena le dijera lo que deseaba escuchar – tiene hasta el amanecer para reflexionar_

 _Cualquier persona se hubiera doblegado al escuchar aquel ultimátum, pero Rachel ni se inmuto, y mientras esperaba que el alba llegara, se mantuvo tranquila y serena. Algunos podrían considerar que la decisión de la joven Berry de dejarse matar por un hombre que apenas conocía, era algo desquiciada y fuera de lo normal. Pero la verdad era que no había soportado todas y cada una de aquellas torturas solamente para proteger a Kaito, sino mas bien, para proteger a su familia y a la mujer que amaba. Porque ella sabía muy bien, que Sasaki era una pieza muy importante en aquel juego de venganza y si algo le pasaba al asiático, entonces todo su sacrificio habría sido en vano._

 _Escucho la puerta de su celda abrirse, levanto la mirada y vio a Hakiro aparecer, el tiempo su límite de tiempo se había agotado._

\- _El momento de la verdad ha llegado señorita Berry – el asiático le hizo saber_

\- _Estoy lista – Rachel le hizo saber con bastante serenidad_

\- _Escúcheme, solo dígame donde esta Kaito Sasaki, y le doy mi palabra que la dejare ir – Hakiro le ofreció a la morena en un ultimo intento por hacerla hablar_

\- _Gracias por su oferta, pero prefiero ser ejecutada aquí mismo – Rachel le respondió con mucho temple_

\- _Si es lo que desea – Hakiro comento mientras sacaba un revolver de la parte trasera de su cintura y se acercaba, cuando estuvo frente a la morena, poso el arma en su frente y coloco su dedo índice en el gatillo._

 _Rachel tomo un poco de aire, y cerro sus ojos, ya no sentía miedo alguno, después todas las torturas que le habían hecho vivir, su cuerpo estaba inmune a sentir algo, por lo que simplemente se resigno y se entrego a su destino. Aunque por un breve segundo, pensó que era injusto que su vida fuera a terminar de aquella manera tan violenta, y en un lugar tan lejos de su hogar y seres queridos, pero entonces pensó en todos los buenos momentos que compartió con su familia, y todos los bellos momentos que vivió junto a Quinn, los abrazos, besos, caricias y miradas que la rubia le había regalado, y decidió que todo ese sufrimiento, dolor y angustia habían valido la pena._

\- _¿No tiene miedo de morir señorita Berry? – Hakiro quiso saber_

\- _Rachel abrió sus ojos y miro al asiático – ya no – le respondió sin ningún tipo de temor_

\- _Entonces felicitaciones señorita Berry, es usted completamente libre – Hakiro felicito a la morena mientras retiraba el arma de la frente de esta y luego sin decir nada mas salió de la celda_

 _Rachel frunció su entrecejo cuando vio que Hakiro dejaba la puerta de la misma abierta de par en par. ¿Que significaba aquello? ¿Acaso era una trampa o una invitación?, Con algo de dificultad se puso de pie, y comenzó acercarse a la puerta, asomo primero su cabeza y vio que el pasillo estaba totalmente despejado, un poco insegura decidió abandonar aquella diminuta celda en la cual había estado prisionera._

 _Con mucha cautela fue avanzando por aquel solitario pasillo, encontrándose con una puerta al final de este, con un poco de cautela fue abriendo dicha puerta y se adentro en la habitación continua._

\- _¿Pero que? – la morena se pregunto cuando al ingresar en aquella habitación vio que Kaito Sasaki la estaba esperando en compañía de Hakiro, el hombre que supuestamente era su enemigo jurado – usted, ¿Que hace aquí? – pregunto toda confusa – ¿Que hace con el? – interrogo señalando a Hakiro – ¿Que demonios esta pasando?_

\- _Señorita Berry, le presento a mi hermano Hakiro Sasaki – Kaito anuncio presentando al hombre que estaba a su lado_

\- _¿Su hermano?, pero el me secuestro y torturo..._

\- _Todo lo que Hakiro hizo, fue porque yo le ordene que lo hiciera_

\- _¿usted?, ¿usted fue quien me secuestro? ¿me torturo?, ¿por que?_

\- _Le prometí que le enseñaría a no tener miedo y eso fue exactamente lo que hice – Kaito respondió – se que el modo en como hice las cosas fue un poco extremo, pero quiero que entienda que era la única manera de enseñarle a no temer_

\- _No puede ser – Rachel soltó sin poderse creer lo que acababa de escuchar_

\- _En un principio no tenía pensado llegar a tanto, pero cuando vi que usted no se comprometías lo suficiente, supe que debía hacer algo al respecto, para afianzar su compromiso con nuestra causa – el asiático argumento los motivos por lo cuales decidió proceder de aquella manera – puede que ahora le cueste entenderlo, y piense lo peor de mi, pero le aseguro..._

\- _Que loco esta Sasaki, esta enfermo_ _– la morena le grito toda llena de rabia y rencor_

\- _Pudo haberlo detenido señorita Berry, pudo haberse rendido, pero no lo hizo – Kaito le recordó – ¿Por qué no se rindió?, ¿Por qué no les dijo lo que deseaban escuchar?_

\- _Déjeme en paz, lo odio_

\- _Eso es – Kaito acepto totalmente eufórico al escuchar las palabras de la joven Berry – al principio también creí que era odio… el odio era lo único que conocía, el odio creo mi mundo, me aprisiono, me enseño a comer, a beber, a respirar, creí que moriría con todo ese odio en mis venas, pero entonces algo paso, me paso, como le paso a usted_

\- _Cállese, no quiero escuchar sus mentiras – Rachel anuncio retrocediendo varios pasos para alejarse del asiático_

\- _Muchas veces las mentiras sirven para decir la verdad… y es cierto, porque yo cree una mentira, pero como usted la creyó, encontró algo que es verdad_

\- _No – la morena se negó aceptar las afirmaciones de Kaito_

\- _Lo que fue cierto en esa celda es cierto ahora, lo que sintió ahí adentro tiene todo que ver conmigo…_

\- _Ya no puedo sentir nada, ni miedo – Rachel aseguro comenzando a quebrarse_

\- _No huya de ello señorita Berry, porque estaría huyendo de su vida – Kaito suplico mientras se acercaba lentamente a la morena_

\- _Yo... no... puedo... respi – Rachel intentaba decir pero estaba tan agitada que las palabras no salían, se quedaban atoradas en su garganta, entonces sintió como de pronto todas sus fuerzas abandonaban su cuerpo y sin poder evitarlo cayo de rodillas contra el suelo_

\- _Escúcheme señorita Berry, este es el momento mas importante de su vida – Kaito le hizo saber a la morena mientras se arrodillaba frente a esta y sujetaba su rostro – comprométase – le suplico con un tono suave y sutil – Russell Fabray le quito a su madre, le quito su libertad, la puso en una celda y le quito todo lo que pudo, excepto su vida y creyó que eso era todo lo que existía, ¿verdad?, creyó que lo único que le quedaba era su vida, pero no fue así… Encontró otra cosas, en esa celda encontró algo que importa mas que su vida, porque cuando amenazaron con matarla a cambio de que les dijera lo que deseaban, les dijo que prefería morir... enfrentó su muerte señorita Berry, mantuvo la calma, la serenidad, trate de sentir ahora lo que sintió entonces_

\- _Rachel comenzó a contralar su respiración y entonces angustia comenzó a disminuir poco a poco – me sentí – dijo con un tono algo sereno – me sentí..._

\- _¿Si?_

\- _Mareada – Rachel concluyo diciendo – aire, me quiero airear – pidió de forma suplicante_

\- _Vamos, la llevare afuera – Kaito anuncio tomándola en brazos para sacarla de aquella habitación_

 _Cuando llegó afuera Kaito dejo a Rachel en el suelo, entonces esta lentamente se estiro boca arriba y respiro profundamente, fue como si de pronto un gran peso abandonara sus hombros, se sentía libre, serena, y viva, pero no solo se sentía vivía, también se sentía lista para volver a su hogar, lista para entrar en aquel juego de venganza, lista para enfrentar a Russell Fabray y hacer que este pagara por sus crímenes._

\- _Estoy lista – Rachel susurro para si misma mirando el oscuro y estrella cielo_

 _Kaito se encontraba parado frente a la chimenea miraba una vieja fotografía que tenia entre sus manos, escucho un par de pisadas a su espalda y supo que se trataba de Rachel. No estaba seguro si estaba listo para tener aquella plática, pero tampoco era como si tuviera otra alternativa, porque desde el momento en que tomo la decisión de entrenar a la morena supo que aquella conversación se iba a dar. Para bien o para mal, pero iba a suceder._

\- _Señor Sasaki, estoy lista para salir al aeropuerto – Rachel anuncio de manera sutil – ¿No me escucho? – pregunto cuando vio que el asiático ni se movió – dije que me voy, es hora de que regrese a casa_

\- _Si la escuche – Kaito le respondió a la morena girándose para mirarla bien – bueno, ya no hay mas lecciones ni mas trucos de persuasión, es libre irse_

\- _¿Cuanto tiempo tardara en reunirse con nosotros?_

\- _Tardare unos cuantos días en regresar a los estados unidos, primero tengo que hacer algunas cosas aquí – el asiático informo_

\- _¿Alguna otra pobre alma que torturar? – Rachel pregunto con un poco de sarcasmo, entonces noto la fotografía que Sasaki tenía en su mano derecha – ¿puedo verla? – pregunto señalando la fotografía y entonces Kaito le ofreció la imagen, la cual se trataba de una mujer como de unos 30 años y una niña como de unos 10 años – vaya, son hermosas – anuncio admirando la belleza de ambas – ¿Quienes son?_

\- _Mi esposa e hija – Kaito le hizo saber con un tono algo apagado y triste_

\- _¿Dónde están ellas ahora?_

\- _Murieron hace mucho tiempo – el asiático anuncio con un tono triste – una persona las asesino para castigarme_

\- _¿Castigarlo? ¿Por que?_

\- Mizuki _y yo nos conocimos cuando teníamos 18 años – Kaito comenzó a relatar aquella historia que tanto dolor le causaba – lo nuestro fue lo que muchos suelen llamar, "amor a primera vista"… soñábamos con casarnos y forma una familia. Un sueño inocente y hermosa de cualquier pareja de enamorados, pero nosotros no éramos como cualquier pareja, porque yo era el chofer de su padre, quien resultaba ser un alto funcionario del gobierno, a parte que también era un hombre si escrúpulos, para quien el fin, siempre justificaba los medios, y por supuesto, como el excelente burgués que era, no se sintió para nada contento cuando se entero de que su única hija salía con un "Don Nadie", por lo que intento acabar con nuestra relación, pero yo era muy testarudo y me aferre con todas mis fuerzas al amor que sentía y convencí a Okamy de que huyera lejos conmigo, donde nadie cociera nuestros nombres, ni el lugar de donde procedíamos... nos casamos apenas estuvimos en un territorio seguro, y casi de inmediato ella salió embarazada, entonces los años fueron pasando y ambos sentimos que habíamos cumplido nuestro sueño… entonces nuestro pasado nos alcanzo... el padre de Okamy nunca olvido el insulto hecho por su hija, al huir con un con un pobre diablo y se juro a si mismo que cuando consiguiera atraparnos, nos haría pagar de manera severa – tomo un poco de aire cuando sintió que un grueso nudo se formaba en su garganta – durante semanas aquel infeliz cobarde hizo que me golpearan y torturaran, luego me encadeno como una bestia y me obligo a ver como golpeaban y torturaban a mi esposa e hija, y cuando se canso de torturarlas las ejecuto frente a mi, luego el puso una pistola en mi cabeza y tiro del gatillo, pero por alguna extraña razón, logre sobrevivir y entonces…_

\- _Se vengo – Rachel completo por el asiático_

\- _Si vengue – Kaito confirmo – pero no solo me vengue, le hice al muy infeliz, lo mismo que el nos hizo a nosotros, lo golpee, torture, encadene y luego le vacié mi arma en su cabeza_

\- _Así que esa es la razón por la cual usted es como es y hace lo que hace – la morena dijo al saber por fin la historia de Sasaki_

\- _Lo que me paso, me sirvió para darme cuenta, de que muchas veces, la justicia debe ser tomada por cuenta propia…_

\- _¿Así es como ve toda la situación?, ¿como un eslogan de lucha?_

\- _Lo que ese hombre me hizo fue monstruoso – Kaito le refuto con un tono severo_

\- _Y creo un monstro – Rachel aseguro mirando fijamente al asiático, y vio como este aparto su mirada algo avergonzado – ya debo irme_

\- _Antes de que se vaya, quiero darle algo – Kaito dijo tomando una pequeña bolsita de tela roja en forma rectangular_

\- _¿Qué es? – la morena pregunto estudiando la bolsita que Kaito acababa de entregarle_

\- _Es un omamori, un popular amuleto japonés y sirve para proteger y dar buena fortuna a los que lo llevan – el asiático le explico_

\- _Gracias señor Sasaki, pero después de lo vivido estos últimos tres meses, creo que no lo voy a necesitar_

\- _No es para usted señorita Berry, es para su hermana_

\- _¿para Ashley?_

\- _Se lo mucho que ama a su hermana, y se que si algo le llegara a pasar, usted jamás se lo perdonaría, así que creo que es conveniente que ella lleve el omamori… ya sabe, solo por precaución_

\- _Bueno no creo que este amuleto convine con su bolso Chanel – la morena bromeo – pero de igual manera se lo daré… hasta pronto señor Sasaki_

\- _Hasta pronto señorita Berry_

 _Y así, con un simple "hasta pronto" Rachel se despidió de aquel hombre que la había estado entrenando durante un mes entero y que después la había mandado a secuestrar y torturar sin compasión alguna. Si la morena pensaba todo lo sucedido detenidamente, podía darse cuenta de que todo aquello era como una especie de paradoja bien complicada. Pero ella no iba a detenerse a pensar en eso cuando tenía otras miles de cosas en que pensar, como por ejemplo que estaba por regresar nuevamente a su mundo de glamur y elegantes fiestas de beneficencias, que hacia tres meses dejando atrás, a su hermana Ashley, Nelly, y esa hermosa rubia de ojos avellana que se llamaba Quinn Stevens, a quien seguía amando con locura y pasión._

\- _Aquí voy de regreso New York – Rachel susurro para si misma una vez que se encontraba a bordo del avión que la llevaría de regreso a estados unidos_

Rachel miraba el oscuro cielo desde el balcón de la habitación de Quinn, podía sentir como el frio golpeaba sus piernas desnudas y se colaba en el interior de la camisa que llevaba puesta, la cual resultaba ser la única prenda de ropa que llevaba sobre su cuerpo.

\- **Ey, ¿Que haces aquí afuera?** – Quinn pregunto mientras rodeaba la cintura de la morena con sus brazos y dejaba un tierno beso sobre el cuello de esta – **vas a pescar un resfriado**

\- **Me gusta el frio** – Rachel le aseguro con una pequeña sonrisa – **aparte necesitaba un poco de aire fresco**

\- **Rachel el aire aquí no esta fresco, sino helado**

\- **¿En serio?... la verdad es que no siento nada de frio**

\- **¿Desde cuando tus sentidos se volvieron tan insensibles?**

\- **Desde que pase tres meses en Japón** – la morena anuncio de manera serena – **uno bajo la tutela de Kaito y los otros dos siguientes en cautiverio por este mismo**

\- Quinn frunció el entrecejo al escuchar aquella declaración – **¿Qué?, ¿Cómo que estuviste en Japón con Kaito?** – Pregunto totalmente confundida

\- Rachel se giro para poder mirar a la rubia – **Quinn, hay algo que tengo que contarte** – anuncio algo insegura ya que sabia muy bien cual iba a ser la reacción de su novia – **veras, todo comenzó el día que descubrimos que mi madre estaba con vida...**

 _En una retrospectiva, se enumeran varios eventos ya ocurridos, pero que han sido de mucha importancia, porque son los que han marcado un antes y un después en la historia actual_

 **DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Al igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.**

* * *

 **Se aceptan comentarios buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor**

 **Pagina de Facebook: Miss Writer 05**


	10. Chapter 9 - Commitment

**Empire**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Commitment**

 _Hay quienes dicen que la vida se rige por las elecciones que se toman, pero en realidad no son las acciones las que determinan quien es una persona, sino el compromiso que esta tenga con las mismas. Para las personas comunes, el compromiso es como la fe, la devoción voluntaria hacia una persona o una idea intangible, pero para los vengativos, el compromiso tiene un lado oscuro, una cara oculta que les pregunta constantemente, ¿Hasta donde están dispuestas a llegar?_

Los rayos del sol acariciaban con suavidad el rostro de Rachel, quien suspiro con satisfacción mientras los recuerdos de la noche anterior iban bailando en su mente, entonces una sonrisa nacío en sus labios, al recordar las manos de cierta rubia sobre su piel, sus labios, y sus dulces palabras de amor. Fue despertando de a poco y noto que estaba sola en la cama.

\- **Quinn** – Rachel llamo a la rubia mientras barría la habitación con la mirada, los restos de su noche apasionada aún estaban en su lugar, pero Quinn no estaba por ninguna parte. Por lo que decidió levantarse, cubrir su desnudez, e ir a buscarla.

Quinn se encontraba sentada frente a la isla de la cocina, con una taza de café entre sus manos. No dejaba de pensar en todo lo que Rachel le había contado la noche anterior, se sentía enferma al imaginar por todo lo que la morena había pasado aquellos tres meses que estuvo desaparecida, todas las torturas físicas y sicológicas a las cuales fue sometida, Dios, sentía un enorme deseo de ir a buscar a Kaito y partearlo hasta que sus fuerzas se agotaran.

\- **¿Así que aquí es donde te escondes?** – Rachel le pregunto con un tono suave a la rubia mientras la abrazaba por la espalda de forma tierna y sutil sutilmente

\- Quinn no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar la voz de su novia, entonces se giro sobre el banco y atrapó los labios de esta en un beso de buenos días, un beso que tenia sabor a café y canela – **¿Ha** **s** **dormido bien?** – quiso saber

\- **Mejor que nunca** – Rachel afirmo con una enorme sonrisa – **¿Qué haces aquí tan sola?**

\- **Solo pensaba** – la rubia le respondió pasando sus manos de arriba abajo por su espalda

\- **¿En qué** **pensabas** **?** – Rachel pregunto rodeando el cuello de la rubia con sus brazos y escondió su rostro en el hueco de su cuello

\- **En que quiero que seas mi esposa Rachel** – Quinn soltó sin previo aviso

\- Rachel se separó de la rubia en el acto, sus oscuros ojos cargados de duda y horror se clavaron en esos verdes avellanas que tanto amaba – **¿Que dijiste?** – pregunto insegura por lo que acababa de escuchar

\- **Yo te amo Rachel Berry, te he amado desde el primer momento que te conocí** – la rubia le aseguro con un tono cálido – **y** **quiero que seas mi esposa, quiero que seas la madre de mis hijos, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti**

Rachel no podía creer que aquello estuviera pasando en realidad, miro intensamente a Quinn, en un intento por buscar síntomas de burla, o algún inicio de que le estaba tomando el pelo, pero no las encontró, y entonces vio el anillo que la rubia sostenía en su mano derecha, el cual no dejaba lugar a dudas de que estaba recibiendo una propuesta de matrimonio. Sintió como el suelo bajo sus pies se desvanecía, mientras una par de lágrimas afloraban de sus ojos.

\- **¿Que dices Rachel?, ¿Aceptas casarte conmigo?** – Quinn le pregunto con sutileza mientras levantaba el hermoso anillo, que hacia meses atrás había comprado

\- **Sí, sí… o dios mío, claro que me casaré contigo** **Quinn** – Rachel respondió con entusiasmo

Quinn sonrió satisfecha con aquella respuesta, tomo la mano izquierda de Rachel y coloco el anillo en su dedo anular, luego sin ningún tipo de dudas o vacilación atrapo los labios de la morena, en un beso que dejaba entre ver la necesidad que ambas tenían de sentirse una muy cerca de la otra.

\- **Te amo Quinn** – Rachel susurro sobre los labios de su rubia

Quinn sonrió al escuchar aquella afirmación y sin ningún pudor tomo a Rachel de la cintura, quien de un rápido movimiento se impulso hacia arriba y enredó sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de su novia, mientras devoraba sus labios con ansia, entonces sorteando muebles se dirigieron nuevamente a la habitación, dispuestas a sellar su reciente compromiso haciendo el amor, hasta que les faltaran las fuerzas.

\- **Buenos días dormilona** – Nelly saludo a Lauren, cuando vio que esta ingresaba en la cocina – **¿tienes hambre?, espero que si, porque te hice muchas tortitas de chocolate**

\- **¿Tortitas de chocolate?** – La rubia cuestiono con una sonrisa – **hace mucho tiempo que no como tortitas de chocolate**

\- **Me imagino… ahora siéntate y come, antes de que se enfríen** – el ama de llaves ordeno mientras dejaba un plato de tortitas de chocolate sobre la isla de la cocina

\- **Si mama** – Lauren acepto tomando asiento frente a la isla. Después de la larga y tendida charla que habían tenido la noche anterior, Nelly había accedido a quedarse a pasar la noche – **Dios, tienes un talento único para las tortitas de chocolate** – clamo al probar aquella tortitas

\- **Por favor Lauren, solo son tortitas de chocolate** – Nelly dijo intentando restarle importancia a su trabajo culinario

\- **Las mejores tortitas de chocolate del mundo entero** – la rubia le aseguro a su madre y vio como esta sonreía complacida por sus palabras – **mama** – pidió la atención de su progenitora

\- **¿Si cariño?**

\- **Quiero hablar sobre la historia que me contaste anoche**

\- **¿Qué pasa con mi historia?**

\- **Que nunca me dijiste quien fue la persona que te rompió el corazón**

\- **Esa parte de la historia es innecesaria cielo**

\- **¿Lo es?**

\- **Si, lo es**

\- **Mama…**

\- **Lauren, no insistas, porque no te diré nada**

\- **Aun te duele, ¿cierto?...**

\- **Hay heridas que no cierran del todo** – Nelly confeso con un tono melancólico – **y es por eso que deberías seguir mi consejo, y…**

\- **Alejarme de Rachel** – Lauren completo lo oración que su madre iba a decirle

\- **Es lo mejor, créeme**

\- **¿Olvidarme de Rachel es lo mejor?... mama, todo lo que he hecho ha sido por ella, estoy donde estoy solo por Rachel…**

\- **Eso no es cierto** – Nelly descarto enseguida – **estas donde estas, por tu convicción de superarte a ti misma, si, quizás la señorita Rachel fue el impulso principal, pero todo lo lograste por ti misma y la verdad es que estoy muy orgullosa de ti**

\- **¿Lo estas?**

\- **Se que al principio te hice creer que no estaba orgullosa de ti, pero estaba tan molesta contigo y…**

\- **Esta bien, lo entiendo**

\- Nelly tomo el rostro de su hija entre sus manos e hizo que esta la mirara fijamente – **Lauren, estoy muy orgullosa de ti, estoy muy orgullosa de la mujer que te estas convirtiendo** – le hizo saber con un tono lleno de orgullo

Hay estaban las palabras que Lauren había deseado escuchar desde su regreso a los Hampton. Pero ahora que dichas palabras habían finalmente salido de la boca de su progenitora, las sentía agridulce, porque sus logros profesionales no eran tan transparentes como ella hacia creer, detrás de esa fachada de chica trabajadora, se escondían varios secretos, e historias, que si salían a la luz, todo el orgullo que su madre sentía, iba a irse por un caño. Y eso la asustaba mucho, porque se sentía capaz de soportar cualquier cosa, menos el desprecio y rechazo de su progenitora.

\- **¿Señor Fabray?** – Eric llamo al empresario cuando noto que este no estaba escuchando ni una sola palabra del informe que estaba leyéndole – **¿Todo en orden?**

\- **No Eric,** **nada esta bien** – Russell respondió con un tono que dejaba entre ver su mal humor – **Rachel consiguió el control de la fundación, ¿sabes lo que eso significa?**

\- **No, me temo que no lo se** – el joven Connor dijo haciéndose el desentendido

\- **Una declaración de guerra por parte de Rachel**

\- **Señor Fabray, la señorita Rachel solo quiere la fundación porque es el legado de su difunta esposa, si, la manera en como la tomo fue abrupta, pero no necesariamente tiene que significar una declaración de guerra**

\- **¿De que lado estas Connor?**

\- **De su lado señor Fabray** – el joven le aseguro al empresario

\- **Entonces actúa conforme a tus palabras** – el empresario le exigió al joven – **hace un momento converse con el gerente del banco central y este me informo que Quinn Stevens consiguió un trato con la entidad bancaria**

\- **¿Un trato?, ¿Qué tipo de trato?**

\- **Un trato muy bueno… el banco le dio un plazo de un mes para pagar la deuda**

\- **¿Que?**

\- **Como has escuchado, ¿puedes creerlo?, le día a Marshall Carisi casi medio millón de dólares y el muy infeliz le da un plazo a Stevens**

\- **Ahora entiendo su enojo señor Fabray, y…**

\- **Yo no me enojo Eric** – Russell dijo de manera brusca, interrumpiendo las palabras del joven – **yo ajusto cuentas, y eso es precisamente lo que voy hacer con Marshall, o mejor dicho, lo que tu vas hacer Eric**

"Ajustar cuentas" es el termino que suele utilizarse para dar a entender, que una persona, iba a sufrir grabes consecuencias, por alguna falta cometida. Y Eric era muy consciente de eso y por ser tan consciente de lo que aquella palabras implicaban, es que estaba seguro de que Russell iba ordenarle que hiciera algo que estaba muy lejos de la zona legal.

\- **¿Que puedo hacer por usted señor Fabray?** – Eric finalmente le pregunto al empresario

Ahí estaban, escondidas bajo las sabanas a medio vestir, con sus piernas entrelazadas y sus corazones latiendo apresuradamente. Rachel se dejaba acariciar en medio del silencio, aquel era un momento verdaderamente perfecto. Porque entre aquellas cuatro paredes solo existían ellas y ese inmenso amor que sentían la una por la otra. No había rencores, ni planes de venganza, entre aquellas cuatro paredes ni siquiera existía el tiempo.

\- **Aun no puedo creerlo** – Rachel susurro observando su anillo de compromiso

\- **Pues créelo, porque es muy cierto** – Quinn le aseguro a su chica antes de besar sus labios – **vas a ser mi esposa** – sentencio recostando nuevamente su cabeza sobre la almohada

\- **Voy ser la señora Stevens** – la morena anuncio con un tono entusiasta – **Rachel Stevens, me gusta cómo suena** – susurro mientras acercaba su rostro al de su rubia y atrapaba los labios de esta en un beso apasionado

Quinn rodo sobre la cama dejando a Rachel bajo de su cuerpo, el deseo que emanaban la una por la otra era embriagador, tanto, que solo les bastaba con un beso, una caricia o una simple mirada, para que su excitación se elevara hasta la cúspide más alta de la pasión.

\- **Carajos** – Quinn se quejo rompiendo el beso cuando escucho su celular repicar con fuerza

\- **No te atrevas atender** – Rachel le advirtió a la rubia, aferrándose al cuerpo de esta impidiendo que se moviera

\- **Tengo que atender, puede ser importante** – la rubia argumento dándole una mirada de disculpa

\- Rachel resoplo con molestia – **de acuerdo** – acepto no muy contenta y libero a Quinn de su agarre – **pero luego vas a tener que compasarme con mucho sexo**

\- **No tengo objeción respecto a eso** – Quinn acepto con una flamante sonrisa – **Stevens** – dijo atendiendo la llamada, entonces espero que la persona al otro lado de la línea hablar – **¿Como?, ¿Cuando?** – Pregunto asombrada – **no, no, iré enseguida, gracias** – cerro la llamada y miro a Rachel, quien la miraba de manera curiosa – **era la secretaria de Analise, llamaba para avisarme que liberaran a Noah**

\- Rachel abrió sus ojos evidentemente sorprendida – **¿En serio?, ¿Como es posible?** – pregunto algo confundida

\- **Sinceramente no lo se** – la rubia respondió evidentemente emocionada – **Rachel en verdad lo siento pero…**

\- **Tienes que irte** – Rachel dijo adivinando lo que su novia estaba a punto de decirle

\- **Lo siento mucho, de verdad** – Quinn volvió a disculparse bastante apenada

\- **Esta bien cielo, entiendo que debas ir** – la morena dijo haciéndole ver a su chica que nadie no estaba molestas – **de todas maneras, yo también debo irme**

\- **¿Te gustaría ir a cenar hoy?** – La rubia quiso saber, y entonces vio como Rachel torcía levemente sus labios – **¿Qué pasa?**

\- Rachel tomo un poco de aire – **Quinn, se que estamos juntas otra vez, y que vamos a casarnos** – dijo mostrándole el anillo que llevaba en su mano izquierda – **pero, creo que deberíamos seguir separadas**

\- **¿QUE?** – Quinn grito histérica por lo que acababa de escuchar

\- **Bueno, no separadas literalmente, solo ante los demás deberíamos seguir separadas** – la morena se explico su idea

\- **¿Por qué deberíamos hacer eso?**

\- **Porque es menos peligroso de esa manera**

\- **Rachel...**

\- **Ya se que me juraste que nada va a pasarte, pero me sentiría mas segura si mantenemos nuestro compromiso solo entre nosotras**

\- **¿Por cuanto tiempo lo vamos a mantener oculto?**

\- **El tiempo que sea necesario**

\- **Así que va a ser a largo plazo**

\- **Oh por favor Quinn, no hagas un drama** – Rachel pidió comenzando a perder la paciencia

\- **No estoy haciendo un drama** – Quinn se defendió de aquella acusación y entonces vio como su novia le daba una mirada sarcástica – **de acuerdo, estoy haciendo un drama** – finalmente acepto – **pero lo hago, porque me parece tonto que llevemos una relación oculta, como si fueras un par de fugitivas**

\- **Es solo por la tu seguridad Quinn…**

\- **Rachel por favor** – la rubia refunfuño con un tono cansado – **en que idioma quieres que te diga que nada va a pasarme**

\- **Tú podrás decir misa, pero yo no pienso correr ningún tipo de riesgo** – Rachel sentencio con un tono firme y seguro – **y si no te parece lo que te propongo, entonces creo que deberíamos dejarlo esta aquí**

\- **¿Dejarlo hasta aquí?, ¿eso que demonios significa?** – Quinn exigió saber comenzando a enfadarse – **espera un segundo, ¿estas terminando nuevamente conmigo?** – pregunto cuando entendió lo que Rachel quiso decir

\- **Si, eso exactamente lo que estoy haciendo** – La morena confirmo mientras se incorporaba de la cama y comenzaba a vestirse

\- **No voy a permitir que termines conmigo…**

\- **¿Y que harás al respecto?**

\- Quinn se quedo pensativa durante unos segundos – **pues, yo termino contigo** – le hizo saber a la morena

\- **Bien por mi** – Rachel acepto muy gustosa terminando de vestirse para luego abandonar la habitación

Cuando Nelly ingreso en la mansión Fabray por la puerta del jardín, lo último que se esperaba, era que se encontrar a Ashley caminando de una lado a otro por la cocina. A esa hora la joven Fabray, ya debería estar en clases, y no ahí, caminando de un lado a otro mientras mascullaba cosas en un tono bastante bajo.

\- **Señorita Ashley** – Nelly exclamo consiguiendo que la joven rubia detuviera su andar – **¿Por qué no esta en la escuela?**

\- **¿Por qué no estoy en la escuela?** – Ashley pregunto de forma pensativa – **a ver, porqué será... ah si, ya recordé, por que tu no pasaste la noche en casa y yo estaba muriéndome de los nervios**

\- **¿Qué?**

\- **Pase toda la noche en vela preocupada por ti y por Rachel**

\- **¿La señorita Rachel tampoco paso la noche en casa?** – Nelly pregunto algo desconcertada

\- **Así es** – la joven Fabray confirmo

\- **¿Ha intentado llamar a su hermana al celular?**

\- **Si, y no me responde**

\- **Pues, eso si que es preocupante… déjeme…**

\- **No Nelly** – Ashley dijo impidiendo que el ama de llaves se marchara – **tu no vas a ningún lado hasta que no me digas ¿Dónde pasaste la noche?**

\- **Discúlpeme señorita Ashley, no sabia que nos habíamos casado** – Nelly comento con cierto sarcasmo

\- **Eso no fue gracioso Nelly… en verdad estaba preocupada, tanto que llame a la policía, al el F.B.I, e incluso llame a la morgue**

\- **¿Llamo a la morgue?**

\- **Si lo hice, y me dijeron que no estabas ahí, pero que llamara luego por si llegabas**

\- **De acuerdo, eso fue raro**

\- **Si, lo mismo pensé yo** – la adolescente concordó con la mujer mayor – **¿y bien?**

\- **¿Bien que?** – Nelly pregunto intentando hacerse la desentendida, aunque sabia muy bien que eso de nada le serviría, porque una vez que Ashley Fabray se proponía saber algo, lo conseguía, de una forma u otra. Así que suspiro resignada, y decidió revelar donde había pasado la noche – **de acuerdo, pase la noche en casa de Lauren**

\- Ashley de pronto sintió una ligera opresión en su pecho – **ah, de acuerdo, ya entiendo** – dijo algo incomoda – **yo voy a mi habitación** – anuncio dirigiéndose hacia la puerta

\- **Señorita Ashley, ¿se encuentra bien?**

\- **Si Nelly, estoy… solo voy a** – sin terminar de responder la adolescente finalmente abandono la cocina

Lauren terminaba de maquillarse cuando escucho el timbre de la puerta resonar con auge, miro su reloj y frunció levemente su ceño, al parecer Sara había llegado un poco más temprano de lo esperado. Después de su improvisada y tórrida reunión el día anterior, la castaña la había llamado para pedirle que se vieran nuevamente esa mañana, para tomar un café y platicar un poco como gente civilizada. No sabía muy bien cuales eran las intenciones de Sara al invitarla a salir, pero no quiso rechazarla ya que necesitaba distraerse un poco, mientras buscaba la manera de enderezar su vida profesional.

\- **Un momento** – Lauren pidió mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta – **Dios mujer, que pesada eres mujer** – refunfuño abriendo la puerta, pero se quedo helada al ver que la persona al otro lado de la puerta no era Sara sino Kimberley, quien le regalo una sonrisa sínica

\- **Sabes, en esta vida me han llamado de muchas formas, pero nunca "pesada"** – Kim dijo entrando a la vivienda de la rubia sin esperar a que esta la invitara

\- **¿Qué quieres Kim?** – Lauren pregunto cerrando la puerta y girándose para ver a la recién llegada

\- **¿Qué quiero?** – Kim se pregunto a si misma mientras colocaba su dedo índice sobre su mentón – **bueno, quiero muchas cosas** – respondió con un tono analítico – **pero en este momento quiero saber, ¿Por qué Quinn Stevens sigue con vida?... te di una orden, una orden que no has cumplido**

\- **Y no pienso cumplir Kim** – Lauren le aseguro con un tono firme – **no voy a matar Quinn Stevens**

\- **Oh si lo harás, o de lo contrario yo hare una llamada que te pondrá en un gran aprieto** – Kim amenazo a la rubia con un tono severo

\- **Llama a quien te plazca Kim, a la policía, a la interpol, al F.B.I, incluso puedes llamar al mismísimo presidente de la nación, pero no voy a cambiar de parecer** – Lauren dijo sin dar su brazo a torcer

\- **Así que no tienes miedo de mis amenazas… valiente, muy valiente y bastante estúpido… dime pequeña Lauren, ¿crees que soy el tipo de persona que amenaza por amenazar?**

\- **Se muy bien que tipo de persona eres Kimberley Mars, pero no tengo miedo de ti…**

\- **Bien, entonces me veré en la penosa obligación de llamar a…**

\- **¿La policía?** – Lauren pregunto prediciendo con lo que la castaña iba a amenazarla – **adelante, enfrentare lo que tenga que enfrentar**

\- **Si, enfrentaras lo que tengas que enfrentar… ya me imagino los titulares cuando te hayan arrestado y levanto cargos por plantar drogas en la casa de tu ex novio, creo que la cereza del pastel será tu larga lista de mentiras… ¿Qué va a decir tu madre acerca de eso?** – Kim pregunto y sonrió complacida al ver como el semblante firme de Lauren cambiaba a uno de terror puro – **oh, eso si te asusta, ¿cierto?, que tu querida madre se entere de la calaña de hija que tiene… sabes, porque esperar… como es obvio que no vas hacer lo que te ordene, pues, llamare ahora mismo al abogado de Kevin, estará fascinado con lo que voy a decirle** – dijo mientras sacaba su celular del bolsillo de su chaqueta y le daba al marcado rápido – **esta repicando, que rápida es la red**

\- **Cierra esa llamada Kimberley** – Lauren le advirtió apretando su mandíbula con fuerza

\- **Descuida, solo tardare un par de minutos** – Kim le dijo con un poco de sarcasmo

\- _Ryan Mcphillis_ – dijo una voz masculina al otro lado de la línea

\- **Esta bien, esta bien** – Lauren dijo cuando vio que Kim estaba apunto de hablar – **hare lo que me pides de acuerdo** – finalmente cedió

\- Kim sonrió complacida al ver que había conseguido doblegar a la rubia – **lo siento, numero equivocado** – dijo cerrando la llamada – **me alegro de ver que hemos llegado a un acuerdo pequeña rubia… ahora, quiero a Stevens muerta cuanto antes, y cuando digo cuanto antes, me refiero a una brevedad de tiempo muy corto y cuando digo una brevedad de tiempo muy corto quiero decir hoy mismo**

\- **¿Qué?** – Lauren pregunto sorprendida – **lo que pides es imposible Kim, ¿Cómo se supone que voy hacerlo?**

\- Kimberley abrió su bolso y saco una nueve milímetro del interior de este – **con esto** – dijo tendiéndole el arma a la rubia – **y procura hacer un buen trabajo, no quiero ningún error**

\- **Kim, yo nunca antes he disparado un arma** – la rubia le hizo saber mirando durativamente el arma que Kimberley le ofrecía

\- **No requiere de mucha ciencia… es como una cámara de foto, solo apuntas y disparas** – la castaña le aseguro colocando el arma en manos de la rubia – **pero si llegado el momento sientes que no puedes tirar del gatillo** – volvió a buscar en el interior de su bolso – **entonces puedes utilizar un método algo mas silencioso** – informo mientras le ofrecía una elegante navaja automática Browning 338

\- Lauren miro el arma que tenia en su mano derecha, luego miro la navaja que Kim le ofrecía – **¿Por qué quieres a Stevens muerta Kim?** – quiso saber

\- **Digamos que Stevens tiene una cuenta pendiente conmigo y ya es hora de que esa cuenta sea saldada** – Kim dijo como única explicación

\- **Tiene que ser una cuenta muy importante para que tenga que pagarla con su vida**

\- **Si Lauren, es una cuenta muy importante** – la castaña aseguro con un tono lleno de rencor – **avísame cuando hayas cumplido con el encargo**

\- _"Cumplido con el encargo",_ que ridiculez pensó Lauren, como si aquello se tratara de ir al supermercado a comprar un cartón de leche – **maldita sea** – se quejo sin poderse creer que estuviera atrapada en aquel espantoso lio

Quinn se encontraba a las afuera de la prisión "Rikers Island" a la espera de su mejor amigo, quien después de tres largos y duros meses, por fin salía en libertad, aun no sabia como eso había podido ser posible, pero eso no le importaba mucho, lo único que le importaba era que Noah estaría libre. Y ahora a ella le tocaba la parte más difícil, la cual consistía en tener que decirle al moreno, que iba a ser padre.

\- **Rubia** – Quinn salió de sus pensamientos cuando escucho a su mejor amigo llamándola, busco al joven con su mirada y sonrió grandemente cuando lo vio acercarse acompañado de Analise – **Noah** – dijo abriendo sus brazos para recibir entre ellos al moreno – **no sabes lo feliz y aliviada que estoy de verte fuera de esa prisión**

\- **No más que yo** – Noah aseguro abrazando con fuerza a su mejor amiga

\- **¿Cómo lo consiguió?** – Quinn le pregunto a Analise una vez que su mejor amigo la soltó

\- **Por increíble que parezca, conseguí demostrar la inocencia del señor Puckerman** – Analise aseguro con una sonrisa triunfante

\- **Ya, ¿pero como lo hizo?** – Quinn quiso saber, sintiendo bastante curiosidad

\- **Uno de mis pasantes consiguió rastrear el código de área del servidor que se utilizo para la transferencia del dinero y descubrimos que el capital se transfirió a través de un servidor proxy bien manipulado** – la abogada les explico

\- **¿Manipulado?** – tanto Noah como Quinn preguntaron al mismo tiempo

\- **Si, manipulado** – Analise confirmo – **es bien sabido que los servidores proxy** **se sitúan entre un programa del cliente (típicamente un navegador) y un servidor externo (típicamente otro servidor web) para filtrar peticiones y compartir conexiones** – les explicaba a ambos jóvenes – **bien, el servidor que se utilizo para transferir el dinero fue un servidor proxy que sirvió como intermediario entre la red del banco y el usuario del señor Puckerman, pero en una revisión mas detallada y precisa, se comprobó el servido utilizado no se encuentra ligado al señor Puckerman, de ninguna forma posible**

\- **Vaya, casi fue un robo perfecto** – Noah dijo admirando la ejecución precisa del plan

\- **Usted mismo lo ha dicho señor Puckerman… casi fue perfecto, aunque por suerte para usted no lo fue, porque de lo contrario en estos momento seguiría encerrado… bien, ahora si me disculpan, tengo otros clientes que atender… llámenme si en algún momento necesitan representación legal** …

\- **Vamos Noah, te llevare a tu casa** – Quinn le pidió a su mejor amigo mientras veía a la abogada marcharse

\- **No rubia, no quiero ir a mi casa aun** – Noah se negó de inmediato – **vamos a un bar… necesito un trago**

\- **¿Es un chiste?** – la rubia cuestiono algo sorprendida

\- **Me pase tres meses encerrado en una prisión de máxima seguridad… así que lo mas deseo en este momento es tomarme un buen whisky escocés…**

\- **De acuerdo Noah, vayamos por ese trago entonces**

Lauren miraba detenidamente el arma y la navaja que Kimberley le había entregado. No podía creer que estuviera atrapada en aquella difícil situación, en sus manos tenía el poder de elegir entre dos opciones, ¿matar a Quinn Stevens o enfrentar las consecuencias de sus errores cometidos?... Ella no quería convertirse en una asesina, pero la sola idea de ir a parar a una prisión y ser rechazada por su madre, la paralizaba de miedo. Soltó un sonoro y pesado suspiro. Escucho el timbre de la puerta, frunció el entrecejo, al ser consciente de que no esperaba a nadie, después de la inesperada visita de Kim, había llamado a Sara para cancelar su cita. Guardo el arma y la navaja en el primer cajón de la mesita del teléfono, y fue abrir la puerta, y entonces se encontró con Rachel.

\- **Vaya, al menos podría intentar disimular lo mucho que te desagrada verme** – Rachel se quejo cuando vio que la rubia suspiraba con amargura

\- **¿Qué haces aquí Rachel?** – Lauren pregunto de forma tajante

\- **¿Puedo pasar?** – La morena inquirió con cierto nerviosismo y entonces su ex novia se hizo a un lado permitiéndole el paso – **gracias** – agradeció con una cordial sonrisa mientras se adentraba al interior de la vivienda – **vaya, linda casa, ¿La decoraste tu o le pagaste a un profesional?**

\- **No creo que hayas venido hasta aquí para hablar sobre la decoración de mi casa Rachel, así que ten la amabilidad de decirme, ¿Qué haces aquí?**

\- **Vine porque quería saber si estabas bien**

\- **Vaya, veo que la culpa por haberme dejado sin trabajo te esta carcomiendo** – Lauren se burlo con un tono bastante sarcástico

\- **Lauren…**

\- **Estoy bien Rachel… así que ya puedes irte**

\- **De acuerdo, entiendo que estés enojada, pero…**

\- **¿Pero que?**

\- **Pero somos amigas…**

\- **No, no lo somos, hace mucho tiempo que tú y yo dejamos de ser amigas**

\- **Podemos volver a serlo Lauren…**

\- **¿Por qué insistes tanto?**

\- **Porque me importas, aunque en estos momentos pienses lo contrario, yo me preocupo por ti**

\- **Si lo que dices fuera cierto, no me habrías quitado la presidencia de la fundación**

\- **Lo que hice, no lo hice con intenciones de lastimarte, es solo que esa fundación significa mucho para mi y lastimosamente tu estabas en medio y yo tuve que...**

\- **Quitarme del medio** – Lauren completo con bastante enfado

\- **En verdad lo siento** – Rachel se disculpo sintiéndose de pronto algo avergonzada por lo sucedido

\- Lauren miro durante unos segundos a su ex novia, quien lucia bastante arrepentida, tomo un poco de aire antes de hablar – **Rachel, voy hacerte una pregunta y quiero que me contestes con total sinceridad** – solicito de forma sutil – **¿Qué sentiste la otra noche cuando te bese?**

\- Rachel durante unos segundos se quedo descolocada ante la pregunta hecha por la rubia – **el beso que me diste estuvo… bien** – respondió intentando no sonar cruel

\- **Así que no sentiste nada** – la rubia afirmo bastante decepcionada y un poco molesta – **si no tienes sentimientos por mí, ¿Por qué demonios aceptaste ir a una cita conmigo?** – Vio como Rachel bajaba su mirada al suelo – **oh ya entiendo, solo estabas espiándome para saber como sacarme del medio… Por Dios, eres increíble**

\- **Lauren, nosotras tuvimos algo bonito, que fue inocente, puro y especial, pero ya fue, ahora…**

\- **Ahora tú amas a otra persona; ¿cierto?** – Lauren adivino y soltó una pequeña risa amarga

\- **Iba a decir que ahora ambas tenemos intereses diferentes** – la morena dijo intentando convencer a su ex novia de que su falta de interés hacia ella, no tenia nada que ver con la presencia de cierta rubia

\- **Rachel, deja tratarme como si fuera una idiota… soy rubia, pero no estúpida, se que aun estas enamorada de Quinn Stevens, al menos ten la decencia de admitirlo…**

\- **De acuerdo, lo admito… sigo amando a Quinn, y esa es la verdadera razón por la cual no puedo ni quiero estar contigo**

\- Lauren contrajo su mandíbula en un intento por apaciguar la rabia que estaba sintiendo – **vete Rachel** – le exigió a la morena mientras le daba una mirada furiosa

\- **Lauren…**

\- **Solo vete Rachel** – la rubia volvió a exigirle pero esta vez con un tono mas severo y busco…

Después de un largo recorrido, se encontraban sentados frente a la barra de un lujoso bar, Quinn escuchaba atentamente como su mejor amigo le relataba como había sido su experiencia dentro de la prisión, a conforme escucha cada palabra, la rubia no podía dejar de pensar que Noah, no la había tenido fácil, porque para nadie es un secreto que las prisiones suelen ser bastante duras, y para un joven que estaba acostumbrado a una vida de lujos y comodidades, estar encerrado en prisión podría significar una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

\- **¿Te golpearon?** – Quinn pregunto horrorizada cuando su mejor amigo confeso ese detalle – **¿Por que nunca supe de eso?**

\- Noah soltó un pequeño resoplido – **porque le pedí a Analise que no te dijera nada** – respondió antes de darle un sorbo a su vaso de whisky

\- **¿Por qué?**

\- **Porque no quería que te preocuparas**

\- **Noah…**

\- **Ya tenías suficientes estrés con la partida de Rachel y yo no quería ser una carga para ti** – el moreno se justifico intentando que su mejor amiga comprendiera el porque de su decisión

\- **Eres mi mejor amigo Noah, así que estoy en todo mi derecho de saber lo que pasa o no contigo** – Quinn le reclamo molesta – **así que no tienes ningún derecho a excluirme u ocultarme nada**

\- **Lo se Quinn, y lo siento de verdad…**

\- Al escuchar las disculpas de su mejor amigo Quinn tuvo un fuerte golpe en su consciencia, ya que recordó que ella también le había ocultado información importante al moreno – **no Noah, no te disculpes** – le pidió – **estoy siendo hipócrita, porque yo no tengo derecho a reclamarte**

\- **¿Por qué dices eso?**

\- **Porque yo también te he omitido información**

\- **¿Qué información?**

\- **Ayer en la noche conseguir dar con Akita** – la rubia confeso – **bueno más bien ella me consiguió a mí**

\- Noah durante unos segundos se quedo descolocado – **pero eso esta bien, no importa que no me lo hayas dicho, porque con que la hayas entregado a la policía es mas que suficiente** – disculpo a su mejor amiga – **¿Por qué la entregaste a la policía?**

\- **No…**

\- **¿No?**

\- **Ella no fue quien se robo el dinero Noah…**

\- **¿Pero qué estas diciendo Quinn?, esa loca fue quien se llevo el dinero y me incrimino…**

\- **No, no lo hizo**

\- **¿Por qué estas tan segura de eso?**

\- **Porque ella me lo dijo**

\- **¿Y le vas a creer?… Quinn esa mujer me secuestro e intento matarte, nada de lo que diga es confiable**

\- **Se que te es difícil de creer Noah, pero Akita quiere matarme, no arruinarme**

\- **No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchado** – Noah dijo visiblemente enfadado por la actitud que su mejor amiga estaba teniendo

\- **Noah, el robo de nuestro dinero es secundario**

\- **¿Secundario?** – el moreno pregunto casi horrorizado por lo que acababa de escuchar

\- Quinn tomo un gran sorbo de su whisky antes de hablar – **Akita tiene tres meses de embarazo** – soltó tan rápido como pudo

Noah sintió como su corazón se aceleraba y su respiración se cortaba, estaba pálido como la muerte misma, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, por lo que sin proferir ni una sola palabra, se levanto de su asiento y abandono el bar. Quinn no dudo en seguir a su mejor amigo.

\- **Noah espera por favor** – la rubia le pidió una vez que se encontraron fuera del bar – **se que estas impresionado, pero…**

\- **Impresionado** – Noah se quejo girándose para enfrentar a su mejor amiga – **mas bien estoy molesto… tuve cuidado, mucho cuidado, siempre use protección…**

\- **El preservativo no siempre es efectivo Noah**

\- **No necesito que me des clases de educación sexual Quinn**

\- **¿Qué necesitas entonces?**

\- **Necesito estar solo, tengo que poner en orden mis ideas**

\- **Claro, tomate el tiempo que sea necesario** – Quinn dijo apoyando a su mejor amigo, para luego darle un fuerte abrazo – **búscame cuando estés listo, por favor** – le pidió mientras lo libera de su caluroso abrazo, entonces vio como en un absoluto silencio Noah se marchaba

Eric se encontraba en su auto vigilando el puesto de estacionamiento del gerente bancario con el cual Russell se había reunido días atrás, la orden dada por el empresario había sido clara y precisa, "trae a ese infeliz bastardo ante mí". No era la primera vez que recibía una orden de ese tipo, por lo que seria nada difícil llevar acabo dicha tarea no.

\- **Aquí vamos** – Eric se dijo a si misma cuando vio al gerente se dirigía a su vehículo – **Marshall Carisi** – llamo al hombre cuando este se encontraba a punto de subir a su auto

\- **¿Si?** – Pregunto el señor Carisi girándose para ver a la persona que lo había llamado – **oh, señor Connor, ¿en que puedo ayudarlo?** – inquirió al reconocer al joven

\- **Tengo un mensaje del señor Fabray** – Connor le hizo saber al hombre

\- **¿Cuál mensaje?**

\- Eric no respondió la pregunta hecha por el señor Carisi, simplemente le dio un certero golpe en la cara del hombre y vio como este cayo al suelo inconsciente – **lo siento** – se disculpo en un susurro

Rachel miraba detenidamente el anillo de compromiso que Quinn le había dado esa misma mañana antes de su estúpida e infantil discusión, aun no podía creer que después de la maravillosa noche que habían pasado, terminaron peleándose como dos niñas malcriadas, casi sintió ganas de reír por lo sucedido. De pronto un par de suaves toques en la puerta de su habitación la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

\- **Adelante** – la morena autorizo – _oh Nelly, no te había visto en todo el día_ – dijo cuando vio al ama de llaves entrar en su habitación – **¿todo bien Nelly?** – pregunto cuando noto el semblante serio que tenia la mujer mayor

\- **Dígamelo usted** – Nelly respondió de manera tajante

\- **De acuerdo Nelly, entiendo, estas enfada por lo sucedido con Lauren…**

\- **Me aseguro que no tenía intenciones de lastimar a mi hija**

\- **Nelly…**

\- **Me mintió señorita Rachel, me miro a la cara y me mintió**

\- **Lo se, se que te mentí y lo siento, pero…**

\- **¿Pero que?…**

\- **Pero necesitaba recuperar la presidencia de la fundación** – Rachel respondió de forma sincera, aun cuando sabia que esa respuesta iba a dejarla muy mal ante el ama de llaves

\- **¿Y tanto era su deseo que no le importo dañar a mi hija?**

\- **En verdad lo siento**

\- **No es conmigo con quien tiene que disculparse señorita Rachel**

\- **Lo se, e intente disculparme con Lauren, pero ella no acepto mis disculpas**

\- **No puede culparla por eso, ¿cierto?**

\- **No, supongo que no**

\- **Tengo que seguir con mis labores** – Nelly le hizo saber y entonces fijo su mirada en el anillo de compromiso que la morena llevaba en su mano izquierda – **por cierto,** **lindo anillo** – dijo con un tono sutil para luego abandonar la habitación

Rachel contrajo su mandíbula con fuerza, se sentía herida por las palabras de Nelly, pero no podía culpar al ama de llaves por estar molesta, al fin de cuentas, Lauren era su hija y ella había lastimado a la rubia, no intencionalmente, pero lo había hecho.

\- **¿Ahora que?** – Rachel se quejo cuando escucho varios golpes en las puertas de su balcón – **porque no me sorprende verte ahí parada** – dijo cuando se encontró a Quinn parada fuera de su balcón, entonces vio como la rubia con un gesto de sus manos le pedía que abriera las puertas – **sabes, aun no entiendo como logras entrar aquí sin que el equipo de seguridad te vea**

\- **Que te puedo decir, me muevo de manera sigilosa** – Quinn aseguro ingresando en la habitación – **ya sabes que soy como el viento**

\- **Como el viento, eh** – Rachel dijo inquisitivamente mientras le daba una mirada traviesa

\- **No me vayas a pisar, por favor** – la rubia pidió cuando noto las intenciones de su chica

\- **¿Qué haces aquí Quinn?**

\- **Tenemos que hablar** – Quinn anuncio de manera firme pero sutil

\- **Si, ya se que tenemos que hablar, pero pudiste pedirme que nos reuniéramos en otro lado, no era necesario que vinieras hasta aquí… ya sabes que es muy peligroso**

\- **Se que es peligroso, pero no suelo pensar con claridad cuando se trata de ti**

\- **Oh, eso es tierno** – Rachel dijo un tanto sonrojada por aquellas palabras

\- **¿En serio?, ¿no crees que es tonto?** – la rubia pregunto mientras tomaba a su chica de la cintura y la atraía contra su cuerpo

\- **Si creyera que es tonto, te diría que es tonto** – la morena aseguro pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la rubia – **sabes que no voy a cambiar de parecer ¿cierto?... sigo pensando que lo mejor es mantener nuestra reconciliación en secreto**

\- **Si lo se** – Quinn acepto dándose por vencida la postura de la morena

\- **¿Y estas de acuerdo con mi decisión?** – Rachel quiso saber sintiendo cierta desconfianza

\- **Si, estoy de acuerdo**

\- **¿Lo estas?**

\- **Se que esta mañana me porte como una completa idiota, pero la verdad es que tengo miedo de perderte nuevamente Rachel, durante tres meses tuve que vivir mi vida sin ti y no me gusto, no me gusto para nada** – Quinn se atrevió a confesar con cierto pánico en su voz

\- **Se que tienes miedo Quinn, pero yo también tengo miedo de que algo malo te pase, jamás podría seguir viviendo si algo malo te llegara a pasar y es por eso que necesitamos mantener nuestra relación en secreto, vamos arriesgarnos, pero vamos arriesgarnos con precaución, ¿te parece?**

\- **De acuerdo, haremos las cosas a tu manera**

\- **¿En serio?**

\- **¿Por qué te sorprende tanto que acepte tus términos y condiciones?**

\- **Porque tú Quinn Stevens, eres la persona más obstinada que conozco y no te gusta dar tú brazo a torcer**

\- **Si, lo que dices es cierto, no me gusta dar mi brazo a torcer, pero también es cierto que haría cualquier cosa por ti, incluso tragarme mi orgullo**

\- Rachel sonrió bobamente al escuchar la declaración de su novia, ahí estaba la mujer de la cual se había enamorado – **te amo Quinn** – le susurro con un tono dulce y amoroso

\- **Yo también te amo Rachel** – la rubia le respondió con una enorme sonrisa

Rachel se abalanzo sobre los labios de la rubia, entonces comenzó un beso intenso y apasionado. Quinn apretó las caderas de la morena con fuerza, provocando que esta soltara un ligero gemido. El beso se fue haciendo cada vez más profundo y demandaba más.

\- **Te voy hacer el amor Quinn** – la morena declaro bastante excitada mientras llevaba lentamente a la rubia hasta su cama

\- **¿Lo harás?** – Quinn pregunto entre sorprendida y excitada

\- **Si lo hare** – Rachel confirmo comenzando a desabotonar la camisa de su novia, disfrutando de la mirada excitada que esta tenía

Rachel dejo caer la camisa por los brazos de Quinn, y acaricio con sutileza sus marcados abdominales, luego la sentó al borde de la cama y comenzando a besar con devoción aquellos abdominales que tanto amaba, mientras iba desabrochando su pantalón. Quinn arqueó su espalda hacía atrás ante las caricias recibidas por parte de la morena y vio como esta retiro su pantalón con una rapidez única, dejándola así en ropa interior.

Una vez que la rubia se encontraba en ropa interior, Rachel se incorporo y de una manera muy sensual comenzó a desvestirse ante la atenta mirada de Quinn, la forma en como la morena se iba deshaciendo de sus prendas era tan sensual, que hizo trajo como consecuencia que la excitación de cierta rubia se elevara hasta lo más alto.

\- **No señorita Stevens** – Rachel detuvo a su novia cuando esta la tomo por la cintura e intento tumbarla sobre la cama – **esta vez yo estoy a cargo** – le hizo saber con determinación

\- **Me encanta cuando juegas a ser la activa** – Quinn susurro con un tono juguetón

\- **¿Cuando juego a ser la activa?** – La morena inquirió enarcando su ceja derecha – **¿eso que significa?**

\- **Oh, vamos cielo, sabes muy bien que en esta relación yo soy la activa**

\- **Así que eres la activa** – Rachel dijo de manera analítica – **bueno, ya que tu eres la activa, entonces yo seré la mala** – puntualizo alejándose de la rubia

\- **¿Qué?... espera Rachel, no pensaras dejar esto así, ¿cierto?** – Quinn pregunto visiblemente preocupada – **porque si lo haces, entonces estarías siendo muy mala**

\- **Ese es mi punto a probar cariño** – la morena afirmo con una sonrisa maquiavélica – **eres una mujer activa, estoy segura de podrás arreglártelas sola**

\- **De acuerdo, de acuerdo, me pase de tonta al decir lo que dije** – la rubia se disculpo – **¿podrías por favor, reconsiderar tu decisión?**

\- **¿Prometes no volver a decir semejante sandez nunca más?**

\- Quinn levanto su mano derecha – **lo prometo** – acepto rápidamente

\- **Mira, ¿Quién esta siendo sumisa ahora?** – Rachel se burlo de manera descara

\- Quinn se incorporo de un salto y con un ágil movimiento llego hasta su novia – **no juegues conmigo Rachel** – le advirtió dejando caer sus labios en el cuello de esta

\- Rachel con una firmeza absoluta arrojo a la rubia sobre la cama – **yo no juego Quinn, yo actuó** – le hizo saber mientras se sentaba ahorcadas sobre su regazo

Sus labios volvieron a encontrarse en un beso apasionado, las manos de Rachel subieron por los costados de Quinn hasta su espalda y con un ágil movimiento desabrocho el sujetador de esta, en cuestiones de segundos la prenda salió volando y cayó en algún punto de la habitación.

\- **Dios, Rachel** – Quinn susurro de manera ahogada cuando la morena comenzó a masajear sus senos con firmeza

Los labios de Rachel fueron bajando por el tonificado cuerpo de su novia, y se detuvo a la altura del abdomen de esta, donde se entretuvo besando aquellos marcados abdominales, luego siguió su descenso hasta llegar al borde de las bragas de encaje de la rubia, quito la prenda despacio y centro sus besos en la parte interna de sus muslos.

Quinn cerró los ojos cuando sintió los labios de Rachel en la parte interna de sus muslos, y contuvo la respiración con fuerzas cuando la morena ataco sin compasión ni clemencia su zona íntima, muchas fueron las sensaciones que la sacudieron de arriba abajo y su excitación empezó a elevarse hasta lo más alto con cada movimiento que la ágil lengua de su novia realizaba en su interior, de pronto sintió como en su vientre comenzaba a formarse una pequeña ola de placer, la cual era la señal mas clara, de que su orgasmo se avecinaba, apretó las sabanas con fuerzas en un intento de aguantar un poco más, pero fue inútil, porque una intensa explosión sacudió su cuerpo con tanta fuerza que la hizo soltar un sonoro grito que cubrió toda la habitación.

\- Rachel subió nuevamente por el cuerpo de la rubia hasta encontrarse con los ojos de esta – **Qué manera de gritar** – se burlo con un tono juguetón

\- **¿Qué… Que esperabas?** – Quinn pregunto sin aliento

\- _Señorita Rachel_ – Nelly llamo desde el pasillo – _¿Esta todo bien ahí adentro?_

\- **Rayos** – la morena se quejo – **eh… si Nelly… todo aquí esta bien** – respondió rogando porque el ama de llaves no le diera por entrar a la habitación, ya que se habían olvidado de asegurar la puerta

\- _¿Segura?, porque escuche un grito_

\- **Si Nelly, no te preocupes, ese grito fue… porque estoy viendo una película de terror** – Rachel argumento y vio como Quinn empezaba a reírse, por lo que rápidamente coloco una de sus manos sobre la boca de su novia – **basta, o va a descubrirnos** – reprendió en un susurro a la rubia mientras le daba una mirada seria

\- _Ese grito no sonó de terror_ – el ama de llaves afirmo

\- **Quinn, basta** – Rachel volvió a regañar a la rubia cuando la risa de esta se intensifico – **es que era la parte… no te preocupes Nelly, todo esta bien**

\- _Si usted lo dice_ – Nelly dijo aceptando con algo de dudas las excusas de la morena

\- **No es gracioso Quinn** – la morena regaño a su novia, cuando vio que esta seguía riéndose – **casi nos descubren… pudiste hacer menos ruido, sabes**

\- **Oye, fue tu culpa…**

\- **¿Ahora resulta ser que es mi culpa?**

\- **¿Quieres que te recuerde lo que estabas haciéndome?**

\- **Porque mejor no me muestras lo que te estaba haciendo** – Rachel le propuso a la rubia con una sonrisa lujuriosa

\- **Si es lo que tanto deseas** – entonces de un brusco movimiento Quinn coloco a la morena debajo de su cuerpo

Las risas divertidas por parte de ambas resonaron entre las cuatro paredes de la habitación, se miraron fijamente, pero ninguna quiso decir palabra alguna, solo se sonrieron con ternura antes de conectar sus labios en un beso apasionado.

Rachel sintió como los labios de Quinn bajaban de su cuello a sus pechos, los cuales se dedico a besar con vehemencia mientras su mano derecha descendía hacia su abdomen, después pasaba a su vientre, y finalmente llegaba a su zona íntima. Sabiendo muy bien lo que se avecinaba, la morena cerró los ojos y se sintió morir cuando su novia sin previo aviso introdujo dos dedos en su intimidad y de manera firme comenzaba a embestirla, lo que trajo como consecuencia que inconscientemente comenzara a soltar sonoros jadeos.

Quinn ama cada uno de los incoherentes sonidos que su novia soltaba a diestra y siniestra, por lo que aumento el ritmo de sus embestidas solo con la firme intención de conseguir más de esos jadeos, sintió como Rachel se aferraba a su espalda mientras con su boca dejaba varias marcas sobre su cuello. Sus cuerpos brillaban por el sudor, y el ambiente estaba empañado por el aroma que ambas desprendían.

\- **Estoy cerca** – Rachel anuncio con voz ronca y entonces sintió como la rubia empujaba con más fuerza en su interior – joder – murmuró cerrando sus ojos – **ya casi… casi** – apretó sus labios duramente para evitar gritar mientras que un poderoso orgasmo golpeaba con fuerzas su cuerpo

\- Quinn se dejó caer aun lado de la morena, y sintió como los latidos de su corazón se iban calmando de manera lenta – **espero que Nelly no regrese** – dijo en forma de broma soltando una carcajada divertida

\- **No vendrá, porque a diferencia de ti, yo se mantener un perfil bajo cuando es necesario** – Rachel le hizo saber de forma orgullosa

\- _Señorita Rachel_ – Nelly llamo desde afuera – _¿todo esta bien ahí adentro?_

\- Quinn no pudo evitar reírse al escuchar la voz del ama de llaves – **si, un perfil bajo –** se burlo de su novia

\- **Si Nelly, todo esta bien, sigo viendo la misma película** – la morena respondió algo avergonzada

\- _¿Segura que la película que ve es de terror?, porque podría jurar que esta vez escuche fuertes jadeos_ – el ama de llaves comento consiguiendo que Rachel se sintiera mas avergonzada aun y Quinn siguiera riéndose divertida

Noah entro en su casa y aspiro profundamente, por fin estaba en su hogar después de tres largos meses de ausencia, dio una mirada a su alrededor y contemplo que todo lucia exactamente igual a como lo había dejado, pero el lo sentía diferente, quizás nunca llegara admitirlo en voz alta, pero su estadía en aquella prisión de máxima seguridad lo había marcado de una forma significativa, tanto que prefería primero morir, antes que volver a ese lugar o a uno parecido. Deja sus llaves sobre el buro que estaba cerca de la puerta y se dirigió hacia la cocina, abrió la nevera y sonrió con amargura al ver que esta se encontraba totalmente vacía.

\- **Necesito ir de compras** – el moreno susurro para si mismo mientras cerraba nuevamente la nevera – **pero que carajos** – se quejo se encontró se dio vuelta y se encontró de frente con Akita – **¿Qué demonios haces tu aquí?**

\- **He estado esperándote** – Akita le respondió acercándose al moreno, pero este retrocedió un par de pasos – **¿me tienes miedo?**

\- **No** – Noah aseguro, pero su nerviosismo decía todo lo contrario – **¿Cómo sabias que iba a regresar hoy?**

\- **Se muchas cosas** – la chica respondió con vierta vanidad, entonces vio como Noah permanecía en silencio esperando una respuesta mas concreta de su parte – **sabía que ibas a ser liberado, porque fui yo quien le hizo llegar las pruebas de tu inocencia a tu abogada**

\- **¿Qué?** – Puckerman cuestiono sin poderse creer lo que acababa de escuchar – **¿Por qué me ayudaste?**

\- **Porque no podía dejar que el padre de mi hijo, pagara por un delito que no cometió** – Akita confeso de manera sincera, aunque muy en el fondo sabio que Noah no iba a creerle

\- **Pero que considerada eres** – Noah ataco sin ningún tipo de piedad

\- **No he escuchado que me hayas dicho gracias…**

\- **No voy a darte las gracias… Mira Amelia o Akita, no se que esperas de mi, de verdad no lo se, pero de una vez te digo que** – Noah guardo silencio durante unos segundos, cerro sus ojos y respiro profundamente – **no estoy listo para ser padre**

\- **¿Y tu crees que yo si estoy lista para ser madre?** – Akita inquirió algo molesta por las palabras de joven Puckerman – **pues no lo estoy Noah… pero la única diferencia aquí, es que tú te puedes sacudir la responsabilidad porque eres hombre, mientras que yo por ser la mujer debo cargar con las consecuencias, ¿cierto?**

\- **Oye, no me ataques, de acuerdo, porque nada de lo que esta pasando es mi culpa**

\- **Claro, tienes razón, no es tu culpa, porque resulta ser que este bebe lo hice yo sola** – Akita le dijo con bastante sarcasmo – **mira Noah, si fuiste tan valiente para montarte sobre mi y embarazarme, también se valiente y asume la responsabilidad de tus actos**

\- **¿Asumir la responsabilidad?, ¿y que demonios se supone que debo hacer?, ¿casarme contigo?... si hago eso, ¿Cómo funcionarían las cosas entre nosotros?, ¿yo cuidare al bebe mientras tu armas un plan para matar a mi mejor amiga?**

\- Akita contrajo con fuerza su mandíbula – **ya veo, Quinn siempre será tu prioridad, ¿cierto?** – Dijo bastante dolida al ser consciente de que Noah nunca iba abandonar a su mejor amiga, ni siquiera al saber que iba a ser padre, su lealtad siempre iba estar dirigida a esa rubia que ella tanto odiaba – **sabes Noah Puckerman, cuando pasen los años y mires atrás, vas a recordar este día y lo lamentaras mucho**

\- **¿Y eso por que?**

\- **Porque te darás de cuenta, que haz rechazado algo que verdaderamente tuyo, por seguir los pasos de una persona que te sacara de su vida cuando tú ya no le sirvas para nada**

\- **Quinn nunca me haría algo así**

\- **Si lo hará, y cuando lo haga, tu te acordaras de mí**

Eric llevo a rastra el cuerpo de Marshall Carisi hasta el interior de una bodega abandonada en el muelle de los Hampton. El gerente tenía sus manos atadas a su espalda y su boca estaba cubierta por un pedazo de cinta industrial, soltó un quejido cuando de manera brusca fue obligado a ponerse de rodillas, levanto su cabeza y vio como Russell Fabray se acercaba.

\- **Marshall, es bueno volver a verte** – Russell saludo al gerente con un poco sarcasmo – **quítale la cinta Eric, y escuchemos lo que tiene que decirnos el viejo Carisi** – sin ningún tipo de sutileza Eric quito la cinta adhesiva que cubría la boca del gerente…

\- **Joder** – el señor Carisi se quejo sintiendo un fuerte ardor sobre toda la piel alrededor de su boca – **Russell, ¿Por qué haces esto?**

\- **¿Tu por que crees que hago esto?**

\- **Escucha Russell, se que estas molesto, pero…**

\- **Medio millón de dólares Carisi, te di medio millón de dólares para que despojaras a Quinn Stevens de su constructora, ¿y que haces tu?, le das un mes de plazo…**

\- **Se que no hice lo acordado Russell, pero Stevens puso como garantía el 50% de las acciones de Warrens Corporaction para la obtención de un plazo, y esa fue una propuesta que no pudimos rechazar** – el gerente explico – **se que teníamos un trato, pero…**

\- **Pero nada Carisi** – Russell interrumpió al hombre con un tono brusco – **cuando se hace un trato con Russell Fabray, dicho trato se cumple o de lo contrario, hay consecuencias**

\- **Russell por favor, ten un poco de piedad conmigo, recuerda que somos amigos…**

\- **Russell por favor** – el empresario repitió saboreando cada una de aquellas palabras – **me gusta cuando me suplican… casi me hace sentir compasión… pero como dije, casi… Eric, ya sabes que hacer** – le indico al joven

\- **Russell por favor** – Marshall volvió a suplicarle – **tengo una familia que depende de mi**

\- **Eso debiste pensarlo antes de incumplir mi orden, ahora se valiente y acepta las consecuencias de tu error** – Russell le dijo sin la mas mínima compasión para luego marcharse sin mirar atrás

\- **¿Sus últimas palabras señor Carisi?** – Eric le pregunto al hombre mientras sacaba su arma y la presionaba contra la nuca de este

\- Marshall cerró los ojos con fuerza – **solo hazlo** – pidió intentando mantenerse firme

Russell caminaba hacia su camioneta cuando escucho como cuatro disparos resonaron con fuerza, sonrió con satisfacción al saber que el traidor de Marshall Caris estaba muerto, un enemigo menos del cual preocuparse, ahora debía encargarse de Quinn, tenia que encontrar una manera de despojar a la rubia de todo lo que poseía, porque deseaba destruirla en todo el sentido de la palabra, quería que verla de rodillas y suplicando compasión, justo como lo había hecho Marshall minutos atrás.

\- **Si Paul, el caso de Noah esta cerrado, no hay nada de qué preocuparse** – Quinn le aseguro a su albacea, mientras cerraba la puerta de su casa – **¿Cuándo te he mentido?**

\- _¿Desde la última vez?_ – Paul pregunto en broma

\- **Muy gracioso señor estirado** – la rubia respondió de forma – **hablamos luego Paul** – se despidió del abogado y cerro la llamada

Quinn se despojo de su abrigo, había tenido una semana agotadora, por lo que en esos momentos lo único que deseaba era tomar un largo baño y relajarse con una copa de vino, caminaba hacia las escaleras pero se detuvo en seco al pie de las mismas cuando escucho un sutil clip a sus espaldas. Con una rapidez absoluta se hizo a un lado y consiguió esquivar el estridente disparo que segundos después hizo eco entre aquellas paredes.

\- La rubia le hizo frente a la persona a sus espaldas, y enarco su ceja derecha cuando vio que esta se encontraba toda vestida de negro y un pasamontañas cubría su cara – **vaya, vaya, vaya, parece que alguien decidió entrar sin invitación** – comento estudiando de arriba abajo a su inesperada visita – **déjame hacerte una advertencia,** **te metiste en la casa equivocada** – sin previo aviso arrojo su celular contra su atacante alcanzando a golpearlo en la cara

El intruso al sentir el celular de la rubia estrellarse su rostro dejo caer el arma que llevaba en su mano derecha, y cubrió su cara con ambas manos, lo siguiente que sintió, fue como un cuerpo la embestía rudamente y la estrellaba estrepitosamente contra el suelo. Quinn dio un par de fuertes goles en la cara de su atacante para luego presionar fuertemente su antebrazo contra el cuello de este y entonces sin ningún tipo de dudas le arranco el pasamontañas.

\- **Tu** – Quinn dijo algo sorprendida al ver que Lauren era la persona que se encontraba detrás de aquella mascara – **sabia que no debía fiarme de ti** – le hecho en cara a la otra rubia mientras ejercía mas presión sobre su cuello

Lauren sigilosamente rebusco en el bolsillo derecho de su jean, la navaja que Kim le había entregado horas atrás, la abrió con una rapidez absoluta y sin ningún tipo de dudas clavo la filosa hoja en el abdomen de Quinn.

El cuerpo de Quinn se contrajo cuando sintió un fuerte pinchazo en la parte baja de su abdomen, rápidamente miro la zona donde había sentido la fuerte punzada, y sus ojos se abrieron con asombro cuando noto que su camisa estaba manchada con sangre, su sangre. Soltó a Lauren y llevo sus manos sobre la zona afectada, entonces se dejo caer rendida contra el suelo y apretó los dientes en un intento por sobrellevar el agudo dolor que en esos momentos azotaba su cuerpo.

\- Lauren aprovecho el momento de debilidad por parte de Quinn para sentarse sobre las caderas de esta, y le mostro la navaja que este sostenía en sus manos – **lo siento Stevens, pero si de mi dependiera, las cosas no sucederían de este modo** – se disculpo de forma lastimera antes de dejar caer nuevamente la navaja contra el cuerpo de la otra rubia

A Quinn no le resulto tan doloroso la segunda vez que la hoja de la navaja penetro su cuerpo, ya que el intenso dolor que sintió con la primera puñalada le sirvió como anestésico. Vio como Lauren alzaba nuevamente la navaja y por tercera vez la dejaba caer contra su cuerpo, luego vino una cuarta, y para cuando la quinta puñalada llego, ya no sentía dolor, ni frio, ni calor, lo único que podía sentir, era como una oscuridad total iba invadiendo su subconsciente.

 _Para las personas comunes, el compromiso es algo importante y hermoso, pero para las personas que buscan venganza, el compromiso puede ser una muestra de amor o una declaración de guerra, y las batallas tendrán que librarlas sin dudas, dispuestos a enfrentar al enemigo, hasta que la muerte los separe_

* * *

 **DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Al igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.**

* * *

 **Se aceptan comentarios buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor**

 **Pagina de Facebook: Miss Writer 05**


	11. Chapter 10 - Feel Guilty

**Empire**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Feel Guilty**

 _Sentirse culpable, es la peor de las condenas, porque la culpa es un parásito maligno, que se adueña del interior de una persona, lo devora y consume, la culpa generalmente, embarga a una persona, cuando esta revisa sus conductas y acciones, y se da cuenta de que las mismas no han sido las más adecuadas._

Sara llego a casa de Quinn, hacia casi 15 minutos que había recibido un mensaje de parte de esta, pidiéndole que fuera a verla, y la castaña tenia que admitir que se sentía confundida e intrigada por aquel mensaje, ya que su ex amante, pocas veces le escribía, casi siempre que deseaba hablar con ella o pedirle que se vieran, lo hacia a través de una llamada, pero pensó que quizás la rubia tenia algo importante que decirle, y por eso le pidió que fuera a su casa.

\- **Oye, Quinn, recibí tu mensaje, y debo decir que me parece…** – Sara comenzó hablar apenas entro en la casa, pero sus palabras quedaron a medias cuando vio a la rubia tendida en el suelo, en medio de charco de sangre – **QUINN** – grito con desesperación mientras avanzaba hacia ella

Lauren se miraba en el espejo del baño, hacia más de 15 minutos que estaba ahí parada mirando su reflejo, miro sus manos ensangrentadas, y entonces se sintió mareada y con nauseas, por lo que tuvo que respirar profundamente. Abrió el grifo del agua y comenzó a lavar sus manos. Y una vez que estas se encontraron completamente limpia, saco su celular del bolsillo delantero de sus jeans, y marco el número de Kimberley.

\- _¿Lo hiciste?_ – Kim pregunto de forma tajante al otro lado de la línea

\- **Esta hecho** – Lauren confirmo y sintió como sus voz se quebraba completamente

\- _¿Segura que esta muerta?_

\- **Esta muerta** – la rubia afirmo mientras un par de lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, entonces cerro la llamada y se hecho a llorar como una niña pequeña

La culpa comenzaba hacer estragos en la consciencia de la rubia, quien estaba profundamente arrepentida, por el acto tan monstruoso que había sido capaz de cometer, pero ya era tarde para los arrepentimientos, le gustase o no, había hecho algo muy malo, y ahora solo le quedaba, el tener que aprender a vivir con las consecuencias del error cometido.

\- **Presiona con mas fuerza Noah** – Eric le exigió al moreno con tono autoritario y firme

\- **Eso hago, eso hago** – Noah dijo elevando un poco su tono de voz – **pero esta sangrando por todos lados** – observando como su mejor amiga sangraba desmesuradamente por las cinco heridas que tenia en su cuerpo

\- **Ya se que sangra por todos lados, y es por eso necesito que presiones con mas fuerza** – Eric volvió a exigirle al joven – **Quinn, Quinn** – llamo a la rubia que hasta los momentos se mantenía consciente, pero en estado de shock – **necesito que te mantengas despierta, de acuerdo… se que te duele, se que estas cansada, pero no te duermas… no te duermas** – le suplico bastante angustiado

\- **Tenemos que llevarla a un hospital** – Noah le hizo saber al joven irlandés – **y tenemos que llevarla ahora**

\- **No, esa ni siquiera es una opción** – el joven Connor descarto de inmediato la idea de Noah

\- **Si no la llevamos a un hospital va a morir…**

\- **Un equipo medico ya viene en camino, atenderán a Quinn aquí mismo** – Eric le hizo saber – **y nuestro trabajo es mantenerla con vida hasta que el equipo medico llegue, y es por eso que necesito que presiones con más fuerza**

\- **ESTOY PRESIONANDO, DE ACUERDO** – Noah grito perdiendo por completo la compostura

\- **Oigan, no es el momento para gritarse** – Sara reprendió a ambos jóvenes cuando entro a la cocina con una pila de toallas limpias y escucho la discusión que ambos sostenían – **Quinn nos necesita completamente serenos**

Quinn estaba desorientada, ansiosa, sus labios temblaban sin control y su rostro era un claro reflejo de que estaba sufriendo un intenso dolor. Y no era para menos, había recibido cinco puñaladas, tres en la parte superior de su abdomen, una en la parte baja y una mas en el vientre. Pero lo que más impresión causaba en esos momentos, era la cantidad de sangre que brotaba del cuerpo de la rubia, la escena parecía sacada de una película de Tarantino.

\- **Eric, ¿Dónde demonios esta el equipo medico que llamaste?** – Sara le pregunto al joven comenzando a impacientarse

\- **Viene en camino…**

\- **Eso mismo dijiste hace cinco minutos** – Noah le hecho en cara al joven irlandés

\- **Y es cierto, de acuerdo… el equipo medico viene en camino, así que por favor, concéntrense en mantener a Quinn con vida** – Eric les suplico, y noto como los espasmos de la rubia comenzaban a empeorar – **tenemos que moverla a un punto más elevado** – sugirió, entonces miro la entrada de la sala comedor – **la mesa, tenemos que llevarla hasta la mesa** – dijo tras meditar su idea unos segundos – **Sara, quiero que mantengas tus manos sobre el abdomen de Quinn y lo presiones con fuerza, Noah, tu sostén sus pierna, pero no vayas a elevarlas, mantenlas paralelas a su zona abdominal** – les ordeno – **a la cuenta de tres la elevamos y comenzamos a movernos hacia la sala comedor** – anuncio una vez que sus ordenes habían sido acatadas – **bien, uno, dos, tres**

Teniendo mucho cuidado de no provocar un daño mayor en Quinn, la fueron trasladando a la sala comedor, y con un cuidado extremo, la colocaron sobre la mesa. Entonces el timbre sonó un par de veces, el cual era el claro anunciante de que el equipo medico acababa de llegar.

\- **Yo abro** – Eric se ofreció y sin esperar ningún tipo de respuesta corrió hacia la entra principal de la casa – **John, gracias por venir** – le agradeció al medico que lideraba el equipo

\- **¿Dónde esta?** – John le pregunto de forma directa al joven irlandés

\- **Por aquí** – Eric les indicio dirigiéndose hacia la sala comedor,

El equipo medico que estaba conformado por un cirujano, dos enfermeras, y un anestesiólogo, siguió a Eric sin dudarlo. Ninguno de los recién llegado se mostro sorprendió ante la sangrienta escena en la sala comedor, ellos ya estaban acostumbrados a ver escenas muy parecidas o incluso peores.

\- **¿Cuanto tiempo lleva temblando?** – John pregunto mientras examinaba a Quinn para constatar la profundidad de sus heridas

\- **No mucho tiempo** – Noah respondió haciéndose a un lado para que el medico trabajara

\- **¿Cuánto?** – John exigió saber

\- **15 minutos, quizás menos** – Noah le respondió algo nervioso por el tono empleado por parte del medico – **¿Qué tiemble es algo malo?**

\- **Si es malo… porque esa es una señal de que esta comenzando a sufrir de hipotermia, por la perdida de sangre** – el medico le explico – **Eric, necesito que vayas a la ambulancia y traigas el respirador artificial, el monitor cardiaco y el equipo de resucitación… tu** – anuncio señalando a Noah – **ve con el y ayúdalo**

Ambos jóvenes asintieron afirmativamente y corrieron a la ambulancia para buscar todo lo solicitado por John, por su parte Sara solo se limito a observar como el equipo medico comenzaba a socorrer a Quinn. Un par de minutos después Eric y Noah regresaron con todos lo solicitado por el medico, quien les pidió a los tres jóvenes que abandonaran la sala comedor, para así ellos poder trabajar cómodamente.

\- **Ellos van a salvarla, ¿cierto?** – Sara le pregunto a Eric sin apartar su mirada de las puertas cerradas de la sala comedor

\- **Estoy seguro de que harán todo lo que sea necesario para salvarla** – Eric le respondió intentando tranquilizarla

\- **¿Quién creen que haya hecho esto?** – Noah inquirió bastante preocupado

\- **Tal vez fue Russell** – Sara respondió sin ninguna duda – **para nadie es un secreto que odia a Quinn**

\- **No creo que Russell sea el autor de este ataque** – Eric descarto esa posibilidad de manera inmediata – **si el hubiera planificado un ataque de tal magnitud contra Quinn, yo tendría conocimiento de dicho ataque**

\- **¿Por qué estas tan seguro de que Russell te iba hacer conocer sus planes?** – Noah le pregunto de forma brusca a al joven irlandés

\- **Porque el confía en mi** – el joven irlandés respondió con mucha seguridad

\- **Por favor novato, Russell no confía ni en su sombra…**

\- **Me vuelves a llamar novato, y te saco la cabeza de un golpe** – Eric le advirtió a Noah con un tono severo

\- **¿En serio?** – Noah inquirió con un tono desafiante mientras daba un par de paso para acercarse a Eric – **¿Por qué no lo intentas?, novato**

\- **Muy bien, suficiente** – Sara exigió interponiéndose entre ambos jóvenes – **no es momento para pelearse, ahora tenemos que mantenernos unidos… después de que Quinn este fuera de peligro, son libres de gritarse, caerse a golpes o besarse, ustedes decidirán cual de las tres opciones llevan acabo, pero mientras tanto, nos vamos a mantener serenos y calmados… porque la vida de Quinn pende de un hilo.**

Tanto Eric como Noah sabían que Sara tenía toda la razón, no era el momento para perder la compostura y enfrentarse entre ellos, había un enemigo, pero ese enemigo no estaba ahí, por lo que tenían que mantener la cabeza fría y serena, para poder dar con el responsable de lo sucedido.

\- **Tienes razón Sara, no es momento de pelearnos** – Eric dijo sin apartar su mirada de Noah – **vamos asearnos, limpiar todo este desastre y rezar porque Quinn sobreviva** – indico, luego avanzo un par de pasos hacia Noah – **pero cuando todo esto acabe, tu y yo hablaremos**

\- **Esperare ansioso esa charla, novato** – Noah dijo con la firme intención de provocar mas aun a Connor

Lauren estaba sentada en la sala de su casa, tenía los codos apoyados en sus rodillas y cubría su rostro con ambas manos, mientras se balanceaba de atrás hacia adelante. Se sentía realmente mal por lo que había hecho, aun podía escuchar el chasquido de la piel de Quinn abriéndose con cada puñalada. Nunca había sido una persona violenta, pero cuando se sintió acorralada por Stevens, a su cerebro llego una gran cantidad de adrenalina, que la hizo reaccionar de forma errónea.

\- **Lauren…**

\- La rubia escucho la voz de su madre llamándola de forma cautelosa, levanto la cabeza y vio a Nelly parada en la entrada de la sala, mirándola con cierta preocupación – **¿Mama?** – pregunto confusa – **¿Qué haces aquí?**

\- **Bueno, te he estado llamando y como no atendías, decidí venir a ver si estabas bien** – Nelly respondió acercándose a su hija – **¿cariño que te sucedió?** – Pregunto cuando vio las heridas y los golpes que la rubia tenia tanto en la parte derecha como en la parte izquierda de su rostro – **¿Quién te golpe?**

\- **Estuve practicando kick boxing y a mi entrenador se le paso un poco la mano** – Lauren explico evitando mirar a su madre a los ojos

\- **Pero cielo, tu odias la violencia, no te gusta que te golpeen, ni mucho menos golpear a nadie** – el ama de llaves le recordó con una sonrisa divertida, entonces vio como su hija seguía con la mirada fija al frente – **Lauren, mírame por favor** – le pidió a la rubia y esta obedeció su petición algo insegura – **cariño, ¿quiero que me digas si alguien te hizo daño?**

\- **Nadie me hizo daño** – la rubia aseguro, y entonces se sintió mucho peor de lo que ya se sentía anteriormente – **mama, ¿podrías abrazarme?**

\- **Claro cielo** – Nelly acepto gustosa la petición de su hija mientras la tomaba de forma protectora entre sus brazos – **eres mi niña buena Lauren, eres mi niña buena**

\- **Te amo mama** – Lauren susurro con su voz completamente quebrada e intentando no romper en llanto

\- **Yo también te amo cielo** – Nelly le aseguro apretando con mas fuerza a la rubia contra su cuerpo

El equipo medico seguía trabajando a puerta cerrada, mientras Eric, Sara y Noah se dedicaban a borrar todos los rastros de sangre que había quedado después del despiadado ataque del cual Quinn fue victima. Sara se encontraba terminando de limpiar la sangre del pasillo, cuando de repente se topo con un elegante y fino brazalete de oro blanco, el cual tenía una medalla en forma de L. La castaña frunció su entrecejo y tomo el brazalete, miro detalladamente la pendra recién encontrada, no sabia porque, pero tenia la sensación de haber visto aquel brazalete en algún lado, pero no conseguía recordar donde.

\- **¿Todo bien Sara?** – Eric pregunto apareciendo de repente en el pasillo

\- **La persona que ataco a Quinn es mujer** – Sara respondió mientras se incorporaba y se giraba para ver al joven

\- **¿Cómo sabes eso?** – el joven irlandés quiso saber y entonces Sara le mostro el brazalete que acaba de encontrar – **eso no significa nada, ese brazalete bien podría ser de Quinn**

\- **No, se muy bien que esta prenda no le pertenece** **Quinn** – la castaña le hizo saber con una firmeza absoluta y puso su atención nuevamente en el brazalete – **este brazalete es del atacante, estoy segura de eso**

\- **Bien, si lo que dices es cierto, entonces ya tenemos por donde empezar a buscar al culpable** – Eric dijo de forma analítica, entonces vio que Sara miraba hacia todos lados, como si buscara algo – **¿Qué sucede?**

\- **¿Tienes el celular de Quinn contigo?** – Sara pregunto, al darse cuenta de pronto que no había visto el celular de la rubia

\- **¿Por qué me preguntas eso?** – Eric quiso saber algo confundido por la pregunta

\- **Porque yo vine hasta aquí, por un mensaje que Quinn me envió** – la castaña le explico al joven – **pero no encontrado el celular, lo cual es muy raro, ¿no te parece?**

\- **Quizás lo tiene Noah** – el joven irlandés sugirió

\- **¿Tengo que?** – Pregunto Noah apareciendo de pronto

\- **¿Tú tienes el celular de Quinn?** – Sara interrogo al morena y este simplemente negó con su cabeza, entonces miro a Eric, quien frunció su entrecejo – **pues esto es muy raro** – comento bastante confusa por los resientes descubrimientos

Después de que terminaron de asear las zonas afectadas de la casa, el tiempo dentro de aquella vivienda comenzó a pasar de manera lenta. Paso una hora, luego dos, después tres, y no tenían noticias sobre el estado físico de Quinn, cosa que los preocupaba pero al mismo tiempo los alentaba, ya que el hecho de que el equipo medico no saliera de la sala comedor, significaba que la rubia seguía con vida, pero también los hacia entender que el estado de salud de esta, era bastante grabe. Para cuando las agujas del reloj marcaron las seis y media de la mañana, Eric, Sara y Noah, quienes se encontraban sentados en la sala, mirándose los unos a los otros, en absoluto silencio, pudieron escuchar como las puertas de la sala comedor finalmente se abrían y John, el cirujano a cargo del equipo medico emergía de la sala. El medico lucia agotado, y su uniforme, estaba ligeramente manchado con sangre.

\- **¿Cómo esta?** – Sara le pregunto al medico de manera directa – **por favor, diga que esta viva** – suplico preocupada

\- **Esta viva** – John le respondió, entonces vio como la castaña respiraba de manera aliviada – **después de muchas horas y complicaciones, conseguí reparar casi todo el daño causado… pero se encuentra bastante delicada debido a la cantidad de sangre que perdió, por lo que necesita una transfusión inmediata** – les explico a los jóvenes – **¿alguien sabe el grupo sanguíneo de la señorita Stevens?**

\- **Su sangre es tipo B** – Noah fue el encargado de responder la pregunta de medico

\- **Yo soy tipo O, y estoy totalmente limpio, por lo que puedes utilizar mi sangre para transfundirle a Quinn** – Eric le hizo saber al medico, quien asintió de manera afirmativa

\- **Usted, dijo que casi consiguió reparar todo el daña causado, ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?** – Sara inquirió preocupada por las palabras dichas por el medico

\- John miro a la castaña unos segundos, entonces tomo un poco de aire antes de hablar – **desafortunadamente, una de las puñaladas daño severamente el útero de la señorita Stevens, por lo que me vi obligado a practicarle una histerectomía abdominal** – le hizo saber

\- **¿Y eso es malo?** – Noah pregunto, al no comprender lo que John intentaba decirles

\- **Si Noah, es muy malo** – Sara le aseguro al joven de la cresta – **porque si Quinn tenia intenciones de ser madre, ya no podrá**

\- **Joder** – Noah se lamento visiblemente afectado por lo que acababa de escuchar

\- **¿Ahora que John?** – Eric le pregunto al medico, hablando por primera vez

\- **Ahora debemos realizar esa transfusión cuanto antes y luego esperar… yo ya hice todo lo que estaba en mis manos, ahora la vida de la señorita Stevens esta en manos de Dios**

\- **¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que la podamos trasladar a su habitación?** – Eric quiso saber

\- **No, esta muy delicada para moverla** – John se negó de forma inmediata – **lo mas recomendable es que permanezca en donde esta hasta que se encuentre lo suficientemente fuerte para ser trasladada**

\- **¿La dejaremos sobre la mesa?** – Sara pregunto algo incomoda la sugerencia hecha por John

\- **Si, hay tiene la estabilidad necesaria, lo que si va a necesitar es un par de almohadas y mantas**

\- **Yo me encargo de eso** – Noah no dudo en ofrecerse a conseguir lo solicitado por el medico

\- **Gracias John** – Eric le agradeció al cirujano tendiéndole su mano derecha al medico

\- **Cuando quieras amigo, sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo** – John le hizo saber estrechando su mano con la de Eric – **ahora acompáñame, porque hay que hacer esa transfusión** – le pidió a su amigo señalando la sala comedor

\- Sara vio ambos hombres dirigirse hacia la sala comedor y soltó un pequeño suspiro – _bien Quinnie, ahora todo depende de ti_ – pensó ciertamente preocupada

Rachel bostezó por tercera vez mientras terminaba de maquillarse, se sentía tan cansada, no había conseguido dormir casi nada la noche anterior, y todo gracias a esa horrible pesadilla que había tenido, en cualquier otra ocasión, no le habría dado mucha importancia a un mal sueño, pero tenia una pesada incertidumbre aglomerada en su pecho, y dicha incertidumbre no la dejaba estar tranquila.

\- **Vamos Rachel, solo fue una estúpida pesadilla** – la morena se dijo a si misma mientras miraba su reflejo en el espejo

Minutos después la joven Berry entro en la cocina esperando encontrarse con una muy enfadada Nelly, pero en lugar de eso, se encontró a una muy enfadada Ashley, quien estaba sentada frente a la isla desayunando un enorme plato de cereal.

\- **Buenos días pequeña rubia** – Rachel saludo a su hermana con un tono juguetón

\- **No veo que tengan de buenos** – Ashley señalo con un tono que dejaba ver claramente su mal humor

\- **Veo que alguien se levanto del lado equivocado de la cama** – Rachel comento mientras se servía una taza de café y luego tomaba asiento junto a su hermana – **¿Qué pasa?, ¿algún chico no le dio me gusta a tu nueva foto de perfil de Facebook?** – pregunto antes de darle un sorbo a su café

\- **No soy tan superficial como crees Rachel** – la joven rubia se quejo por las suposiciones hechas por su hermana mayor

\- **De acuerdo, erre mi teoría, y lo siento** – la morena se disculpo levantando su manos en modo defensivo – **¿y bien?, ¿me vas a decir porque estas de tan mal humor?**

\- **Mira mi desayuno** – Ashley dijo señalando el planto de cereal que tenia frente a ella

\- Rachel miro el cuenco durante unos segundos, luego miro a su hermana – **¿Qué hay de malo con tu desayuno?** – pregunto sin entender lo que la joven rubia intentaba decirle

\- **Estoy desayunando cereal con leche** – Ashley respondió visiblemente enfadada, entonces vio como su hermana mayor la miraba de manera inquisitiva – **hoy es miércoles Rachel, los miércoles Nelly me prepara waffles con chocolate… pero heme aquí, un miércoles, desayunando cereal con leche, eso lo hago los lunes**

\- **¿Qué desayunas los martes?**

\- **Huevos revueltos, con tocino y pan tostado**

\- **Vaya ese es un buen calendario matutino** – Rachel se burlo de su hermana con todas las intenciones de provocarla

\- **Búrlate como lo quieras Rachel, pero a diferencia de ti, yo me tomo todo muy en serio, y no me gusta salirme de mi rutina** – Ashley se quejo un poco mas enojada que al principio – **no tengo porque salirme de mi rutina**

\- **Oye pequeña diva, quizás Nelly se quedo dormida** – Rachel dijo defendiendo al ama de llaves – **eso le pasa a todo el mundo alguna vez, de hecho a ti te pasa muy seguido**

\- **Nelly no esta en su habitación** – la adolescente le hizo saber de forma brusca

\- **¿Qué dijiste?** – Rachel pregunto algo descolocada por las afirmaciones de su hermana

\- **Dije que Nelly no esta en su habitación… su cama esta intacta, al parecer no paso la noche en la mansión**

\- **Eso es raro, ella nunca ha hecho eso… ¿crees que le haya sucedido algo?**

\- **Nelly esta bien… de seguro paso la noche con Lauren, otra vez**

\- A ese punto de la conversación, Rachel comenzó a comprender que el enfado de su hermana, nada tenia que ver con su desayuno – **Ashley, ¿estas molesta por que Nelly esta pasando tiempo con Lauren?** – se atrevió a preguntar, aun cuando ya sabia que la respuesta era afirmativa

\- **No, por supuesto que no** – la joven Fabray negó de forma inmediata – **¿Por qué iba a estar molesta por eso?**

\- **Ashley….**

\- **De acuerdo, si estoy molesta** – Ashley admitió – **pero tengo derecho a estarlo porque…**

\- **De hecho no tienes derecho a estar molesta Ashley** – Rachel le hizo saber intentando no sonar ruda ni mucho menos cruel – **Nelly no es de tu propiedad, y si ella de ahora en adelante, decide pasar todo su tiempo libre con Lauren, tu no puedes molestarte, ni mucho menos echárselo en cara, porque Lauren es su hija**

\- **Ella la abandono durante cinco años** – la adolescente le recordó poniéndose a la defensiva

\- **Todos cometemos errores jovencita, tu mejor que nadie lo sabes**

\- **Por favor, estaba ebria la noche que estrelle tu auto contra ese centro comercial…**

\- **Ese es el punto… para empezar, no debías estar ebria… cariño, ¿Por qué no me dices lo que en verdad te preocupa?, se que te molesta que Nelly pase tiempo con su hija, pero soy lo bastante lista como para saber que hay algo que te preocupa mas a fondo** – Rachel vio como su hermana desviaba su mirada hacia un lado para evitar mirarla – **vamos cielo, confía en mi, dime lo que te preocupa**

\- **No quiero que Nelly me abandone también** – Ashley dijo finalmente termino admitiendo su miedo, entonces vio como su hermana la mirada de forma desconcertada – **todos me abandonan Rachel… primero fue mama, luego tu y ahora Nelly… no quiero quedarme sola**

\- **Ashley, tu no estas sola… yo estoy aquí contigo cielo**

\- **¿Por cuánto tiempo?**

\- **Cariño, mírame** – la morena le exigió a su hermana y esta a regañadientes la obedeció – **se que hace tres meses te falle, y lo lamento mucho, de verdad lo lamento, pero ahora estoy aquí, y no voy a ir a ningún lado, no voy a volver a dejarte**

\- **¿Lo prometes?**

\- La morena levanto su mano derecha – **te doy mi palabra de niña exploradora** – prometido de forma divertida – **además, creo que estas olvidando que ahora la señora Agatha Corcoran esta en nuestras vidas…**

\- Ashley sonrió al recordar a su abuela materna y la divertida conversación que había sostenido con esta la noche anterior – **la abuela y yo hablamos anoche por teléfono y me pidió que pasara el fin de semana con ella en New York** – le hizo saber a su hermana

\- **Eso es genial Ash… por lo que veo, ya tienes planes para el fin de semana**

\- **Si, será un gran fin de semana** – Ashley dijo bastante emocionada, entonces vio como su hermana soltaba un enorme bostezo – **Dios Rachel, pero que manera de bostezar** – anuncio algo sorprendida

\- **Lo siento mucho** – Rachel se disculpo algo apenada – **pero anoche no dormí muy bien** – admitió algo temerosa – **tuve un sueño algo**

\- **¿Un sueño erótico?** – la joven Fabray pregunto de golpe, consiguiendo tomar desprevenida a su hermana

\- **Ashley** – la morena regaño a la joven rubia – **yo no tengo sueños eróticos**

\- **Sabes hermanita, para ser una persona sexualmente activa, te comportas como una mojigata a la hora de hablar de sexo…**

\- **En primer lugar no soy mojigata, en segundo, tú no tienes edad para hablar de sexo y tercer lugar, ¿Cómo sabes que soy sexualmente activa?**

\- **Ayer te escuche teniendo sexo con alguien en tu habitación**

\- **Ah… yo… no… yo no estaba… teniendo sexo… estaba viendo una película** – Rachel argumento bastante nerviosa y avergonzada

\- **¿Una película porno?**

\- Rachel abrió sus ojos y su boca enormemente ante la pregunta hecha por su hermana – **sabes que jovencita, estas castigada** – sentencio incorporándose de su asiento y huyendo rápidamente de la cocina

\- **Oye, eso no es justo** – Ashley se quejo mientras veía a su hermana salir de la cocina

\- **¿Señorita Ashley?** – el chofer pidió la atención de la adolescente

\- **¿Si Paolo?** – la joven rubia pregunto girándose para ver al chofer

\- **Se le hace tarde para el colegio** – Paolo le recordó mientras señalaba el reloj que llevaba en su muñeca izquierda

\- **De hecho Paolo, hoy tampoco iré colegio** – Ashley le hizo saber – **me tomare el día libre y lo pasare junto a la piscina**

\- **Me temo que esos planes no serán posible señorita Ashley… anoche Nelly me ordeno que no le permitiera faltar al colegio, o de lo contrario yo sufriría horribles consecuencias** – el chofer le hizo saber – **así que tome sus cosas, porque voy a llevarla al colegio**

\- **Pero que difícil es rebelarme** – la joven Fabray se quejo mientras se incorporaba de su asiento y tomaba su bolso – **sabes Paolo, cuando cumpla 18 años, no iré a la universidad, voy a tomar un bolso y me irme de mochilera por todo el país** – le hizo saber al chofer mientras caminaba junto a este hacia la puerta del jardín

\- **¿Su hermana ya sabe los planes que tiene?** – Paolo quiso saber y entonces Ashley negó un par de veces con su cabeza – **¿puedo estar presente cuando vaya a darle la noticia?**

\- **¿Por qué?**

\- **No quiero perderme el momento justo cuando la señorita Rachel se desmaye**

Sara sostenía la mano derecha de Quinn, mientras esta permanecía inerte sobre la mesa del comedor, la rubia estaba entubada y conectada a un monitor cardio-respiratorio, el cual se encargaba de anunciar su estabilidad física. La castaña aun le costaba creer lo que estaba sucediendo, porque siempre había visto a su ex amante como una persona fuerte, e intocable, tanto, que por un tiempo creyó que esta, era inmortal, pero al verla ahí acostada, toda moribunda, conectada tanto a un respirador artificial como a un monitor cordiaco, se dio cuenta de que esa mujer que tanto admiraba y respetaba, era solo un ser humano de carne y hueso, un ser humano que sangraba como cualquier otro e incluso que podía morir como cualquier otro.

\- **Sabes, estaba recordando cuando nos conocimos** – Sara comenzó hablarle a la rubia – **y no me refiero al día en que Noah me pago para que te quitara la virginidad, hablo de la noche que fuiste a buscarme, esa noche en la que me diste esperanza, esa noche en la que me hiciste ver que podía tener una vida mejor a la que llevaba en esos momentos, esa noche en la que me salvaste de mi misma** – sintió como un grueso nudo se formaba en su garganta – **hemos vividos muchas situaciones Quinn, y aun quedan muchas mas cosas por vivir, y es precisamente por eso que tienes que luchar, tienes que abrir esos ojos verdes, tiene que levantarte** – se quedo observando a Quinn durante unos segundos, esperando que esta reaccionara, pero nada sucedió, entonces escucho unos pasos a su espalda, miro por encima de su hombro derecho y vio a Paul acercándose

Hacia un par de horas que Noah había decidió llamar al albacea de Quinn, para ponerlo al tanto de todo lo acontecido, y como era de esperarse, Paul al saber la noticia del cruel ataque que había sufrido su protegida, corrió a la casa, para ayudar en todo lo que pudiera.

\- **Te traje un poco de café** – Paul anuncio tendiéndole una taza a la castaña

\- **Gracias** – Sara le agradeció soltando la mano de Quinn, para así poder tomar la taza de café que el abogado le ofrecía – **¿Cuánto tiempo ella va estar inconsciente?** – quiso saber mientras volvía a mirar a la rubia

\- **El medico dijo que su estado es delicado, por lo que podría tardar horas en despertar, o quizás días**

\- **¿Días?** – Sara cuestiono sin podérselo creer – **vamos cielo, tienes que despertar** – le hablo a la rubia con un tono suave y cariñoso

\- **Es increíble verla en ese estado de vulnerabilidad** – Paul comento mirando a su protegida – **ella siempre ha sido tan fuerte y ruda que…**

\- **Que parece surrealista que ahora se encontré tendía e inconsciente sobre esa mesa** – Sara completo por el abogado, nuevamente volvió a mirar a su ex amante – **pero ella es fuerte, es una de las mujeres mas fuerte que he conocido, y se que va a superar esto, se que pronto va despertar** – aseguro de mucha determinación

\- **Sabes, la primera vez que vi a Quinn, fue cuando la liberaron del centro correccional, en ese entonces tenia 18 años, era solo una niña, pero estuvo a punto de patearme el trasero ese día** – el abogado conto un poco divertido al recordar el primer encuentro que tuvo su protegida

\- **La primera vez que yo la vi, estuve a punto de patearle el trasero… pero también supe que ella iba a cambiar mi vida** – Sara dijo y sintió como un grueso nudo se formaba en su garganta – **para bien o para mal, pero sabia que iba a cambiar mi vida**

\- **Tú la quieres, ¿cierto?**

\- **Si, la quiero mucho** – Sara confeso tomando nuevamente la mano de Quinn entre las suyas – **pero no de la forma en como tu piensas… porque esta rubia que ahora esta aquí acostada, y toda vulnerable, representa una parte muy importante en mi vida… y es por eso que me rehusó a perderla**

\- **Oigan, miren lo que encontré** – Noah dijo entrando de pronto en la sala comedor, con un hoja en sus manos

\- **¿Qué es?** – Sara quiso saber incorporándose casi de un brinco

\- **Es una amenaza** – Noah respondió girando la hoja para que la castaña la viera – **al parecer alguien ha estado enviándole mensaje muy amenazadores a nuestra rubia**

\- Sara tomo la hoja entre sus manos – **"Vas a sufrir"** – leyó el mensaje impreso en un susurro, entonces miro a Paul – **¿Tu sabias algo respecto a esto?**

\- El abogado miro a Noah, luego volvió a mirar a Sara, noto que ambos esperaban ansiosos su respuesta – **no, por supuesto que no tenia ni idea de que esos mensajes existieran** – respondió algo nervioso – **pero averiguare sobre el asunto** – les prometió a ambos jóvenes, y sin darle tiempo a que ninguno dijera algo mas, salió de la sala comedor a toda prisa

Agatha intentaba ponerse al día con los asuntos administrativos de la fundación, por lo que había decidido comenzar con los registros del departamento de relaciones públicas, revisaba minuciosamente todas y cada uno de los documentos archivados, desde el inicio de la fundación, pero nada todo lucia transparente, nada parecía sospechoso, todos y cada uno de los documentos que la señora Corcoran había leído, no mostraban ninguna variantes fuera de lo normal.

\- **Noc, noc** – Rachel dijo apenas entro en la oficina de su abuela y vio que esta se encontraba muy concentrada en el ordenador – **¿interrumpo?**

\- **Solo un poco cielo** – Agatha declaro sin apartar su mirada de los documentos que tenia en sus manos en ese momento – **si vienes a pedirme algún favor, de una vez te digo que no**

\- **No viene a pedirte ningún favor** – la morena dijo sintiéndose algo ofendida por aquellas palabras y tomo asiento frente a su abuela

\- **Bien… ¿ha que has venido entonces?** – la señora Corcoran inquirió finalmente mirando a su nieta – **porque dudo mucho que tu visita sea una visita social**

\- **En eso tienes razón, esta no es una visita social… estoy aquí para solicitarte trabajo aquí en la fundación**

\- **¿Hablas en enserio?**

\- **Muy en serio**

\- **Vaya, debo confesar que tu solicitud me sorprende un poco cariño**

\- **¿Por qué?, si desde un principio has sabido que la fundación me ha interesado… y mucho**

\- **Si en eso tienes razón** – la mujer mayor acepto lo dicho por su nieta **– bien señorita Berry, ¿dígame que desea hacer?**

\- **¿Puedo trabajar en el área administrativa?, ya sabes, donde pueda tener acceso a los balances económicos y ver donaciones que se reciben**

\- **¿Puedo preguntar por que quieres trabajar en el área administrativa?**

\- **¿Necesito tener una razón?**

\- **Estas pidiéndome que te permita trabajar en una área especifica, y en la cual tengo la impresión de que no tienes el mas mínimo conocimiento… discúlpame, pero eso me parece algo sospechoso**

\- **Abuela…**

\- **Rachel Berry, hasta ahora he sido muy tolerante y condescendiente contigo, he aceptado hacer cosas sin preguntar, pero ya no lo hare, a menos que me des una buena explicación**

\- Rachel trago con fuerza, al ver que se encontraba entre la espada y la pared, tomo un poco de aire antes de hablar – **tengo fuertes sospechas de que "A Helping Hand" ha estado siendo utilizada para el lavado de activos** – confeso de forma cautelosa

\- **Jesucristo Rachel… ¿Tienes idea de lo absurda que es tu sospecha?** – Agatha inquirió con un tono que dejaba ver claramente su descontento

\- **Se que es difícil de creer, pero** – la morena mas joven intento explicarse, pero su abuela la hizo callar de forma inmediata

\- **Pero nada… ¿sabes lo grabe que es tu acusación?, ¿y como dicha acusación pone en duda la ética moral de tu madre?**

\- **No estoy diciendo que mi madre sabia, ella no…**

\- **Rachel basta, ya no sigas hablando** – Agatha volvió a interrumpir a la joven dando una fuerte palmada sobre su escritorio – **quiero que te retires de mi oficina ahora mismo** – exigió con un tono severo

Rachel por unos instantes quiso pedirle a su abuela que la dejara explicarle bien las cosas, pero cuando vio la mirada severa que esta le daba, prefirió darle un poco de tiempo, hasta que su enojo no fuera tan grande. Por lo que en un absoluto silencio, se incorporo de su silla y abandono la oficina sin mirar atrás. Por su parte Agatha espero hasta que su nieta hubiera salido de su oficina para dejarse caer totalmente rendida sobre el espaldar de su silla y entonces suspiro con bastante pesadez.

\- **¿Señor Fabray?** – Eric pido de forma cautelosa la atención del empresario, que en esos momentos se encontraba mirando a través del enorme ventanal de su oficina – **¿Pidió verme?**

\- **Acércate por favor** – Russell le pidió al joven sin moverse de su sitio – **¿Qué ves Eric?** – le pregunto al joven señalando hacia el exterior

\- **Personas** – el joven irlandés respondió mirando a las personas que en esos momentos transitaban por ahí – **personas muy pequeñas**

\- **¿Sabes lo que yo veo?... personas comunes y corrientes, que no tienen nada de especial** – después de decir aquello el empresario miro a Eric – **mi padre siempre me dijo que los Fabray somos mejores que los demás, que nacimos para ser ricos y poderosos… y tenia razón, porque heme aquí, mucho años después, soy tan rico y poderoso como lo era el cuando tenia mi edad… hay que saber aceptar Eric, hay quienes nacieron para lideres y otros nacieron para ser esclavos**

\- Eric contrajo su mandíbula con fuerza, deseaba con todas su fuerzas estrellar su puño contra la cara del empresario, pero sabia que no podía hacer eso, necesitaba controlarse – **la grandeza es para quien lo merezca señor Fabray, y sin duda alguna usted la merece** – finalmente dijo con un tono que no dejaba ver para nada, la rabia que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos

\- **Claro que la merezco Eric… ahora déjame felicitarte, porque anoche hiciste un excelente trabajo, demostraste que tienes un gran temple a la hora de realizar los trabajos sucios, por lo que he decidido darte un buen aumento de sueldo… ya sabes, para retribuirte un poco tu buena voluntad**

\- **Muchas gracias señor Fabray… me alegra ver que mis esfuerzos son rápidamente recompensados**

\- **Lo mereces, por tu eficiencia y compromiso… y ahora me queda más que claro que no tienes límites cuando se trata de llegar a la cima.**

\- **La cima siempre ha sido mi meta señor Fabray… Y si para llegar ahí debo arrojar a unos cuerpos hacia el precipicio, pues no tenga dudas de que lo hare…**

\- **Después de los acontecimientos de anoche, no me cabe la más mínima duda de lo que estas dispuesto hacer para conseguir el éxito** – el empresario dijo con bastante complacencia – **de ahora en adelante, serás mi mano derecha Eric, te confiare trabajos que nadie mas podría hacer y te daré información que nadie mas podría obtener**

Eric sonrió más que complacido por las palabras del empresario, por fin había conseguido llegar justo al punto que necesitaba llegar. Se había ganado la confianza del grande y poderoso Russell Fabray. Ahora solo era cuestión de tiempo para que este bajara la guardia por completo, y cuando eso sucediera, el iba a poder averiguar el paradero de Shelby Corcoran.

\- **¿Que haces aquí Kim?** – Lauren pregunto inquieta cuando al abrir la puerta de su casa se encontró a Kimberley esperándola al otro lado

\- **No cumpliste con el trabajo que te di** – Kim acuso a la rubia arrojando un periódico contra el pecho de esta y abriéndose paso al interior de la vivienda

\- **Claro que lo hice** – Lauren aseguro mientras cerraba la puerta y miraba el periódico que segundos antes había sido arrojado contra su pecho

\- **¿Crees que soy estúpida Lauren?... no hay ni una sola noticia sobre el fallecimiento de Quinn Stevens, ni en la prensa, ni el la televisión**

\- **Quizás los medios aun no saben sobre su muerte** – la rubia argumento dejando aun lado aquel periódico

\- **De verdad que tú confirmas la teoría de que las rubias son muy estúpidas** – Kim ataco sin piedad a la rubia – **hablamos de Quinn Stevens, la dueña de una importante constructora, en verdad crees que su muerte pasaría desapercibida para la sociedad de los Hampton…**

\- **No, supongo que no…**

\- **Lo que me deja con una sola conclusión, no asesinaste a Stevens** – Kimberley volvió acusar a la rubia

\- **Por supuesto que lo hice** – Lauren afirmo comenzando a perder la paciencia, se encontraba agotada, tanto física como mentalmente, así que lo menos que deseaba en esos momentos era tener que lidiar con la presencia de Kimberley

\- **¿Dónde esta el cuerpo entonces?** – Kim exigió saber – **porque necesito pruebas físicas, que confirmen tus afirmaciones**

\- **Disculpa… no sabia que debía tomarme una foto con el cadáver de Stevens y enviártela… eso se vería muy bien en mi juicio, ¿no crees?** – Lauren se defendió con bastante sarcasmo

\- **Escúchame bien rubia malcriada, mi paciencia tiene un límite, y tu me estas llevando al final de la línea** – Kim le advirtió a la rubia con un tono y una mirada bastante severa – **llamar a la policía y acusarte es lo menos que puedo hacer… si quiero puedo matarte y nadie se enteraría de que fui yo**

\- **¿Y por qué no lo haces entonces?** – Lauren desafío a la castaña sin dejarse intimidar – **oh, ya se porque… no tienes el temblé necesario para matar a nadie Kimberley, solo eres una niña asustada, que se escuda detrás de su dinero y obliga a otros hacer el trabajo sucio**

\- **Bravo Lauren, casi haces que me sienta mal conmigo misma** – Kimberley se burlo con un tono sarcástico – **pero eso no cambia las cosas, no cumpliste con tu trabajo…**

\- **Apuñale a Quinn Stevens cinco veces, es imposible que haya sobrevivido** …

\- **No tan imposible, porque la muy condenada sigue con vida, por lo que vas a tener que buscarla y terminar el trabajo**

\- **No Kimberley, no lo hare** – Lauren dijo negándose aceptar las ordenes de la castaña – **yo ya cumplí con mi trabajo, he terminado… si quieres a Steven muerta, entonces deberás matarla tu misma, porque yo ya me ensucie las manos de sangre y no pienso volver hacerlo**

\- **De acuerdo, por esta vez, te dejare tranquila** – Kimberley acepto de forma serena – **pero mucho cuidado y abres la boca para contar algo de lo sucedido, o de lo que voy hacer, porque ahí si no voy a tener ni un poco de misericordia contigo**

\- **Descuida, no le diré nada a nadie** – la rubia acepto sintiendo como un grueso nudo se formaba en su garganta y su pecho se contraía con fuerza

\- **Por tu propio bien, espero que sea así** – Kimberley sentencio con ímpetu, para luego darle la espalda a Lauren y marcharse sin mirar atrás

Lauren no sabía de donde había sacado el coraje necesario para negarse a obedecer las órdenes dadas por Kimberley, pero estaba feliz de haberlo hecho, porque ya había cometido el mayor error de su vida, aunque sabia que ahora, con esa promesa de guardar silencio, ante los planes de Kimberley de intentar matar nuevamente a Quinn, estaba cometiendo un error igual o mucho más grande que el anterior. ¿Acaso se podía caer mas bajo en la vida?

\- **Sabia que te encontraría aquí** – Alison dijo cuando encontró a Ashley escondida en el último pasillo de la biblioteca de la escuela – **¿no te cansas de esconderte?**

\- **No me escondo** – Ashley aseguro sin apartar su mirada del libro que tenia entre sus manos – **mas bien disfruto de la soledad**

\- **Dicen que la soledad solo es buena cuando se esta acompañado** – Alison aseguro tomando asiento junto a Ashley, quien al escuchar sus palabras no pudo evitar mirarla de forma inquisitiva – **es un juego de palabras**

\- **Pues no entendí ese juego de palabras** – la joven Fabray le hizo saber – **y creo que tu tampoco lo haces**

\- Alison le regalo una encantadora sonrisa a su prima – **tengo un pequeño problema y necesito tu ayuda** – le hizo saber a la otra joven

\- **Si vas a pedirme dinero para comprar drogas, de una vez te digo que no**

\- **Pero que mala eres Fabray, estas frustrando mis planes de una noche de drogas y sexo desenfrenado** – Alison dijo en forma de broma – **no, el problema que tengo, no tiene nada que ver con drogas ni sexo**

\- **¿De que se trata entonces?** – Ashley pregunto mirando finalmente a la otra joven

\- Alison tomo un poco de aire antes de hablar, sabia que su prima no le iba a gustar para nada lo que estaba a punto de decirle o mas bien, pedirle – **veras, ya comenzó las competencias de polo juvenil femenino en el club, y yo tuve la brillante idea de formar un equipo, y mañana en la tarde a mi equipo le toca el primer juego** – le fue informando despacio – **y resulta ser que hace un rato, una de mis jugadora se lesiono la rodilla mientras hacia educación física por lo que necesito un remplazo… entonces estuve averiguando por toda la escuela con el fin de conseguir un remplazo y todos a los que he consultado me han dicho que tu eres una de las mejores jugadoras de polo**

\- Ashley frunció su entre cejo levemente – **ah no, no señor, no voy a jugar polo** – dijo negándose rotundamente a aquella petición

\- **Por favor Ashley, estoy desesperada, si no consigo un remplazo vamos a perder por default… imagínate, perder sin ni siquiera jugar el primer partido**

\- **Alison…**

\- **Oye somos familia, y una vez me dijiste que la familia esta para ayudarse** – la joven Bells alego utilizando las misma palabras que una vez su prima le había dicho

\- **Eso es chantaje emocional Bells…**

\- **Lo se, pero estoy desesperada… por favor Ash, hare lo que pidas, por favor, únete a mi equipo de polo** – Alison suplico colocando cara de perrito regañado

\- Ashley puso sus ojos en blanco y negó un par de veces con su cabeza – **de acuerdo, jugare en tu equipo** – dijo finalmente aceptando la petición que su prima le estaba haciendo

\- **Gracias, gracias** – Alison le agradeció dejan un beso sobre su mejilla – **sabia que podía contar contigo** – saco un uniforme de su bolsa – **este es el uniforme, y el partido es mañana después de la escuela, en el club campestre**

\- **De acuerdo, de acuerdo** – la joven Fabray dijo mientras tomaba el uniforme, entonces vio como Alison se puso de pie y luego se marcho – **estoy muerta, muerta, muerta** – susurro para si misma

Rachel aguardaba pacientemente en el interior de su auto, el cual estaba estacionado en un oscuro y frio estacionamiento. De pronto la morena noto como una camioneta Grand Cherokee 2015 negra, se estacionaba aun lado de su vehículo, entonces segundos después Kaito Sasaki descendía de la camioneta e ingresaba a su auto por el lado del copiloto.

\- **Gracias por venir señor Sasaki** – Rachel le agradeció al asiático apenas este estuvo en el interior de su auto

\- **Tenia que hacerlo, se escuchaba bastante preocupada** – Kaito le respondió con ese tono tan firme que lo caracterizaba – **¿y bien?, ¿Qué sucede?**

\- **Cometí una grabe equivocación** – la morena confeso algo temerosa – **esta mañana me reuní con mi abuela e intente que me diera acceso los balances económicos de la fundación, pero ella exigió una explicación y entonces yo estúpidamente le dije que alguien había estado utilizando la fundación para lavar activos, entonces ella se puso histérica porque pensó que estaba acusando a mi madre de haber sido la persona que…**

\- **Señorita Berry, cálmese y respire, que comienza a ponerse verde** – Kaito le pidió a la morena cuando noto lo nerviosa que esta se encontraba – **no tiene porque desesperarse, el que se desespera pierde el control y no estamos para perder el control**

\- **¿Acaso no escucho lo que acabo de decirle?**

\- **Si, escuche… y no tiene nada de que preocuparse… deje este asunto en mis manos, yo personalmente me encargare de su abuela**

\- **Espera, usted no va hacerle nada malo a mi abuela, ¿cierto?**

\- **Por supuesto que no señorita Berry, hablare con ella e intentare hacerla entender lo que sucede**

\- **¿Cree que lo consiga?**

\- **Señorita Berry, yo soy un hombre muy persuasivo y siempre consigo lo que quier** o – Kaito le dijo bastante seguro de si mismo – **si tenemos suerte, pronto conseguiremos un nuevo aliado para nuestra causa**

\- **¿Y sino tiene suerte?**

\- **Yo siempre tengo suerte señorita Berry, nunca olvide eso** – el asiático le respondió con una sonrisa sínica – **ahora debo irme, que tenga un gran día** – le deseo a la morena para luego salir del auto de esta y subir al suyo propio

\- **Ese hombre si que es presumido** – Rachel susurro mientras veía la camioneta del asiático alejarse

Noah se encontraba cuidando de Quinn, quien seguía inconsciente sobre la mesa de la sala comedor. Hacia menos de treinta minutos que John había chequeado a la rubia y para buena fortuna, todo marchaba bien, los signos vitales de esta, permanecían estables, pero eso no significaba que su mejor amiga fuera a despertar pronto, porque aunque sus signos vitales permanecían estables, su condición aun era delicada, por lo que aun no estaba completamente fuera de peligro.

\- **Quinn… ¿puedes escucharme?** – Noah pregunto inclinándose un poco hacia adelante para quedar cerca del rostro de su mejor amiga – **si puedes escucharme, necesito que luches rubia, tienes que levantarte, es muy pronto para que te vayas** – le suplico con la voz completamente quebrada – **sabes, durante un gran tiempo estuve enamorado de ti… si, se que eso fue algo masoquista, pero la verdad es que resulta imposible no enamorarse de ti Quinn Stevens, debajo de esa fachada de chica mala y vengativa, se encuentra una hermosa persona que merece lo mejor del mundo**

\- **Vaya, por fin te atreves admitir en voz alta lo que siempre he sospechado** – Akita dijo apareciendo de repente a espaldas del moreno

\- **¿Que demonios haces tú aquí?** – Noah pregunto incorporándose de un brinco de su asiento

\- **Fui a tu casa a buscarte, pero no estabas, por lo que imagine que estabas aquí** – Akita explico sin moverse de su sitio, entonces poso toda su atención en Quinn – **¿Qué le paso a Stevens?**

\- **¿Por qué no me lo dices tú?** – el moreno le pregunto con un tono desafiante

\- **¿Crees que yo le hice esto?**

\- **¿lo hiciste?**

\- Akita soltó una risa sarcástica – **claro que no, si yo hubiese sido la persona que la ataco, te aseguro que en este momento ella no estaría viva** – aseguro sin dejar de mirar a la rubia – **pobre Stevens, se ve tan indefensa, y seria tan fácil darle fin**

\- Noah desenfundo su arma de la parte trasera de su cintura y sin ningún tipo de dudas apunto a su ex amante – **intenta tocarla y no voy a dudar en tirar del gatillo** – le advirtió con un tono severo

\- **¿Serias capaz de matar a la mujer que lleva en su vientre un hijo tuyo?**

\- Noah de pronto pareció recordar ese pequeño detalle y entonces bajo su arma – **lo mejor será que te vayas Akita** – pidió con un tono calmada y suplico mentalmente que esta accediera sin poner ningún tipo de problema

\- **¿Seguro que deseas que me vaya?** – Akita cuestiono algo insegura – **porque puedo quedarme y ayudarte a cuidarla**

\- **No necesito tu ayuda** – el moreno le aseguro con un tono rígido y severo

\- **Noah, esto es grabe, porque la persona que intento matar a Stevens, podría regresar en cualquier momento para terminar el trabajo… y también podría lastimarte a ti**

\- **Gracias por tu preocupación Akita, pero tenemos todo cubierto y bajo control**

\- **De acuerdo, confiare en que así sea** – Akita dijo aceptando lo dicho por su ex amante – **pero si llega a suceder algo, por favor, por favor, no te vayas a morir**

\- **¿No sabia que te preocupabas por mí?**

\- **Aunque te parezca increíble Noah, me importas mucho** – Akita le aseguro al joven con un tono sutil, entonces fijo su mirada en Quinn – **a diferencia de esta rubia, que lo único que ha sabido hacer es utilizarte**

\- **Adiós Akita** – Noah se despidió con un tono severo, entonces vio como su ex amante le daba una mirada rígida antes de marcharse

Nelly se encontraba sentada frente a la isla de la cocina revisando el listado de la compra, que hacia unos minutos atrás había recibido de parte del chef. En un momento dado levanto su mirada y vio que Rachel entraba por la puerta del jardín. Por unos instantes las miradas de ambas mujeres se cruzaron, pero fue el ama de llaves la encargada de romper el contacto visual, y regreso su atención a la lista que tenia entre sus manos.

\- **Nelly** – Rachel llamo al ama de llaves de forma cautelosa, pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta por parte de esta – **de acuerdo, se que estas enojada conmigo, y tienes todo el derecho de estarlo, pero quiero que sepas que…**

\- **En verdad siente lo sucedido** – Nelly completo por la morena – **sabe señorita Rachel, últimamente a usted se le esta volviendo una costumbre el pedir disculpas**

\- Rachel no pudo evitar sentirse mal al escuchar las palabras del ama de llaves – **se que mis disculpas suenan falsa, pero** – intento hablar pero guardo silencio cuando el ama de llaves la miro de forma severa

\- **Señorita Rachel, yo en ningún momento he dicho que sus disculpas suenan falsas, solo le digo que no es conmigo con quien debe disculparse** – Nelly le recordó a la morena

\- **Y yo ya te dije que Lauren no quiere verme ni en pintura**

\- **Pues inténtelo de nuevo… mi hija vale la pena ¿no cree?**

\- **De acuerdo Nelly, intentare volver hablar con Lauren** – la morena acepto respirando un poco mas aliviada al ver que el ama de llaves comenzaba a bajar un poco la guardia

\- Nelly poso su atención en la mano izquierda de Rachel y noto que ya no tenia puesto el anillo de compromiso que llevaba el día anterior – **veo que se quito el anillo** – comento sin ningún tipo de malicia

\- Rachel miro su mano izquierda – **ah si… Nelly… con respecto a ese asunto quisiera** – intento hablar pero una vez mas el ama de llaves no la dejo

\- **No voy decirle a nadie señorita Rachel** – Nelly le aseguro con mucha sinceridad y vio como la morena respiraba con alivio – **aunque debo decir que no entiendo porque la decisión de mantener oculto su compromiso con la señorita Stevens**

\- **Es complicado … pero algo si te aseguro, todo lo que hago, tiene una razón y un porque**

\- **De acuerdo, confiare en que usted sabe lo que hace** – el ama acepto no muy segura ni convencida de las palabras de Rachel – **pero cuando quiero que tenga la certeza de que cuando usted este lista para hablar, yo estaré lista para escucharla** – le hizo saber tomando las manos de la joven entre las suyas

\- **Gracias Nelly** – Rachel agradeció mientras le sonreía con cordialidad al ama de llaves – **hay otro asunto del cual debo hablarte**

\- **¿Que asunto?**

\- **Es Ashley… ella…**

\- **No me diga que volvió a robarse su auto**

\- **No, gracias a Dios no ha hecho eso… veras Nelly, mi hermana esta molesta contigo**

\- **¿Molesta conmigo?, ¿Pero yo que le hice?**

\- **Ashley piensa que vas a irte con Lauren… y eso la tiene preocupada, por decirlo de una manera sencilla…**

\- **Vamos, sea completamente sincera conmigo… ¿Qué tan histérica esta su hermana?**

\- **Histérica al estilo Ashley Fabray**

\- **¿Voy a necesitar una armadura para hablar con ella?**

\- **Estoy segura de que conseguirás sobrevivir Nelly… pero de igual manera te deseo suerte a la hora de enfrentarte al pequeño dragón Fabray…**

Eric estaciono su camioneta a las fuera del mismo almacén abandonado, que la noche anterior sirvió como punto de encuentro entre Russell y Marshall Carisi. Antes de entrar en el depósito, miro hacia todos lados, asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie cerca de ahí, lo ultimo que necesitaba en esos momentos era que algún entrometido le complicara la existencia.

\- **¿Como paso la noche señor Carisi?** – Eric interrogo al gerente bancario, que permanecía amordazado y esposado a un tubo. Vio como Marshall lo miraba de forma suplicante, entonces arranco de forma brusca la cinta adhesiva que cubría la boca del gerente bancario – **¿Y bien?... ¿Cómo paso la noche?**

\- **Infeliz bastardo** – Marshall le hecho en cara al joven – **si vas a matarme, hazlo de una vez**

\- **Señor Caris, si matarlo fuera el plan principal, lo hubiese hecho anoche** – Eric le aseguro con una sonrisa sínica – **lo he mantenido secuestrado aquí, porque necesitaba ganar tiempo…**

\- **¿Tiempo para que?** – el señor Carisi pregunto confundido por las palabras del joven

\- **Para preparar todo los documentos necesarios y enviarlo a donde Russell Fabray no pueda encontrarlo** – Eric le explico al gerente mostrándole el sobre que tenia entre sus manos – **dentro de este sobre, va encontrar los papeles de su nueva identidad** – le hizo saber – **ahora, lo voy a llevar al aeropuerto y usted va a tomar un avión a cualquier parte del mundo, no importa adonde decida ir, mientras sea lo suficientemente lejos de aquí, no habrá problemas**

\- **¿Mi familia vendrá conmigo?** – Marshall pregunto rogando mentalmente que la respuesta del joven fuera afirmativa

\- **Usted ya no tiene familia** – Eric le respondió de manera contundente y con un tono severo

\- **Claro que tengo familia…**

\- **No, Marshall Carisi, es quien tiene una familia, pero la persona que esta dentro de ese sobre no la tiene…**

\- El gerente bancario frunció su entrecejo – **¿Pretende que me olvide de mi familia?** – pregunto horrorizado y molesto por las palabras de Eric – **porque eso no voy hacerlo… yo…**

\- **Escúcheme bien señor Carisi** – Eric interrumpió al hombre con un tono severo – **le estoy dando la oportunidad de salir ileso de esta situación, pero si se niega aceptar mi oferta, entonces me veré en la penosa obligación de tener que asesinarlo, y eso es algo que no quiero hacer…**

\- Marshall se sintió intimidado por la severidad con la que el joven le había hablado – **¿algún día volveré a ver a mi familia?** – pregunto con un tono lloroso

\- **Si las cosas salen como las tengo planificadas, usted volver a ver a su familia pronto, pero mientras tanto, deberá ser muy paciente** – Eric le hizo saber y el gerente bancario asintió afirmativamente

Rachel miraba la pantalla de su iphone, había estado intentando comunicarse con Quinn desde la mañana, pero cada vez que marcaba el numero de su novia, la llamada iba a dar directo al buzón de voz, se dijo mentalmente que no tenia porque preocuparse, ya que quizás, la rubia estaba atrapada en alguna reunión de negocio o algo por el estilo, pero entonces a su mente llegaban los recuerdos de la horrible pesadilla que había tenido la noche anterior y esa pesada incertidumbre que había estado sintiendo en su pecho, se intensifico.

\- **¿Todo bien?** – Nelly interrogo a la morena cuando vio que esta se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos

\- **Si Nelly, estoy bien** – Rachel respondió intentando sonar convincente, pero fracaso de forma estrepitosa

\- **¿Segura?, ¿Por qué lleva más de 15 minutos mirando la pantalla de su celular?**

\- **Es que he estado llamando a Quinn, pero la llamada siempre va directo al buzón de voz** – la morena explico mirando nuevamente la pantalla de su celular

\- **Tal vez la señorita Stevens esta ocupada en una reunión**

\- **Si, tal vez es eso, pero es que…**

\- **¿Qué?**

\- **Nelly, desde anoche tengo una fuerte opresión aquí en mi pequeño, es como una angustia o algo por el estilo…**

\- **¿Cómo un mal presentimiento?**

\- **Si, exacto, como un mal presentimiento…**

\- **A ver si entiendo** – el ama de llaves pidió intentando organizar las palabras de Rachel – **¿Usted cree que algo le paso a la señorita Stevens?**

\- Rachel tomo un poco de aire antes de hablar – **quiero pensar que no ha sido a si** – se encontró admitiendo – **y es por eso que estado llamándola, pero ella no responde y eso solo hace que la angustia que siento se incremente**

\- **Porque no la llama a su casa** – el ama de llaves le sugirió, entonces vio como la morena hacia una pequeña mueca – **¿Por qué la mueca?**

\- **¿Y si contesta?** – Rachel pregunto algo preocupada

\- **Eso significaría que no le ha sucedido nada…**

\- **Significaría que ha estado ignorándome Nelly**

\- **Señorita Rachel, porque siempre esta buscándole las cinco patas al gato… si la señorita Stevens no contesta su llamada, piensa que algo le paso, y si la contesta, entonces piensa que la esta ignorando… usted saca de quicio hasta al mas paciente, de verdad**

\- **Me acabas de romper las alitas del corazón Nelly** – Rachel dijo fingiendo estar dolida por las palabras de la mujer

\- **Todo lo que acabo de decir es cierto** – Nelly se defendió y mantuvo su punto de vista

\- **Bien, acepto que lo es, pero aun así me duelen tus palabras…**

\- **Mire, porque mejor no llama a casa de la señorita Stevens y ya…**

\- **De acuerdo, si tanto insistes** – Rachel acepto fingiendo molestia y marco el numero de la casa de su novia, espero pacientemente a que la llamada cayera. Un tono, dos tonos, mordió su labio inferior con cierto nerviosismo, para cuando el tercer tono llego, escucho como la llamada era atendida y entonces contuvo su respiración durante unos segundos

\- _Residencia Stevens_ – una voz femenina bastante conocida por Rachel respondió al otro lado de la línea

\- **¿Sara?** – Rachel pregunto aun cuando sabia muy bien que la mujer al otro lado de la línea era la ex amante de su novia

\- _Oh, señorita Berry_ – Sara dijo con un poco de entusiasmo al reconocer la voz de la morena

\- **¿Por qué has contestado tu el teléfono y no Quinn?**

\- _Porque Quinn en estos momentos se encuentra indispuesta_ – la castaña le explico de lo mas tranquila – _pero si hay algo que desee decirle, puede decírmelo a mi y yo con mucho gusto le daré el mensaje_

\- **Quiero que pongas a Quinn al teléfono ahora mismo** – Rachel le exigió a la castaña intentando no perder la compostura

\- _Lo siento, pero eso no podrá ser posible, como ya te dije antes, Quinn esta indispuesta_

\- **Escúchame bien estúpida arrogante, pondrás a Quinn al teléfono o de lo contrario voy a** – la morena comenzó a exigirle con un tono severo, pero sus amenazas fueron interrumpidas por la otra chica

\- _¿Vas a que?_ – Sara reto a la morena sin importarle nada – _sinceramente tus amenazas no me dan ni cosquillas, así que ahórratelas_ – le hizo saber, para luego cerrar la llamada

\- Rachel se quedo estupefacta ante las desafiantes palabras de Sara, miro la pantalla de su celular y frunció su entrecejo – **pero que estúpida** – murmuro muerta de enfado

\- **¿Sucede algo malo?** – Nelly inquirió al notar la cara de pocos amigos que la morena tenia

\- **No estoy segura…**

\- **¿Qué quiere decir con que no esta segura?**

\- **Es que Sara fue quien respondió el teléfono** – la morena respondió con un tono rígido

\- **¿Quién es Sara?**

\- **Una mujer muy estúpida y pedante, que en un tiempo determinado salió con Quinn** – Rachel vocifero muerta de rabia al recordar lo sucedido segundos antes

\- **A ver si entiendo, ¿la ex novia de la señorita Stevens fue quien le atendió la llamada?** – Nelly pregunto de forma cuidadosa y vio como la morena asentía afirmativamente – **bueno, debo decir que a mi criterio, eso no puede ser bueno**

\- **Si estas insinuando que Quinn me es infiel, de antemano te digo que esa ni siquiera es una posibilidad** – la morena dijo poniéndose totalmente a la defensiva – **Quinn me ama y jamás se atrevería hacer infiel**

\- **Yo no insinuó nada señorita Rachel, solo digo que algo esta pasando** – el ama de llaves se defendió de las acusaciones recibidas

\- **En eso tienes mucha razón Nelly, algo esta pasando y ahora mismo voy averiguar que sucede** – Rachel sentencio con un tono decidido e incorporándose del banco que en esos momentos ocupaba frente a la isla de la cocina

\- **Oiga, no vaya hacer una locura** – Nelly le suplico a la morena mientras veía a esta alejarse hacia la puerta del jardín

Agatha atravesó las puertas del enorme y elegante edificio donde se encontraba su pent-house, le dio una cordial sonrisa al joven que se encontraba en la recepción, y sin detener su paso se dirigió hacia el ascensor, cuando las puertas del mismo se abrieron la señora Corcoran hizo amago de ingresar, pero detuvo su acción para dejar que tres personas que venían en el montacargas salieran, en ese momento su celular comenzó a sonar, miro el identificador y noto que se trataba de Jerry.

\- **¿Si Jerry?** – la señora Corcoran pregunto atendiendo la llamada mientras ingresaba en el ascensor – **ya hablamos de eso Jerry, el evento de recaudación de fondos del club tendrá que ser pospuesto hasta que terminen los partidos de polos** – le recordó al relacionista publico – **de acuerdo, si consigues un lugar acorde, entonces autorizare el evento… hasta mañana Jerry**

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron directamente en el pent-house de la señora Corcoran, quien salió del mismo sin prisa alguna, mientras caminaba hacia la sala, aprovecho para despojarse de su abrigo, pero se detuvo en seco se encontró con que un hombre de estatura media y elegante traje negro, se encontraba ahí, mirando por el enorme ventanal de la sala.

\- **¿Quién es usted?, ¿y como entro aquí?** – Agatha cuestiono mientras se acercaba de forma cautelosa aquel hombre, el cual se dio la vuelta sin prisa y entonces pudo notar que se trataba de un hombre de origen asiático

\- **Mi nombre es Kaito Sasaki** – Kaito se presento entornando una sonrisa sínica – **y a partir de este momento, seré su mejor amigo señora Corcoran**

\- **¿Mi mejor amigo?, ¿acaso cree que tenemos 13 años?** – la señora Corcoran inquirió con un tono bastante sarcástico – **mire señor Sasaki, no se como entro aquí, pero voy a pedirle que se vaya, o me veré obligada a llamar a seguridad**

\- **Me iré, una vez que le haya dicho todo lo que vine a decirle** – Sasaki informo mientras se acercaba a la licorera y llenaba dos copas con coñac Courvoisier – **así que tome asiento señora Corcoran, porque tendremos una platica muy larga** – le hizo saber ofreciéndole una de las copas

\- Agatha miro de forma desconfiada al asiático – **no me gusta el alcohol** – le hizo saber rehusándose a tomar la copa que le era ofrecida

\- **Lo va a necesitar, créame** – Kaito le aseguro sin retirar la copa que le ofrecía a la mujer mayor

Noah dormitaba sobre su asiento, luchando para no rendirse ante el sueño que insistía en apoderarse de su consciencia, de repente, el timbre resonar con insistencia. Se incorporo de un salto, pero se quedo muy quieto, como si estuviera analizando si debía o no abrir la puerta, entonces el timbre volvió a sonar.

\- **Espero que no sea tu atacante rubia** – Noah murmuro por lo bajo mientras se dirigía hacia la entra principal de la casa

Rachel volvió a presionar el timbre con impaciencia, estaba furiosa, tanto, que si la persona que abría la puerta resultaba ser Sara, no iba a durar en estrellar su puño contra la cara de la castaña. Escucho como alguien se acercaba al otro lado de la puerta, ella apretó su puño derecho con fuerzas, vio como la puerta comenzaba abrirse de forma cautelosa, por lo que comenzó a levantar su brazo, pero este quedo a medias cuando vio a Noah.

\- **Rachel, ¿Qué haces aquí?** – Noah pregunto algo confundido por la presencia de la morena

\- **Bueno veras Noah, estaba por el vecindario y decidí pasar a visitar** – Rachel respondió de forma sarcástica

\- **¿En serio?**

\- **No idiota** – Rachel negó con un tono brusco – **quiero ver a Quinn, ahora mismo**

\- Noah sintió como sus piernas flaqueaban al escuchar las exigencias de Rachel – **bueno Rachel… veras… lo que sucedes es que Quinn** – relataba de forma nerviosa – **Quinn… Quinn… esta de viaje** – concluyo de forma brusca

\- **¿De viaje?**

\- **Si de viaje, se fue ayer en la tarde…**

\- **Es curioso que digas que Quinn se fue ayer en la tarde de viaje, porque ayer, nosotras pasamos toda la tarde juntas… ¿quieres que te diga todo lo que hicimos?**

\- **Oh si, definitivamente si quiero**

\- **NOAH** – Rachel le grito totalmente exasperada – **¿Dónde esta Quinn?** – exigió saber mientras se abría paso hacia el interior de la vivienda

\- **¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí?** – Sara pregunto de forma brusca apareciendo de repente

\- **¿Yo?, ¿Qué demonios haces tu aquí golfa?** – Rachel ataco a la castaña sin ningún tipo de compasión

\- **Ey, mide tus palabras o…**

\- **¿O qué?...**

\- **Señoritas es suficiente** – Noah ordeno interviniendo en la disputa – **Rachel debes irte, no puedes estar aquí** – le hizo saber a la morena

\- **No me iré sin ver a Quinn** – Rachel sentencio manteniendo una postura firme

\- **Ya te dije que Quinn esta indispuesta, así que vete…**

\- **Ya les dije que no me iré a ningún lado** – la morena se negó rotundamente a marcharse – **se que algo esta pasando, y quiero saber que sucede ahora mismo**

\- **Escúchame bien Rachel…**

\- **Sara** – Noah interrumpió a la castaña, quien lo miro de forma interrogante – **Rachel tiene derecho a saber**

\- **No creo que sea lo mas adecuado Noah** – Sara dijo negándose aceptar lo dicho por el moreno

\- **No importa lo que creas, Rachel tiene derecho a saber…**

\- **¿A saber que?** – Rachel pregunto algo inquieta, aquel tira y encoge por parte de Sara y Noah comenzaba a impacientarla

\- Sara suspiro con pesadez, luego miro a Rachel fijamente – **anoche atacaron a Quinn y como resultado de ese ataque, ella termino recibiendo cinco puñaladas** – le hizo saber a la morena sin ningún tipo de contemplación

\- **Si que haz sido delicada Sara** – Noah se quejo de la forma tan brusca en como la castaña había anunciado lo sucedido a su mejor amiga

\- Rachel sintió como las piernas le flaquearon de golpe, por suerte, Noah fue lo suficientemente rápido y alcanzo a sujetarla antes de que cayera al suelo – **por favor Noah, dime que Quinn no esta muerta** – le suplico al moreno mientras sentía como sus ojos se empeñaban de lagrimas

\- **Ella esta viva Rachel, pero esta bastante delicada** – Noah le hizo saber con un tono suave

\- **¿En que hospital esta?** – Rachel quiso saber mientras intentaba contener su llanto

\- **¿Hospital?** – Sara cuestiono con un tono sarcástico – **no querida, Quinn esta a menos de diez metros de distancia** – dijo señalando la sala comedor

\- **¿Acaso están dementes?, ¿Por qué no la llevaron a un hospital?** – Rachel pregunto asqueada al saber aquello

\- **Porque no sabemos quien demonios quiere a Quinn muerta, por lo que si la trasladamos a un hospital, la persona que la ataco podría volver hacerlo y esta vez quizás si consiga matarla** – Sara le explico el porque no se habían atrevido a sacar a la rubia de la casa

\- Rachel intentaba procesar toda aquella información, cuando de pronto se sintió mareada, entonces aspiro con fuerza, en un intento desesperado por no desmayarse – **necesito verla** – le pidió a Noah, quien asintió y tomo su mano derecha para llevarla hasta la sala comedor

Con cada paso que avanzaba hacia la sala comedor, Rachel podía sentir como su corazón se aceleraba, y cuando entro en la sala comedor y vio a su novia tendida sobre aquella mesa, entubada a un respirador artificial y conectada a un monitor cardiaco, no pudo evitar que sus ojos se inundaron con lagrimas, no estaba preparada para aquella escena, no estaba preparada para ver a la mujer que amaba en ese estado tan lamentable e indefenso. Una vez mas sus piernas le fallaron, y por segunda vez Noah la sostuvo a tiempo y evito que cayera de bruces contra el suelo.

\- **Esta bien Rachel, todo esta bien** – Noah le susurro mientras la ayudaba a mantenerse en pie

\- **No Noah, nada esta bien** – Rachel le contradigo al joven rompiendo en llanto, se sentía molesta consigo misma, pero mas que nada se sentía avergonzada de si misma, porque había fallado en su intento de mantener a Quinn a salvo

Agatha miraba de forma cautelosa a Kaito, quien se encontraba sentado frente a ella, mirándola con una sonrisa sínica y presuntuosa. No podía evitar sentir curiosidad y se preguntaba, ¿que podía querer aquel hombre con ella?, pero al mismo tiempo sentía miedo, porque, una voz en su interior, le advertía, que algo estaba a punto de cambiar en su vida.

\- **Y bien señor Sasaki, ¿Me dirá a que ha venido?** – Agatha finalmente pregunto, ya cansada de aquel incomodo silencio en el cual se habían sumergido

\- **Veo que siente curiosidad por mi presencia** – Kaito le respondió con un tono algo sarcástico

\- **Es inevitable no sentirla, cuando usted se ha metido a escondidas en mi pent-house…**

\- **Señora Corcoran, estoy aquí, porque ambos tenemos un enemigo en común** – el asiático le hizo saber a la mujer mayor – **y es un enemigo muy poderoso, que solo caerá, si sabemos mover las fichas sobre el tablero**

\- **Yo no tengo ningún enemigo** – Agatha negó con un tono severo – **y si lo tuviera, no creo que fuera el mismo enemigo que usted tiene**

\- **Russell Fabray** – Kaito profirió el nombre del empresario con sutileza

\- **Russell no es mi enemigo, el es solo…**

\- **El hombre que separo a su hija de usted…**

\- **Por mas que me duela admitirlo, fue Shelby quien decidió casarse con Russell…**

\- **Pero fue el señor Fabray, quien decidió acabar con la vida de su hija**

\- **¿Qué ha dicho?** – Agatha pregunto sorprendida por la reciente confesión emitida por el asiático

\- **Lo que acaba de escuchar señora Corcoran…**

\- **Esta muy equivocado señor Sasaki… mi hija murió en un accidente aéreo**

\- **Si, eso es cierto, pero fue Russell Fabray, quien provoco dicho accidente**

\- Agatha sintió como si de pronto alguien hubiera arrojado un balde de agua fría sobre su cabeza – **no, usted esta mintiendo, Russell no seria capaz de hacer algo tan monstruoso** – dijo negándose a creer en las afirmaciones hechas por Sasaki

\- **Para un hombre que se cree superior que los demás, explotar un avión en mil pedazos le es tan fácil y tan sencillo, como chasquear sus dedos…**

\- **No puede ser, Russell mato a mi hija** – Agatha susurro sin poderse creer lo que acababa de escuchar

\- **Si lo hizo** – Sasaki le confirmo

\- **¿Por qué?** – la señora Corcoran quería saber los motivos de Russell, para querer asesinar a su hija

\- **Porque ella descubrió la clase de monstruo que el es, y tenia intenciones de exponer sus crímenes, pero lamentablemente el señor Fabray se aseguro de que eso no sucediera… pero ahora usted puede hacerlo pagar**

\- **Voy a matar a ese infeliz…**

\- **No señora Corcoran, usted no va a matar a Russell, usted va exponerlo**

\- **¿Exponerlo?**

\- **Recientemente, supimos que el señor Fabray, ha estado utilizando a "A Helping Hand" para lavado de activos, pero no tenemos pruebas físicas de dicho crimen, por lo que necesitamos que usted, como nueva presienta de la fundación, consiga esas pruebas**

\- Agatha de pronto recordó la conversación que había tenido esa misma mañana con Rachel – **Oh por Dios, mi nieta Rachel, ella… ella… ella esta metida en este asunto, ¿cierto?, ¿fue ella quien lo envió hablar conmigo**? – pregunto, sintiendo de pronto como una rabia enorme se apoderaba de su cuerpo – **es por eso que se empeño tanto para que ocupara la presidencia de la fundación**

\- **El plan original, era que su nieta tomara la presidencia, pero cuando Russell no se la cedió, tuvimos que cambiar un poco las estrategias**

\- **Así que, a esto se resume todo, un enorme juego de venganza, donde hasta el menos pensado esta incluido…**

\- **Todos tenemos un papel importante en esta historia, solo hay que saber desarrollarlo**

\- **No, todo esto, me sobre pasa, yo no puedo…**

\- **Señora Corcoran, se que en este momento se siente, molesta, asqueada, sorprendida, confundida e incluso temerosa, pero debe tener muy presente, que Russell Fabray es un monstruo, el cual tiene que ser detenido, porque de lo contrario, el seguirá destruyendo las vidas de otros inocentes… así que, aquí y ahora mismo usted debe tomar una decisión, ¿esta adentro o fuera del juego?**

\- Agatha miro fijamente al asiático – **me jure a mi misma, que protegería a mis nietas con mi vida si fuera necesario, y eso es lo que voy hacer** – le dijo con un tono firme

\- **Bienvenida al juego señora Corcoran** – Kaito le dijo con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción, al ver que había conseguido lo que fue a buscar, claro, que el nunca dudo de su poder de convencimiento.

Rachel miraba a Quinn, que seguía inconsciente sobre la mesa de comedor, sintió como un par de lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, aun no podía creer que aquello estuviera sucediendo, aun podía creer que fuera verdad, veía a su novia, que estaba justo frente a ella, pero no conseguía reconocerla, aun cuando era la misma persona, que el día anterior estuvo haciéndole hasta dejarla sin fuerzas.

\- **Sabes, cuando estaba en Japón** – Rachel comenzó hablarle a Quinn – **hubo un momento en el que pensé que iba a morir en aquella diminuta celda, recuerdo que mi corazón latía con fuerza, con la sola idea de morir, entonces, cerraba mis ojos y divisaba tus ojos, tus hermosos ojos, y una calma absoluta me invadía… me decía a mi misma, que no me importaba morir ahí sola, porque te había conocido a ti, porque tu me habías amado, y eso era suficiente, el que tu me hubieras amado, hacia que todo valiera la pena, incluso morir a manos de una persona déspota** – acaricio el rostro de su novia de manera tierna y sutil – **te amo Quinn, nunca he amado, ni voy amar a otra persona, como te amo a ti… vuelve a mi cielo, por favor, despierta Quinn** – suplico rompiendo en llanto y dejándose caer rendida contra el cuerpo de la rubia

La primera vez que Rachel vio a la rubia, fue en aquella fiesta de beneficencia, y lo que mas le llamo la atención de esta, fueron esos hermosos ojos verdes ámbar, los cuales la hipnotizaron casi de inmediato y la enamoraron de manera súbita. Rachel en verdad amaba esos ojos, porque con una sola mirada, estos eran capaces de llevarla tanto al cielo como al infierno. Pero ahora esos hermosos ojos verdes ámbar, estaban cerrados, y se negaban abrirse.

 _Cuando se hiere a alguien, o cuando se causa dolor, la culpa aparece, y muchas veces no lo hace sola, porque la culpa cuenta con aliados poderosos, como el remordimiento y el arrepentimiento, los cuales también hacen estragos, tanto en la conciencia como en el interior de las personas..._

* * *

 **DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Al igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.**

* * *

 **Se aceptan comentarios buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor**

 **Pagina de Facebook: Miss Writer 05**


	12. Chapter 11 - Open Wounds

**Empire**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Open Wounds**

 _Se suele decir que el que esté libre de pecado que arroje la primera piedra, y estar libre de pecado requiere el perdón completo, libre de sospechas y responsabilidades_

 _Rachel sentía como la delgada arena se pegaba a la planta de sus pies mientras caminaba a la orilla de aquella solitaria playa pero detuvo su marcha cuando a lo lejos vio a Quinn caminando hacia ella._

\- _¡No puede ser! – Rachel exclamo sin poderse creer lo que sus ojos veían en esos momentos_

\- _Luce sorprendida de verme señorita Berry – Quinn dijo una vez que estuvo frente a su novia_

\- _Eso es porque estoy sorprendida – la morena respondió sin salir de su asombro – ¿Cómo es posible que estés aquí?_

\- _No lo se, dímelo tu, después de todo es tu sueño – la rubia le respondió de lo mas tranquila_

\- _Espera, ¿esto es un sueño?_

\- _¿Qué otra cosa podría ser?..._

\- _Un milagro quizás…_

\- _Tu no crees en los milagros – Quinn se burlo soltando una pequeña risa – ni siquiera crees en santa Claus_

\- _Pero creo en ti – Rachel aseguro, para luego acariciar de forma muy tierna la mejilla derecha de la rubia – te amo Quinn, vuelve a mi, por favor_

\- _La rubia sonrió ante la petición hecha por su chica – volveré a ti Rachel – le aseguro con un tono pasible y tierno_

\- _¿Cuándo? – Rachel quiso saber pero Quinn no respondió, ella simplemente se inclino hacia adelante y junto sus labios en un tierno beso_

Rachel abrió sus ojos lentamente, no recordaba en que momento se había quedado dormida, en un primero instante no consiguió reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba por lo que se sintió algo descolocada, pero cuando sus ojos se toparon con el cuerpo inerte de Quinn, entonces casi de forma inmediata sus ojos se inundaron con lagrimas, tomo la mano de la rubia entre las suyas y deposito un tierno beso sobre la misma.

\- **Vamos amor, despierta por favor** – Rachel le suplico a su novia con un tono esperanzador

\- **Ella despertara cuando este lista para despertar** – una voz bastante conocida por la morena anuncio a espaldas de esta

\- **Kaito** – la morena profirió sin ni siquiera tomarse la molestia de ver al asiático – **¿Qué haces aquí?**

\- **La verdadera pregunta aquí es ¿Qué haces usted aquí señorita Berry?** – Kaito interrogo mientras se acercaba a la morena hasta quedar a la par con esta

\- **¿Qué le parece que hago?** – Rachel le pregunto al asiático de forma desafiante

\- **No debe estar aquí, no puede estar aquí**

\- **Puedo y lo hare**

\- **Señorita Berry, necesita entender que usted y Quinn ya no están juntas, por lo que su presencia aquí esta fuera de lugar** …

\- Rachel pregunto frunció su entrecejo al escuchar las palabras del hombre, deseaba poder gritarle a la cara que sus afirmaciones eran muy erróneas, pero se contuvo ya que lo ultimo que deseaba en esos momentos era iniciar una cruzada – **no voy a dejar a Quinn sola** – sentencio con mucha firmeza en su tono de voz

\- **Ella no estará sola, según tengo entendido el joven Puckerman y la señorita Lincoln están al pendiente de Quinn… además el medico llegara pronto para examinar el estado de salud de esta**

\- **Diga lo que quiera Sasaki, pero yo no voy a ir a ningún lado… mientras Quinn este convaleciente permanecerá aquí**

\- **Sigue amándola, ¿Cierto?**

\- **En ningún momento he dejado de amarla** – Rachel aseguro casi en un susurro – **nunca podría dejar de amarla, no quiero dejar de amarla**

\- **El amor es una debilidad señorita Berry, una debilidad que trae consecuencias grabes, para muestra un botón** – Kaito anuncio señalando a Quinn

\- **¿Usted cree que Quinn fue herida a causa del amor que siente hacia mí?**

\- **Si ella hubiera estado concentrada en lugar de estar pensando en usted, le aseguro que en estos momentos no estaría postrada en esa mesa, luchando por su vida… pero tomo una decisión y lamentablemente no fue la más correcta**

\- **¿Por qué siempre cree que cada decisión que toma Quinn es la equivocada?**

\- **Porque así es… mírela ahí acostada, toda indefensa, seria tan fácil acabar con ella ahora mismo**

\- **No se atreva amenazarla**

\- **No la amenazo, solo digo lo que podría pasar… quien le hizo esto a Quinn, la quería muerta, ¿Cuánto tiempo cree que tarde en volver intentarlo al darse cuenta de que no consiguió su objetivo?**

\- **Si la persona que hirió a Quinn, regresa, yo estaré aquí esperándola**

\- **Usted no puede protegerla señorita Berry, no tienes la preparación necesaria ni mucho menos la fuerzas para dominar una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo**

\- **Si, tiene razón Sasaki, yo no soy experta en combate cuerpo a cuerpo como lo son sus demás aprendices, y no se manejar un arma de fuego, pero si la persona que intento matar a Quinn regresa, yo estaré aquí y le juro que si tengo que morir defendiéndola, lo hare…**

\- **Veo que tiene ímpetu…**

\- **Después de pasar dos meses de cautiverio y torturas físicas, se puede llegar adopta ciertos niveles de ímpetu** – la morena respondió con cierto tono de reproche mientras le daba una mirada desafiante al asiático

\- **Espero que su abuela tenga el mismo ímpetu que usted a la hora de mover las fichas del tablero** – Kaito anuncio con un tono y sonrisa sínica

\- **¿Qué quiere decir?**

\- **Habla con su abuela, y la convencí de unirse a nuestra causa, tal y como le dije que lo haría**

\- **¿La convenció?**

\- **Así es**

\- **¿Pero que le dijo para convencerla?**

\- **La verdad**

\- **¿La verdad?**

\- **Si, la verdad… le dije a su abuela que Russell Fabray es un infeliz corrupto y que asesino a su hija cuando esta quiso exponer la calaña de hombre que es**

\- **¿Por qué no le dijo que mi madre esta viva?**

\- **Porque su abuela no necesita conocer esa parte de la historia, tiene que seguir creyendo que Shelby Corcoran esta muerta**

\- **¿Por qué?**

\- **Porque el coraje será su motivación para pelear, y la rabia de saber que el hombre que asesino a su hija esta libre será su fuerza, ¿entiende eso?**

\- **Lo único que entiendo es que toda esta situación se trata de verdades a conveniencia y manipulación**

\- **¿Y que esperaba?, ¿golosinas y canciones alegres?** – Kaito se inclino hasta quedar frente a frente con la morena – **cuando se entra en un juego de venganza, se tiene que mentir, se tiene que engañar, se tiene que manipular, pero sobre todo se tiene que asesinar** – vio como Rachel se removió inquietamente – **¿Qué sucede?, ¿le molesta lo ultimo que he dicho?**

\- **Usted sabe muy bien lo que pienso sobre lo ultimo que ha dicho**

\- **Ay señorita Berry, estoy seguro de que antes de que termine este juego de venganza usted abra disparado un arma contra una persona**

\- **Eso no pasara nunca**

\- **Dejemos que el tiempo sea quien decida eso** – el asiático anuncio tomando nuevamente una postura recta – **ahora debo irme, tengo un avión que tomar**

\- Rachel frunció el entrecejo al escuchar las palabras del asiático – **¿A dónde va?** – quiso saber

\- **Japón, tengo asuntos importantes que atender ahí**

\- **¿Tiene que irse justo ahora que Quinn esta convaleciente?**

\- **Si mal no recuerdo, usted aseguro que es perfectamente capaz de cuidarla** – Kaito le recordó con sarcasmo – **veamos si eso es cierto o no** – y sin decir nada mas abandono la sala comedor y seguidamente la casa

\- **Asiático infeliz** – la morena susurro con desprecio mientras volvía a posar su atención en Quinn – **descuida cielo, yo no te voy a dejar nunca** – le susurro a su novia con un tono cálido y tierno

Ashley se detuvo al pie de la escalera, y suspiro con pesadez, tenía muy pocas ganas de asistir al colegio ese día, así como también tenía pocas ganas de asistir al juego de polo en el cual debía participar esa misma tarde. Desde hacia unos cuantos días atrás se estaba sintiendo muy deprimida, cada vez le costaba mas levantarse en las mañanas, al igual que le costaba mucho prestar atención durante las clases, pero intentaba disimular lo mejor posible, ya que lo último que deseaba era preocupar tanto a Rachel como a Nelly, y tampoco quería darle motivos a su padre para que mandara a un psicólogo.

\- **¡Nelly, estas aquí!** – Ashley exclamo sorprendida pero a la vez feliz de encontrar al ama de llaves en la cocina

\- **Por supuesto que estoy aquí** – Nelly dijo de forma sonriente y alegra mientras veía a la adolescente acercarse a la isla – **¿Dónde mas iba a estar?**

\- **No lo se, en otro lugar** – Ashley respondió mientras ocupaba uno de los bancos frente a la isla – **casa de Lauren por ejemplo**

\- **Señorita Ashley, necesitamos hablar** – el ama de llaves anuncio de forma calmada – **escúcheme…**

\- **Se lo que vas a decirme Nelly** – la adolescente interrumpió a la mujer mayor

\- **¿Lo sabe?**

\- **Si, lo se… vas decirme que ahora que Lauren esta aquí, deseas pasar todo el tiempo posible a su lado, y que es por esa razón que has decidió irte a vivir con ella, y esta bien, yo lo entiendo y apoyo tu decisión… así que te deseo que seas muy feliz, porque lo mereces**

\- **Pues, gracias, me alegra ver que usted se preocupa por mi felicidad** – el ama de llaves le agradeció a la joven rubia – **pero tengo el deber de informarle que yo no voy a irme a ningún lado**

\- **¿Cómo dices que dijiste?** – Ashley pregunto tan rápido como pudo

\- **Esa forma de hablar no es la correcta jovencita** – Nelly le advirtió a la adolescente apuntándola con su dedo índice

\- **Lo siento** – la joven rubia se disculpo algo apenada – **¿no vas a irte?** – pregunto algo insegura

\- **No** – el ama de llaves le confirmo de forma contundente

\- **¿Por qué no?**

\- **Porque la noche que su madre murió, yo le prometí a esta que jamás la dejaría a usted sola, y no pienso faltar a mi promesa**

\- **Eso es muy honorable Nelly, pero no quiero que estés aquí solo por compromiso**

\- **No estoy aquí por compromiso, estoy aquí porque quiero estar aquí… si es cierto que en los últimos días he estado pasando mucho tiempo con Lauren, pero eso no significa que voy a irme de la mansión, ni mucho menos que voy a dejarla a usted sola… Lauren es mi hija y…**

\- **No tienes que excusarte Nelly, tienes derecho a disfrutar de Lauren… yo soy la que esta fuera de lugar… se que mi comportamiento es infantil e injustificado, pero desde que mama murió, vivo constantemente aterrada**

\- **¿Por qué esta aterrada?**

\- **Porque no quiero volver a perder a una persona que amo**

\- **Señorita Ashley escúcheme muy bien** – el ama de llaves pidió la atención de la adolescente, quien no dudo en mirar directamente a los ojos – **usted no va a perderme nunca, siempre que me necesite, voy a estar justo aquí donde estoy en este momento...**

\- **¿Lo prometes Nelly?**

\- **Lo prometo** – Nelly le confirmo con una pequeña sonrisa – **ahora debe desayunar, e irse al colegio** – ordeno colocando un plato frente a la adolescente

\- **Siiiii, panqueques de chocolate** – Ashley anuncio emocionada al ver su desayuno y Nelly sonrió divertida por su reacción

\- **Señorita Ashley** – Paolo pidió la atención de la joven rubia, quien le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva – **su uniforme y equipo de polo ya están en el maletero** – le informo

\- **Gracias Paolo, cuando termine de desayunar, nos iremos** – la adolescente le hizo saber, y el chofer asintió de manera afirmativa y volvió a salir de la cocina

\- **No sabia que había vuelto a practicar polo** – Nelly comento bastante curiosa por esa información

\- **No lo he hecho** – Ashley negó de forma inmediata – **solo le estoy haciendo un favor a Alison, una de sus jugadoras se lastimo y su primer juego es esta tarde**

\- **Eso es muy adorable de su parte** – el ama de llaves halago a la joven

\- **Iras a verme jugar esta tarde, ¿cierto?** – Ashley quiso saber

\- **Estaré en primera fila** – Nelly le aseguro con una carismática sonrisa

Agatha removía pacientemente su te mientras miraba a través de la enorme ventanal de su oficina, repasaba una y otra vez la conversación que había sostenido con Kaito Sasaki el día anterior, conversación que había sido la causante de su insomnio, no estaba segura si podía confiar en las afirmaciones del asiático, por lo que tenia que investigar si dichas afirmaciones eran ciertas o no, y si resultaban ser ciertas, no dudaría en ir tras el infeliz de Russell Fabray para hacerlo pagar por sus crímenes.

\- **Señora Corcoran** – Jerry pidió la atención de la mujer mayor, quien enseguida lo miro por encima de su hombro derecho – **¿Puedo hablar con usted?**

\- **Claro Jerry** – Agatha acepto gustosamente, dándose la vuelta y acercándose al joven – **¿Qué sucede?**

\- **Bueno, no se como decir lo que quiero decirle…**

\- **Prueba con las palabras Jerry, a veces suelen ser muy efectivas…**

\- El joven sonrió con un poco de nerviosismo – **he trabajado en esta fundación desde que comenzó, y me siento orgulloso de eso** – comenzó hablar con rapidez – **porque aquí he logrado grandes cosas para mi carrera y en verdad agradezco la oportunidad y confianza que la señora Shelby me dio… pero…**

\- **¿Pero que Jerry?…**

\- **Creo que llego el momento de que expanda mis horizontes**

\- **Tienes una oferta de trabajo ¿cierto?**

\- **Así es** – Jerry le confirmo a la mujer mayor – **y debo decir que es una muy buena oferta de trabajo y me gustaría aprovecharla**

\- **Entonces hazlo, eres joven Jerry y tienes derecho a salir al mundo, seria muy egoísta de mi parte pedirte que te quedes aquí, cuando allá afuera tienes un sinfín de posibilidades a tu alcance**

\- **Muchas gracias por su comprensión señora Corcoran** – el joven agradeció aliviado por las palabras de la mujer mayor

\- **Lo que si me gustaría pedirte Jerry, es que te quedes hasta que encuentre a tu remplazo**

\- **Será un placer**

\- **También hay otra cosa que necesito que hagas por mí**

\- **¿Qué desea?**

\- **Quiero que me conciertes una reunión con el administrador general**

\- **¿Alguna razón en particular para dicha reunión?**

\- **Modificación de datos administrativos** – Agatha sentencio con un tono firme y severo

Rachel se encontraba en la sala en compañía de Noah y Sara, los tres esperaban pacientemente a que John, quien hacia unos minutos atrás había llegado, terminara de chequear el estado de Quinn. En un principio la morena se había negado a dejar a su novia sola con aquel medico, pero luego de que Noah le asegurara de que no había absolutamente nada de que preocuparse, acepto salir de la sala comedor. Ahora permanecía, sentada en uno de los sofás de la sala, junto con los otros dos jóvenes, ninguno decía nada, solo se miraban entre si. Todos tenían que admitir que aquel era en un ambiente cargado de mucha tensión y un silencio tan profundo que conseguía hacer ecos en sus oídos.

\- **¿Tienen idea de quien lastimo a Quinn?** – Rachel pregunto finalmente alternando su mirada entre Noah y Sara

\- **No** – Sara respondió de forma tajante

\- **Pero vamos averiguar quien fue** – Noah le aseguro a la morena – **así que no te preocupes por nada**

\- **¿Y cómo lo van averiguar?** – La morena quiso saber y entonces vio como Noah se quedaba totalmente descolocado ante su pregunta – **no tienen ni idea de por donde empezar, ¿cierto?**

Noah abrió la boca para responder, pero sus palabras quedaron atoradas en su garganta cuando vio a John aparecer en la sala. De un rápido brinco los tres se incorporaron de sus asiento y se acercaron al medico.

\- **¿Cómo esta?** – Rachel fue la primera en interrogar al hombre por el estado de su novia

\- **Sus signos vitales muestran bastante estabilidad** – John respondió como todo un medico

\- **Si ella se encuentra estable, ¿Por qué no despierta aun?** – Sara se adelanto a preguntar antes que los otros dos jóvenes

\- **Bueno, la señorita Stevens esta muy débil, por lo que su cuerpo necesita recuperarse un poco mas para poder regresar a la consciencia… pero no se preocupen, porque esa rubia es joven y fuerte, por lo que estoy seguro de que despertara pronto**

\- **Esperemos que tenga razón doctor** – Noah rogo algo impaciente

\- **Oigan, se que están preocupado, pero en momentos así, lo mejor es mantener la cabeza fría y las esperanzas acuesta… ahora debo irme, tengo que regresar a la clínica, pero volveré nuevamente en unas cuantas horas, aunque si surge algo, solo deben llamarme y vendré enseguida…**

Los tres jóvenes asintieron y luego siguieron con la mirada al medico mientras este se dirigía hacia la salida, entonces el silencio sepulcral regreso.

\- **Volveré con Quinn** – Rachel anuncio y se marcho sin ni siquiera esperar a que los otros dos jóvenes hablaran

\- **Noah, ve a comprar algo para desayunar** – Sara le pidió al joven mientras veía a Rachel alejarse en dirección hacia la sala comedor

\- **Ah, no creo que sea conveniente dejarlas a ustedes dos solas Sara** – Noah dijo negándose a salir de la casa

\- **Descuida Noah, no va a suceder nada trágico** – la castaña le aseguro al joven y entonces vio como este, con algo de vacilación, cumplió su petición – **bien Rachel, es hora de que conversemos sin tabúes** – susurro yendo hacia la sala comedor

Cuando Sara llego a la sala de comedor se detuvo en la puerta y durante un par de minutos se limito a observar como Rachel sostenía la mano derecha de Quinn entre las suyas propias mientras le hablaba en un tono bajo y dulce. No se necesitaba ser muy inteligente ni muy lista para ver el inmenso amor que aquella morena sentía hacia su ex amante.

\- **Hey** – Sara saludo a la morena avanzando hacia esta – **Noah fue por el desayuno**

\- **No tengo hambre** – Rachel le hizo saber sin apartar la mira de su novia

\- **Necesitas comer**

\- **No eres mi amiga Sara, así que no me hables como si lo fueras**

\- **Vaya, si que eres ruda** – la castaña comento algo divertida al ver la actitud a la defensiva que tenia la otra joven – **Se que me vez como un enemigo Rachel, pero yo no soy el enemigo, así que no tienes porque desconfiar de mi, ni mucho menos tienes porque odiarme**

\- **Discúlpame si no me quiero sentar a tomarme una taza de café con la mujer que durante un buen tiempo fue la amante de la persona que amo**

\- **Nunca creí que fueras tan insegura con respecto al pasado de Quinn** – Sara se burlo por los evidentes celos por parte de la morena

\- **No soy insegura** – Rachel se defendió de aquella acusación

\- **Si lo eres…**

\- **De acuerdo, quizás si soy algo insegura, pero…**

\- **Pero nada… no tienes porque estar insegura, Quinn te ama a ti y solo a ti… yo represento su pasado, pero tu, tu eres su futuro**

\- **¿Aun la amas?**

\- **No…**

\- **¿Segura?**

\- **Escucha, cuando Quinn y yo nos conocimos, pensé que había encontrado a la persona con la cual pasaría el resto de mi vida, pero pasado el tiempo me di cuenta de que no era así, porque ella siempre me vio con cariño, pero nunca me miro como te mira a ti**

\- Rachel no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar las afirmaciones hechas por la castaña – **intente alejarla de mi, me fui por tres meses creyendo que en ese lapso de tiempo podría conseguir olvidarla, pero lo único que conseguí con mi huida, fue amarla mas de lo que ya lo hacia** – confeso mirando nuevamente a su novia – **ahora ella esta ahí en esta mesa, luchando por su vida y yo me siento el ser mas miserable del mundo entero**

\- **Pues no lo hagas, porque no eres la responsable de lo sucedido… solo hay una persona que es responsable y cuando sepamos quien es, te juro que pagara con creces lo que ha hecho**

\- **¿En verdad no tienen idea de quien es el atacante?**

\- **No… hace poco Noah descubrió una nota con un mensaje amenazante, pero no sabemos hace cuanto recibió dicha nota o si ha recibido alguna otra… Ella nunca menciono nada sobre el tema**

\- **Eso es tan típico en Quinn** – Rachel se quejo sintiéndose de pronto enfadada con la rubia – **toda esta situación es verdaderamente estresante**

\- **Oye, luces horriblemente agotada, porque no vas a recostarte un rato** – Sara le pidió a la morena notando el horrible estado en el cual esta se encontraba

\- **Estoy bien, no necesito descansar, además no quiero dejar sola a Quinn** – la morena dijo negando a la idea de tener que dejar sola a su novia

\- **No estará sola porque yo estaré aquí sentada a su lado… en verdad necesitas descansar Rachel, así que por favor sube a la habitación de Quinn y duerme un poco, te prometo que si hay algún cambio con tu rubia, te avisare enseguida**

\- **De acuerdo** – Rachel finalmente acepto la propuesta hecha por la castaña – **pero no importa que tan dormida me encuentre, si ella despierta, tu me despiertas enseguida**

\- **Prometido** – Sara dijo levantando su mano derecha

Limar asperezas significa suavizar una relación que no comenzó con buen pie, es decir, aclarar malos entendidos, poner en claro una situación de controversial. Para así poder trabajar en conjunto y de buena manera. Y eso era exactamente lo que acababan de hacer Rachel y Sara, había limado sus asperezas, aunque se tenia que tomar en cuenta de que no todo estaba dicho entre ambas chicas, ni mucho menos todo estaba claro como el agua, pero al menos ahora se había abierto un camino para la comunicación y el entendimiento.

\- **¿Cuánto tiempo lleva siendo el administrador de A Helping Hand señor Grint?** – Agatha interrogo al caballero que en esos momentos se encontraba sentado frente a su escritorio

\- **Desde su fundación** – respondió el hombre de forma calma y serena – **¿Hay algún problema con mi trabajo señora Corcoran?**

\- **Quiero una auditoria administrativa completa, y cuando digo completa es completa** – la mujer mayor exigió de forma severa

\- **¿Perdón?**

\- **Lo que escucho señor Grint, quiero saber cuanto dinero ha entrado a las cuentas de la fundación, cuanto dinero ha salido, pero sobre todo quiero saber de donde provienen dichos y hacia donde van fondos**

\- **Creo que obvio hacia donde van los fondos señora Corcoran, a las personas e instituciones beneficiadas por A Helping Hand**

\- **¿En serio?**

\- **Claro señora Corcoran**

\- **Bueno, siendo todo así transparente, entonces supongo que no tendrá ningún problema en mostrarme los registros bancarios y transacciones realizadas, ¿cierto?**

\- **Bueno señora Corcoran** – el señor Grint comenzó a removerse de forma inquieta en su asiento – **las auditorias son complicada, sobre todo si se trata de una auditoria general… por lo que podría llevarme un poco de tiempo presentarle dicha auditoria**

\- Agatha estudio silenciosamente al señor Grint, y noto que estaba nervioso – **¿Cuánto tiempo cree tardar señor Grint?** – quiso saber

\- **Un par de meses como mínimo**

\- **¿Un par de meses?** – la señora Corcoran cuestiono como si estuviera considerando dicha opción – **sabe señor Grint, si hay algo que odio en esta vida son las excusas, así que le ahorrare los dolores de cabeza… queda temporalmente suspendido de su cargo** – sentencio con un tono severo

\- **¿Suspendido?, ¿Por qué?** – el señor Grint quiso saber evidentemente sorprendido por aquella decisión

\- **Por investigación de operaciones fraudulentas** – Agatha le respondió sin chistear

\- **Oiga, eso es ofensivo, yo no he hecho nada fuera de lo legal** – el señor Grint se defendió comenzando a perder la compostura

\- **Bueno, si lo que dice es cierto, entonces nada le costara aguardar hasta que el administrador que traeré realice la auditoria… ¿o tiene algo que ocultar?**

\- **Por supuesto que no tengo nada que ocultar**

\- **Bien, entonces no tiene nada que temer, ahora puede retirarse… porque a partir de este momento comienza su periodo de suspensión, por lo que no puede ni debe volver a tu trabajo, y si descubro que ha sacado o borrado algún archivo de su ordenador, le costara muy caro… ¿A entendido?** – la señora Corcoran le informo al administrador y vio como este simplemente asintió con su cabeza y entonces abandono el lugar

Sara se hallaba sentada al lado de Quinn vigilando que el estado de salud de esta fuera estable, pero aunque su tarea principal en esos momentos era el asegurarse de que su ex amante estuviera bien, pero a pesar de estar ahí físicamente, no toda su atención estaba centrada en la rubia, porque parte de la misma se encontraba puesta en el elegante brazalete de oro blanco que había encontrado dos noche atrás, sabia que había visto aquella prenda en algún lado, pero por más que lo intentaba no conseguía recordar donde la había visto.

\- **¿Hay alguien con vida aquí?** – Noah pregunto apenas estuvo en el interior de la casa de su mejor amiga

\- **Aquí Noah** – Sara le hizo saber al moreno desde la sala comedor

\- **¿Algún cambio con nuestra rubia?** – el moreno quiso saber cuando apenas entro en la sala comedor

\- **No, el estado de Quinn es el mismo, no hay cambio alguno** – la castaña le hizo saber algo desanimada

\- **¿Dónde esta Rachel?** – Noah inquirió mientras buscaba a la morena con su mirada – **hay por Dios, no me digas que la haz matado**

\- **No digas estupideces Noah, Rachel estaba agotada, por lo que le pedí que subiera a descansar**

\- **Gracias al cielo** – el joven Puckerman dijo respirando con alivio – **por un momento pensé que…**

\- **¿Que íbamos a mordernos como víboras ponzoñosas?** – Sara inquirió algo ofendida por las imaginaciones del moreno – **puede que durante un tiempo yo haya ejercido la prostitución Noah, pero en ningún momento deje de ser una dama**

\- **Oye Sara no era mi intención ofenderte** – Noah se disculpo, aunque no sabia porque lo estaba haciendo ya que no había dicho nada que ofendiera a la castaña

\- **No, yo soy quien lo siente, no debí atacarte de esa manera porque tu no dijiste nada ofensivo… pero es que toda esta situación me tiene estresada**

\- **A todos nos tiene estresado Sara, pero no podemos perder la calma, Quinn nos necesita calmados, serenos y fuertes**

\- **Tienes mucha razón Noah, no puedo perder la calma, no ahora cuando Quinn mas nos necesita…**

\- **Por cierto, ¿todo esta arreglado entre tu y Rachel?**

\- **No diría que todo esta arreglado entre nosotras, pero conversamos y las cosas quedaron bastante claras**

\- **Me siento aliviado de saber eso, lo ultimo que necesitamos en estos momentos es un triangulo amoroso… aunque debo decir que un triangulo amoroso protagonizado por ustedes tres, es un sexy y candente triangulo amoroso**

Sara no pudo evitar sonreír ante las palabras de Noah, ya había olvidado lo divertido e imprudente que este podía llegar a ser, durante su estancia en Italia, ambos habían pasado tiempo juntos, y tenia que confesar que siempre había admirado el espíritu rebelde, y pomposo que poseía el joven Puckerman, así como también admiraba la fidelidad absoluta que le profesaba a Quinn.

\- **Sabes Noah, siempre me ha parecido encantadora esa personalidad relajada y traviesa que tienes** – la castaña le hizo saber al joven

\- **Si, a ti y muchas chicas les encanta mi personalidad, pero ha sido esa personalidad relajada y traviesa la cual me ha metido en el lío más grande de mi vida**

\- **¿De que hablas?**

\- **Embarace a una chica y no se que hacer** – Noah confeso algo avergonzado por lo sucedido con Akita

\- **Dar la cara seria lo más correcto, ¿No crees?**

\- **La cuestión no es dar la cara, es solo que…** – el moreno se quedo pensativo durante unos segundos – la situación es complicada, muy complicada

\- **Bueno Noah lo único que te puedo decir es que no importa que tan complicada sea la situación, un hijo es un hijo y no puedes simplemente mirar hacia otro lado e imaginar que esa realidad no existe** – Sara le aconsejo al joven esperando que este tomara en cuenta su consejo e hiciera lo correcto

Kimberley leía atentamente la carta de vino que tenía entre sus manos, mientras esperaba que la persona que había llamado llegara, pero su paciencia comenzaba a írsele has los pies al comprobar que dicha persona tenia casi 20 minutos de retraso. Dejo la carta sobre la mesa para sacar su celular de su bolso, pero se detuvo cuando vio que Paul Evans se acercaba apresuradamente hasta su mesa.

\- **Llegas tarde** – Kim le reclamo al abogado una vez que este estuvo sentando frente a ella

\- **Estaba atrapado en una reunión** – Paul se excuso sin atreverse a mirar de frente a la joven Mars

\- **¿Dónde la tienen?** – la castaña pregunto de forma rígida y yendo directamente al grano

\- **¿Dónde tienen a quien?** – Paul pregunto fingiendo no saber lo que la joven deseaba preguntarle

\- **No te hagas el idiota conmigo Evans, porque sabes perfectamente lo que te estoy preguntando**

\- **Ella esta muy débil Kimberley, tal vez ni siquiera…**

\- **La quiero muerta, no semi muerta** – Kim le hizo saber al hombre comenzando a perder la paciencia

\- **Haz esperado dos años para vengarte de ella, ¿Por qué de pronto te vuelves impaciente?**

\- **Hace dos años jure que mataría a Quinn Stevens, así se me fuera la vida en ello, ¿y sabes que?, pienso cumplir esa promesa**

\- **Ten cuidado con tus ambiciones Kimberley, porque pueden constarte muy caro y quizás algún día llegues a lamentar la forma en como has decidió hacer las cosas**

\- **¿Lo dices por experiencia propia Evans?**

\- Paul miro a la castaña de forma furiosa – **sabes muy bien que solo estoy ayudándote porque no tengo mas opción, porque si de mi dependiera, en estos momentos estarías pagando lo que le haz hecho a Quinn** – le respondió avergonzando por su situación

\- **Esa es la ventaja de tener poder absoluto sobre los demás Paul Evans… digo, si tu nunca hubieras tomado la mala decisión de cometer fraude fiscal, ahora mismo yo no tendría con que chantajearte para que hagas todo lo que te pido… como por ejemplo, no investigar las notas amenazantes que le he estado dejando a Quinn, darme la llave de su casa, y ahora mismo, vas a decirme donde la tienen escondida**

\- **¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que Quinn haría conmigo, si se llegara a enterar de estoy ayudándote?**

\- **Sino me dices ahora mismo lo que deseo saber, te juro que en medos de 24 horas iras a parar a una prisión de máxima seguridad** – Kimberley le advirtió al abogado, y vio como este contraía su mandíbula con fuerza – **¿Dónde la tienen?** – quiso saber el paradero de Quinn – **te acabo de hacer una pregunta Evans** – exigió una respuesta al ver que Paul no respondía su pregunta anterior – **de acuerdo, como es obvio que no vas a decirme lo que deseo saber, entonces llamare al F.B.I y le contare un par de cosas muy interesantes de ti** – sentencio tomando sus cosas para marcharse

\- **Espera, espera Kimberley** – Paul le pidió comenzando a entrar en pánico – **la tienen en su casa, Noah, Sara y otro chico llamado Eric Connor la custodian día y noche, así que no creo que puedas conseguir tu cometido**

\- **Si lo hare, porque tu me ayudaras a entrar a esa casa y sino lo haces, ya sabes lo que te espera** – Kim le exigió de manera severa y contundente antes de alejarse de la mesa

Paul suspiro pesadamente mientras veía a Kimberley marcharse, se sentía como el ser mas miserable del mundo entero, y no era para menos, porque desde hacia casi un mes que estaba actuando de esa forma. Todo había comenzado una mañana cuando se encontraba en su oficina como cada día y recibió la inesperada visita de Kimberley Mars. Apenas vio a la joven cruzar la puerta de su oficina supo que algo malo sucedería, porque el sabía muy bien quien era aquella joven y la amarga historia que la enlazaba a Quinn.

\- **¿Algún cambio?** – Rachel pregunto apenas entro a la sala comedor y vio que Sara permanecía al lado de Quinn justo como había prometido que lo haría

\- **Sigue igual… el medico la chequeo hace menos de media hora y sus estado sigue siendo estable** – la castaña respondió con un tono algo melancólico – **¿Dormiste bien?**

\- **Dentro de lo que cabe si… ¿Qué hora es?**

\- **Son las 3:15pm…**

\- **Por Dios, dormí seis horas** – la morena dijo sin podérselo creer, entonces miro por toda la sala comedor – **¿Dónde esta Noah?**

\- **Arriba descansando…**

\- **Sara** – Rachel estaba a punto de sugerirle a la castaña que también subiera a descansar cuando de repente noto el brazalete de oro blanco que esta tenia entre sus manos – **¿Por qué tienes tu ese brazalete?** – le pregunto bastante curiosa

\- Sara miro el brazalete que permanecía alrededor de su muñeca derecha, luego miro a la morena – **¿Sabes de quien es este brazalete?** – pregunto tan rápido que tuvo la impresión de haber sonado desesperada

\- **Si, claro que si, ese brazalete fue el regale que le di a Lauren en su cumpleaños numero dieciséis, justo antes de nuestro primer beso**

\- Sara sintió su corazón romperse en mil pedazos, no podía creerlo, no quería creerlo – _esto no puede ser cierto_ – pensó para si misma mientras un grueso nudo se formaba en su garganta

\- Rachel noto el repentino cambio en la castaña – **Sara… ¿Por qué tienes tú ese brazalete?** – quiso saber comenzando a preocuparse

\- **Es que lo encontré la noche de la fiesta A Helping Hand y como no sabia de quien era, simplemente me lo quede** – Sara respondió mientras se incorporaba de su silla – **pero como ya se a quien le pertenece iré ahora mismo a regresárselo a su dueña**

\- **¿Ahora?, ¿Crees que es el mejor momento para ir hacer eso?**

\- **Es el momento perfecto para ir a regresarle su brazalete a Lauren** – Sara sentencio de forma severa – **nos vemos dentro de un rato** – se despidió de la morena y antes de que esta pudiera decirle algo salió de la sala comedor

\- **Pero que cambio de actitud tan brusco** – Rachel susurro bastante sorprendida por el extraño compartimiento de la castaña – **hola guapa** – saludo a su novia con un ternura mientras ocupaba la silla que estaba a su lado

Ashley se hallaba en los establos del club compartiendo un poco de tiempo a solas con su yegua purasangre, en verdad amaba a ese corcel con todo su corazón, había sido uno de los regalos por parte de Shelby en su cumpleaños número 15, aun podía recordar lo feliz que se sintió cuando vio por primera vez aquella enorme y hermosa yegua, la cual era blanca como la nieve, y por supuesto que nadie de su familia se sorprendió cuando decidió nombrarla Snow White.

\- **¿Me has echado de menos Snow?** – Ashley le pregunto a su yegua mientras acariciaba con ternura la cara de esta – **porque yo si te he echado de menos a ti** – beso al corcel con ternura – **lamento el no a ver venido a verte estos últimos meses, pero he estado algo desconectada del mundo… no se si lo sabes, pero mama murió en un accidente aéreo hace tres meses y yo, bueno, yo apenas y puedo levantarme de la cama desde entonces**

A diferencia Rachel, la joven Fabray sentía mucha fascinación por los caballos, y siempre expreso su deseo por practicar deportes que incluyeran a estos fascinantes animales. Y fue precisamente por eso que su madre primero la inscribió en clases de equitación, aunque pasado el tiempo se inclino por el polo, y lo practico tanto que término convirtiéndose en una de las mejores jugadoras adolescentes del club, lo que hizo que tanto Shelby como Russell se sintieran felices y orgullosos de su desempeño en dicho deporte.

\- **Gracias al cielo que estas aquí** – Alison dijo aliviada cuando encontró a la otra adolescente en los establos

\- **¿Acaso pensaste que había salido huyendo?** – Ashley le pregunto a su prima sin dejar de acariciar a su yegua

\- **Jamás pensaría eso de ti… solo me preguntaba donde estabas, desapareciste de pronto y no dijiste a donde ibas**

\- **Solo quería asegurarme de que Snow White estuviera lista…**

\- **Llamaste a tu yegua Snow White… ¿No te parece que eso es un poco predecible?**

\- Ashley miro a la otra joven con su entrecejo fruncido – **tú nombraste a tu pura sangre Kentucky** – le hecho en cara

\- **Oye, Kentucky es un gran nombre** – la joven Bells defendió su decisión

\- **Kentucky es uno de los 50 estados de nuestro país, esta situado al sudeste y su actividad económica son la manufactura de productos industrializados y el turismo** – Ashley defino como si acabara de leer un libro de historia contemporánea

\- **Si, lo que dices es cierto, pero también buena parte del estado es predominantemente rural, con la agricultura como principal fuente de ingresos, ¿entiendes ahora Fabray?, agricultura, rancho, caballos, Kentucky**

\- Ashley miro fijamente a la otra joven – **¿Es un juego de palabra la ultima parte?** – quiso saber algo confundida

\- Alison se quedo pensativa durante unos segundos – **si lo es** – respondió no muy segura de si misma – **ahora vámonos, porque pronto tenemos que estar en el campo…**

\- **Aun faltan 15 minutos para que comience el partido…**

\- **Si, lo se, pero como capitana del equipo, es mi deber asegurarme de que todo este en perfecto orden**

\- **Ay Alison, eres igual de obsesiva que mi hermana**

\- **No soy obsesiva, soy perfeccionista**

\- **Eso mismo dice Rachel, pero la verdad es que es obsesiva… por cierto, ¿contra quien jugamos?**

\- **Vaya, vaya, vaya, pero si es rebelde Fabray y su tonta secuaz**

\- Ashley cerro los ojos y soltó un suspiro cansado cuando escucho la voz de su ex mejor amiga – **por favor, dime que es un chiste** – le suplico a Alison, quien simplemente bajo su mirada, entonces se dio vuelta y se encontró con Marley

\- **Sin duda alguna, mí tarde acaba de mejorar, digo, dejar en ridículo a Ashley Fabray, es prácticamente un sueño hecho realidad** – Marley volvió hablar de forma arrogante

\- **Te recuerdo Marley, que gracias a tu incompetencia en el campo de juego, nuestro equipo quedo descalificado el año pasado… así que no presumas, porque para nadie es un secreto que tu eres muy buena maquillándote, pero eres una completa idiota jugando polo** – Ashley le hecho en cara a la castaña – **ahora si nos disculpas, tenemos que irnos** – anuncio tomando la mano de Alison para arrastrarla fuera de los establos

\- Marley contrajo duramente su mandíbula mientras veía a ambas rubias alejarse – **pequeña prostituta** – profirió en un susurro, luego poso su mirada en la yegua de su ex mejor amiga – **ya veremos quien hace el ridículo hoy** – sentencio con dureza, acercándose al corcel

Nelly había asistido al club para ver el partido de polo de Ashley, tal y como se lo había prometido a la adolescente esa mañana, sabía lo importante que era para esta su presencia durante el partido, por lo que iba a estar en primera fila, demostrándole todo su apoyo. Pero para la mala suerte del ama de llaves, cuando se dirigía hacia las gradas, se topó de frente con una persona que hacia mucho tiempo que no veía.

\- **Nelly Harper** – anuncio aquella persona sorprendida mientras se acercaba al ama de llaves

\- **Agatha** – Nelly susurro sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían, al mismo tiempo que su corazón comenzaba latir con rapidez.

\- **Por Dios, ¿Cuanto tiempo ha pasado?** – la señora Corcoran pregunto con esa sonrisa tan propia de su familia

\- **Mucho tiempo** – el ama de llaves dijo sin salir aun de su asombro – **¿Qué haces aquí Agatha?**

\- **Mi nieta, Ashley Fabray, tiene un juego de polo esta tarde** – Agatha le explico como si nada

\- _Cierto_ – Nelly se recordó mentalmente, y sintió ganas de golpearse a si misma por haber olvidado ese pequeño pero importante detalle

\- **¿A quien vienes a ver tú?**

\- Nelly sonrió nerviosamente e iba a inventar una blanca mentira, cuando un torbellino rubio se lanzo repentinamente contra su cuerpo – **no puedo creer que estés aquí** – Ashley expreso muy emocionada mientras abrazaba al ama de llaves con fuerza

\- **Le dije que vendría y lo hice** – Nelly dijo sin apartar su mirada de la señora Corcoran – **¿Por qué usted no me dijo que su abuela vendría?** – quiso saber

\- Ashley soltó al ama de llaves, entonces fue cuando se dio cuanta de la presencia de su abuela – **oh tu también viniste** – soltó emocionada lanzándose abrazar a la señora Corcoran

\- **Te prometí que vendría cielo** – Agatha le recordó a su nieta, pero ella tampoco aparto su mirada de Nelly – **¿Por qué no me dijiste que Nelly Harper era el ama de llaves de la mansión Fabray?** – pregunto intentando no sonar muy curiosa

\- La joven Fabray frunció levemente su entrecejo al escuchar aquella pregunta – **¿Por qué iba a decírtelo?** – pregunto algo confundida, entonces miro a Nelly, luego volvió a mirar a su abuela – **esperen un segundo, ¿ustedes se conocen?**

\- **No** – Nelly negó rápidamente, ganándose una mirada desconcertada por parte de Agatha – **de donde podríamos conocernos nosotras dos, yo solo soy una simple ama de llaves**

\- **Eres mucha mas que una simple ama de llaves Nelly, tu eres mi persona favorita en todo el mundo** – Ashley le aseguro a la mujer con un tono dulce, entonces vio como Alison desde lejos le hacia una seña con su mano – **bueno, ahora debo irme, porque el partido comenzara pronto… deséenme suerte**

\- **Suerte cariño** – Agatha le deseo a su nieta para luego dejar un tierno beso sobre la frente de esta

\- **Mucha suerte señorita Ashley** – Nelly también le deseo con un tono dulce y tierno – **aunque se que no la necesitara porque usted es una excelente jugadora de Polo**

Ashley sonrió complacida por los buenos deseos de ambas mujeres, y bajo la atenta mirada de las mismas se fue alejando mientras daba pequeños brinquitos de felicidad, como si fuera una niña de cinco años que acababa de recibir su primera bicicleta.

\- Agatha volvió a posar su mirada en Nelly – **mi nieta tiene razón, eres mucho más que una simple ama de llaves** – le hizo saber

\- **Es una lastima que hayas tardado 46 años en darte cuenta de eso** – el ama de llaves le hecho en cara a la otra mujer, luego sin darle tiempo a esta de que replicara continuar su camino hacia las gradas

\- **Pero que rencorosa resulto ser esa mujer** – la señora Corcoran susurro mientras veía al ama de llaves alejarse

Sara llevaba un par de minutos mirando fijamente la puerta principal de la casa de Lauren, una parte de ella se sentía triste al saber que la rubia había sido la persona que casi mato a su ex amante, mientras que su otra parte estaba hecha una furia, entendía perfectamente que la ex novia de Rachel estuviera dolía por no poder tener de regreso el amor de la morena, pero el intentar matar a Quinn para inclinar la balanza a su favor, era algo verdaderamente ruin e imperdonable.

\- La castaña presiono el timbre el cual resonó con fuerza – **mas te vale que estés en casa** – susurro mientras volvía a presionar el botón de forma insistente – **vamos, vamos** – aparto su dedo del interruptor cuando vio que la puerta empezaba abrirse, segundo después apareció Lauren, quien lucia algo enojada

\- **¿Por qué demonios tocas de esa manera Sara?** – la rubia quiso saber mientras miraba a la castaña con un poco de enfado

\- **¿Puedo pasar?**

\- Lauren no se sentía cómoda con la mirada que la castaña le daba en aquellos momentos, pero aun así acepto dejarla pasar al interior de su vivienda – **claro pasa** – dijo haciéndose a un lado para que la otra chica pasara – **¿Y bien? ¿A que haz venido?** – inquirió una vez que cerro la puerta

\- **Vine a devolverte esto** – Sara anuncio mostrándole el brazalete de oro blanco que había encontrado la noche que Quinn fue atacada – **porque es tuyo este brazalete, ¿cierto?**

\- **Si es mío** – Lauren admitió un poco sorprendida, ya que no recordaba que hubiera perdido esa prenda – **¿Dónde lo encontraste?** – quiso saber

\- **Lo encontré hace dos noches en casa de Quinn** – la castaña le dijo con un tono rígido y una mirada llena de rabia

\- Lauren se puso pálida como la muerte misma – **Sara… escucha… yo… yo…** – intentaba hablar, pero sus nervios no se lo permitían

\- **Tu la atacaste** – Sara acuso a la rubia con dureza mientras avanzaba hacia ella

\- Lauren retrocedía a conforme la castaña avanzaba – **Sara te juro…** – intento explicarse pero sus palabras quedaron a medias, porque Sara le propino un fuerte derechazo que la llevo directo al suelo

\- **Voy a matarte Lauren Harper** – Sara sentencio cayendo encima de la rubia con todas la intenciones de volver a golpearla, pero detuvo su puño a medio camino cuando escucho varios sollozos, entonces se tomo un par de segundos para mirar a la chica que ahora se encontraba bajo su cuerpo, y lo que vio, hizo que su enojo se aplacara de manera súbita – **tienes miedo** – susurro en voz baja sin poderse creer lo que sus ojos veían

\- **Yo… yo no… yo… no quería… juro que no quería hacerlo** – Lauren intentaba explicar entre sollozos – **pero ella me obligo… ella me obligo a…**

\- **Espera… espera Lauren** – la castaña le pidió interrumpiéndola – **¿De quien hablas?, ¿Quién te obligo a lastimar a Quinn?**

\- **Kim… Kimberley Mars…**

\- Al escuchar aquel nombre, Sara sintió como si alguien hubiera arrojado un balde de agua fría sobre su cuerpo – **¿De donde demonios conoces tú a Kimberley Mars?** – exigió saber

\- **Es una larga historia**

\- **Pues comienza a contarla** – la castaña le exigió a la rubia tomándola del cuello de su camisa y tirando de ella para levantarla

Eric camina decididamente hacia el escritorio de Nancy Kavner, quien era la secretaria privada del administrador general de Fabray Corporation, en su mano derecha llevaba un café capuchino con chocolate, en los tres meses que llevaba trabajando en la compañía Fabray, había estado estudiando cuidadosamente a las personas a su alrededor, y sabia muy bien que Nancy era adicta a la cafeína.

\- **Muy bien Connor, es hora de mostrar tu encanto irlandés** – Eric susurro para si mismo antes cuando se encontraba a solo unos cuantos pasos de la mujer – **hola Nancy** – saludo de forma cordial – **mira te traje algo para alegrarte la tarde** – anuncio colocando el café frente a ella

\- **Gracias Eric, eres muy amable** – Nancy agradeció tomando el café – **Dios, en verdad amo la cafeína**

\- **Eso se nota a kilómetros de distancia…**

\- **Necesitas un favor, ¿cierto Eric?**

\- **¿Por qué piensas eso?**

\- **Porque en los tres meses que llevabas trabajando aquí, no has volteado a verme y ahora de repente me traes café**

\- **Simplemente soy amable** – Eric le aseguro haciéndose el desentendido, entonces vio como Nancy arqueaba su ceja derecha de forma interrogante – **de acuerdo, si necesito un pequeño favor**

\- **¿Qué favor?**

\- **Necesito los balances administrativos de los últimos tres meses** – el joven irlandés le solicito colocando su mejor y encantadora sonrisa

\- **Nancy soltó una pequeña risa al escuchar la petición hecha por el joven irlandés** – lo siento Eric, pero no puedo ayudarte – le dijo negándose ayudarlo

\- **De acuerdo, tendrá que ser por las malas entonces** – Eric anuncio inclinándose en el escritorio para quedar cara a cara con la mujer – **me vas a dar lo que acabo de pedirte o de lo contrario, llamare a tu esposo y le contare sobre el amorío que tienes con tu jefe… ¿Qué te parece ese trato?**

\- **Tu estas alucinando Connor, yo no tengo un amorío con…** – la secretaria intento defenderse pero Eric no la dejo

\- **Por favor mujer no intentes hacerte la desentendida conmigo** – el joven irlandés pidió interrumpiendo las excusas de la mujer, seguidamente dejo caer un par de fotos instantáneas frente a esta – **la próxima vez que vayan a tener sexo, será mejor utilicen otro sito mas privado que el estacionamiento de la empresa**

\- Nancy miro detenidamente las fotos que acababan de ser puestas frente a ella, y sintió como un grueso nudo se formaba en la boca de su estomago – de **acuerdo, tu ganas, mañana en la tarde tendrás lo que deseas** – acepto algo avergonzando al ver que su sucio secreto había sido descubierto

\- Eric sonrió complacido al ver que acababa de ganar aquella pelea – **así me gusta, y ni se te ocurra decirle a nadie acerca de lo que te he pedido, porque entonces, ya sabes lo que pasara** – le advirtió antes de marcharse de regreso a su oficina

Tanto Nelly como Agatha no paraban de aplaudir y elogiar a Ashley, quien se movía por el campo de juego como un pez en el agua. El partido de polo llevaba solo veinte minutos de haber comenzado, y ya el equipo de Alison llevaba una considerable ventaja sobre el equipo contrario, y todo gracias a las agiles jugadas que la joven Fabray había estado realizando.

\- **Caramba Fabray, habían dicho que eras buena jugando polo, pero nunca imagine que fueras excelente** – Alison halago a la joven cuando estuvo a la par con la otra rubia – **no cabe duda que vamos a ganar este primer juego**

\- **Esa es la idea primita** – Ashley dijo con una enorme sonrisa mientras colocaba el mazo sobre su hombro derecho, entonces busco a su ex mejor amiga con la mirada – **¿Sabes lo que voy hacer apenas terminemos el partido?** – vio como Alison negaba con su cabeza – **voy a reírme en la cara de Marley por haberla humillado**

\- **Si, dicen que el deporte hace surgir lo mejor de las personas** – la joven Bells dijo con un tono sarcástico – **aquí vamos** **de nuevo** – anuncio cuando vio que la pelota de madera era nuevamente puesta en juego

Las dos rubias se lanzaron en busca de la pelota, con cada minuto que pasaba, el partido se hacia mas y mas intenso, así como también se intensificaba la rivalidad entre Ashley y Marley. Ambas jóvenes no se daban ni un solo momento de tregua, entre miradas furiosas y roces violentos, buscaban la pelota.

\- **Vamos Marley, esfuérzate un poco, no quiero ganarte tan fácilmente** – Ashley se burlo de su ex mejor amiga cuando esta no consiguió golpear la pelota

\- **Ten cuidado Fabray, porque mientras mas alto vuelas, mas dura es la caída** – Marley le advirtió a la joven rubia con una sonrisa siniestra

Ashley vio como la morena comenzaba a cabalgar en busca de la pelota, por lo que ella no perdió el tiempo y también cabalgo en esa dirección a toda velocidad, pero su carrera llego abruptamente a su fin, cuando de forma inesperada y sorpresiva salió disparada con todo y silla de montar de su yegua. Todos en las personas en las gradas contuvieron el aliento cuando vieron que la joven Fabray se estrellaba estrepitosamente contra el suelo y quedaba inconsciente sobre el mismo.

\- **Hola Noah** – Rachel saludo al moreno cuando vio que este entraba en la sala comedor – **¿Dormiste bien?**

\- **No tan bien como quisiera, pero algo es algo** – el joven Puckerman anuncio algo frustrado – **¿Algún cambio?** – pregunto mirando a su mejor amiga

\- **Ninguno, sigue dormida** – la morena anuncio con tristeza – **he estado leyéndole un poco** – le mostro a Noah el libro que tenia entre sus manos – **quizás eso la ayude a regresar**

\- **Se ve tan tranquila, es como si nada le molestara** – Noah comento mirando nuevamente a la rubia – **al mismo tiempo esta tan inofensiva y vulnerable**

\- **Noah…**

\- **¿Si?**

\- **¿Cómo era Quinn cuando estaba en Italia?** – Rachel pregunto, sintiendo una repentina curiosidad por conocer esa parte del pasado de su novia

\- Noah se quedo pensativo durante unos segundos – **ella era cerrada, muy cerrada, y nunca sonreía** – le hizo saber – **a diferencia de ahora, que vive sonriendo como una idiota, y todo es gracias a ti** – vio como Rachel sonreía complacida por sus palabras – **ella te ama mucho, tu cambiaste su forma de ver las cosas… después de conocerte a ti, Quinn se permitió imaginar un futuro, cosa que nunca había hecho**

\- Rachel miro a su novia, entonces sintió como sus ojos se humedecían una vez mas – **es muy injusto que ella haya tenido que pasar por tantas cosas, ha sufrido mucho** – dijo con su voz totalmente quebrada

\- **Si es muy injusto, pero todo lo malo que le ha sucedido, la hecho mas fuerte… aunque también la hecho severa y rigurosa**

\- **¿Ella alguna vez ha matado alguien?…**

\- **No, aun no ha cruzado esa línea**

\- Rachel frunció su entrecejo al escuchar aquellas palabras – **¿Eso que significa Noah?** – exigió saber

\- Noah se dio cuanta de que quizás había hablado más de lo necesario – **ah, no me prestes atención, ya no se lo que digo** – dijo intentando salirse por la tangente

\- Rachel no iba a dejar que Noah abandonara la conversación, pero sus intenciones se vieron frustradas por el sonido de su celular, miro el identificador y vio que se trataba de Nelly – **¿Qué sucede Nelly?** – Pregunto atendiendo la llamada – **espera, espera Nelly, habla despacio por favor** – le solicito al ama de llaves al no ser capaz de entender lo que esta intentaba decirle – **¿Qué?** – Pregunto histérica cuando por fin consiguió entender lo que Nelly estaba diciéndole – **¿pero ella esta bien?, claro, claro… iré enseguida**

\- **¿Qué sucede?** – Noah pregunto preocupado cuando vio que la morena estaba pálida como un fantasma

\- **Ashley tuvo un accidente mientras jugaba polo** – Rachel le hizo saber al joven Puckerman – **en estos momentos la están trasladando a una clínica…** **tengo que ir con ella** – entonces miro a su novia con ciertas dudas

\- **Descuida morena, ve con tu hermana, que yo cuidare de tu rubia** – Noah le hizo saber dándole un pequeño guiño con su ojos derecho

\- **Gracias Noah** – la morena agradeció abrazando fuertemente al joven – **llámame de inmediato si hay algún cambio**

\- **Descuida lo hare** – Noah le prometió y entonces vio como la morena salió a toda prisa de la sala comedor – **bien rubia, sigamos leyéndote un poco** – anuncio ocupando la silla donde anteriormente había estado sentada Rachel

Sara escucho atentamente la historia de cómo Lauren y Kimberley se conocieron y como la segunda forzó a la primera para que atentara contra la vida de Quinn. A conforme la historia iba avanzando, diversos fueron los sentimientos que se aglomeraron en el pecho de la castaña, pero el principal de todos esos sentimientos fue la decepción, porque por un momento llego a creer que la joven Harper, era una luchadora como ella, pero se había equivocado, porque esta no era mas que un fraude.

\- **Estas juzgándome, ¿cierto?** – Lauren inquirió al notar la forma en como la castaña la miraba

\- **Si lo estoy haciendo** – Sara admitió sin ningún tipo de remordimiento

\- **No tienes derecho a juzgarme Sara** – la rubia se quejo incorporándose de su asiento y dándole la espalda a la otra chica

\- **¿No lo tengo?** – la castaña le pregunto con enfado – **apuñalaste a mi mejor amiga** – le recordó su mas reciente delito

\- **No tenía opción…**

\- **Siempre hay opciones alternas Lauren, pero a ti, simplemente no te dio la gana de considerar otras opciones**

\- **Tú no sabes lo que es tener necesidades**

\- **¿Crees que tu vida ha sido dura?** – Sara cuestiono sintiéndose ofendida por los argumentos dados por la rubia – **mis padres murieron en accidente de auto cuando yo era solo una niña, entonces tuve que ir a vivir con una tía que me maltrataba tanto física como verbalmente, cuando tenia 18 años, un profesor de la universidad donde estudiaba, quiso propasarse conmigo, pero como me resistí, hizo que me expulsaran alegando que yo lo acosaba** **, los siguientes cinco años estuve sobreviviendo, hasta que la chica que supuestamente era mi mejor amiga, me convenció para que ejerciera el oficio mas antiguo del mundo**

\- Lauren se quedo estupefacta al escuchar la historia de Sara, pero lo que mas le sorprendía era la ultima parte de la misma – **espera, esta diciendo que tú…**

\- **Si, yo era prostituta** – la castaña completo sin sentirse avergonzada de sus palabras ni mucho menos de su pasado – **pero no me avergüenzo de eso, porque yo vendía mi cuerpo, pero no mi dignidad, esa siempre la mantuve intacta… a diferencia de ti, que vendiste tu dignidad al mejor postor**

\- La rubia bajo su mirada y apretó sus labios en un intento por no romper en llanto – **sabe que Quinn esta viva** – susurro en un tono bastante bajo

\- **¿Qué?**

\- Lauren volvió a mirar a la castaña – **Kimberley… ella sabe que Quinn esta viva, y va intentar asesinarla nuevamente** – se atrevió a confesar eso que antes había jurado que no confesaría

\- Sara por unos instantes se sintió descolocada ante aquella confesión – **¿Cómo estas tan segura de eso?** – quiso saber

\- **Porque ella vino a verme ayer en la mañana para exigirme que terminara el trabajo, pero yo me negué hacerlo**

\- **Rayos** – Sara se quejo angustiada al conocer esa nueva información, entonces miro a Lauren de forma severa – **vamos** – sentencio tomándola del cuello de su camisa y llevándola a arrastra hacia la puerta

Nelly caminaba de un lado a otro por la sala de espera, mientras que Agatha permanecía sentada con su mirada fija al frente, ninguna de las dos mujer se habían atrevió a pronunciar palabra alguna desde su llegada a la clínica, así como tampoco habían tenido noticas sobre el estado de salud de Ashley, y eso estaba poniéndoles los nervios de puntas a ambas mujeres.

\- **Nelly** – Rachel llamo al ama de llaves apareciendo de pronto en la sala de espera

\- **Señorita Rachel, gracias al cielo que llega** – Nelly agradeció abrazando afectuosamente a la morena

\- **¿Abuela?** – La morena cuestiono, al notar la presencia de Agatha – **¿Qué haces aquí?** – Entonces sacudió su cabeza un par de veces – que pregunta mas tonta – se regaño a si misma – **¿Cómo esta Ashley?**

\- **Aun no sabemos nada, los médicos no han dicho nada** – Nelly se adelanto a responder – **pero de seguro pronto vienen hablarnos… porque no creo que su hermana tenga nada grabe**

\- **Si no tuviera nada grabe no estaría aquí en la clínica** – Rachel se quejo algo inquieta por la salud de su hermana

\- **¿Familiares de Ashley Fabray?** – alguien pregunto una voz masculina apareciendo repentinamente en la sala de espera

\- **Soy su hermana** – Rachel se presento con el medico

\- **Soy su abuela** – Agatha se presento segundos después que su nieta

\- **Soy Nelly** – el ama de llaves dijo a toda prisa, y casi de forma inmediata las otras dos mujeres la miraron de manera inquisitiva – **no suelo pensar con claridad cuando estoy nerviosa** – admitió un poco avergonzada

\- **¿Cómo esta mi nieta?** – Agatha pidió saber visiblemente preocupada por la salud de su nieta

\- **Tiene una contusión cerebral, la clavícula derecha fractura, al igual que su costilla superior derecha** – el medico les explico – **en estos momentos se le esta realizando una tomografía para descartar algún daño cerebral profundo, pero por lo que he podido observar, no hay ningún peligro aparente**

\- **¿Entonces ella va estar bien?** – Rachel se apresuro a preguntar antes que Nelly y su abuela

\- **Le tomara un par de meses recuperarse totalmente, pero si, estará bien** – el medico les aseguro y pudo ver como las tres mujeres frente a el respiraban con alivio – **bueno, volveré luego para avisarles cuando la señorita Fabray este en una habitación y así podrán verla**

\- **Menudo susto** – Rachel dijo suspirando con alivio

\- Y gracias a Dios que solo fue eso, un susto – Nelly dijo bastante agradecida que la situación de Ashley no fuera grabe – **iré por un café, ¿quieren algo?**

\- **Yo estoy bien Nelly, gracias** – Rachel le hizo saber al ama de llaves

\- **Yo quiero un te de manzanilla** – Agatha le pidió a la otra mujer, y vio como esta asentía de manera afirmativa, antes de marcharse hacia la cafetería

\- **Espero que después de esto, Ashley decida desistir de montar a caballo** – Rachel dijo con algo de esperanza, aun no entendía porque su hermana sentía tanta fascinación por esos animales

\- **No creo que eso pase, ella ama montar y después de lo que vi hoy en club, pudo decir que es muy buena haciéndolo** – Agatha dijo halagando las habilidades equitación de su nieta y tirando por el suelo los deseos de su nieta mayor – **por cierto, ¿Por qué no fuiste al partido de polo?**

\- Rachel se quedo descolocada ante la pregunta hecha por su abuela – **tenia un asunto importante que atender** – respondió algo nerviosa

\- **¿Algo relacionado con tu venganza contra Russell?** – la señora Corcoran no perdió el tiempo para hacerle saber a su nieta que estaba al tanto de toda la situación, entonces vio como esta apartaba su mirada – **por cierto, fue bastante interesante la visita del señor Sasaki… ¿no vas a decir nada al respecto?**

\- **Si ya lo sabes todo, no hay nada que decir entonces**

\- **Hay mucho que decir jovencita** – Agatha le aseguro con un tono severo

\- **Se que te esta costando trabajo entender toda esta situación, pero quiero que tengas muy presente que todo lo que estoy haciendo es por bien mayor, Russell Fabray tiene que pagar por todo lo que no ha hecho**

\- **Créeme que entiendo muy bien la situación Rachel, y es precisamente por que la entiendo que estoy preocupada por ti**

\- **¿Preocupada?**

\- **Si preocupada** – la señora Corcoran confirmo acercándose a su nieta – **esto no se trata de un juego Rachel, es una venganza en contra de uno de los hombres mas poderoso del país, y eso es muy peligroso**

\- **Estoy consciente de lo peligrosa que es toda esta situación**

\- ¿ **Lo estas?, porque a mi me parece que no es así**

\- **¿Eso que significa?**

\- **Te quiero fuera de este juego** – Agatha ordeno de manera severa – **quiero que Ashley y tu tomen un avión y se vayan muy lejos**

\- **¿Qué?** – Rachel inquirió sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar – **yo no iré a ninguna parte, mi lugar esta aquí, así que puedes molestarte, gritarme e incluso dejar de hablarme, pero mi decisión no cambiara y si tu quieres se parte de este juego de venganza entonces tendrás que jugar según mis reglas, porque sino es así, quien deberá tomar ese avión serás tu**

\- **Eres tan parecida a tu madre** – Agatha susurro mirando a su nieta con cierta admiración – **estoy tan orgullosa de ti cariño**

\- **¿Eso significa que estas de acuerdo con mis términos?** – Rachel inquirió un poco dudosa

\- **Si lo estoy** – la señora Corcoran confirmo – **haremos las cosas a tu manera**

\- **Bien** – Rachel dijo complicidad al ver que había conseguido doblegar a la gran Agatha Corcoran

Kimberley desde el interior de su auto miraba la casa de Quinn, no tenia conocimiento de cuantas personas estaban custodiando a la rubia en ese momento, por lo que esperaba a que Paul le diera dicha información. Al principio el abogado se había negado ayudarla, pero después de recordarle una vez más que no estaba en posición de negarle nada, este finalmente había accedido a decirle lo que deseaba saber. Su celular sonó, dándole a conocer que tenía un mensaje " _Solo Noah acompaña a Quinn en este momento"_ sonrió complacida al leer aquel mensaje, entonces sin ningún tipo de dudas salió de su vehículo y dirigió hacia la casa de Quinn

\- **Maldita sea, esto no puede ser** – Sara se quejó con enfado al ver que su llamada nuevamente era desviada al buzón de voz – **no entiendo para que las personas compran un celular, si a la final no van atenderlo**

\- **¿Noah sigue sin atender el teléfono?** – pregunto Lauren, quien ese momento era quien conducía el auto de la castaña

\- **Al igual que Rachel, y por alguna extraña razón, el teléfono de la casa esta muerto** – Sara le hizo bastante preocupada, entonces miro a través de la ventanilla de su auto – **¿Por qué nos detuvimos?**

\- **Al parecer hay una choque** – Lauren le informo mirándola a través del espejo retrovisor

\- **Pues has algo** – la castaña le exigió de manera autoritaria

\- **¿Qué quiere que haga?, pasarle por encima a los demás autos**

\- Sara resoplo con frustración – **sabes que, seguiré a pie, no estamos muy lejos** – le informo a la rubia antes de descender del vehículo – **maldito trafico** – se quejó antes lanzarse a correr

Noah seguía concentrado leyéndole a su mejor amiga, cuando de pronto escucho algunos quejidos, levanto su vista del libro que tenía en sus manos y miro a Quinn, entonces noto como la rubia comenzaba a removerse, sonrió feliz al ver que después de muchas largas horas de ausencia su mejor amiga regresaba a la realidad.

\- **Hola rubia** – Noah le susurro a su mejor amiga una vez que esta había conseguido abrir sus ojos – **es un alivio verte despierta** – vio como los ojos de la rubia se abrieron como platos – **espera, espera… no te esfuerces en hablar, estas entubada** – le hizo saber al ver que intentaba decirle algo – **¿Qué sucede rubia?** – pregunto frunciendo su entrecejo cuando Quinn comenzó a removerse de forma inquieta

El joven Puckerman tuvo intenciones de girarse para ver lo que su mejor amiga señalaba, pero no consiguió llevar acabo su acción, ya que sintió una fuerte descarga eléctrica en la parte baja de su espalda, descarga que lo mando de bruces contra el suelo y desmayándolo casi de forma inmediata.

\- **Sigues teniendo mas testículos que cerebro Puckerman** – Kimberley dijo mientras miraba al moreno que yacía inconsciente en el suelo – **y eso si que es triste**

Kim avanzo hacia la mesa donde se encontraba Quinn, y cuando estuvo frente a esta, la miro directamente a los ojos y le regalo una sonrisa siniestra. Había pasado dos años desde la última vez que estuvieron frente a frente, pero ahora las circunstancias eran diferentes, ahora era la rubia quien se encontraba totalmente desarmada e indefensa. El momento de su revancha había llegado.

\- **Hola Stevens** – Kimberley saludo a la rubia, quien lucia sorprendida y asustada – **¿Sorprendida de verme?... te lo advertí hace dos años atrás, te dije que la próxima vez que nos viéramos, seria tu final, pero no quisiste escucharme** – le enseño el puñal que tenia en su mano derecha – **el día de tu juicio a llegado Stevens** – sentencio con un tono macabro y siniestro

 _Se suele decir que el que esté libre de pecado que arroje la primera piedra, y estar libre de pecado, requiere el perdón absoluto, libre de sospechas y responsabilidades, pero cuando tus recuerdos son heridas aun abiertas, el perdón es la emoción humana menos natural_

* * *

 **DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Al igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.**

* * *

 **Se aceptan comentarios buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor**

 **Pagina de Facebook: Miss Writer 05**


	13. Chapter 12 - Intuition

**Empire**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Intuition**

 _Hay quienes piensa que la intuición es un don, pero también puede ser una maldición, una voz que nos llama desde lugares que más valdrían que permanecieran inexplorados, un eco de recuerdos que nunca morirán, por mucho que nos esforcemos en matarlos_

\- _Noah, podrías dejar de moverte, comienzas a marearme – Quinn le exigió a su mejor amigo viendo como este caminaba de un lado a otro_

\- _Lo siento, pero estoy muy nervioso – el moreno dijo deteniendo su andar – si no conseguimos que Charles Mars nos conceda el proyecto Castello d'oro, el banco nos comerá vivos_

\- _Por Dios Noah, tu negatividad es exasperante – la rubia se quejo al escuchar las dudas que su mejor amigo estaba teniendo – tenemos una excelente propuesta, y Charles Mars es un empresario tan curioso como ambicioso, por lo que le resultara bastante tentadora nuestra oferta_

\- _Espero que tengas razón rubia, porque lo ultimo que deseo es tener una entidad bancaria pisándome el cuello…_

 _Aun les faltaba dos años para acabar la carrera, pero los futuros arquitectos ya se encontraban realizando los primeros proyectos empresariales de Stevens & Puckerman Construcciones, la cual en esos momentos era una constructoras muy pequeña y completamente anónima en Roma. Pero tenían intenciones de agrandarla y hacerla conocida y para que eso ocurriera, se estaban viendo en la necesidad de buscar los empresarios que tenían intenciones de realizar proyectos de construcción y en ese preciso momento era Charles Mars quien tenía el mas importante y multimillonario proyecto de la ciudad italiana, un proyecto que fue nombrado Castello d'oro (Catillo de oro?, Y si conseguían dicho proyecto, entonces no solo saldrían de su anonimato, sino que también ganarían gran popularidad y mucho, mucho dinero. _

\- _Señorita Stevens, señor Puckerman, el señor Mars lo recibirá ahora – el ama de llaves de Charles Mars les hizo saber señalándoles la puerta del despacho de su jefe_

\- _Aquí vamos – Quinn susurro alisando su vestido – ¿listo? – interrogo a su mejor amigo_

\- _No, pero vamos – Noah respondió y tomo un gran bocado de aire_

 _Ambos jóvenes se dirigieron hacia la puerta que el ama de llaves les había señalado hacia un par de segundos. Quinn fue quien toco con sutileza un par de veces, segundos después escucho como una voz masculina al otro lado le autorizaba a entrar. Los futuros arquitectos ingresaron al despacho y se encontraron con un hombre sentado tras un hermoso y elegante escritorio al estilo colonial_

\- _Jóvenes, sean bienvenidos – Charles Mars saludo ambos mientras los veía acercarse – por favor, tomen asiento – pidió indicándoles las dos sillas que estaban ubicadas frente a su escritorio_

 _Charles Mars, era un hombre que vacilaba entre los 48 o 50 años de edad, de rasgos ingleses bien definidos, cabellera rubia, ojos azules intensos y complexión delgada…_

\- _¿Puedo ofrecerles algo de tomar? – El empresario interrogo a los jóvenes, pero ambos negaron con su cabeza – entonces díganme, ¿Qué los trae a mi humilde morada?_

\- _Bueno señor Mars, debo decir que humilde no es la palabra que describe su mansión – Quinn comento paseando su mirada por los alrededores – por cierto, el estilo colonial de su despacho es verdaderamente exquisito_

\- _Veo que es una persona que conoce de estilo señorita Stevens_

\- _Tengo excelentes gustos señor Mars, por lo que mi ojo bastante critico_

\- _Eso ya puedo verlo – el señor Mars susurro con un tono analítico – ahora díganme, ¿en que puedo ayudarles?_

\- _Señor Mars, mi socia y yo estamos aquí para hablar de negocios – Noah le informo al empresario de manera firme y decidida_

\- _¿Negocios?, no quiero sonar ofensivo, pero que negocios podría querer hacer yo con dos jóvenes como ustedes_

\- _Sabemos sobre el proyecto "Castello d'oro"_

\- _¿Son arquitectos?_

\- _Dentro de dos años lo seremos – Noah confeso un tanto inseguro – pero tenemos una constructora…_

\- _Claro que la tienen – el señor Mars susurro casi en forma de burla_

\- _Señor Mars, se que le parecemos jóvenes e inexpertos pero – Quinn intento hablar pero el señor Mars no se lo permitió_

\- _Son jóvenes e inexpertos – Charles aseguro de forma tajante – ¿de verdad creen que voy a poner un proyecto tan grande y costoso como lo es "Castello d'oro" en sus manos? – vio que ambos jóvenes lucían algo avergonzados – puedo ver que ambos son muy valientes, porque hay que tener mucho valor para venir aquí e intentar conseguir un proyecto multimillonario con una experiencia prácticamente nula, y es precisamente por esa valentía que les voy a dar una oportunidad_

\- _Con… – ambos jóvenes inquirieron de manera esperanzada_

\- _No, "Castello d'oro" será desarrollado por Emporio & asociados, de hecho, ayer firmamos el contracto reglamentario – el señor Mars le hizo saber – pero tengo otro proyecto en cuesta, no es tan grande como el que vinieron a buscar, pero si es muy costoso, y estoy seguro de que dicho proyecto les dará la experiencia necesaria para abrirse paso en el mercado de construcción _

\- _Nos sentimos halagados con la oportunidad que nos esta dando señor Mars – Quinn le agradeció al empresario por la oportunidad que había decidido darles – pero necesito saber, ¿Por qué lo hace?_

\- _El señor Mars tomo un poco de aire antes de hablar – muchas veces de las ideas mas pequeñas surgen grandes proyectos, tan grandes, que te pueden elevar hasta la cima y mantenerte ahí durante mucho tiempo… ustedes dos jóvenes, son mis pequeñas ideas, ahora veamos hasta donde son capaces de llegar – les explico a ambos jóvenes, quienes se miraron entre si para luego volverlo a mirar nuevamente a el – ahora pueden irse, mi secretaria los llamara para darles la fecha de la reunión oficial_

 _No habían conseguido el proyecto que fueron a buscar, pero no se marcharon con las manos vacías, porque tenían un proyecto, que como ya lo había dicho anteriormente Charles Mars, no era tan grande como "Castello d'oro", pero era un buen comienzo para su constructora. Por lo que se sentían felices y complacidos, aunque también tenían muy presente de que el camino a recorrer no iba ser sencillo, pero conseguirán llevar acabo sus metas, después de todo, no había nada que ellos no pudieran hacer_

\- _Deberíamos ir a celebrar – Noah propuso mientras se dirigían hacia su auto – ¿Qué dices rubia?_

\- _Creo que deberíamos guardar los festejos para cuando hayamos completado el proyecto Noah – Quinn sugirió ingresando en el asiento de copiloto – además, tengo planes con Sara_

\- _¿Acaso tu novia no te puede permitirte una noche de celebración con tu mejor amigo? – el moreno pregunto con todas las intenciones de provocar a su mejor amiga_

\- _Sara no es mi novia, ella es mi amiga – Quinn dijo algo cansada de tener que repetirle lo mismo una y otra vez, entonces noto la mirada inquisitiva que su mejor amigo le daba – ¿Qué?_

\- _¿Por qué dices que Sara solo es tu amiga?_

\- _Porque lo es…_

\- _Una amiga con la cual te acuestas_

\- _Nosotras no…–_

\- _Hay por favor rubia, no intentes negar lo innegable – Noah interrumpió a su mejor amiga cuando esta intento defenderse – se que te acuestas con Sara, y no te juzgo por ello, créeme que no lo hago… pero si me parece un poco extraño, que te llevaras a Sara a vivir contigo, que te acuestes con ella y digas que solo es tu amiga, eso es raro…_

\- _Lo digo, porque es la verdad Noah, Sara es mi amiga, y si, es cierto, que nosotras a veces nos divertimos un poco, pero nada más…_

\- _¿Por qué te la llevaste a vivir contigo?_

\- _Porque necesitaba ayuda – la rubia respondió como si nada, entonces vio como su mejor amigo contraída su mandíbula con fuerza – ¿Qué es lo que en realidad te molesta Noah? – pregunto sin ningún tipo de rodeo_

\- _¿En verdad quieres que responda esa pregunta?_

\- _Si, si quiero…_

\- _Noah tomo un poco de aire antes de hablar – la verdad es que me molesta que seas más abierta con Sara que conmigo – le hizo saber con un tono algo brusco_

\- _¿De que hablas Noah?_

\- _Llevamos tres años conociéndonos y no se absolutamente nada de ti_

\- _Claro que sabes cosas de mi Noah…_

\- _Solo se que_ _naciste en Chicago, que tu padre murió cuando tenias 10 años y tu madre cuando cumpliste 18 años y heredaste la fortuna que estos te dejaron…_

\- _Ves como si sabes cosas de mí – Quinn dijo con un tono divertido casi como si estuviera burlándose del moreno_

\- _Siempre he creído que hay algo raro en tu historia – Noah le hizo saber lo que había estado sintiendo desde hacia algún tiempo_

\- _Nunca pensé que fueras tan paranoico Noah, ves fantasmas donde no los hay, así que deja de hacerlo – la rubia aseguro intentando terminar aquella conversación, ya que no le gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando_

 _En una inesperada acción, Noah estaciono su aun lado de la carretera y miro fijamente a su mejor amiga, quien se quedo totalmente sorprendida por la manera en que había procedido_

\- _Escucha Quinn, soy tu mejor amigo, tu colega, tu socio, gracias a mí ya no eres virgen…_

\- _Por enésima vez Noah, no me acosté con Sara la noche de mi cumpleaños – Quinn se quejo algo molesta interrumpiendo a su mejor amigo_

\- _Pero gracias a mí conociste Sara – el moreno le recordó ese importante detalle – así que, técnicamente yo soy el héroe... en fin, lo que trato de decirte, es que, se que ocultas algo, pero no tienes porque llevar esa carga tu sola, puedes confiar en mi rubia, sea lo que sea, yo lo entenderé…_

 _Quinn deseaba estar molesta por la insistencia de Noah en saber la verdad sobre su pasado, pero no podía hacerlo, por el simple hecho de que su mejor amigo tenía razón, ya llevaban tres años de amistad y ella en ningún momento había intentado siquiera en ser honesta con el moreno. Algo que a veces la llenaba de culpa y remordimiento, pero se consolaba diciéndose que era lo mejor para su amigo, porque mientras menos supiera mas seguro estaría._

\- _Hola tu – Sara saludo a cierta rubia cuando esta apenas entro en el pent-house – ¿Cómo te fue? – quiso saber sobre la reunión con el señor Mars_

\- _No conseguimos el proyecto que fuimos a buscar, pero si conseguimos otro, no igual de grande pero si igual de costoso – Quinn le respondió mientras se despojaba de su abrigo_

\- _Vaya, eso es genial – la castaña celebro lanzándose abrazar a la otra chica_

\- _Si, bastante genial – la rubia coincidió con un tono apagado, lo cual enseguida llamo la atención de la otra chica_

\- _¿Sucede algo? – Sara pregunto preocupada por la actitud apagada de la rubia_

\- _Noah esta comenzando a sospechar de mi historia, se le ha metido en la cabeza de que le estoy ocultándole cosas – Quinn respondió bastante preocupada por las sospechas de su mejor amigo_

\- _¿Y no es lo que haces? – la castaña le cuestiono con algo de sarcasmo_

\- _Sabes bien que no puedo decirle la verdad de mi pasado a Noah – la rubia le recordó algo molesta por el tono sarcástico que la otra chica había usado anteriormente_

\- _¿Por qué no?, ese fue tu plan original cuando lo conociste, ¿o me equivoco?_

\- _Si, es cierto, pero las cosas ahora han cambiado, las circunstancias han cambiado…_

\- _¿Exactamente que ha cambiado?_

\- _Que Noah es mi mejor amigo, no puedo decirle la verdad, ni menos meterlo en mis planes de venganza_

\- _¿No crees que deberías dejar que sea el quien decida si te ayuda o simplemente se aleja?_

\- _¿Qué estas diciendo?_

\- _Estoy diciendo que deberías darle la opción de elegir, así como me la has dado a mí… digo, me parece que seria lo más justo_

\- _Sara…_

\- _Quinn, necesitaras aliados para poder llevar acabo tus planes de venganza, pero sobre todo, necesitaras a tu mejor amigo… se que Noah es un zángano de primera categoría, pero te quiere mucho, y tu deberías ser condescendiente con su cariño_

\- _Quinn miro a la castaña durante unos segundos – de acuerdo Sara, pensare en lo que me has dicho, pero no prometo nada – acepto pensar si le decía o no la verdad a su mejor amigo_

\- _Ves, eso es lo que me encanta de ti – la castaña dijo comenzando a dejar pequeños besos sobre el cuello de la rubia – sabes escuchar a la voz de tu conciencia_

\- _Oye, deja de hacer eso – Quinn le pidió a la castaña mientras tomaba un poco de distancia de esta – comienzas a excitarme_

\- _Esa es la idea señorita Stevens – Sara aseguro con un tono pícaro y seductor, mientras se acercaba a su amante y antes de que esta tuviera la oportunidad de protestar, atrapo sus labios en un profundo y apasionado beso_

 _Ya habían trascurrido varios meses desde que Sara se había mudado al pent-house de Quinn, meses en los cuales, la rubia se había sentido un poco mas cómoda, porque su la castaña le había puesto un calor hogareño al lugar, un calor hogareño que hacia mucho tiempo no experimentaba. Aunque siempre había sido clara y honesta con la otra chica, siempre le había dejado en claro, que a pesar de vivir juntas, y de que en muchas ocasiones compartían la misma cama, ellas simplemente eran amigas y nada más._

\- _Jóvenes, sean bienvenidos – Charles Mars saludo de forma calurosa tanto a Quinn como a Noah mientras los recibía en la sala de junta de su empresa_

 _Habían pasado casi una semana cuando la secretaria de Charles Mars se comunico con ambos jóvenes para darle la fecha, hora y el lugar exacto de donde se reunirían con el señor Mars y la junta directiva de la empresa._

\- _Permítanme presentarles a mi junta directiva – el señor Mars les indico señalando a las personas que en esos momentos se encontraban acompañándolo en la mesa – Lucas Mastronardi, mi vicepresidente – señalo a un hombre mayor y cabellos canosos, que estaba ubicado a su izquierda, Noah y Quinn vieron como aquel hombre les dedico una cordial sonrisa – Francesco Mancini, quien es el director ejecutivo y por ende el secretario de la junta – informo ahora señalando a un hombre, de unos 35 años de edad que permanecía junto al señor Mastronardi – y por ultimo, pero no menos importante, la tesorera de la empresa, y mi hija, Kimberley Mars – esta vez apunto a una hermosa joven de cabellera rubia castaña y ojos cafés, que se encontraba sentada a su derecha – Kim, no es solo socia y parte activa de mi empresa, ella también es arquitecto de tiempo completo, incluso tiene su propia constructora, la cual es bastante reconocida aquí en Italia… en pocas palabras se puede decir que mi hija es una chica bastante ocupada_

\- _Gracias por la introducción – Kimberley le agradeció a su padre con un poco de sarcasmo – además, no creo que sea un crimen el ser una mujer que trabaja a tiempo completo_

\- _Cielo, honestamente pienso que el exceso de trabajo te golpeara de frente un día de esto – el señor Mars le hizo saber a su hija, quien simplemente puso los ojos en blanco – en fin, vayamos a los que nos compete – miro a los recién llegados – damas y caballeros de la junta les presento a Quinn Stevens y Noah Puckerman_

\- _Es un placer conocerlos – Quinn dijo dedicándoles una cordial sonrisa a todos los presentes_

\- _Bueno, el motivo de esta reunión es para informarles que he tomado la decisión de entregarles a la señorita Stevens y el señor Puckerman el proyecto "Il Piccolo Villaggio" – el señor Mars informo a su junta directiva_

\- _¿Qué? – Kimberley pregunto escandalizada al escuchar la decisión de su padre – espera un segundo, tu no puedes hacer eso…_

\- _¿Por qué no?_

\- _Porque teníamos un acuerdo, Emporio & Asociados desarrollaría __Castello d'oro y mi constructora se encargaría_ _"Il Piccolo Villaggio" – Kim le recordó a su progenitor el acuerdo al cual habían llegado anteriormente_

\- _Kimberley, hija mía, recuerdo perfectamente nuestro acuerdo, pero después de pensarlo mucho, me di cuenta de que permitir que tu constructora desarrolle "Il Piccolo Villaggio" no es la mejor jugada que puedo hacer – el señor Mars reconoció sin ningún tipo de remordimiento – en este momento tu constructora esta desarrollando tres proyectos muy grandes, y "Il Piccolo Villaggio" es un proyecto muy importante y costoso, por lo que quiero sea tratado de manera prioritaria_

\- _¿Y crees que conseguirás eso entregándole el proyecto a una constructora completamente desconocida?_

\- _A veces hija mía, para ganar hay que saber apostar, o en algunas ocasiones, hay que saber a quien apostarle – Charles le explico a su hija, intentando suavizar toda aquella incomoda situación – además, la señorita Stevens y el señor Puckerman son los dos mejores estudiantes de su clase, han contribuido en diversos proyectos universitarios y dos de sus proyectos fueron comprados por una "SIANCA. C.A" – dio a conocer para dejar muy en claro que tenia pleno conocimiento del currículum de ambos jóvenes – ahora, vamos a sentarnos para explicarle a estos dos encantadores jóvenes, todo lo referente al proyecto, y escuchar lo que ellos tienen para ofrecernos_

 _El señor Mars, les dio a conocer a Quinn y Noah, los pormenores de "Il Piccolo Villaggio, el cual consistía en la construcción de un edificio departamental en pleno centro de Roma, también les hizo saber necesitaba que el proyecto estuviera terminado en 6 meses como máximo. Y los futuros arquitectos hicieron saber que Stevens & Puckerman Construcciones contaban con todos los equipos necesarios y requeridos para la ejecución de dicho proyecto, lo único que necesitaban encontrar era la mano obrera, pero aseguraron que en el plazo de una semana habrían resuelto el asunto. _

\- _Bien, creo que hasta los momentos, se ha dicho todo lo que se debía decir – Charles Mars dijo dando por concluida la reunión – se organizara otra reunión, para hablar acerca del presupuesto y los ajustes del mismo, ¿de acuerdo? – todos los presentes asintieron con su cabeza, todos, excepto Kimberley, quien durante toda la reunión se mantuvo callada y poco participativa_

 _De forma muy diplomática, Quinn y Noah se despidieron de todos los presentes con un fuerte y cordial apretón de mano. Luego abandonaron la sala de juntas, pero no habían llegado al ascensor cuando la voz de Kimberley los detuvo en seco. Ambos se miraron brevemente antes de girarse para enfrentar a la joven Mars._

\- _¿Necesita algo señorita Mars? – Quinn le pregunto a la joven con una sonrisa algo forzada_

\- _Solo quiero disculparme por lo sucedido anteriormente, no fue mi intención hacerlos sentir mal, ni nada por el estilo – Kimberley les hizo saber a ambos jóvenes_

\- _Esta bien, de hecho es comprensible su reacción al saber que su padre le ha quitado un importante proyecto tan importante para dárselo a dos jóvenes y sexy estudiantes de arquitectura – Noah le dijo a la castaña con ese tono pícaro y seductor que era tan propio de si mismo_

\- _Veo que el narcisismo no murió con Hitler – Kim alego de manera sarcástica dejando entrever con claridad su desagrado hacia el joven Puckerman_

\- _Noah, porque no me esperas abajo, iré en un minuto – Quinn le pidió a su mejor amigo, pero sin apartar su mirada de la joven Mars_

\- _Por supuesto rubia, sabes que nunca me ha gustado permanecer junto a una persona después de haber sido insultado por esta – el morena dijo mientras miraba a Kim de forma rígida – que tenga buenas días señorita Mars – se despidió la chica, quien simplemente asintió a modo de despedida_

\- _Tu socio es algo sensible – Kim comento mirando a Noah alejarse hacia el ascensor – aunque debo decir que la sensibilidad no es algo común en los hombres heterosexuales_

\- _Noah no es gay, si es lo que insinúa – Quinn defendió a su mejor amigo – y aunque le parezca imposible, el tiene una mente muy brillante_

\- _Me disculpo si mi comentario la ofendió_

\- _Al menos se que esta disculpa si viene de parte de usted y no de su padre, como la anterior_

\- _Kimberley no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar las afirmaciones de la rubia – veo que sabe leer muy bien a las personas señorita Stevens – dijo a modo de felicitación_

\- _Tengo la experiencia necesaria, como para saber quien es sincero y quien no lo es…_

\- _¿En serio?, ¿Experiencia? – Kim tomo un poco de aire antes de continuar – no se ofenda, pero usted no es tan mayor como para poder alegar que tiene mucha experiencia en la vida, de hecho, con solo verla, puedo afirmar que ni siquiera pasa de los 23 años_

\- _No se necesita un largo andar en la vida para adquirir experiencia señorita Mars, solo unos cuantos eventos y ya – Quinn aseguro de manera serena pero firme_

\- _Sus palabras solo confirman lo que yo pienso señorita Stevens_

\- _¿Y que piensa?_

\- _Pienso que tanto usted como su socio, no son de fiar, la verdad es que no se como hicieron para convencer a mi padre de que les entregara el proyecto Il Piccolo Villaggio, pero algo si es seguro, no me quedare de brazos cruzados – Kimberley sentencio dejando ver claramente que intentaría recuperar nuevamente "Il Piccolo Villaggio"_

\- _Vaya, solo tenemos unas pocas horas de habernos conocido y ya nos juzga tan duramente – Quinn dijo en forma de broma e intentando no caer en las provocaciones de la otra chica_

\- _No los juzgo, de hecho me reservo mi juicio hasta que haya encontrado algo que sirva para juzgarlos – la castaña le hizo saber que tenia intenciones de hacer lo que fuera necesario para desacreditarla ante su padre_

\- _Si ya tomo una decisión señorita Mars, entonces lo único que me queda es desearle buena suerte en su búsqueda – la rubia le deseo a la otra chica sin dejarse intimidar por las amenazas que esta le hacia_

 _Kimberley le dio una sonrisa falsa a la rubia y acto seguido a eso, giro sobre sus talones y regreso a la sala de juntas donde su padre la esperaba con un vaso de whisky en su mano, lo que la hizo fruncir su entrecejo._

\- _No crees que sea un poco temprano para beber – Kim le dijo a su progenitor dándole a conocer su descontento_

\- _¿Hiciste lo que te pedí? – el señor Mars quiso saber ignorando el reclamo hecho anteriormente por esta_

\- _Hacer que me disculpara con esos niños ha sido algo exagerado – la heredera del imperio Mars volvió a quejarse – sobre todo cuando sabes bien que yo tengo razón_

\- _Kimberley ya hablamos del asunto y no vamos a volver hacerlo – Charles sentencio de manera severa e intentando no perder la paciencia con su hija_

\- _Esos niños te traerán problemas_

\- _Esos niños son futuros grandes empresarios, solo necesitan una oportunidad_

\- _¿Y por que debes ser tu quien les de esa oportunidad?_

\- _¿Y porque no?_

\- _Papa…_

\- _Kimberley, eres una chica inteligente, brillante y muy testaruda, pero necesito que dirijas esa testarudez aun propósito que sea benéfico para ti, no destructivo, y obsesionarte con la señorita Stevens y el joven Puckerman, no es un propósito beneficioso – el señor Mars le advirtió a la chica esperando que esta tomara en cuenta su consejo paternal – ahora debo atender otros asuntos igual de importante – anuncio antes de abandonar la sala de juntas_

\- _Kim asintió a las palabras de su padre y espero a que este abandonara la sala de juntas, entonces tomo su celular y marco un número al cual muchas veces antes ya había llamado – necesito que hagas algo por mi – le dijo a la persona al otro lado de la línea_

 _Cuando Quinn llego a la planta baja, no le sorprendió para nada encontrar a Noah coqueteando con la recepcionista de planta, definitivamente ese chico no iba a cambiar nunca, puso los ojos en blanco y avanzo hasta su mejor amigo._

\- _¿Te diviertes querido? – Quinn pregunto apareciendo de repente y tomando por sorpresa a su mejor amigo_

\- _¡Ah Quinn! – Noah exclamo sorprendido por la repentina aparición de su mejor amiga – estaba hablando con… con… con… – miro a la chica que esta tras el mostrador – ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamas?_

\- _La chica tras el mostrador miro a Quinn – Paola Rizzolis – se presento tendiéndole su mano derecha a la rubia_

\- _Quinn Stevens – la rubia se presento con la otra chica regalándole una seductora sonrisa – ahora si nos disculpas, este joven y yo tenemos que irnos – se excuso, para luego arrastrar a Noah hacia la salida_

\- _Oye, no puedes hacer eso – Noah se quejo una vez que estuvieron fuera del edificio_

\- _Ya lo hice querido… ¿Por qué siempre te embruteces con un par de piernas lindas?_

\- _Que te puedo decir, soy débil ante los encantos femeninos – Noah respondió con un tono y sonrisa coqueta_

\- _Los encantos femeninos van a ser tu perdición Noah Puckerman – la rubia le advirtió a su mejor amigo antes de entrar en el vehículo de este_

\- _Moriré feliz entonces… por cierto, ¿Qué paso con la creída de Kimberley Mars? – el joven Puckerman pregunto algo preocupado por la heredera_

\- _Nada, ¿Qué podría pasar con ella?_

\- _Pues, a juzgar por su duras palabras, me atrevo a decir que no le caemos para nada bien…_

\- _Descuida Noah, esa chica no representa ningún peligro_

\- _¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de eso?_

\- _Simplemente lo se… confíe en mi joven Puckerman, todo estará bien_

\- _Noah decidió no insistirle mas a su mejor amiga, simplemente decidió confiar en las palabras de esta, como había venido haciendo desde hacia tres años atrás – de acuerdo, no le daré importancia al asunto – fue lo único que opto por decir_

 _Los días comenzaron a pasar de manera calmada y ambos jóvenes se dedicaron a trabajar entusiastamente en el proyecto que el señor Mars les había confiado, al mismo tiempo intercalaban sus labores universitarias con el trabajo. La situación era algo agotadora para ellos, pero eso no lo iba a detener, porque tenían intenciones de llegar a la cima y si para conseguirlo tenía que sacrificar unas cuantas noches de sueño, pues lo harían con gusto._

 _Lo que único que mantenía a Quinn en estado de alerta, era el constante acoso verbal por parte de Kimberley, quien en mas de una ocasión durante las reuniones que se habían realizado con la junta directiva, la había atacado con comentarios ácidos, los cuales intentaba disimular con un humor. Pero la rubia había decidió no prestarle importancia a dichos ataques verbales, porque entonces le daría mas motivos a la heredera para atacarla._

 _Aunque toda aquella inofensiva rivalidad cambio de manera drástica una fría tarde cuando Kimberley le hizo una inesperada visita a la rubia en el campo universitario._

\- _¿Qué hace aquí? – Quinn pregunto algo molesta cuando vio a Kim caminar de frente hacia ella_

\- _Luce bastante sorprendida – Kim se burlo de la cara que había puesto la rubia al verla – ¿Acaso le asusta verme aquí?_

\- _Sabe señorita Mars, al principio me pareció divertido su acoso, pero ahora me parece fuera de lugar y ridículo…_

\- _¿En serio?, es una lastima, porque yo lo he estado disfrutando mucho, y lo voy a disfrutar mucho mas ahora señorita Stevens o debería decir, señorita_ _Rivers_ _– la heredera Mars dijo con una sonrisa sínica y victoriosa –_ _porque ese es tu verdadero apellido, ¿no es cierto?_

\- _No se de que me esta hablando – Quinn respondió sin inmutarse ni un poco ante las palabras de la otra chica_

\- _O claro que sabes, así que no te hagas las desentendida – Kim sentencio de forma severa, entonces arrojo una carpeta frente contra el pecho de la rubia – tu verdadero nombre es Lucy Rivers, eres hija de Juliette Rivers, una humilde mujer que trabajaba como secretaria de un consultorio veterinario y que fue asesina cuando tenias 10 años…_

\- _Vaya, veo que alguien hizo su tarea de investigación – la rubia dijo con sarcasmo mientras hojeaba la carpeta que la otra chica le había entregado – ¿Qué averiguaste de Noah?_

\- _Absolutamente nada, lo único interesante tu socio, es que fue arrestado a los 17 años por desorden público… pero tu rubia, tu tienes un pasado turbulento, y tan vergonzoso que decidiste cambiar de nombre para ocultarlo… bueno no puedo culparte por eso, ya que si mi mama hubiera sido asesinada por trafico de estupefacientes, yo también me cambiaria el nombre… ahora queda en claro de donde tienes tanto dinero, del prospero negocio que mami creo_

 _Para Quinn no era un secreto la falsa historia que los secuaces de Russell habían inventado para cubrir el injusto asesinato de su madre, pero el saberlo no hacia que le doliera ni le molestara menos, y fue por eso que no pudo evitar contraer su mandíbula con fuerza, deseaba tanto tomar a Kimberley del cuello y apretárselo hasta que dejara de respirar, pero se contuvo de hacerlo al recordar las palabras de Kaito, "muchas serán las veces que tus enemigos te provocaran, pero de ti dependerá si caes ante dichas provocaciones o no"_

\- _¿Acaso le molesta lo que he dicho? – Kim pregunto ejerciendo mas presión en un intento por provocar a la rubia – ¿Le asusta que tengo conocimiento de su secreto?_

\- _Quinn hizo su mejor esfuerzo y sonrió calmadamente – se necesita más que una carpeta con archivos para asustarme – aseguro sin dejarse intimidar por las palabras de la otra joven_

\- _¿En serio?_

\- _He estado en jaulas mucha más pequeñas y con tigres muchos más feroces señorita Mars…_

\- _Que valiente, incluso casi hace que me sienta mal por tener que delatarte con mi padre… porque eso es lo que voy hacer_

\- _Pues nadie la esta deteniendo, corra a decírselo a su padre – Quinn reto a la heredera de forma contundente_

\- _Sabe muy bien que mi padre se encuentra en Estados Unidos por negocio, y regresara dentro de una semana… pero apenas regrese le hare conocer su historial y que el decida… y conociendo como conozco a mi padre, solo tardara dos segundos quitarle el proyecto que un principio debió ser mío_

\- _¿es en serio?, ¿todo esto lo haces por un simple proyecto?_

\- _No solo se trata de un proyecto señorita Stevens, se trata de poder… y quiero que le quede muy en claro que entre las dos, yo soy quien tiene el poder absoluto_

\- _Tenga cuidado señorita Mars, porque mientras mas alto vuela, mas dura podría ser la caída_

\- _La única persona que se caerá, será usted y eso pasara exactamente dentro de siete días – Kim alego mirando su reloj, luego volvió a mirar a la rubia – que tenga una linda tarde señorita Rivers_

 _Quinn observo a la castaña alejarse a través del campus, Kimberley la tenia atrapada entre la espada y la pared, pero a pesar de saber que estaba acorralada, no se sentía preocupada, porque el mantener la calma en todo momento y bajo cualquier circunstancia, había sido una de las cosas que Kaito le había enseñado. No tenia que angustiarla que Kim hubiera conseguido descubrir su secreto, solo tenia que evaluar sus opciones, y armar una estratégica de defensa, y para poder hacer eso, tenia que empezar por llamar a Paul, primero para gritarle por no haber sido lo suficientemente competente y conseguir mantener su pasada en secreto y segundo para pedirle que averiguara todo acerca de Kimberley Mars._

\- _Hola Quinnie – Sara saludo a la rubia apenas entro al Pent-house y encontró a esta en la sala_

\- _No me llames Quinnie, sabes lo mucho que lo detesto – Quinn le recordó a la castaña sin despegar su mirada de la carpeta que tenia en sus manos_

\- _Es precisamente por eso que lo hago Quinnie – la castaña alego mientras tomaba asiento junto a la rubia – ¿Qué lees? – quiso saber intentando ver el interior el interior de la carpeta_

\- _Es el historial de Kimberley Mars – la rubia le hizo saber entregándole la carpeta, luego se incorporo para servirse un vaso whisky_

\- _Vaya, tu albacea es muy eficiente – Sara anuncio comenzando a hojear el expediente la heredera Mars – apenas ayer le pediste que la investigara y ya hoy tienes toda la información en tus manos – como era de suponerse, ella tenía pleno conocimiento acerca de la apretada situación en la cual Quinn se encontraba_

\- _Paul es muy bueno en su trabajo, pero lastimosamente no hace magia – Quinn respondió antes de darle un sorbo a su bebida – Kimberley Mars esta limpia, no hay nada que pueda usar en su contra, ni siquiera tiene una multa por exceso de velocidad_

\- _Bueno, sino tiene nada que puedas usar en su contra, porque no creas algo que puedas usar – la castaña propuso con un tono juguetón y pícaro_

\- _¿Quieres que le invente una calumnia? – Quinn pregunto un poco confundida ante la propuesta de su amante y vio como esta asintió un par de veces – estas consciente de que si hago eso, Kimberley solo tardara dos segundos demostrar lo equivocada que estoy_

\- _No necesariamente – Sara alego mirando nuevamente el expediente de Kim – aquí dice que Kimberley desde la adolescencia sufre de ansiedad y que toma Valium para controlar dicha ansiedad – entonces volvió a posar su mirada en Quinn – ¿Sabias que el Valium tiene propiedades psicoactivas?_

\- _Si lo se, pero la ansiedad de Kimberley no es grabe, y nunca ha abusado del Valium_

\- _Siempre hay una primera vez, ¿no crees?_

\- _Espero un segundo – Quinn le pidió mientras se acercaba a la castaña y tomaba asiento junto esta – a ver si entiendo… ¿Quieres que haga pasar a Kimberley por una loca?_

\- _Momentáneamente inestable… ya sabes, esas personas que tienen una crisis psicótica por el abuso de una medicina prescrita – Sara alego y sonrió divertida al ver la cara que tenia la rubia – oh vamos Quinnie… sabes también como yo, que si deseas ganar esta pelea, vas a tener que jugar sucio e ir al limite_

 _Quinn no tenia problemas en jugar sucio, porque sabía que a veces era necesario hacerlo, pero una cosa era tomar un evento turbio de la vida de una persona y usarlo en contra de esta y otra muy distinta el inventar una calumnia, y hacerla pasar como algo real, como algo que en verdad paso o esta pasando. Pero en esos momentos no tenía otra opción, porque Kimberley estaba muy dispuesta a exponerla delante del señor Mars y ella tenia que mantener su secreto oculto a toda costa._

\- _Sabes que Sara, tienes razón, si quiero mantener mi secreto oculto, tengo que jugar – la rubia dijo dándole toda la razón a su amante – y eso es precisamente lo que voy hacer y voy a necesitar tu ayuda…_

\- _Sabes que puedes contar conmigo siempre que lo desees Quinnie – Sara acepto de manera gustosa, regalándole esa sonrisa tan seductora que desarmaba por completo a la rubia, quien no dudo en lanzarse contra sus labios y besarla de manera muy apasionada_

 _Kimberley aparco su auto en el estacionamiento de la empresa, miro su rostro en el espejo retrovisor y soltó un pequeño bufido, tenia un aspecto realmente terrible, llevaba casi tres días sin poder dormir bien, y eso se evidenciaba claramente en las enormes ojeras bajo sus ojos, las cuales intento disimular con maquillaje. No entendía bien, el porque de su repentino insomnio, ni mucho menos las causas de su visible inquietud, pero decidió ignorar sus males, porque ya había transcurrido una sema y su padre ya se encontraba de regreso en Roma, lo que significaba que era hora de darle a conocer a este el paso de Quinn Stevens._

\- _Hoy será un gran día para mi – Kim susurro dándose una última mirada en el espejo retrovisor, entonces tomo la carpeta negra que se encontraba en el asiento del copiloto, y en la cual se encontraba toda la información recopilada de Quinn Stevens, le dio un rápido vistazo, y una vez que se aseguro de que todo estaba en perfecto orden, salido de su auto y se dirigió hacia el interior del edificio._

 _La heredera del imperio Mars paso por recepción y saludo cordialmente al recepcionista, quien simplemente asintió ante su saludo, llego al ascensor, presiono el botón para llamar monta cargas y espero a que se abriera sus puertas, pero comenzó a perder la paciencia cuando el elevador empezó a demorarse mas de lo esperado, y el hecho de que la persona que esperaba a su lado se encontrara golpeteando constantemente el piso con su pie, solo hizo que esa inquietud que sentía se volviera mas intensa._

\- _Kim miro a su lado izquierdo y se encontró con una hermosa castaña – podrías dejar de hacer eso, por favor – le pidió a la chica, quien casi inmediatamente la miro de forma inquisitiva – tu pie – señalo hacia el suelo – podrías dejar de golpetear el suelo con tu pie – le aclaro al ver que la chica seguía sin comprender a lo que se refería_

\- _Lo siento, no sabia que estaba haciendo tanto ruido – la castaña se disculpo deteniendo su pie casi de manera inmediata_

\- _Pues lo hacías – Kimberley le hizo saber con un tono un poco brusco_

\- _Oye, dije que lo siento – la otra chica volvió a disculparse algo molesta por la forma en la otra chica acababa de hablarle_

\- _Tienes razón, y siento mucho la forma en como te hable – Kim se disculpo apenada – es solo que… – intento explicarse, pero detuvo repentinamente sus palabras y miro las puertas del ascensor – porque demonios este elevador tarda tanto – se quejo bastante molesta, entonces noto como la otra chica la miraba con un poco de temor – lo siento mucho en verdad, estoy algo inquieta y no se porque – se disculpo mas avergonzada aun por su comportamiento – ¿eres nueva?, porque nunca te había visto por aquí_

\- _De hecho yo solo vengo a entregarle esta carpeta a una amiga – la castaña explico alzando una carpeta negra que llevaba entre sus manos, la cual era muy parecida a la que tenia Kim – tiene que hacer una presentación y se le quedaron los apuntes_

\- _Vaya, eres una gran amiga…_

\- _Intento serlo – la castaña aseguro con una sonrisa encantadora – oh mira, llego el ascensor – dijo cuando las puertas del montacargas se abrieron_

 _Ambas chicas esperaron que las personas que venían en el interior del elevador salieran, luego de eso, ellas ingresar al interior del montacargas, el ascensorista las miro a ambas, esperando a ser informado por estas el piso al cual se dirigían_

\- _Piso 20 – Kim le hizo saber al hombre_

\- _Piso 15 – la castaña dijo segundos después_

 _El ascensorista presiono los botones de ambos pisos y tomo una posición recta, durante el trayecto de planta baja hasta el piso 15, hubo un silencio algo incomodo, Kimberley alternaba su mirada entre el ascensorista y la castaña que iba a su lado, mientras que esta solo se limitaba a mirar los números en la parte superior del ascensor. Cuando finalmente las puertas del elevador se abrieron, la castaña se dispuso a salir pero por desgracia tropezó con sus propios pies, lo que causo que se fuera de bruces hacia adelante, pero por suerte Kim fue lo suficientemente rápida y consiguió atraparla antes de que tocara el suelo._

\- _Lo siento – la castaña se disculpo con Kim, algo apenada por lo sucedido – suelo ser un poco torpe_

\- _No hay problema – Kim aseguro soltando a la chica, una vez que esta se encontraba estable sobre sus dos piernas – todos somos torpes en algún momento – entonces miro su carpeta, la cual había ido a parar al suelo, e hizo amago de tomarla pero la castaña fue un poco mas ágil y con un rápido movimiento se agacho y tomo la carpeta antes que ella_

\- _Aquí la tienes – la castaña dijo regresándole la carpeta a Kim_

\- _Gracias… – Kim comenzó agradecer a la otra chica pero detuvo sus palabras y espero a que esta se presentara_

\- _Sara – respondió la castaña tendiéndole su mano derecha – mi nombre es Sara_

\- _Gracias Sara – Kim agradeció estrechando su mano con la suya propia_

\- _Oh No, gracias a ti – Sara le agradeció con una enorme sonrisa_

 _Sara salió del ascensor bajo la atenta mirada de la heredera, segundos después las puertas del elevador volvieron a cerrarse y continúo su ascenso. Un par de minutos mas tarde el montacargas se detuvo en el piso 20. Apenas las puertas del mismo se abrieron Kim se encontró de frente con su asistente Beatriche, quien como siempre la esperaba con su café en mano._

\- _Buenos días señorita Mars – Beactiche saludo de manera cordial a su jefa mientras le tendía el café que sostenía en su mano derecha – negro, con un toque de leche y poca azúcar_

\- _Gracias Beatriche – Kim agradeció a la chica antes de darle un sorbo a su café – ¿Mi padre esta en su oficina?_

\- _Si, llego hace casi una hora y me pidió que apenas usted llegara fuera a verlo – Beatrice le hizo saber a su jefa, entonces detallo cuidadosamente a esta – ¿Se encuentra bien?_

\- _¿Por qué no iba a estar bien? – Kim inquirió casi ofendida por la pregunta de su asistente_

\- _Lo siento, es que luce algo pálida, ojerosa e inquieta – Beactriche relato mirándola algo sorprendida por su aspecto_

\- _He tenido un poco de insomnio los últimos días, pero nada de que preocuparse_

\- _Con suerte, el café le ayudara a mantenerse con energía – Beatriche aseguro mientras veía como le daba otro sorbo a su café_

\- _Eso espero – Kim le dio un nuevo sorbo a su café – ahora iré a la oficina de mi padre, pero cuando regrese quiero que los balances que te pedí ayer estén sobre mi escritorio – le ordeno a su asistente antes de irse hacia la oficia del señor Mars_

 _Cuando Kimberley llego a la oficina de su padre, se sorprendió mucho al ver que este se encontraba en compañía de Quinn Stevens. No entendía que hacia la rubia ahí, así como tampoco le gustaba la forma en como su progenitor la miraba, de forma inmediata todos sus sentidos se pusieron alerta._

\- _¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí? – Kim le pregunto a la rubia de manera déspota mientras se acercaba hasta esta – en verdad tienes mucho valor para estar aquí_

\- _La señorita Stevens vino para hablar conmigo sobre el errado comportamiento que has estado teniendo las últimas semanas – el señor Mars le hizo saber a su hija_

\- _¿Perdón? – La joven heredera pregunto sorprendida por aquella información – no, ella esta aquí para intentar evitar que yo te diga su secreto, ¿no es así señorita Stevens? ¿O debería decir señorita Rivers? – entonces vio como la rubia suspiraba algo cansada_

\- _Ve, sigue empeñada en llamarme Lucy Rivers – Quinn le dijo al señor Mars, quien asintió un par de veces_

\- _Te llamo así, porque ese es tu verdadero nombre – la castaña aseguro de manera contundente_

\- _Muy bien Kimberley es suficiente – Charles le ordeno a su hija que se detuviera_

\- _No padre, tienes que saber la verdad acerca de esta farsante – Kimberley insistió señalando a Quinn, quien ni se inmuto ante sus palabras – la señorita Stevens no es en realidad quien dice ser, su verdadero nombre es Lucy Rivers, y tiene un pasado bastante comprometedor, es hija de una secretaria, quien también resulto ser una traficante de drogas, y gracias a esa vida delictiva fue asesinada dentro de su propia casa, y la custodia de su pequeña hija de 10 años paso al estado, quien la asigno a un hogar adoptivo, pero a los 16 años Lucy ataco a su padre adoptivo con un cuchillo y la jueza a cargo de su caso, sentencio a un centro juvenil hasta los 18 años…_

\- _YA BASTA KIMBERLEY – Charles le exigió a su hija con un grito tan severo que casi hizo temblar las paredes – no se que pasa contigo, pero lo que si me queda claro es que no te encuentras en tus cinco sentidos_

\- _Todo lo que te digo es cierto, esa mujer que vez ahí – Kim señalo a la rubia que seguía sentada de la mas tranquila – no es mas que una farsanta… compruébalo por ti mismo – entonces le ofreció la carpeta que tenia en su mano a su progenitor_

\- _¿Exactamente que debo ver aquí? – El señor Mars pregunto hojeando detenidamente aquella carpeta – porque aquí solo hay hojas blancas_

\- _¿Qué? – Kim le arrebato la carpeta a su padre y noto que este tenia toda la razón, toda la información que había conseguido sobre la rubia ya no estaba – no puede ser – su corazón se acelero y comenzó a sudar frio – esto tiene que ser un error, yo tenia mucha información sobre Stevens – intento explicarse, entonces recordó a la chica del ascensor – por Dios, la chica del ascensor se llevo mi carpeta – miro a Quinn de manera furiosa – tu hiciste esto, ¿cierto?, tu mandaste a esa chica a robarme la información – le reclamo_

\- _No tengo ni idea de lo que me esta hablando señorita Mars – Quinn se defendió mientras se incorporaba de su asiento y le hacia frente a la castaña_

\- _Oh claro, ahora finges que no sabes de lo que hablo infeliz desgraciada – Kim le hecho en cara, entonces miro a su padre – papa escucha, se que esto parece una locura pero te aseguro que todo lo que digo es cierto… Quinn Stevens no es más que una farsante, ella…_

\- _Kimberley, cariño, basta – Charles le pidió a su hija mientras se acercaba a esta y se interponía entre ambas jóvenes_

\- _NO ESTAS ESCUCHANDOME…_

\- _Claro que estoy escuchándote, ¿y sabes porque te escucho?, porque estas gritando como una lunática_

\- _No estoy loca – la castaña se defendió comenzando a desesperarse y a perder la paciencia_

\- _Pues estas actuando como una – el señor Mars le exigió a su hija, quien lo miro entre ofendida y molesta – Dios Kim, mírate, estas toda nerviosa, sudada y temblorosa… luces como si no hubieras dormido en varios días_

\- _Bueno, he tenido un poco de insomnio, pero estoy bien – la joven heredera le hizo saber y acto seguido le dio un sorbo a su café_

\- _¿Cuánto Valium has estado tomando Kimberley? – Charles pidió saber, comenzando a entender el porque del errado comportamiento de su hija_

\- _Mi dosis receptada – Kim respondió un poco confundida por aquella pregunta_

\- _¿En serio?, porque ahora mismo tu cuerpo dice lo contrario_

\- _Yo no abuso de mi medicamento – la castaña se defendió, sintiéndose molesta por aquella acusación por parte de su padre – no se que me esta pasando en este momento, pero te juro que… – detuvo sus palabras de manera abrupta y entonces miro su café – por Dios, han estado drogándome, es una maldita conspiración en mi contra – miro a su padre – es una conspiración en mi contra y Stevens es la líder de dicha conspiración, por favor padre tienes que creerme, por favor, créeme_

\- _Kimberley, hija mía, tienes que calmarte, respira profundo y serénate… – Charles le pidió a su hija intentando tranquilizarla – no hay ninguna conspiración en tu contra, todo lo estas imaginando_

\- _No, no, claro que hay una conspiración – Kim volvió a insistir y arrojo su café contra Quinn, pero esta esquivo el embace de plástico con agilidad – dime Stevens, ¿Cuánto le pagaste a mi asistente para que drogara?, ¿Cuánto le pagaste mi ama de llaves para que me drogara?, vamos, respóndeme rubia infeliz_

\- _Muy bien, es suficiente de tu comportamiento, vamos – el señor Mars intento llevar a su hija hacia la puerta_

\- _Espera, me echaras del edificio como una vulgar ladrona, soy tu hija por Dios – la castaña grito escandalizada por la manera de proceder de su progenitor_

\- _No voy a echarte, solo voy a llevarte a tu oficina, donde permanecerás hasta que un medico te revise y me diga que demonios pasa contigo – Charles le hizo saber comenzando a perder la paciencia – ahora tu decides si vas por las buenas o te llevo arrastras_

 _Kimberley miro a su padre y se dio cuenta de que este hablaba muy enserio sobre su amenaza de llevarla arrastra hacia su oficina, no entendía como toda aquella situación había podido cambiar tan drásticamente, porque en solo un segundo paso de ser la cazadora a ser la presa. Miro a Quinn, y vio como esta lucia serena, fue justo en ese momento cuando entendió que había subestimado demasiado a Stevens, y ahora era tarde para corregir ese error, porque ahora su padre la veía como drogadicta maniática y por supuesto no creería en su palabra._

\- _De acuerdo, dejare que me lleves a mi oficina – Kim acepto mirando nuevamente a su padre – necesito ayuda, por favor ayúdame – suplico con su voz totalmente quebrada_

\- _Por supuesto cariño, el primer paso es reconocer que tienes un problema – Charles le hizo saber sujetándola por sus antebrazos – ahora vamos – anuncio comenzando a llevarla fuera de su oficina_

 _Un sentimiento de felicidad embargo a Quinn al ver como Kimberley era escoltaba afuera de la oficina del señor Mars, no podía creerlo, acababa de ganar su primera pelea, y lo había hecho a lo grande. Ahora la heredera del imperio Mars iría a una clínica de rehabilitación y con suerte se quedaría ahí unos cuantos meses._

\- _Creí que nunca llegarías – Sara habla cuando Quinn finalmente entro en su auto, el cual se encontraba aparcado en el estacionamiento de las empresas Mars – ¿Y bien?, ¿Cómo resulto todo?_

\- _Mejor imposible Sara – la rubia aseguro con una gran sonrisa – hiciste un gran trabajo quitándole la carpeta a Kimberley_

\- _La verdad es que no fue tan difícil, estaba tan desorientada, que ni siquiera fue capaz de darse cuenta cuando cambie las carpetas – Sara dijo con un tono burlón mientras le entregaba la carpeta a la rubia – por cierto, ¿Cómo hiciste para convencer a su asistente de que la drogara diariamente?_

\- _No hay nada que el dinero no pueda conseguir Sara – Quinn respondió de lo mas calmada – solo le puse muchos ceros a un cheque y la chica acepto enseguida…_

\- _Y supongo que lo mismo hiciste con su ama de llaves y el investigador privado que contracto, ¿cierto?_

\- _Al investigador lo neutralice con una información bastante comprometedora, debiste ver su cara de miedo cuando arroje la información en su cara, a estas alturas ya debe estar en Londres o España, la verdad es que me da igual a donde se haya ido… y al ama de llaves ni siquiera tuve necesidad de sobornarla, odia tanto a Kimberley, que acepto gustosa hacer todo lo que le indique que hiciera_

\- _¿No te preocupa que Kimberley vaya por ti cuando salga de rehabilitación?_

\- _Paul destruyo todo archivo de mi pasado, así que ya no tiene nada para ir en mi contra – la rubia le aseguro sin preocuparse en lo mas mínimo por Kim – el volver intentarlo seria un suicidio de su parte_

\- _Debe ser grandioso tener tanto poder sobre los demás – Sara dijo un poco embelesada por el gran poder que tenia la rubia, no le quedaba duda de que esta podía conseguir lo que deseara y cuando lo deseara_

\- _El poder es una cosa curiosa Sara, reside donde las personas creen que reside, pero muchas veces, solo es un truco, una sombra en la pared – Quinn le aseguro a la castaña intentando que esta comprendiera que el poder era un arma de doble filo_

\- _No Quinn, el poder es poder, y este le da a las personas la potestad de decidir quien vive y quien muere_

\- _Ten cuidado Sara, porque el poder seduce y enloquece, a tal punto de que las personas no son capaces de reconocer a nadie, ni siquiera al ser amado_

\- _Para ser una persona que esta planificando una venganza, hablas como un viejo sabio hindú_

\- _Ese fue un golpe bajo señorita Lincoln – Quinn se quejo haciéndose la ofendida – pero te lo dejare pasar porque me caes bien_

\- _Doy gracias a Dios por eso – Sara celebro encendiendo el motor de su auto – ahora vayamos a casa, porque tienes que recompensarme y ya se lo que quiero que hagas – susurro poniendo en marcha el vehículo_

 _Kimberley se encontraba sentada en el jardín del centro de rehabilitación al cual había sido enviada, ya había pasado un mes desde su hospitalización y todavía tenia que permanecer otros cuatro meses en ese lugar. Aunque la verdad era que la castaña no estaba ansiosa por salir de ahí, porque sentía que ya no tenia vida fuera de aquellas paredes, su padre en una de sus visitas le había hecho saber que cuando le dieran de alta no la dejaría volver a la empresa, ni a su constructora, sino mas bien la enviaría indefinidamente a los Estados Unidos._

\- _Hola Kimberley – Quinn saludo a la castaña con un tono suave mientras tomaba asiento junto a esta en la banca_

\- _Kim le dio a la rubia una mirada cargada de rencor y odio – ¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí? – pregunto con sus dientes apretados_

\- _Vine a visitarte_

\- _Querrás decir que viniste a reírte de mi_

\- _Puedo visitarte y reírme al mismo tiempo, nada me lo impide_

\- _No se como lo hiciste Stevens, pero te juro que vas a pagar por lo que me haz hecho – Kim le hizo saber intentando mantener la compostura, lo ultimo que deseaba en ese momento era llamar la atención de las demás pacientes y personal medico que estaban a su alrededor_

\- _Yo solo hice lo que tenia que hacer, y si ahora estas encerrada aquí, es por tu propia culpa, tú me obligaste actuar como lo hice – Quinn alego lavándose las manos por todo lo sucedido – solo espero que este tiempo aquí te sirva a para reflexionar_

\- _¿Reflexionar? – la heredera del imperio Mars pregunto de manera sarcástica – el tiempo que voy a pasar aquí, solo me va a servir para alimentar el odio que siento por ti Stevens_

\- _Quinn resoplo algo cansada – eres una necia Kimberley – le hecho en cara a la otra chica_

\- _Y tu haz firmado tu sentencia de muerte – Kim dijo mirando a la rubia de manera siniestra y macabra – te juro que la próxima ves que nos veamos voy asesinarte_

\- _Esperare ansiosa ese encuentro…_

\- _Oh no, tu ni siquiera me veras venir, y cuando lo hagas, cuando por fin entiendas lo que esta sucediendo, será muy tarde para ti…_

 _Y así fue como comenzó toda la rivalidad entre Quinn Stevens y Kimberley Mars, con una amenaza de muerte, con una promesa de venganza, promesa que fue sellada con odio, y que con el paso del tiempo adquirió cada vez más y más fuerza. Y no hay nada más peligroso que una promesa sellada con odio. Porque esta es como un tsunami, avanza con fuerza, adquiere tamaño y cuando golpea, destroza todo a su paso._

\- _¡Entra un muerto!_ – anunció Noah leyendo despacio las líneas del libro que tenia entre sus manos – _¡Entra un...!_ – detuvo su lectura cuando escucho unos pequeños quejidos

El moreno levanto su vista del libro que tenía en sus manos y miro a su mejor amiga, entonces noto como esta se removía levemente, sonrió feliz al ver que después de muchas largas horas de ausencia su mejor amiga comenzaba a regresar a la realidad.

\- **Hola rubia** – Noah le susurro a su mejor amiga una vez que esta había conseguido abrir sus ojos – **es un verdadero alivio verte despierta** – entonces vio como los ojos de la rubia se abrieron como platos – **espera, espera… no te esfuerces en hablar porque estas entubada** – le hizo saber al ver que intentaba decirle algo – **¿Qué sucede rubia?** – pregunto frunciendo su entrecejo cuando Quinn comenzó a removerse de forma inquieta

El joven Puckerman tuvo intenciones de darse la vuelta para ver lo que su mejor amiga señalaba, pero no consiguió llevar acabo dicha acción, ya que sintió una fuerte descarga eléctrica en la parte baja de su espalda, descarga que lo mando de bruces contra el suelo y lo desmayo casi de forma inmediata.

\- **Sigues teniendo mas testículos que cerebro Puckerman** – Kimberley dijo mientras miraba al moreno que yacía inconsciente en el suelo – **y eso si que es triste**

Kim avanzo hacia la mesa donde se encontraba Quinn, y cuando estuvo frente a esta, la miro directamente a los ojos y le regalo una sonrisa siniestra. Habían pasado dos años desde la última vez que estuvieron cara a cara, pero ahora las circunstancias eran diferentes, ahora era la rubia quien se encontraba totalmente desarmada e indefensa.

\- **Hola Stevens** – Kimberley saludo a la rubia, quien lucia sorprendida y asustada – **¿Sorprendida de verme?... te lo advertí hace dos años atrás, te dije que la próxima vez que nos viéramos, seria tu final, pero no quisiste escucharme** – le enseño el puñal que tenia en su mano derecha – **el día de tu juicio a llegado** – sentencio con un tono macabro y siniestro

\- **EY** – alguien grito repentinamente a espaldas de la castaña exigiendo la atención de esta

Kimberley se giro con rapidez apenas escucho aquel contundente grito, lo siguiente que vio fue un puño estrellarse duramente contra su cara. El golpe recibido la hizo caer de bruces contra el suelo, pero solo tardo dos segundo en ponerse nuevamente de pie, y al hacerlo se encontró con una cara bastante conocida.

\- **Vaya, vaya, vaya, pero si es la linda secuas de Stevens** – Kim dijo mientras miraba de arriba abajo a Sara – **tu eres la siguiente en mi lista**

\- **Suerte con eso sicópata** – Sara dijo sin dejarse intimidar por la otra chica, aun cuando en su interior se estaba muriendo de miedo

Kimberley apretó con fuerza el puñal que tenia en su mano y sin ningún tipo de dudas se lanzo contra Sara, quien esquivaba los golpes que la otra chica le lanzaba al derecho y al revés.

\- **Vamos Sara, vamos a jugar un poco** – Kimberley le pidió a la castaña sin detener su ataque, ni mucho menos darle tregua

Los golpes por parte de Kim iban y venían, al derecho y al revés, hacia algún tiempo atrás Sara había tomado clases de defensa personal, por lo que no le resultaba difícil el poder esquivar el ataque de la otra chica y con un fuerte golpe en la cara consiguió despojarla del puñal.

\- **No eres tan ruda como presumes serlo** – Sara se burlo de la otra chica cuando la vio de cara contra el suelo

\- Kimberley le dio una mirada furiosa a la castaña, entonces desenfundo un arma de la parte trasera de su cintura – **¿Te parezco lo suficientemente ruda ahora?** – le pregunto a la otra chica mientras la apuntaba con el arma

Sara comenzó a temblar de pies a cabeza, cuando vio a Kimberley posar su dedo índice sobre el gatillo del arma, sabía muy bien lo que se avecinaba, porque después de efectuarse el disparo, solo le tomaría unos segundos a la bala salir disparada a toda velocidad por el cañón e incrustarse en su cuerpo, solo serian unos segundos, pero era tiempo suficiente para que ella lograra experimentar la sensación de estar aterrada.

\- **¡Pom!**

Un disparo retumbo como un eco en medio de un callejón desierto, Sara apretó sus ojos con fuerza y tembló levemente mientras sentía como un frio agudo y penetrador se iba apoderando de su cuerpo, nunca tuvo la certeza de cómo iba acabar su vida, pero casi hubiera jurado que no seria de aquella manera tan cruel e injusta.

 _Algunas personas suelen decir que cuando se esta en una encrucijada se debe seguir al instinto, la intuición siempre sabe lo que es mas conveniente, porque es una voz que dice quien es un amigo y quien es un enemigo, con quien guardar las distancias y a quien se debe tener cerca, pero muy a menudo el miedo, o la duda, distrae a las personas, y consigue que estas se nieguen a escuchar esa voz en su interior_

* * *

 **DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Al igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.**

* * *

 **Se aceptan comentarios buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor**

 **Pagina de Facebook: Miss Writer 05**


	14. Chapter 13 - Allegiance

**Empire**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Allegiance**

 _Hay quienes dicen que la lealtad inspira una lealtad ilimitada y es posible, pero hay un problema con ese decir, porque a veces se tarda años en conseguir la lealtad de alguien y solo unos segundos para que te des cuente de que esa persona en quien confiabas ciegamente te ha apuñalado por la espalda._

 **¡Pom!**

Un disparo retumbo como un eco en medio de un callejón desierto, Sara apretó sus ojos con fuerza y espero a que la bala penetrara su cuerpo, pero en lugar de eso, lo que sintió fue que su cuerpo caía de espalda contra el suelo.

\- **¡Noah!** – Sara exclamo sorprendida cuando al abrir sus ojos vio al moreno encima de su cuerpo

\- **Eres muy importante para dejarte morir** – Noah le dijo dándole un seductor guiño con su ojo derecho

 **¡Pom!**

Otro disparo resonó con la misma fuerza e intensidad que el primero, y tanto Noah como Sara se estremecieron al escuchar la detonación, entonces buscaron a Kimberley con la mirada y se sorprendieron cuando vieron que esta se encontraba tirada en el suelo. Ninguno de los dos comprendía lo que estaba pasando y no fue hasta que vieron a Akita acercarse desde la entrada de la sala que comprendieron todo.

\- **No te metas con el padre de mi hijo zorra** – Akita dijo mientras miraba de manera severa a Kimberley

A pesar del horrible dolor que estaba sintiendo en su hombro derecho, Kimberley consiguió ponerse de pie y corrió hacia la puerta que daba a la cocina, entonces Akita volvió apuntar su arma contra la otra chica con todas la intenciones de volver a disparar, pero Noah brinco sobre ella e impidió que tirara del gatillo.

\- **¿Pero que demonios haces Puckerman?** – la asiática pregunto furiosa por la acción del moreno

\- **Déjala ir** – Noah le ordeno con un tono severo

\- **Ella casi te mata cabeza hueca…**

\- **Solo deja ir** – el moreno volvió a ordenarle a su ex amante mientras se incorporaba de un brinco y la ayudaba a levantarse

\- **Por Dios Quinn** – Sara dijo incorporándose también y dirigiéndose hacia la rubia – **ey, ey, calma, todo esta bien, ya todo esta bien** – susurro intentando que su ex amante dejara de removerse como lo estaba haciendo en esos momentos, porque lo ultimo que necesitaban era que se lastimara aun mas – **Noah llama a John** – le ordeno a este, quien asintió con su cabeza antes de salir rumbo hacia la sala

Kim salió a toda prisa por la puerta trasera de la casa, y rodeo la misma por el costado derecho, tenia que llegar hasta su auto, tenia que salir de ahí lo mas pronto posible, presiono con mas fuerza la herida que tenia en su hombro derecho y apretó sus dientes para evitar gritar, podía sentir como la sangre fluía a chorro de la herida. Corría casi a ciegas, por lo que no pudo evitar chocar de frente con alguien, levanto su mirada y se encontró con Lauren, quien la miraba totalmente sorprendida y confundida.

\- **¿Kim?** – Lauren pregunto insegura de lo que sus ojos veían – **¿Qué te paso?**

\- **Sácame de aquí** – Kim le ordeno a la rubia sujetándose con fuerza de la chaqueta de esta

Lauren miro hacia la casa de Quinn, luego volvió a mirar a Kimberley y un sentimiento de duda invadió todo su ser, porque sabia que en ese momento ayudar a la heredera del imperio Mars era la peor decisión que podía tomar, pero también sabía que en esos momentos no tenía otra opción. Maldecía para sus adentros, porque estaba atrapada en una situación difícil y de la cual estaba segura de que no saldría ilesa.

\- **¿Ella esta bien?** – Akita pregunto interesada por la salud de Quinn, pero manteniendo la distancia suficiente, ya que lo último que deseaba era que su presencia alterara a su némesis

\- Sara estaba a punto de responder pero se detuvo de hacerlo cuando vio a Noah entrar nuevamente a la sala comedor – **¿llamaste a John?** – interrogo al moreno

\- **Necesito tu celular, porque no encuentro el mío y el teléfono fijo esta muerto** …

\- Sara frunció su entrecejo al escuchar las palabras del moreno – **¿no encuentras tu celular?, ¿Cómo es eso posible?** – quiso saber

\- **Yo lo deje en la cocina cargándose, pero fui a buscarlo y no esta…**

\- **Usa mi celular** – Akita le ofreció su teléfono a su ex amante, quien no dudo en tomarlo

Sara tenia un muy mal presentimiento, una cosa era que Noah no respondiera a sus llamadas porque tenia su celular a una distancia considerable y otra muy distinta que nos las respondiera porque su celular hubiera desaparecido, ya no cabía dudas de que algo estaba pasando, algo que podía ser bastante malo y peligroso.

\- **Veo que se ha dormido** – Agatha comento cuando entro a la habitación de Ashley y vio que su nieta, que encontraba reclinaba en la cama dormía apaciblemente

\- Nelly miro a la joven Fabray, quien tenía su brazo izquierdo enyesado y colgado sobre su cuerpo – **si, después de una magistral interpretación de "Girl on fire", cayo rendida** – le explico a la señora Corcoran sin apartar su mirada de la adolescente

\- **Es una lastima que me haya perdido ese espectáculo** – Agatha comento acercándose a la cama donde permanecía reclinada su nieta

\- **Debo admitir que tiene una excelente voz** – el ama de llaves dijo acariciando tiernamente la mejilla de Ashley – **aunque no deberíamos decírselo, porque de seguro querrá volverse actriz de Broadway** – sugirió haciendo reír a la señora Corcoran – **¿Dónde esta la señorita Rachel?**

\- **Se fue después de hablar con el medico, dijo que tenía un asunto importante del cual hacerse cargo**

\- **¿Y que dijo el medico sobre el estado de la señorita Ashley?**

\- **Dijo que no tiene ningún daño cerebral aparente, pero se le deben repetir los exámenes dentro de un mes** – Agatha explico de manera muy resumida todo lo que el medico les había dicho minutos atrás

\- **Gracias a Dios que todo no fue mas que un enorme susto** – Nelly agradeció suspirando aliviada al saber que Ashley no corría ningún peligro aparente

\- **Veo que sigues siendo una mujer de mucha fe** – la señora Corcoran señalo intentado armar una conversación con el ama de llaves, y rogando mentalmente para que esta no terminara su conversación antes de que empezara, porque si algo tenia Nelly Harper, era que sabia como salir de las conversación y lo mejor de todo era que lo hacia con mucha elegancia e inteligencia

\- **Hay cosas que cambian con el tiempo, pero la esencia de estas se mantiene intacta** – el ama de llaves respondió con inteligencia de manera súbita, dando por terminada aquella conversación

\- Agatha suspiro frustrada al ver que Nelly había hecho exactamente lo que se imagino que haría, estaba muy en claro que si quería respuestas iba a tener que hacer las preguntas de manera directa y concisa – **¿Cómo es que terminaste siendo el ama de llaves de la mansión Fabray?** – pregunto intentando no sonar curiosa

\- **Cuando mi esposo murió, me vi en la obligación de buscar trabajo, entonces me tope con un anuncio de periódico donde solicitaban amas de llaves para una importante familia en los Hampton, asistí a la entrevista y obtuve el trabajo** – Nelly relato resumidamente los motivos que la llevaron a convertirse en el ama de llaves de la mansión Fabray

\- **¿Sabias para que familia ibas a trabajar?**

\- **Si tu pregunta es ¿si sabia que Shelby era tu hija?, la respuesta es si, si lo sabia… aunque si debo confesar que nunca supe porque ustedes dos estaban distanciadas**

\- **Shelby y yo…**

\- **No quiero saber el porque de su distanciamiento, no es de mi incumbencia**

\- **Nelly, en verdad…**

\- **Y tampoco quiero escuchar tus disculpas Agatha, ya es muy tarde para eso**

\- **No puedo creer que aun sigas molesta conmigo por lo que sucedió**

\- **¿Qué esperabas?... se que dicen que el tiempo lo cura todo, pero hay heridas que nunca cierran, en especial las heridas hechas en el corazón**

\- Agatha resoplo molesta al escuchar las palabras de la otra mujer – **lo que paso entre nosotras fue hace muchos años, yo era muy joven, y me asuste** – le recordó esforzándose para no perder la compostura

\- **Yo también era joven y también estaba asustada, pero en ningún momento dude de mi decisión, me mantuve firme hasta el final, solo para luego darme cuenta de que había apostado todo a una persona que no valía la pena** – Nelly le hecho en cara a la señora Corcoran, entonces vio como esta apartaba su mirada

\- **Estas siendo muy injusta…**

\- **¿Yo estoy siendo injusta?, tú me rompiste el corazón y yo estoy siendo injusta**

\- **Tome una mala decisión, y me he arrepentido de eso durante mucho tiempo, pero gracias a esa mala decisión que tome, obtuve a mi hija y a mi nieta, a quien por cierto, en este momento le estas sujetando la mano**

\- Nelly miro durante unos segundos su mano que estaba entrelazada con la de Ashley, y se sintió culpable – **lo mejor será que me vaya** – informo soltando la mano de la adolescente, entonces se incorporo de se su asiento y antes de que la señora Corcoran pudiera detenerla abandono aquella habitación

La historia entre aquellas dos mujeres había comenzado en el año 1970 cuando solo eran dos florecientes jóvenes de 18 años. Se conocieron cuando la madre de Nelly comenzó a trabajar como ama de llaves de la mansión Corcoran y solo tardaron dos minutos en prendarse la una con la otra, pero desafortunadamente su enamoramiento solo duro hasta que los padres de Agatha se enteraron, entonces después de despedir a la madre de Nelly, comprometieron a su hija con James Spencer, el hijo de un importante empresario Neoyorkino. Al enterarse del compromiso ambas jóvenes decidieron fugarse juntas, para si poder ser libres y vivir su amor de manera plena, pero la noche de su fuga, Agatha nunca llego al punto de encuentro, entonces lo ultimo que supo Nelly fue que la mujer que amaba con todo su corazón, había decidió caminar hacia el altar con aquel adinerado joven.

\- **Arde, arde** – Noah se quejaba como un niño pequeño mientras Akita curaba el pequeño raspón que tenia en codo derecho

\- **Puedes dejar de quejarte, no creo que arda tanto** – Akita le ordeno al moreno si detener su trabajo – **después de todo lo sucedido, tienes mucha suerte de solo haber salido solo con un raspón**

\- **Soy un chico afortunado**

\- **Yo mas bien diría que eres un necio** – Akita le hecho en cara a su ex amante – **te pones en mucho riesgo y de forma innecesaria**

\- **Pensamos de manera muy diferente cariño**

\- **Si, supongo que lo hacemos**

\- **¿Puedo preguntar que haces aquí?** – Noah pregunto con un poco de cautela, entonces su ex amante lo miro de manera severa – **y no es que no este feliz de que estés aquí, porque lo estoy, pero si me parece un poco raro que hayas aparecido justo en el momento que mas necesitábamos ayuda** – se explico rápidamente ya que lo ultimo que deseaba era que su ex amante se sintiera ofendida por su cuestionamiento

\- **¿Crees en el destino Noah?**

\- **Realmente no…**

\- **Pues yo si, y creo que fue el destino el que me hizo venir a buscarte, y bueno, el resto de la historia ya la conoces**

\- **Gracias Akita** – Noah agradeció de manera sincera

\- **No tienes que agradecerlo, no podía dejarte morir…**

\- El joven arquitecto dirigió su mirada al vientre de Akita – **¿Cómo va el bebe?** – pregunto comenzando a interesarse por su hijo

\- **Esta bien, hice una cita con el medico para mañana en la mañana…**

\- **¿Quieres que te acompañe?**

\- Akita miro al moreno totalmente sorprendida, por en verdad no se esperaba aquella pregunta, desde que le había hecho saber a su ex amante que esperaban un hijo, este en ningún momento había mostrado interés por el bebe, y fue precisamente por eso que no vio venir aquella pregunta – **la verdad es que me gustaría mucho que estuvieras ahí** – acepto algo entusiasmada

\- Noah estaba a punto de volver hablar, pero no lo hizo, ya que escucho que la puerta principal se cerraba con fuerza – **ahora que** – se quejo levantándose con rapidez y yendo a ver de quien se trataba – **¡Rachel!** – Exclamo sorprendido cuando se topo con la morena – **¿Qué haces aquí?** – Rachel lo miro como si estuviera a punto de tirarle algo a la cabeza – **lo siento, estoy algo distraído** – se disculpo

\- **Ya imagino porque** – Rachel comento mirando a Akita, que se encontraba unos cuantos pasos tras el moreno – **Hola** – saludo a la asiática quien simplemente asintió de manera cordial

\- **Akita nos disculparía unos minutos** – Noah le pidió a la asiática, quien le regalo una pequeña sonrisa antes de retirarse nuevamente a la sala – **¿Cómo esta tu hermana?** – interrogo a la morena mientras se acercaba a esta

\- **Bien, nada de que preocuparse…**

\- **Eso es…**

\- **Noah, ¿Crees que es prudente que traigas a una chica aquí?**

\- Noah miro a la morena como sin entender a lo que se refería, pero luego de unos segundo comprendió que esta tenia una idea muy errada sobre la presencia de Akita ahí en ese momento – **oh no Rachel, no es lo que tú crees…** – intento explicarse pero sus palabras quedaron a medias

\- **¿Y que creo?** – Rachel pregunto con un tono contundente y brusco

\- Noah tomo un poco de aire antes de hablar – **escucha Rachel, hay algo de lo cual debes ocuparte** – le dijo algo molesto por las suposiciones de la morena – **Quinn despertó** – le hizo saber

\- Los ojos de Rachel se abrieron de inmediato – **¿Hace cuanto despertó?** – pregunto entre sorprendida y emocionada – **¿Es por eso que Sara me estaba llamando?**

\- Noah no tenia ni idea de lo que Rachel hablaba – **si, es precisamente por eso que Sara te llamaba** – decidió mentir, ya que no deseaba decir algo que resultara imprudente e inoportuno

\- **Tengo que ir a verla** – Rachel anuncio intentando marcharse, pero Noah la sujeto de su brazo impidiéndole su acción – ¿Que? – pregunto algo sorprendida por lo sucedido

\- **Llevamos a Quinn a su habitación y en estos momentos John esta chequeándola, así que creo que lo mas conveniente es que esperes** – Noah le hizo saber

\- **¿Esperar?, no tengo porque esperar**

\- **Oh si, si tienes y es exactamente lo que harás**

Sara observaba en silencio como John se encargaba de chequear a Quinn, decir que se sentía aliviada al ver a su mejor amiga despierta era poco, porque la realidad era que estaba exhausta de felicidad, pero tenia que dejar sus emociones de lado, ya que necesitaba mantener su cabeza concentrada, para así poder intentar resolver aquel desbarajuste de eventos que se habían estado suscitando uno tras otro.

\- **Muy bien, todo luce normal** – John alego terminando de chequear la vista de Quinn – **puede que durante unas horas experimentes un mareo constante, pero no te alarmes porque ese es un efecto secundario de la anestesia** – le explico a la rubia, quien asintió levemente a sus palabras – **te pondré un calmante a través de la vía, por lo que no tendrás nada de dolor por las próximas horas...**

\- **Gracias doctor** – Quinn le agradeció al medico

\- **Por favor, dime John…**

\- **Gracias John…**

\- **Bien, ahora me iré, pero regresare mañana para chequearte nuevamente**

Quinn vio al medico caminar hacia la puerta en compañía de Sara, entonces suspiro pesadamente, se sentía agotada, como si acabara de correr un maratón, observo como John y Sara hablaban en susurros, y eso la preocupo bastante, porque quizás pasaba algo con ella y el medico no se atrevía a decírselo de manera directa, respiro profundamente en un intento por calmar su corazón, el cual había comenzado a latir a toda prisa ante la idea de que algo no estuviera bien con ella.

\- **Gracias por todo John** – Sara agradeció de manera cordial al medico antes de que este saliera de la habitación, una vez que John se había marchado, miro a Quinn, y noto que esta la miraba fijamente – _aquí vamos_ – se dijo mentalmente acercándose a la cama – **¿Como te sientes?** – interrogo a su ex amante

\- **Como si me hubieran apuñalado** – Quinn respondió la pregunta de la castaña con un tono sarcástico

\- **Que bien, porque eso fue exactamente lo que te pasó** – Sara le confirmo a la rubia, quien rio levemente ante sus palabras – **nos diste un susto horrible Quinn**

\- **Lo siento, nunca quise que esto pasara** – la rubia se disculpo aun cuando no tenía que hacerlo, pero era consciente de la preocupación que debió causar todo lo sucedido en sus amigos y sobre todo en Rachel.

Dios Rachel. ¿Acaso sabia su novia sobre su ataque?, y si era así, ¿Dónde estaba en ese preciso momento?, Quinn no tuvo necesidad de interrogar a Sara, porque la respuesta a sus preguntas no tardo en llegar. De manera imprevista la puerta se abrió y una apresurada Rachel ingreso en la habitación.

Los ojos marrones de Rachel se encontraron con los verdes ámbar de Quinn, durante unos segundos ambas chicas se miraron sin decir nada, sus corazones latían con fuerza, querían llorar de felicidad, pero al mismo tiempo que deseaban gritar de emoción. Era como si hubieran pasado meses sin verse y justo en ese momento se estuvieran reencontrando nuevamente.

\- **Bien, yo las dejare solas para que hablen** – Sara dijo algo incomoda, no quería retirarse aun, deseaba poder hablar con Quinn sobre lo sucedido, pero lo ultimo que deseaba era ser el tercero en discordia, solo rogaba mentalmente porque su ex amante no fuera a revelarle a Rachel quien fue la persona que la ataco

\- **Hola** – Rachel susurro de manera tierna mientras se acercaba a su novia

\- **Hola extraña** – Quinn devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa pacifica – **luces aturdida** – acentuó al ver la expresión facial que su chica tenia en ese momento

\- **¡Por Dios Quinn! ¡Tuve tanto miedo de perderte!** – la morena exclamo tomando una de las manos de su novia entre las suyas y besándola con sutileza

\- **Oye tranquila** – la rubia le pidió a su chica sintiéndose mal por haberla hecho pasar por toda aquella situación – **lo siento tanto cielo, nunca fue mi intención asustarte de esta manera**

\- **Pero lo hiciste** – Rachel le reclamo ahora con un tono más agresivo y molesto – **lo prometiste Quinn, me prometiste que nada iba a sucederte y mírate, estas ahí toda mal herida…**

\- **Lo siento cariño, en verdad lo siento mucho** – Quinn volvió a disculparse, entonces sujeto las manos de su novia con fuerza e hizo que esta la mirara fijamente a los ojos – **se que te prometí que nada malo me pasaría, pero esto fue algo que se escapo de mis manos** – alego esperando que sus palabras pudieran convencer a su novia

\- **Se que no tuviste control sobre esta situación pero…**

Las palabras de Rachel fueron cortadas abruptamente cuando de manera inesperada Quinn tomo la parte trasera de su cuello y la atrajo contra su boca. En un principio el beso fue simple, solo un juntar de labios, pero poco a poco fue transformándose en un beso tierno y apasionado, un beso que dejaba ver claramente, cuanto se extrañaban, cuanto se necesitaban, cuanto se amaban.

\- **Te amo** – Quinn susurro jadeante mientras dejaba caer su frente contra la de su novia

\- **Yo también te amo** – la morena respondió de una manera tierna – **y no puedo perderte Quinn, no quiero perderte, mi vida sin ti no tendría sentido alguno**

\- **Shhhh…** – la rubia llevó un dedo a la boca de Rachel e inclinó la cabeza a un lado sonriendo – **no vas a perderme Rachel, no voy a dejarte nunca… te amo y tengo el presentimiento de que te voy amar toda la vida** – susurro para luego comenzar un nuevo beso

Rachel no conseguía entender como Quinn podía besarla de tantas maneras diferentes, porque a veces los besos de su novia eran dulces como la miel, otras veces eran tiernos como una suave brisa de otoño, pero casi siempre la mayoría de los besos que la rubia le otorgaba eran besos ardientes como una llamarada solar.

Por su parte Quinn se perdió en ese beso que comparte con su novia, en sus labios, en su lengua, le gusta como Rachel tenia la precaución de no acercarse, ni moverse demasiado para no hacerle daño, como enredo una de sus manos en su rubia cabellera, para acercarla un poco mas, y esa acción por parte de su chica la hace sonreír en medio de aquel beso.

\- **Creo que deberíamos detenernos** – Rachel susurro sobre los labios de su novia sin dejar de besarla

\- **Si es lo mejor** – Quinn acepta la sugerencia hecha por su chica pero no hizo ningún esfuerzo por separar sus labios, sino más bien todo lo contrario, le puso más énfasis al beso

Ambas podrían seguir así por siempre, besándose de esa forma tan tierna y apasionada, acaparando los labios de la otra, perdiéndose en ellos, olvidándose por completo del mundo que había fuera de aquellas cuatro paredes. Como deseaban poder se capaz de frenar el tiempo, para así quedarse atrapadas en ese momento tan perfecto que habían conseguido crear en medio de esa tormentosa guerra de venganza de la cual era participes.

\- **Ey Noah** – Sara saludo al moreno cuando entro a la cocina y se encontró a este sentado frente a la isla con un vaso de whisky entre sus manos

\- **¿Cómo va la paciente?**

\- Va bien, en estos momentos esta con Rachel…

\- **Ay, que lindo es el amor** – Noah comento con sarcasmo antes de beberse todo el contenido de su vaso de un solo trago – **¿quieres un poco?** – le pregunto a la castaña mientras llenaba nuevamente su vaso

\- **No me gusta el whisky** – Sara le hizo saber desviando su mirada hacia la entrada de la cocina – **¿Dónde esta tu amiga?**

\- **Se fue hace unos minutos** – el moreno le hizo saber dándole un nuevo sorbo a su bebida – **¿Qué haremos con Kimberley?**

\- **No pude hablar con Quinn acerca de ese asunto, así que por los momentos no haremos nada**

\- **Ella va a regresar Sara** – Noah aseguro bastante preocupado

\- **Estoy segura de que lo hará, pero no esta noche Noah, de eso estoy segura** – Sara afirmo al ser consciente de que la heredera del imperio Mars, por los momentos estaba fuera de combate – **oye, esa chica que nos salvo la vida, de casualidad es la chica que dejaste embarazada**

\- **La misma que viste y calza…**

\- **¿Y que hacia aquí?, aparte de salvarnos la vida, claro esta…**

\- **Vino a buscarme para decirme que mañana tiene cita con el medico y estúpidamente me ofrecí a acompañarla a dicha cita**

\- **Vamos Noah, no puede ser tan malo, recuerda que se trata de tu hijo** – la castaña le dijo al joven arquitecto con todas las intenciones de animarlo – **¿Por qué luces molesto?** – pregunto al ver como el moreno contraía su mandíbula con un poco de fuerza

\- **¿Qué pasa si no soy un buen padre?**

\- **Si no lo intentas, no puedes saber si serás o no, un buen padre**

\- **Si, en eso tienes mucha razón** – Noah acepto, sabiendo que la castaña tenia toda la razón con sus afirmaciones

\- **Noah, ¿no te parece muy raro que tu celular haya desaparecido?** – Sara pregunto cambiando de manera drástica el rumbo de la conversación

\- **Súper raro** – el moreno acepto bastante desconcertado por ese hecho

\- **¿Quién estuvo aquí en la casa mientras Rachel y yo estábamos fuera?**

\- **Solo Paul, vino a ver como seguía Quinn, pero se quedo solo unos minutos** – Noah le informo a la castaña de la visita del abogado, entonces noto como esta fruncía levemente su entrecejo – **espera Sara, ¿acaso crees que Paul fue el que se llevo mi celular?**

\- **No quisiera creerlo, pero tienes que admitir que es muy raro que tu teléfono haya desaparecido justo después de que Paul estuvo aquí**

\- **Si tus suposiciones son ciertas, estamos en un gran lio, porque Paul es quien tiene el control legal de la constructora, por no decir también que conoce todos los secretos de Quinn**

\- **Es por eso que hay que poner al tanto a Quinn de la situación**

\- **Esto será un golpe muy duro para nuestra rubia**

\- **Lo se Noah, pero es algo que no podemos pasar por alto**

\- **Iré a revisar la línea telefónica** – Noah anuncio dejando su vaso sobre la isla

\- **Descuida, yo lo hare** – Sara se ofreció, sin saber bien porque

\- **¿Segura?**

\- **Si, mientras estoy fuera, vigila el fuerte…**

Sara se encamino hacia la parte posterior de la casa para revisar la línea telefónica principal, cuando llego hasta donde se encontraba los cajetines, abrió el de la línea telefónica y enseguida noto que el cable estaba cortado, resoplo con frustración, todo aquello tenia que se una maldita pesadilla, deseaba que fuera una maldita pesadilla, cerro el cajetín de forma brusca, y se dispuso a regresar al interior de la casa, pero se detuvo en seco cuando vio una gran mancha de sangre en el suelo, de inmediato supuso que dicha sangre pertenecía a Kimberley. Entonces sin saber bien porque, decidió seguir el rastro rojo que la castaña había dejado, lo que la llevo a rodear uno de los costados de la casa y finalmente llegar a la parte delantera.

\- **Pero que…** – Sara susurro en voz baja cuando vio su auto estacionado frente a la casa, de forma cautelosa se fue acercando al vehículo, abrió la puerta del piloto y noto que este se encontraba totalmente vacio y que las llaves se encontraban en el arranque – **¿Dónde demonios estas Lauren?** – se pregunto bastante preocupada por la rubia

No había motivos suficientes para que Sara se preocupara y asumiera que algo malo había sucedido con Lauren, porque la rubia muy bien pudo haber llegado hasta la casa, estacionar el auto frente a la misma y luego marcharse, para así evitar una situación incomoda, pero una insistente voz en su interior, le decía que algo había sucedido con Lauren, algo que la obligo a marcharse de manera apresurada.

\- **Esto es injustificable** – Russell dijo visiblemente alterado, paseándose de un lado a otro por la cocina, mientras Nelly, que se encontraba sentada frente a la isla con una taza de te entre sus manos lo miraba ir de un lado a otro – **mi hija sufre un accidente y nadie se toma la molestia de avisarme de ello** – le hecho en cara al ama de llaves – **¿acaso se han olvidado de quien soy?, soy el padre de Ashley, así que si alguien debía estar en la clínica con ella, ese soy yo**

\- Nelly soltó un pequeño suspiro, sabia muy bien que aquella escena de reclamo por parte de su jefe iba a suceder, pero la verdad era que no se sentía de ánimos para soportar una reprimenda – **tiene mucha razón señor Fabray, fue muy desconsiderado de mi parte no haberle avisado lo sucedido con la señorita Ashley** – anuncio aceptando la culpa de lo sucedido – **pero la verdad es que todo sucedió tan rápido y de manera tan imprevista que por primera vez no supe reaccionar, perdí la noción de todo y lo siento mucho**

\- Russell miro al ama de llaves totalmente complacido por lo que acababa de escuchar – **tus disculpas y excusas son aceptadas Nelly, y espero por tu propio bien, que no se vuelva a repetir** – le advirtió a Nelly, quien asintió ante sus palabras, entonces

Nelly observo al empresario marcharse y no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco, ese hombre era un narcisista de primera categoría, ni siquiera había preguntado por estado de salud de Ashley, lo único que le importaba era que el no había sido informado de lo sucedido, ni mucho menos tomado en cuenta en las decisiones medicas, ¿Se podría ser mas egoísta?, Cada día que pasaba, Nelly extrañaba cada vez mas a Shelby y la forma tan amorosa en como esta se preocupaba y cuidaba de sus hijas. Sin duda alguna las cosas en la mansión serian muy diferentes si ella estuviera viva.

\- **¿Entonces alguien corto la línea telefónica?** – Noah cuestiono totalmente incrédulo – **toda esta situación parece sacada de una película de suspenso** – entonces noto como Sara ni se inmutaba ante sus afirmaciones – **oye, ¿te encuentras bien?**

\- **Por supuesto que no estoy bien Noah, estoy muy preocupada y asustada** – Sara se atrevió admitir – **esta situación se esta tornando cada vez mas peligrosa y…**

De pronto se escucharon unos pasos acercándose, ambos jóvenes se incorporaron de un brinco, Noah tomo un cuchillo y se coloco delante de Sara en modo defensivo, dispuesto a lanzarse contra la persona que estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta, pero se contuvo de hacerlo cuando vio que se traba de Eric.

\- **Gracias al cielo eres tu novato** – Noah dijo respirando con alivio y dejando el cuchillo sobre la isla

\- **¿Puedo preguntar que les sucede?** – Eric quiso saber desconcertado por el comportamiento de Sara y Noah

\- **La versión resumida, Quinn despertó, pero apenas lo hizo, Kimberley Mars intento matarla y debo admitir que por poco lo consigue** – Sara le hizo saber al joven irlandés – **¿Y tú que cuentas chico irlandés?**

\- **¿Quién es Kimberley Mars?** – Eric quiso saber intrigado por la recién nombrada

\- **Kimberley Mars es parte del pasado** – Sara aseguro intentando dar por finalizado ese tema

\- **Para ser pasado, parece estar muy presente** – Eric contraataco de manera ecuánime

\- **Hay si te agarro** – Noah se burlo de Sara, entonces vio como esta apretaba su mandíbula con fuerza y lo miraba de manera severa – **oh vamos mujer, debes admitir que el chico dio justo en el clavo**

\- **Justo en el clavo te voy a dar yo si no te callas Puckerman** – Sara le advirtió al moreno mientras avanzaba hacia el de manera desafiante

\- **Por mucho que disfrutaría ver eso, debo pedirte que no lo hagas** – Eric dijo interviniendo en la disputa – **vine porque tengo algo importante que informarles, y me parece tan oportuno que Quinn haya despertado, porque lo que tengo que decir la incluye a ella de manera muy directa** – Eric les hizo saber, entonces tanto Noah como Sara se miraron de manera cautelosa – **¿Y bien?, ¿Subiremos hablar con Quinn o nos quedaremos aquí viéndonos las caras?**

Kimberley apretaba los dientes con fuerza, intentando no gritar, pero el dolor que atravesaba su hombro derecho era insoportable, respiro profundamente e intento canalizar el dolor, pero sus intentos se vieron frustrados de manera súbita cuando Lauren presiono la herida con fuerza en un intento por detener la sangre que seguía emanando sin control, entonces esta acción la hizo soltar un feroz quejido, al mismo tiempo que sujetaba con brusquedad a la camisa de la rubia.

\- **Dios Kim, necesitas ir a un hospital** – Lauren insistió preocupada por el estado de salud de la heredera

\- **No puedo ir aun hospital, olvídalo** – Kimberley se rehusó a la sugerencia hecha por la rubia

\- **Vas a desangrarte, ¿Qué no lo ves?** – la rubia grito a Kim desesperada mientras señalaba la herida que tenia en su hombro

\- **Revisa la parte trasera de mi hombro** – la castaña ordeno, vio como Lauren dudaba ante su orden – **hazlo maldita sea** – exigió de manera agresiva, entonces la rubia finalmente la obedeció – **¿Y bien?** – pregunto algo inquieta

\- **Tienes un orificio** – Lauren anuncio algo asqueada

\- **Fue una herida limpia, la bala entro y salió** – Kimberley dijo respirando con alivio – **solo debemos parar el sangrado y todo estará bien**

\- **¿Y como diablos vas a parar el sangrado?**

\- **Tú lo harás**

\- **¿Yo?**

\- **Si tu…**

\- **¿Y como demonios se supone que voy hacer eso?**

\- **Tienes que coserme la herida**

\- **¿Qué?, no, ¿te has vuelto loca?**

\- **Lauren…**

\- **Pero es que yo no tengo ni la más mínima idea de cómo coser una herida**

\- **Pues tendrás que aprender** – Kim le dijo a la rubia con una mirada seria, haciéndole entender que no tenia intenciones de cambiar de opinión – **en el baño al fondo del pasillo hay un kit de primeros auxilios que tiene hilo y aguja quirúrgicas** – informo señalando el pasillo que estaba a su derecha – **¿Qué esperas idiota?, ve por el kit** – entonces vio como Lauren se perdía a través del pasillo, y un par de minutos después regresaba con kit

\- Apenas estuvo de regreso en la sala, Lauren abrió el kit de primeros auxilios, rebusco en el interior del mismo la aguja e hilo quirúrgico, apenas los encontró abrió los empaques y tomo ambos en cada mano – **¿Ahora que?** – interrogo a Kim mientras le enseñaba la aguja e hilo que tenia en sus manos

\- **Pasa el hilo por el ojo de la aguja** – Kimberley le indico, entonces vio como Lauren hacia exactamente lo que le pedía – **ahora comprime el extremo donde insertaste el hilo** – volvió a indicarle y una vez mas la rubia la obedeció sin chistear – **muy bien, ahora comienza a suturarme**

\- **Jesucristo** – Lauren susurro muerta de miedo mientras se acercaba a la castaña

Kimberley tomo un gran bocado de aire, y miro a Lauren que la observaba de manera expectante, entonces asintió un par de veces con su cabeza, confirmándole que comenzara a suturarla. De ahí en adelante, lo siguiente que se escucho en el interior de aquella casa fueron los incesantes gritos de dolor por parte de la heredera del imperio Mars, quien no podía evitar gritar con desespero, cada vez que la aguja de acero inoxidable penetraba su piel.

\- **¿Sabes donde esta Shelby?** – Quinn le pregunto a Eric, sin poderse creer lo que este acababa de informarle

\- **No es algo concluyente, solo es una pista, pero es una buena pista** – el joven irlandés aseguro paseando su mirada por todos los presentes en aquella habitación

\- **¿Y puedo saber donde crees que Russell tiene a mi madre?** – Rachel intervino en la conversación algo ansiosa por saber más sobre el posible paradero de su progenitora

\- **En un institución mental neoyorquina…**

\- **¿Un sanatorio?** – Noah pregunto casi en forma de burla – **no creo que Russell sea tan estúpido como para mantener oculta a su esposa fallecida en un sanatorio en pleno corazón de New York**

\- **A veces el lugar mas obvio es donde se encuentran las respuestas** – Eric le dijo al joven Puckerman – **pero no espero que alguien como tu entienda eso**

\- **¿Alguien como yo?** – Noah pregunto a la defensiva, ya que no le había gustado para nada lo que el joven irlandés le había dicho

\- **Olvídalo Noah** – Quinn le pidió a su mejor amigo intentando evitar que este tuviera un enfrentamiento verbal con Eric – **Eric, ¿Por qué crees que Shelby esta en ese sanatorio?**

\- **Revisando algunos archivos administrativos** – Eric comenzó a explicar – **me encontré con varios documentos que contenían el nombre de la clínica "Payne Whitney Psychiatric Clinic"**

\- **Con los balances administrativos podrías constatar si se trata de pago facturas por algún servicio o donaciones hechas a la institución por parte de Fabray Corporaction** – Sara sugirió de manera inmediata

\- **Eso lo se** – Eric le hizo saber a la castaña – **y es por eso que ya solicite los balances administrativos de los últimos tres meses…** **y si mis sospechas resultan ser ciertas, vamos a necesitar un muy buen plan de acción**

\- **¿Un plan de acción?** – Rachel inquirió algo confundida por aquellas palabras

\- **Si un plan, porque no podemos entrar a esa clínica y exigir que nos entreguen a la señora Corcoran** – Eric le hizo saber a la morena con un tono algo sarcástico – **si vamos a sacarla, deberá ser de manera silencio y que nadie sospeche**

\- **Vamos por parte** – Quinn dijo interviniendo en la conversación – **primero tenemos que estar seguro de que Shelby esta en esa clínica, porque los balances administrativos solo nos dirán que Russell paga o dona dinero a dicha clínica, pero necesitamos confirmar que el esta pagando por tener ahí a Shelby**

\- **¿Y como haremos eso?** – Rachel pregunto comenzando a impacientarse

\- **Tu no harás nada, yo lo hare** – Sara le hizo saber a la morena, y con esto se gano la mirada de todos los presentes en aquella habitación – **¿Qué?, acaso se les olvida que ahora trabajo para Kaito Sasaki, y que quizás este tenga interés en hacerle una generosa donación a "Payne Whitney Psychiatric Clinic"**

\- **Eres un verdadero genio Sara** – Noah felicito a la castaña, y esta sonrió ciertamente complicidad por sus palabras

\- **Bien, si ya todo esta dicho, y acordado, entonces yo me retiro, tengo que preparar una presentación para mañana en la mañana** – Eric anuncio algo cansado

\- **Te acompaño a la puerta** – Rachel se ofreció enseguida a escoltar al joven irlandés hasta la salida

Quinn siguió a su novia con la mirada hasta que esta salido de la habitación en compañía de Eric, entonces volvió a posar su atención en las otras dos personas que quedaron en la habitación junto con ella, y al hacerlo noto que tanto Sara como Noah la miraban de manera seria.

\- **¿Por que están enojados?** – la rubia pregunto confundida por la actitud de sus mejores amigos

\- **¿Tu por que crees?** – Sara le pregunto cruzándose de brazos y mirándola con un poco mas de seriedad

\- **Oigan chicos, casi me matan…**

\- **Ese es el punto Quinn** – Sara la interrumpió – **casi te matan, ¿Y por que?, porque no fuiste capaz de confiar en nosotros, nos ocultaste cierta información…**

\- **No se de que están hablan** – Quinn intento fingir que no tenia ni idea de lo que hablaban

\- **¿En serio?, ¿no lo sabes?** – Sara interrogo a su amiga y resoplo con frustración cuando esta negó un par de veces con su cabeza – **Noah encontró la nota amenazadora que mantenías oculta**

\- **Eso no es nada** – Quinn dijo intentando restarle importancia a ese asunto

\- **¿Eso no es nada?** – Noah pregunto molesto por la respuesta de su mejor amiga – **recibiste cinco puñaladas, estuviste a punto de morirte, y te atreves a decir que esa nota no es nada… no espera** – pidió cuando la rubia intento hablar – **entiendo porque te callaste… tu piensas que todo esto es solo asunto tuyo, pero te equivocas, porque tanto Sara como yo, vivimos arriesgado mucho por ayudarte, así que lo menos que merecemos es un poco de consideración de tu parte… no tienes que llevar el peso del mundo sobre tus hombros, no cuando tienes dos personas dispuestas ayudarte con eso**

\- Quinn miro a Noah luego miro a Sara, ambos lucían preocupados, pero sobre todo dolidos, lo que inevitablemente la hizo sentirse mal por haber ocultado todo aquel asunto de las notas – **se que no estoy sola, se que cuento con ustedes, pero a decir verdad no quería que se preocuparan por un par de notas amenazantes y fue precisamente por eso que decidí pedirle a Paul que se encargara de investigar el origen de dichas notas** – vio como sus amigos se miraron entre si – **¿Qué?** – pregunto preocupada

\- **Cuando le preguntamos a Paul si sabia sobre el origen de la nota que Noah encontró, el dijo que no tenia ni idea sobre ese asunto** – Sara le hizo saber

\- **Tal vez pensó que mientras menos supieran ustedes, mas seguros estarían**

\- **Si, tal vez** – Noah hablo y miro de manera furtiva a Sara antes de continuar – o **tal vez lo negó porque esta involucrado en tu ataque**

\- **No me hace ni una puta gracia lo que estas diciendo Noah** – Quinn le advirtió a su mejor amigo

\- **Quinn, se que te parece imposible e incluso ofensivo que pongamos entredicho la lealtad de Paul, pero Noah y yo tenemos fuertes sospechas de que tu albacea esta trabajando para Kimberley Mars**

\- **No, eso es imposible…**

\- **Quinn…**

\- **Paul es un arfil muy fiel Sara** – Quinn le dijo a la castaña comenzando a elevar un poco su tono de voz – **el jamás se atrevería a traicionarme y mucho menos ponerse de lado de Kimberley Mars**

\- **Se que te cuesta creer lo que te decimos, pero hay muchas evidencias que ponen entre dicho la fidelidad Paul hacia ti** – Noah le aseguro a su mejor amiga – **para empezar se callo el hecho de que ya sabia sobre la existencia de las notas, y segundo fue la última persona que estuvo aquí antes de que Kimberley intentara matarte, y después de eso, misteriosamente mi celular desapareció y la línea telefónica fija fue cortada**

\- **¿Esas son las supuestas evidencias?, por favor Noah…**

\- **Quinn** – Sara pidió la atención de la rubia comenzando a perder la paciencia ante la necedad de esta – **escucha, se que te cuesta mucho considerar si quiera que una persona que ha estado a tu lado apoyándote, pueda estar actuando a tus espaldas, pero en este preciso momento tenemos que ser muy críticos, porque estamos caminando sobre un campo minado, y corremos el riesgo de que otra bomba nos estalle en la cara… así que se muy sincera contigo misma y pregúntate, ¿Puedes confía en Paul?**

\- Quinn durante unos segundos miro a Sara de forma dudosa, luego miro a Noah, quien la miraba de manera suplicante – **Noah, quiero que busques alguna evidencia o registro que involucre a Paul con Kimberley Mars** – le pidió a su mejor amigo y este asintió un par de veces con su cabeza – **si es todo lo que deseaban decirme…**

\- **Hay algo mas** – Sara hablo interrumpiendo las palabras de la rubia – **se que la persona que te apuñalo no fue Kimberley, sino Lauren**

\- **¿Quién es Lauren?**

\- **Noah, a partir de este momento voy a necesitar que te mantengas muy callado** – Sara le pidió al moreno y este al ver el semblante rígido con el que le había hablado opto por simplemente asentir con su cabeza, entonces ella volvió a posar su mirada en Quinn – **escucha, se que lo que hizo Lauren es indefendible, pero necesito que sepas, que ella solo hizo lo que hizo porque Kimberley la obligo**

\- Quinn no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, ¿su mejor amiga estaba defendiendo a la persona que casi la había matado? – **¿Estas excusando a Lauren?** – pregunto casi ofendida ante aquella afirmación

\- **Quinn…**

\- **Oh por Dios, no puedo creerlo… ella intento matarme y tú la defiendes**

\- **No la estoy defendiéndola, estoy muy lejos de defenderla, es solo que quiero que tengas muy presente, que Lauren no te ataco por voluntad propia, sino más bien lo hizo porque no tenía alternativa**

\- **Siempre hay alternativa Sara** – Quinn dijo apretando sus dientes con fuerza

\- **Lo dice la persona que drogo a Kimberley hasta la medula y luego la hizo pasar por loca** – Sara le hecho en cara a su mejor amiga

\- **Esa era una situación muy distinta, y tu lo sabes, no tenia otra alternativa**

\- **Si la tenias, pudiste enfrentar la verdad con todo y sus consecuencias**

\- Quinn contrajo la mandíbula con fuerza – **no me importa el argumento que utilices para salvar a Lauren, porque te juro que cuando ponga las manos encima de ella…**

\- **No harás nada en contra de Lauren** – Sara sentencio de manera firme – **no te dejare lastimarla**

\- **Tú no puedes impedirme que tome acciones en su contra** – Quinn dijo comenzando a alterarse por la actitud de la castaña

\- **Si puedo… porque si mal no recuerdo, tú me debes un favor** – Sara le recordó el pequeño acuerdo al que habían llegado la noche de la fiesta de la fundación

\- **Sara…**

\- **Me diste tu palabra Quinn, prometiste que harías lo que te pidiera, sin importar lo que fuera**

\- **ELLA INTENTO MATARME SARA…**

\- **Quinn, yo siempre te ayudado, aun cuando no deseaba hacerlo y nunca te he pedido nada a cambio, pero ahora necesito que me prometas que no harás nada en contra Lauren** – Sara le suplico a su mejor amiga comenzando a desesperarse por la situación

\- **¿Por qué te importa tanto lo que pueda o no pasarle a Lauren?** – Quinn quiso saber, entonces vio como Sara desviaba su mirada hacia un lado – **hay por Dios, ella te gusta, ¿cierto?**

\- **Claro que no** – Sara negó de manera inmediata aquella acusación

\- **Sara te conozco muy bien, y se cuando estas mintiendo**

\- **No estoy mintiendo** – la castaña aseguro intentando sonar segura de si misma – **si estoy abogando por Lauren, es porque se muy bien lo que es estar atrapada entre la espada y la pared… así que por favor, prométeme que no harás nada en contra de Lauren**

\- Quinn resoplo con frustración, no deseaba hacer aquella promesa pero tampoco deseaba continuar con aquella discusión, por lo que decidió hacer lo que mejor sabia hacer, mentir – **de acuerdo, no tomare represarías contra Lauren** – le aseguro a su ex amante, entonces vio como esta respiraba de manera aliviada – **creo que esta demás decirles que no le he contado a Rachel lo sucedido, y preferiría que lo siguiera ignorando, lo ultimo que deseo es que se preocupe**

\- **Descuida rubia, no le diremos nada a tu chica** – Noah le aseguro a su mejor amiga

\- **¿Decirme que?** – Rachel pregunto entrando de repente a la habitación y tomando por sorpresa a todos los presentes – **¿Les hice una pregunta?** – inquirió algo inquieta cuando nadie respondió su anterior pregunta

\- **Bueno, Noah y yo nos retiramos, así ustedes dos podrán hablar cómodamente** – Sara anuncio algo nerviosa por la repentina aparición de Rachel

\- Rachel observo como Sara y Noah abandonaban la habitación de su novia a toda prisa, entonces volvió a posar su mirada en Quinn – **¿Y bien?, ¿me dirás eso que no puedo saber?** – interrogo a su chica mientras se acercaba a la cama

\- **No es nada importante Rachel** – Quinn le dijo a su novia intentando restarle importancia al asunto

\- **Si no es nada importante, no veo que tiene de malo que lo sepa** – Rachel insistió, haciéndole ver a su chica que no tenia intenciones de abandonar la conversación tan fácilmente

\- **Pues, precisamente por no ser importante es que no tiene sentido que lo sepas**

\- **Quinn… no quiero enojarme contigo, porque seria muy desconsiderado de mi parte después de todo lo que has pasado, pero sino me dices de lo que hablabas con Sara y Noah, me voy a enojar y mucho**

\- **Rachel por favor…**

\- **No Quinn, nada de Rachel por favor, estoy cansada de mentiras, estoy cansada de que se me oculten cosas, simplemente estoy casada…**

\- **Lo se, de acuerdo, se que esta situación es agotadora, pero necesito que tengas un poco de paciencia, y confíes en mi, por favor**

\- **He confiado ciegamente en ti Quinn, y mira a donde me ha llevado eso, a una relación oculta y una novia moribunda** – Rachel le hecho en cara a su novia – **así que discúlpame si de ahora en adelante mi confianza en ti empieza a disminuir**

\- Quinn frunció su entrecejo al escuchar aquellas palabras – **si no confías en mi, ¿Qué haces aquí entonces?** – pregunto con un tono brusco, ya que no le había gustado para nada todo lo dicho por la morena

\- **Estoy aquí porque te amo** – Rachel respondió sin ningún tipo de dudas en sus sentimientos hacia la rubia

\- El corazón de Quinn se encogió ante la declaración de su novia – **yo también te amo Rachel** – le hizo saber a la morena

\- **Pero al parecer nuestro amor no es suficiente** – la morena comento preocupada – **¿Por qué no es suficiente Quinn?**

\- **No lo se** – fue lo único que Quinn se atrevió a decir

Ahí estaban, frente a frente, mirándose directamente a los ojos y dándose cuenta de que el amor que sentían no era suficiente. Era casi surrealista que el inmenso amor que sentían la una por la otra no fuera suficiente, pero es que habían demasiados secretos de por medio, y cuando un factor tan fuerte como ese, esta constantemente presente en una relación, no importa que tan grande, fuerte y apasionado sea el amor que se siente, este simplemente no es suficiente.

 ** _Te seguiré a donde quiera que vayas  
Estoy, cariño, estoy atada a ti, ¿lo sabes?  
Más cerca, tírame más  
Quiero ser tuya, quiero ser tu héroe  
Y mi corazón late_**

Sara caminaba de un lado a otro por la sala mientras marcaba una y otra vez el número de Lauren, pero para su mala fortuna, cada llamada que hacia iba a dar directo al buzón de voz, cosa que hizo que la preocupación que sentía en su interior creciera aun mas. No quería imaginarse lo peor, pero eso le resultaba imposible cuando el panorama frente a ella, era un panorama oscuro e incierto.

 ** _Como los imperios del mundo unidos  
Estamos vivos  
Y las estrellas hacen el amor con el universo  
Eres mi fuego salvaje cada noche  
Estamos vivos_**

Lauren miraba como Kimberley dormida plácidamente en el sofá de la sala, la heredera del imperio Mars había quedado tan débil y exhausta por la perdida de sangre, que no le costo mucho quedarse completamente rendida. De pronto sintió su celular vibrar, lo saco del bolsillo de su chaqueta y vio en la pantalla que el nombre de Sara, entonces, al igual que las veces anteriores, desvió la llamada al buzón de voz, no se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerle frente a la castaña.

 ** _Y las estrellas hacen el amor con universo  
Y tú me tocas  
Y yo estoy como, y yo estoy como, y yo estoy como  
Hoooooohoooooo_**

Nelly se encontraba en su habitación releyendo una vez mas todas las cartas que una vez Agatha le había enviado, habían tantos recuerdos encerrados en aquellas hermosas palabras, promesas de un futuro juntas, futuro que nunca llego a ser, ¿y todo por que?, por la cobardía de la señora Corcoran. El ama de llaves arrojo las cartas en el interior de la caja de madera donde las había mantenido guardadas todos esos años y cerro con fuerza dicha caja. Se rehusaba a permitir que ese pasado que hacia tanto tiempo había dejado atrás, regresara y pusiera su mundo de cabeza, se rehusaba a volver a sufrir por una persona que no merecía ni su cariño ni mucho menos compresión.

 ** _Como los imperios del mundo unidos  
Estamos vivos  
Y las estrellas hacen el amor con el universo  
Eres mi fuego salvaje cada noche  
Estamos vivos_**

Paul permanecía sentado tras su escritorio, con los codos apoyados sobre el escritorio y sus manos cruzadas frente a su rostro, mientras miraba fijamente el teléfono celular de Noah que estaba sobre el escritorio junto con un sobre tipo carta blanco, en el cual estaba escrito el nombre Quinn Stevens, cerro los ojos y suspiro pesadamente, no podía creer lo bajo que había caído, no podía creer que había faltado a la confianza que Quinn había puesto en sus manos, sentía que no valía absolutamente nada, era una basura. Dejo caer su espalda contra el respaldo de su silla, abrió el primer cajo de su escritorio y saco su revolver calibre 38 de cañón corto, miro el arma durante unos segundos, para luego colocarla contra su sien derecha.

\- _Vamos Paul, se valiente esta vez_ – fue el ultimo pensamiento que tuvo el abogado antes de halar del gatillo, entonces, luego de eso, para el solo hubo oscuridad y nada mas

 _Un antiguo sabio escribió un día, "pregúntate siempre de qué lado está tu lealtad, porque las personas en las que confías la esperaran, tus mayores enemigos la desearan y aquellos a quienes mas quieres sin duda alguna, abusaran de ella"…_

* * *

 **DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Al igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.**

* * *

 **Se aceptan comentarios buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor**

 **Pagina de Facebook: Miss Writer 05**


	15. Chapter 14 - Perception

**Empire**

 **Chapter 14**

 **Perception**

 _Según la teoría de la Gestalt, las personas perciben el mundo como un todo y no de forma fragmentada; y esto se puede comprobar, si una persona al despertarse y abrir los ojos ve toda la habitación donde se encuentra y no simplemente los objetos sueltos. A través de la percepción somos capaces de entender de qué está formado ese todo, somos capaces de entender porque actuamos como actuamos, y hacia donde queremos ir. La percepción nos dice de quien debemos tomar distancia y a quien debemos mantener cerca, nos ayuda a darnos cuenta de lo que realmente amamos y deseamos para nuestra vida._

Rachel se encontraba con la mirada fija en la humeante taza de café que tenia frente a ella, se sentía tan agotada, muy poco era lo que había conseguido dormir después de la discusión que sostuvo con Quinn la noche anterior. _¿Por qué el amor que se tenían no era suficiente?,_ esa había sido la pregunta que la mantuvo despierta la mayor parte de la noche. Pregunta que aun después de muchas horas de insomnio, seguía sin respuesta.

En 1967, John Lennon escribió una canción llamada "All You Need is Love" (Todo lo que necesitas es Amor). Pero el también golpeó a sus dos esposas, abandonó a uno de sus hijos, y abusó verbalmente de su manager judío y gay con insultos homofóbicos y antisemitas, y una vez hizo que su equipo de filmación lo grabara desnudo sobre su cama por un día entero.

Treinta y cinco años después, Trent Reznor de la banda Nine Inch Nails, escribió una canción llamada "Love is not Enough" (El amor no es suficiente.) Reznor, a pesar de ser famoso por sus impactantes conciertos y sus videos grotescos e inquietantes, se rehabilitó de las drogas y el alcohol, se casó, tuvo dos hijos, y luego canceló álbumes y giras enteras para poder quedarse en casa y ser un buen esposo y padre.

Uno de estos dos hombres tenía una comprensión clara y realista del amor. Uno de ellos no. Uno de estos hombres idealizaba el amor como solución para todos sus problemas. Uno de ellos no. Uno de estos hombres probablemente fue un idiota narcisista. Uno de ellos no.

En la cultura actual, muchas personas tienden a idealizar el amor. Lo ven como algo noble y como una medicina para todos los problemas de la vida. En las películas y los cuentos de hadas celebran el amor como el objetivo final de la vida, la solución final para todo el dolor y luchas. Y debido a que se idealiza tanto al amor, que se termina sobrevalorándolo, y como resultado, relaciones de pareja pagan un precio muy alto.

Cuando se cree que "todo lo que se necesita es amor", como Lennon, las personas son más propensas a ignorar los valores fundamentales como el respeto, la honestidad y el compromiso hacia las personas que aman. Después de todo, si el amor lo resuelve todo, ¿por qué molestarse con todas las otras cosas más difíciles?

Pero si como Reznor, creemos que "el amor no es suficiente", entonces las personas son capaces de entender que las relaciones saludables requieren más que sólo emoción pura o torrentes pasiones. Entienden que hay cosas más importantes en la vida y en las relaciones que simplemente estar enamorado. Y el éxito de las relaciones de pareja depende de esos valores más profundos y más importantes.

\- **Buenos días** – la repentina aparición de Sara saco a Rachel de sus pensamientos – **te levantaste temprano** – acoto sirviéndose una taza de café

\- **Igual que tu** – Rachel asentó antes de darle un sorbo a su café

\- **La verdad es que no dormí mucho** – Sara anuncio mientras tomaba asiento junto a la morena, entonces, vio como esta la miraba de forma inquisitiva – **alguien tenia que quedarse despierto y vigilar el fuerte**

\- **¿Qué hay de Noah?**

\- **¿Noah?, no es por ser cruel, pero hasta una anciana de 90 años podría darle una paliza a ese chico**

\- **Si, Noah es algo torpe, pero es un buen chico**

\- **Eso no lo pongo en duda… ¿Cómo Quinn paso la noche?**

\- **Tranquila, los calmantes que el medico le administro la ayudaron a dormir plácidamente…**

De momento un agudo silencio cayó entre ambas, y se mantuvieron así durante un par de minutos, hasta que Rachel decidió romper hablar…

\- **Sabes, Quinn y yo estuvimos hablando anoche sobre eso que no quería que ustedes me dijeran** – Rachel mintió, intentando sonar lo mas convincente que podía y rogando mentalmente porque Sara mordiera el anzuelo

\- **¿Y?** – Sara pregunto con su mirada fija en la morena, sabia que esta le estaba mintiendo, pero decidió seguirle la corriente para ver que argumentos esta le daba en su intento por sacarle información

\- **Y en cierto punto, comprendo porque no quería que yo supiera, pero estoy feliz de que haya decidido decírmelo…**

\- **Sabes Rachel, yo naci de noche, mas no naci anoche** – Sara se burlo de la morena – **Quinn no te ha dicho absolutamente nada y es por eso que tu estas intentando sacarme información**

\- **Vaya, eres buena Sara** – Rachel felicito a la castaña cuando su pobre intento por obtener información por parte de esta fueron cortados

\- **No tienes ni idea** – la castaña concordó mientras le regalaba un seductor guiño – **no le busques cinco pies al gato Rachel, si Quinn te oculta cosas, es solo porque quiere protegerte**

\- **No necesito que me protejan…**

\- **¿Siempre eres así de testaruda?**

\- **¿Tú siempre eres así de fastidiosa?**

\- **Si** – Sara respondió de lo más tranquila, entonces vio como Rachel aparto su mirada y soltó un pequeño bufido – **¿Qué sucede?**

\- **Tengo miedo** – Rachel se atrevió admitir, aun sin saber porque, Sara y ella no eran amigas y a aparte esta era la ex amante de su novia, pero también era cierto que en esos momentos la castaña era la única con la que podía hablar, y quizás el estar consciente de eso fue lo que la hizo confesar su temor – **amo a Quinn con locura, y se que ella me corresponde de la misma forma pero** …

\- **¿Pero?...**

\- **Pero debido a la situación en la que estamos, las cosas que han pasado y las que están por suceder, tengo miedo de que nuestro amor no sea suficiente**

\- **Bueno, actualmente estamos en una situación bastante complicada, y el miedo que sientes esta bien fundamentado** – Sara dijo haciéndole ver a la morena que parte de su miedo estaba bien fundamentado – **pero tienes que entender algo Rachel, a veces el amor hace milagros**

\- **Por favor Sara, seamos realistas, si Quinn y yo queremos que nuestro amor resista toda esta situación, vamos a necesitar mucho más que un milagro**

\- Sara tomo un poco de aire antes de hablar – **sabes, cuando conocí a Quinn, ella era un ser frio y poco condescendiente, bebía, comía y dormía pensando en su venganza contra Russell, respiraba tanto odio que por un momento pensé que este la consumiría** – se atrevió a confesar, entonces vio como Rachel la miraba algo asombrada – **pero ahora, la Quinn actual, es muy diferente a esa que conocí en Italia y todo ese cambio es debió al inmenso amor que siente por ti**

\- **Sara…**

\- **Seamos honestas Rachel, tanto tu como yo sabemos, que si Quinn no te amara de la manera en como lo hace, a estas alturas ya habría cobrado su venganza, pero eso no ha sucedido, ¿Por qué?, porque ella no esta dispuesta hacer algo que te dañe, y si tiene que morir para evitar que tu salgas herida, lo hará… es cierto lo que dices, en ciertas ocasiones, el amor no es suficiente, pero se debe tener fe en la fuerza del mismo, porque por amor somos capaces de hacer cosas que nunca antes nos creíamos capaces de hacer**

Rachel tuvo que admitir para si misma, que Sara tenía razón en lo que decía, porque Quinn había cambiado su plan original de venganza, con el firme propósito de evitar que tanto ella, como su madre y hermana salieran lastimadas, y luego cuando la presiono para que eligiera entre su venganza y ella, la rubia la había elegido a ella sin pensarlo ni por un segundo. Y si ahora estaban atrapadas en aquella cruzada vengativa, era por necesidad y no por placer, ninguna de las dos quería estar ahí, pero debían estar ahí, no por ellas, sino más bien para proteger a las personas que amaban.

\- **Estoy tan confundida Sara, son tantas cosas y todas ocurriendo al mismo tiempo, que no se que pensar, no que creer, o como debería actuar** – Rachel le hizo saber sintiendo cierta vergüenza por sus dudas y miedos

\- **Cuando se esta en la posición en la cual te encuentras en este momentos, es normal estar confundida, porque a veces, el corazón miente y la mente engaña, pero los ojos ven Rachel, así que mira con los ojos, escucha con los oídos, saborea con la boca, huele con la nariz, siente con la piel, y sólo luego piensa, y así sabrás la verdad.**

\- **¿Quieres que apele a mi lado perceptivo y deje que este decida?** – Rachel inquirió con una sonrisa vaga

\- **Muchas veces, en la percepción esta la respuesta que buscamos** – Sara le aseguro a la morena, entonces noto como esta fruncía levemente su entrecejo – **se que no es fácil confiar en nuestros sentidos, pero el día de hoy tienes que hacerlo**

\- Rachel se quedo pensativa durante unos segundos, luego volvió a mirar a la castaña y le regalo un leve sonrisa – **tienes mucha razón en lo que dices Sara** – dijo aceptando aquel consejo que acababa de recibir

Eran las 8:15pm cuando la limosina de Kaito Sasaki arribo a Shirakawa-go, una villa en el distrito de Ono, ubicada justo en el centro de la isla de Honshu, villa que era famosa por sus casas con tejados muy inclinados, los cuales tenían la función de resistir la cantidad de nieve del invierno, ya que esa es una región montañosa.

Apenas Kaito descendió de la limosina, fue recibido por Kaori, la única hija de su hermano. Kaori saludo a su tío con una pequeña reverencia, la cual fue igualmente correspondida por Sasaki. Después de ese pequeño saludo, y en absoluto silencio la joven asiática guio a su tío hacia el interior de la vivienda y posteriormente hacia el lugar específico donde se encontraba Hakiro.

\- **すごい、風が吹いたものを見て** _(vaya, mira lo que trajo el viento)_ – Hakiro dijo dándole una mirada traviesa a su hermano menor

\- **あなたはとても面白いしているとき以来** _(desde cuándo eres tan gracioso)_ – Kaito se burlo de su hermano

\- **あなたは、私がいつも面白い家族してきた知っています** _(Sabes que siempre he sido el gracioso de la familia)_ – el mayor de los Sasaki aseguro mientras se acercaba a su hermano – **私たちは、こんなに早く期待していません** _(no te esperábamos tan pronto)_

\- **私は日本でここまで出席するためにビジネスを持っているので、私はあなたのゲストを見てみることを行くことにしました** _(Tengo asuntos que atender aquí en Japón, por lo que decidí pasar a darle un vistazo a tu invitada)_ – Kaito le explico a su hermano – **¿** **彼女は私に会いに求めていますか** **?** _¿Ella ha pedido verme?_

\- **あなたを見て尋ねる三ヶ月以上かかった、** **むしろ気難しい女性です** _(Llevaba casi tres meses pidiendo verte, es una mujer bastante fastidiosa)_ – Hakiro le hizo saber con un tono que dejaba entrever su descontento por la presencia de cierta rubia en su villa – **あまりにも悪い私たちはもはや自分の膝の上に人を入れて、首をはねるために許可されていません** _(lastima que ya no tengamos permitido poner a las personas de rodillas y decapitarlas)_

\- **それはあなたの兄弟の非常にもてなし一部ではありません** _(Eso no seria muy hospitalario de tu parte hermano)_

\- **いいえ、私は知りませんでしたが、少なくとも、もはや駆け落ちを再試行していないことに注意してはるかに少ない、彼の一定の苦情に耳を傾けないだろう** _(No, no lo seria, pero al menos ya no tendría que escuchar sus contantes quejas, ni mucho menos estar pendiente de que no intente fugarse)_

\- **¿** **どこなの** **?** _¿Dónde esta?_ – Kaito pidió saber el paradero de Charlotte

\- **かおり** _(Kaori)_ – Hakiro llamo a su hija, la cual acudió enseguida – **私たちのゲストとあなたの叔父を取ります** (lleva a tu tío con nuestra invitada) – le ordeno a la joven

Charlotte miraba fijamente el techo de su habitación mientras permanecía recostada sobre la cama, los últimos tres meses de su vida, se habían reducido a pequeños paseos por la villa, siempre vigilada por uno de los hombres de Hakiro, y después de dicho paseo tenia un largo periodo de vigilancia del techo de su habitación. Escucho como la puerta de su habitación era deslizada, miro hacia el lugar y se sorprendió bastante cuando vio a Kaito Sasaki ingresar en su habitación.

\- **Finalmente decide aparecer** – Charlotte dijo mientras se incorporaba con rapidez – **llevo casi tres meses solicitando verlo**

\- **Soy un hombre muy ocupado señora Fabray, así que entenderá que no voy a correr a verla cada vez que usted lo solicite** – Kaito le hizo saber con un tono bastante despreocupado mientras se paseaba por los alrededores de la habitación

\- **Claro, me imagino que el mundo de la venganza es un mundo muy exigente, ¿cierto?** – Charlotte comento de manera sarcástica

\- **Aunque lo diga en ese tono, si, así es… el mundo de la venganza no se detiene en ningún momento… ¿Y bien?, ¿Para que ha pedido verme?**

\- **Quiero salir de este lugar, quiero regresar a los estados unidos…**

\- **Sabe muy bien que eso no es posible** – Kaito se negó de inmediato a la solicitud hecha por la rubia – **esta aquí por su propia seguridad, marcharse no es una opción**

\- **Pues me parece injusto, estoy a punto de perder la cordura, nadie me dice nada acerca de lo que esta pasando con mi familia, y quiero saber que esta pasando, quiero tener noticias de mi hija…**

\- **Su hija esta con sus padres, sana y salva, como lo ha estado los últimos 16 años de su vida** – Kaito informo con todas las intenciones de hacer sentir mal a Charlotte – **y sus dos sobrinas y mi equipo de trabajo, están haciendo todo lo posible por rescatar a la señora Corcoran y llevar a su hermano ante la justicia, pero a veces las cosas no se mueven al ritmo que deseamos que se muevan y es precisamente por eso que usted necesita tener paciencia**

\- **La paciencia es una virtud de la cual yo carezco Sasaki** – Charlotte dijo con apretando su mandíbula con fuerza

\- **Si, eso ya he podido notarlo, pero tiene suerte señora Fabray, porque los japoneses somos expertos regalando esa virtud**

\- **¿Eso que demonios significa?**

\- **Significa que para cuando termine su estadía en esta villa, usted será el ser mas paciente del mundo entero** – Sasaki le hizo saber a la rubia mientras le sonreía de manera soberbia

Una de las tantas limosinas de la familia Fabray se encontraba aparcada en un oscuro y húmedo estacionamiento abandonado, Russell, quien permanecía en el interior del vehículo, miro su reloj y resoplo con enfado cuando comprobó que la persona que esperaba, llevaba casi cinco minutos de retraso. Estaba apunto de ordenarle a su chofer que se pusiera en marcha, cuando de pronto la puerta del lado izquierdo se abrió y segundos después Albert Grint ingreso en el interior de la limosina.

\- **Llegas cinco minutos tarde, sabes bien que no me gusta esperar** – Russell reprendió al recién llegado mientras le daba una mirada severa

\- Albert comenzó a temblar por la mirada severa que el empresario le daba en esos momentos – **tenemos un problema** – anuncio tartamudeando

\- **¿Qué clase problema?** – el empresario exigió saber, pero sin preocuparse mucho

\- **Un problema muy serio** – el señor Grint acentuó un poco mas angustiado

\- **Mi tiempo es oro** **Grint** **, así que ve directo al grano** – el señor Fabray le exigió al otro hombre comenzando a impacientarse por el tiempo que este se estaba tomando en explicarle lo que sucedía

\- **Su suegra me suspendió de mi cargo y contrato a un administrador privado para que realice una auditoria completa de las finanzas de "** **A Helping Hand"**

\- Aquella información consiguió poner en alerta todos los sentidos de Russell – **y si se lleva acabo esa auditoria, ¿Qué encontrarían?** – pidió saber

\- **Todas la pruebas de los lavados de activos que he estado realizando para usted** – Albert confeso de manera temerosa, porque sabia que su confesión desataría la ira del señor Fabray

\- Russell sintió como si un balde de agua fría hubiera caído sobre todo su cuerpo – **pero que incompetente eres Grint, se suponía que no debías dejar ninguna evidencia que me exponga** – reprendió al administrador con un tono severo y brusco

\- **Nunca tuve la necesidad de maquillar los libros, o limpiar las transacciones bancarias porque toda la fundación estaba bajo su total control señor Fabray, y su esposa jamás sospecho de ningún movimiento bancario ilícito** – Albert le explico al empresario – **pero ahora su suegra le ha dado por curiosear y esta demás decir, que como presidenta de la fundación puede hacerlo de modo libre**

\- **De verdad que no puedo con tanta incompetencia a mi alrededor** – Russell se quejo enfurecido por aquel inesperado percance, tomo un poco de aire en un intento por calmarse – **te marcharas, hoy mismo, no le digas a nadie a donde vas, solo desaparece** – le ordeno al señor Grint

\- **¿Y usted que hará?**

\- **¿Yo?, yo limpiare el desastre que tu has creado… ahora fuera de mi vista**

Quinn abrió sus ojos lentamente, pero la brillante luz del día que entraba a través de las puertas del balcón, eclipso su visión, por lo que tuvo parpadear un par de veces, entonces, cuando sus ojos consiguieron acostumbrarse a la claridad, miro hacia el enorme sofá que estaba aun lado de su cama, y en cual había dormido Rachel la noche anterior, pero su novia no se encontraba ahí. ¿Acaso Rachel se había ido?, después de la conversación que sostuvieron la noche anterior, no volvieron a cruzar palabra alguna. Por lo que quizás la morena había decidió marcharse silenciosamente para no tener que hablar con ella. Sintió como su corazón se oprimía, quería llorar, estaba segura que iba a llorar, cuando escucho que la puerta de su habitación se abría de manera sigilosa dándole paso a Rachel.

\- **Buenos días** – Rachel saludo a su novia de manera calidad – **¿Qué sucede?** – pregunto preocupada al ver la expresión facial que tenia su chica

\- **Pensé que te habías…** – Quinn se detuvo a media frase y desviando su mirada para que Rachel no viera que sus ojos estaban empañados con lagrimas

\- **¿Ido?...**

\- **Anoche no hablamos después de nuestra discusión** – la rubia le recordó a su novia sin atreverse a mirarla

\- **Si hubiera querido irme, lo habría hecho anoche mismo** – Rachel dijo mientras se acercaba a la cama y toma asiento frente a su novia – **tenemos que hablar** – anuncio intentando no sonar molesta ni mucho menos ansiosa

Una conversación de pareja nunca se debe comenzar con un "tenemos que hablar", porque ese es un claro anunciante de que una posible tempestad se acerca, y Quinn sabia eso, y fue precisamente por saberlo, que su respiración se detuvo apenas aquel "tenemos que hablar" salió de la boca de Rachel.

\- **Te amo Rachel** – Quinn dijo casi de manera apresurada, esperando que su declaración fuera suficiente para retener a la morena a su lado

\- Rachel resoplo con frustración al escuchar las palabras de su novia – **se que me amas con todo tu corazón Quinn y que con cada una de las decisiones que tomas intentas protegerme, pero me preocupa que en tus intentos por protegerme termines muerta** – le hizo saber

\- **No voy a morirme** – Quinn aseguro de manera precipitada, y vio como Rachel desviaba su mirada y reía con cierta amargura – Rachel mírame – pidió y su novia de mala gana la obedeció – **te prometo que no voy a morirme… se que en este momento te resulta difícil de creerme…**

\- **Por supuesto que me resulta difícil de creerte Quinn, recibiste cinco puñaladas y…**

\- **Lo que paso no tiene nada que ver contigo** – Quinn le hizo saber a la morena interrumpiendo sus palabras, entonces vio como esta tenia intenciones de volver a hablar – **se que no me crees, pero te digo la verdad… escucha Rachel, no te diré todos los detalles de la situación, solo te diré que la persona que esta detrás de mi ataque no esta ligada a ti, y no esta ligada a ti, porque es parte de mi pasado**

\- **¿Tu pasado?**

\- **Si, mí pasado** – la rubia reafirmo – **cuando estaba en Italia…**

\- **Quiero que me cuentes todo acerca de la persona que esta detrás de tu ataque** – Rachel le exigió a la rubia con un tono severo – **y no te lo estoy pidiendo, te lo estoy exigiendo** – le hizo saber cuando vio que tenia intenciones de negarse – **si queremos que nuestro amor sobreviva a este juego de venganza, tenemos que empezar a ser 100% sinceras la una con la otra, es la única manera que tenemos de mantener a flote nuestra relación… así que empieza hablar rubia**

Noah entro en la cocina despabilándose, si había algo que amaba más que a las chicas, era el aroma del café recién hecho, eso para el era como estar en el cielo, con una agradecida sonrisa, se acerco a la cafetera y se sirvió una gran taza de humeante café, y gimió placenteramente mientras el liquido corría a través de sus papilas gustativas, había sido una semana verdaderamente dura y por los aires que soplaban, estaba seguro de que las cosas se apretarían aun mas, porque quedaban tantos asuntos con los cuales tratar. Asuntos que agitarían con fuerza los cimientos de aquel juego de venganza.

\- **Hola guapo** – Sara saludo al moreno cuando ingreso en la cocina y lo encontró parado frente a la cafetera – **¿Dormiste bien?**

\- **No** – Noah respondió visiblemente cansado – **me pase casi toda la noche pensando**

\- ¿En alguna chica?

\- Noah suspiro con agotamiento, nunca le había molestado que lo encasillaran como un play Boy, pero en esos momentos no deseaba soportar ese tipo de comentarios – **no soy tan promiscuo como la parezco Sara** – le hizo saber a la castaña – **me pase casi toda la noche despierto, pensando en lo que va a suceder si Paul resulta ser un traidor**

\- Sara frunció su entrecejo al escuchar las palabras del moreno – **¿Te preocupa Paul?** – pregunto algo confundida

\- **Me preocupa lo que Quinn vaya hacerle a Paul** – Noah confeso bastante preocupado por las acciones que su mejor amiga pudiera tomar en contra de su albacea

\- **Lo que Quinn decida o no hacerle a Paul, este se lo merece por traidor…**

\- **Me importa muy poco el traidor de Paul, quien me preocupa en realidad es Quinn… ella no ha matado a nadie, pero… pero…**

\- **Pero va hacerlo Noah… la pregunta es ¿será Paul la persona que encabece la lista de Quinn?**

\- **Sara, no podemos dejar que lo mate…**

\- **Quinn es una persona adulta, libre de tomar decisiones y si se equivoca, tendrá que aprender a lidiar con las consecuencias**

\- **Por Dios Sara, hablas como si no te importara que Quinn vaya a convertirse en una asesina** …

\- **Claro que me importa, pero intentar corregir los errores de los demás, puede hacerte cometer errores más grandes**

\- Noah sonrió de manera sarcástica – **es curioso que pienses así, cuando anoche mismo, le imploraste a Quinn que no tomara represarías contra Lauren** – le recordó a la castaña

\- **La situación con Lauren es muy distinta**

\- **¿Por qué Lauren es tu chica?**

\- **Lauren no es mi chica… y la situación con ella es distinta, porque lo que hizo fue bajo coacción**

\- **Casi mata a tu mejor amiga, ¿Cómo puedes apoyarla después de saber lo que hizo?**

\- **Tú no la conoces Noah**

\- **Me temo que tu tampoco** – Noah le refuto a la castaña, y entonces vio como esta al sentirse acorralada por sus palabras se giraba dándole la espalda – **¿A dónde vas?**

\- **Tengo un asunto que atender** – Sara le hizo saber sin atreverse a mirar al castaño

\- **Esa chica te va traer problemas Sara** – el moreno le advirtió a su amiga dándole a conocer su descontento con su forma de proceder

\- Sara miro al moreno por encima de su hombro derecho – **no creo que los problemas que me traiga Lauren sean mas grabes de los cuales ya tenemos** – le respondió con un tono neutral, para luego marcharse sin mirar atrás

Ashley dormía plácidamente mientras era observada fijamente por su abuela, hacia unos cuantos minutos atrás el medico había pasado a chequear a la adolescente una ultima vez antes de darla oficialmente de alta. Agatha no podía dejar de admirar el gran parecido físico entre su nieta y su hija Ashley, los mismos ojos, los mismos pómulos, la misma sonrisa, pero era tan rubia como su padre. Un grueso nudo se formo en su garganta, todo hubiera podido ser tan diferente si aquel horrible accidente que cobro la vida a su hija no hubiera sucedido, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía feliz de que de su nieta fuera criada por Shelby, porque a pesar de las diferencia que tuvo con su hija en el pasado, sabia que no existía nadie mejor ella para criar a su nieta.

\- **Eres un angelito muy hermoso** – Agatha susurro acariciando con ternura el rostro de su nieta

\- **Knock, knock** – Russell se anuncio tocando un par de veces la puerta de la habitación – **¿Interrumpo?**

\- **Siempre interrumpes Russell** – Agatha le respondió ala empresario con un tono seco mientras este se acercaba

\- **¿Cómo esta mi hija?** – el empresario pregunto acercándose a la cama donde yacía a su hija y quedando frente a su suegra

\- **Esta bien, el medico ya la chequeo y en cuanto despierta la llevare a casa**

\- **No, no lo harás…**

\- **¿Perdón?**

\- **Yo llevare a mi hija a casa, por eso estoy aquí…**

\- **Actuar como el padre sobre protector no es tu mejor papel Russell** – Agatha ataco al hombre sin compasión ni clemencia

\- **Tampoco lo es actuar como la abuela metiche, pero tu lo estas haciendo** – Russell le devolvió el ataque con la misma fuerza, si algo tenia el, era agilidad para atacar el sarcasmo con sarcasmo

\- **¿Disculpa?** – la señora Corcoran pregunto a la defensiva, sintiendo como su sangre comenzaba a calentarse

\- **Me entere de que suspendiste a** **Albert** **Grint y que contractaste a un administrador privado para que haga una auditoria de "A Helping Hand"** – Russell le dijo haciéndole saber que ya tenia pleno conocimiento de lo que estaba sucediendo con la fundación

\- **¿Y que hay con eso?**

\- **Veras querida Agatha, si vas hacer un movimiento de ese tipo en la fundación, primero tienes que informarme a mi y yo decidiré si puedes hacerlo o no**

\- **¿Tú decidirás?... ¿Quién te has creído que eres para exigir tal cosa?**

\- **Soy Russell Fabray, el benefactor mayoritario de "A Helping Hand", por lo tanto…**

\- **Por lo tanto, eso te hace el mayor colaborador de la fundación, más no el dueño de la misma** – la señora Corcoran dijo de manera brusca, con todas la intenciones de hacerle entender que ya no tenia poder alguno sobre la fundación – **ahora yo soy la presidenta de** **"** **A Helping Hand", por lo tanto, tengo la autoridad para exigir todas las auditorias que me plazcan, ¿Qué voy a encontrar en los libros administrativos?, dinero por trafico de armas, drogas o por la venta de carne de delfín, la verdad es que me importa poco, lo único que me importa es hacer lo correcto**

\- Russell sonrió de manera prepotente – **y según tu, ¿Qué es lo correcto?** – pregunto desafiando a la señora Corcoran con su mirada

\- **Ponerte tras las rejas si te haz atrevido a utilizar la fundación para lavar activos, eso es lo correcto** – Agatha le hizo saber con un tono seguro y desafiante

\- **¿De verdad crees que tienes siquiera la más mínima oportunidad para mandarme a prisión?** – Russell cuestiono prácticamente burlándose de las amenazas hechas por su suegra

\- **Sino fuera así, no estarías tan asustado de que realice esa auditoria…**

\- **Escúchame bien Agatha, eres una mujer muy inteligente, por lo que hazme un favor y hazte un favor a ti misma, no le busques las cinco patas al gato, eso podría traerte feas consecuencias** – el empresario le advirtió con un tono tan siniestro que le pondría los cabellos de punta a cualquier persona

\- **¿Estas amenazándome Russell?** – Agatha pregunto sin dejarse intimidar por el siniestro tono empleado por el empresario

Russell abrió su boca con todas las intenciones de responder la pregunta hecha por la señora Corcoran, pero la sutil y dulce voz de Ashley, hizo que sus palabras quedaran atoradas en su garganta.

\- **¡Papa!** – Ashley susurro con un tono adormilado

\- **Ey cielo** – Russell saludo a su hija inclinándose para quedar un poco mas cerca de esta – **¿Cómo esta mi pequeña princesa?**

\- **Como si me hubiera ciado de un caballo** – la adolescente respondió con un tono juguetón

\- **Veo que tu sentido del humor no ha sido afectado** – el empresario expreso fingiendo estar aliviado de que la adolescente se encontrara fuera de peligro

\- **¿Ya puedo ir a casa?...**

\- **Claro cielo, yo mismo voy a llevarte a casa…**

\- **¿La abuela vendrá también?**

\- **Por supuesto que iré cielo** – Agatha respondió rápidamente antes de que Russell inventara alguna excusa que la dejara fuera de la jugada, lo que trajo como consecuencia que el empresario le diera una mirada severa, pero esa mirada no la asusto ni mucho menos la intimido, solo la alerto…

Después de meditarlo un poco, Quinn acceder a la exigencia de Rachel y le revelo a esta, su historia con Kimberley Mars, le conto todo, desde el primer encuentro que tuvieron en Italia, hasta lo sucedido la noche anterior cuando la heredera del imperio Mars intento matarla nuevamente, lo único que omitió fue el hecho de que Lauren había sido quien la apuñalo. Mientras que por su parte Rachel escucho atentamente cada palabra dicha por su novia, no interrumpió en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando tenía alguna duda.

\- **Entonces esa mujer, Kimberley, quiere matarte porque la enviaste a una clínica de rehabilitación** – Rachel dijo con un tono analítico, ya aun no podía creerse todo lo que acababa de escuchar

\- **Bueno, ella no me dejo mucha opción Rachel, iba a delatarme, y yo no podía permitir que eso sucediera** – Quinn le recordó el porque de su manera de proceder – **¿Te molesta lo que hice?**

\- **Si, no** – Rachel respondió sin pensar, pero luego rápidamente se retracto, entonces vio la mirada confusa que su novia tenia – **no es que me moleste lo que hiciste, es solo que… Dios Quinn, ¿Cuántos enemigos mas tienes a tus espaldas?**

\- **¿Perdón?**

\- Rachel apretó sus ojos con fuerza y soltó un sonoro suspiro – **no te das cuenta, en tu búsqueda de venganza contra Russell, iniciaste una fogata, fogata que en un principio creíste que podías controlar, pero constantemente haz tenido que mentir y engañar, ser una persona distinta día tras día, y eso ha hecho que dejes atrás de ti un sinfín de enemigos, y entonces esa pequeña fogata que creíste tener controlada, se ha convertido en un incendio, un incendio que esta arrasando con todo a su paso** – le explico a su novia de manera suave lo que pensaba acerca de aquella situación

\- **Tengo un pasado Rachel, como todo el mundo, incluyéndote a ti** – Quinn dijo algo molesta por las palabras de su novia

\- **Si, es cierto, pero tenemos pasados muy distintos Quinn… cuando yo tenía 16 años estaba en un salón de clases, luchando por entender una ecuación química y tú…**

\- **¿Yo que?**

\- **Tú estabas injustamente encerrada en un centro juvenil, por defenderte de tu padre adoptivo** – Rachel dijo haciéndole ver a la rubia que había leído todas y cada una de las cosas que había escrito en su diario – **la pregunta es, ¿El también regresara a tomar venganza contra tuya por lo que le hiciste?**

\- **Es muy injusto la forma en como estas tomando todo Rachel** – Quinn se quejo visiblemente molesta por la actitud que estaba teniendo su novia – **sobre todo porque fuiste tu, la que dijo que nuestro amor sobreviviría solo si éramos totalmente sinceras la una con la otra, y cuando lo soy, te asustas y retrocedes**

\- **No estoy retrocediendo** – Rachel se quejo comenzando a exasperarse por el rumbo que estaba tomando aquella conversación

\- **¿Pero si estas asustada?**

\- **¿No lo estarías tú?**

\- **Hace mucho tiempo que deje de sentir miedo… y eso es algo que en su momento voy agradecerle a Russell**

\- **¿Y como se lo agradecerás?**

\- **¿Tu como crees que lo hare?**

Ahí estaba la respuesta que Rachel deseaba no escuchar, en su momento, Quinn le confeso que había intentado matar a Russell, colocando una bomba en el jet privado de este, pero ahora con el tiempo transcurrido y teniendo en cuenta de que aquel juego de venganza había tomado un rumbo algo diferente, pensó que su novia había desistido de la idea de mancharse las manos de sangre, pero al escuchar la respuesta que esta le había dado segundos atrás, le quedo muy en claro, que sus intenciones de matar a Russell seguían muy en pie.

\- Rachel trago con fuerzas cuando sintió como un grueso nudo se formaba en medio de su garganta – **yo, debo ir a casa, necesito tiempo para aclarar un poco mi cabeza** – le explico a su novia un poco incomoda – **pero volveré luego, de acuerdo**

\- **No tienes que volver si no lo deseas Rachel** – Quinn le hizo saber, sintiendo como su corazón comenzaba a encogerse ante la posibilidad de quizás aquella iba a ser la despedida definitiva entre ambas

\- **Deseo volver Quinn, y voy a volver** – Rachel le aseguro a la rubia con un tono firme, por la forma en como Quinn la estaba mirando en esos momentos, podía predecir que esta sentía temor de que aquella era una despedida definitiva entre ambas, pero no lo era, porque ella iba a volver, de eso estaba muy segura

Sara llevaba más de cinco minutos tocando de forma insistente el timbre de la casa de Lauren, cuando llego y vio el carro de la rubia aparcado en el garaje, por lo que pensó que esta se encontraba ahí, pero después de todo el tiempo que llevaba presionando el timbre sin obtener respuesta alguna desde el interior de la vivienda, entendió que la casa estaba sola. Entonces dándose por vencida, la castaña se dio la vuelta con todas las intenciones de marcharse, pero se quedo estática cuando vio a cierta rubia parada a unos cuantos pasos de distancia.

\- **¿Qué haces aquí?** – Lauren pregunto confusa y sorprendida por la presencia de Sara en su hogar

\- **¿Qué hago aquí?** – Sara repitió la pregunto sintiéndose casi ofendida por la misma – **tengo una mejor pregunta para ti, ¿Dónde demonios has estado?, ¿Y por qué desapareciste sin decirme nada?**

\- **Técnicamente esas son dos preguntas** – Lauren dijo con todas las intenciones de evitar tener que responder las preguntas hechas por Sara

\- **Déjate de payasadas Lauren, y dime, ¿Dónde estabas?** – Sara volvió a exigir pero esta vez con un tono mas rígido

\- **Por ahí** – Lauren respondió como si nada

\- **¿Por ahí?, ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?**

\- **Una respuesta rápida, simple y sencilla** – la rubia aseguro pasando junto a Sara y comenzando abrir la puerta de su hogar – **ahora dime tú, ¿Qué haces aquí?**

\- **Vine asegurarme de que…**

\- **¿De que no salga huyendo antes de que Stevens me denuncie por lo sucedido?** – Lauren interrogo antes de entrar en su casa, siendo inmediatamente seguida por Sara – **pues lamento decepcionarte querida, porque ahora mismo voy a tomar una maleta y me voy a marcharme lo mas lejos que pueda**

\- **No tienes que irte Lauren…**

\- **Si, si tengo… Después de lo que hice no puedo seguir aquí…**

\- **Lauren…**

\- **Soy una imbécil** – Lauren se hecho en cara a si misma sin permitir que Sara hablara – **yo sabía que no debía atacar a Stevens, pero la sola idea de que Kimberley me delatara me asusto tanto y termine haciendo lo más estúpido que pude haber hecho… tire mi vida por un pozo… soy un chiste**

\- **No eres un chiste Lauren, eres un ser humano, y como tal, cometes errores** – Sara dijo intentando hacer sentir mejor a la rubia

\- **Lo que hice, esta mas allá de un error Sara, me sentencie a mi misma… y es por eso que tengo que irme, porque cuando Stevens me denuncie…**

\- **Quinn no va a denunciarte** – Sara aseguro interrumpiendo las palabras de la rubia, quien la miro con cierta desconfiada – **se que puede resultarte imposible de creer, pero Quinn no va hacer nada en tu contra**

\- **¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de eso?, ¿acaso se lo prohibiste?**

\- **Si lo hice…**

\- **Claro Sara, y Stevens va a obedecerte, por favor…**

\- Sara no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco al escuchar las palabras de la rubia – **escúchame bien Lauren, puedes tomar una maleta y huir lo mas lejos que se te ocurra, pero te aseguro de que no importa a donde vayas, no será suficientemente lejos, y tampoco resolverá nada** – le aseguro

\- **¿Y supongo que quedarme aquí e ir a prisión si lo hará?**

\- **No iras a prisión…**

\- **¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de eso?** – Lauren pregunto comenzando a exasperarse, entonces vio como Sara apartaba su mirada – **¿Por qué te importa tanto si me voy o me quedo?, ¿Por quieres protegerme?, acaso olvidas que casi mato a tu mejor amiga** – le recordó a la castaña con toda las intenciones de poner mas presión sobre esta

\- **Cometiste un error Lauren…**

\- **No estas respondiendo mi pregunta Sara…**

\- **Solo quiero ayudarte…**

\- **¿Por qué?** – Lauren exigió saber

Sara no respondió aquella pregunta, simplemente tomo a la rubia del cuello de su camisa, y la beso. No fue un beso largo, pero si fue apasionado y fugaz, porque del mismo modo que comenzó, termino. Y cuando sus labios separaron, un incomodo silencio cayo sobre ambas chicas. Lauren no sabia que decir, ni mucho menos como actuar, ya que aquel beso la había tomado tan desprevenida que ni siquiera podía pensar. Por su parte Sara no sabia donde meterse, no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer, por lo que sin decir nada salió huyendo, dejando atrás a una muy confundida rubia.

\- **Bienvenida a casa** – Nelly dijo recibiendo a Ashley con una alegre sonrisa cuando esta cruzo la puerta principal de la mansión acompañada de su padre y abuela

\- **Gracias Nelly** – Ashley le agradeció al ama de llaves y sonrió complacida cuando esta la abrazo cariñosamente, pero teniendo cuidado de no lastimarla

\- **¿Cómo se siente?**

\- **Tengo hambre y estoy mareada…**

\- **Pues tiene mucha suerte, porque acabo de prepararle un rico desayuno** – Nelly le hizo saber – **así que la acompañare a su habitación y luego le subiré su desayuno**

\- **De hecho Nelly, porque no llevo yo a Ashley a su habitación y tu te encargas de subir su desayuno** – Agatha se ofreció regalándole una pequeña sonrisa al ama de llaves

\- **Como usted diga señora Corcoran** – Nelly dijo apartándose de la joven Fabray y cediéndole paso a Agatha

Agatha sintió deseos de informarle al ama de llaves que entre ambas no era necesaria tanta formalidad, pero se contuvo de hacerlo debido a la presencia de Russell, lo ultimo que deseaba era despertar la curiosidad del empresario o pero aun, que este hiciera un comentario ofensivo en contra de Nelly.

\- **Odio a esa mujer** – Russell comento en voz muy baja mientras veía a Agatha ir escaleras arriba con su hija

\- **¿Dijo algo señor Fabray?** – Nelly pregunto cuando no alcanzo a escuchar lo dicho por el empresario

\- **Dije que estaré en mi estudio** – Russell le hizo saber con un tono calmado

\- **¿No ira a la empresa hoy?**

\- **No Nelly, hoy me quedare en casa** – el empresario le hizo antes de marcharse hacia su estudio…

Nelly frunció su entrecejo mientras veía a Russell alejarse, decir que estaba sorprendida con la decisión del empresario era poco, porque este nunca se quedaba en casa, su trabajo siempre estaba primero que cualquier cosa. Pero decidió no prestarle mucha importancia a esa situación, porque tenia una hermosa adolescente a la cual consentir.

\- **Con cuidado, con cuidado** – Agatha decía mientras recostaba a su nieta en la cama – **¿Sientes dolor?**

\- **No** – Ashley respondió buscando una posición cómoda sobre la cama – **pero se que el dolor regresara cuando los efectos de los calmantes pasen**

\- **El medico te recepto mas calmantes, así que no te preocupes**

\- **Gracias por estar aquí conmigo** – le agradeció a su abuela viendo como esta tomaba asiento frete a ella

\- **No quiero estar en ningún otro lugar cielo** – la señora Corcoran aseguro de manera tierna y sutil, consiguiendo que Ashley sonriera ante sus palabras – **así que esta es tu habitación** – dijo paseando su mirada por toda la habitación – **es muy linda, y el estilo juvenil es fresco y elegante**

\- **Antes estaba decorada de manera distinta, pero cuando cumplí 14 años, mama hizo que la remodelaran, dijo que ya no era una niña, sino una jovencita, por lo que mi habitación debía lucir como la habitación de una jovencita…**

\- **¿Y estuviste de acuerdo con esa decisión?**

\- **¿Por qué no estarlo?, es solo una habitación**

\- **Cariño, tu habitación refleja quien eres, cuando las personas ven tu habitación, a quien en realidad están viendo es a ti** – Agatha explico mientras sujetaba la mano de su nieta y la apretaba con sutileza

\- **Eres tan inteligente** – Ashley soltó admirando la inteligencia que su abuela poseía

\- **Tú también lo eres cielo…**

\- **Eso no es cierto, soy un desastre, lo único que hacia bien, era jugar al polo y ahora creo que ni eso lo hago bien** – la joven Fabray bajando su mirada, se sentía avergonzada, no sabia bien porque, pero se sentía avergonzada de si misma

\- **Ey, mírame** – la señora Corcoran le pidió a su nieta – **Ashley mírame, por favor** – exigió cuando la adolescente se negó a mirarla – **lo que te sucedió no fue culpa tuya, fue un accidente, lo accidentes pasan cariño… y no puedes darte por vencida, si amas jugar polo, pues sigue haciéndolo, que nada te detenga, además, por tus venas corre sangre Corcoran, y la mujeres de nuestra familia, nunca nos rendimos ante nada ni nadie**

Ashley sonrió al escuchar las palabras dichas por su abuela, porque de cierto modo estas le habían dado el mismo confort que le solían dar las palabras de su madre, había tanto parecido entre Agatha y Shelby, y no solo era un parecido físico, sino también un parecido en sus personalidades. Ambas mujeres eran inteligentes, sensatas, audaces, y decididas. Todas unas damas, todas unas Corcoran.

\- **¿Quinn?** – Noah llamo de manera cautelosa a su mejor amiga, quien se encontraba en su cama con la mirada perdida en algún lugar de la habitación, pero cuando sus miradas se encontraron, se sonrieron de manera mutua, y fue ahí entonces cuando el levanto un poco la bandeja de comida que tenia entre sus manos – **te traje un poco de sopa** – informo mientras se acercaba a la cama

\- **¿Has cocinado?** – Quinn pregunto algo sorprendida – **quizás sea mas seguro que no me coma lo que haz preparado**

\- **Oye rubia, yo soy perfectamente capaz de preparar un excelente desayuno** – el joven Puckerman se quejo fingiendo estar ofendido, entonces vio como su mejor amiga enarcaba su ceja derecha – **de acuerdo, Sara fue quien cocino antes de irse** – admitió algo avergonzado – **pero yo te estoy trayendo la comida hasta la cama, así que técnicamente soy el héroe de la historia**

\- **Gracias por el detalle Noah, pero no tengo hambre**

\- **De todas maneras deberías intentar comer algo, te ayudara a retomar fuerzas**

\- **En verdad no tengo hambre Noah…**

\- **¿Es por Rachel?** – Noah pregunto intentando no sonar indiscreto ni nada por el estilo – **la vi cuando se marcho y debo decir que no llevaba buena cara… ¿se han peleado?**

\- **Más o menos…**

\- **¿Mas o menos?... a ver Quinn, no existen peleas a medias, o es una pelea o no es pelea**

\- **No peleamos Noah, solo tuvimos una diferencia de ideas…**

\- **Bueno rubia, yo no soy experto en relaciones de parejas, pero estoy seguro de que ustedes podrán arreglarlo… además Rachel…**

\- **Rachel va a dejarme** – Quinn aseguro con un tono derrotado – **y no puedo culparla por eso, digo, quien en su sano juicio se quedaría al lado de una persona como yo**

\- No hay nada de malo en ti Quinn – el joven Puckerman le hizo saber a su mejor amiga intentando hacer que esta se sintiera bien – **y tienes que entender que la situación no es sencilla para Rachel, su vida prácticamente ha dado un giro de 360 grados, deberías intentar se un poco mas condescendiente con tu chica**

\- **¿Más condescendiente?** – Quinn pregunto casi ofendida al escuchar las palabras de su mejor amigo – **cambie todos mis planes de venganza solo para protegerla, después renuncie a dichos planes, solo porque ella me pidió que lo hiciera, y una vez mas los retome, para así poder rescatar a su madre… dime Noah, ¿Qué mas condescendiente quieres que sea?**

\- **Mucho más…**

\- **Por favor Noah…**

\- **No, escúchame bien Quinn… tu te preparaste para esta venganza, tuviste tiempo para analizar, estudiar y pensar cada movimiento que ibas hacer, buscaste al mejor hombre en el medio y este te entreno para enfrentarte a Russell… pero Rachel no, ella solo era una chica normal, con preocupaciones normales, hasta que tu entraste en su vida y…**

\- **Y la puse de cabeza** – Quinn completo comprendiendo por fin lo que su mejor amigo intentaba decirle, entonces comenzó a sentirse mas miserable aun – **tal vez ella estaría mejor sin mi**

\- **Oh vamos rubia, no puedes rendirte tan fácilmente…**

\- **Me estoy cansando de luchar Noah…**

\- **Ey, no seas tan cobarde Quinn** – Noah le exigió a la rubia, quien frunció su entrecejo mientras le daba una mirada severa – **hace menos de una semana yo estaba encerrado en un prisión de máxima seguridad, sin esperanzas de salir en pronta libertad, y ahora estoy aquí, poniendo todo de mi parte para que Russell Fabray pague por todo lo que ha hecho… así que coopera, por favor**

\- Quinn sonrió antes las palabras de su mejor amigo – **¿Cómo terminaste siendo una de las mejores cosas de mi vida Noah Puckerman?** – quiso saber

\- **Le resulto irresistible al sexo opuesto, y aunque a ti gustan la mujeres, se que muy en el fondo me deseas** – el joven Puckerman aseguro regalándole un travieso guiño – **ahora ha comer** – exigió empujando la bandeja un poco mas cerca de la rubia

Quinn miro a su mejor amigo y sonrió con nostalgia, le parecía como si fuera apenas ayer cuando comenzó su amistad con Noah, amistad que poco a poco se fue transformando en una alianza, alianza que con el tiempo paso a ser una hermandad de absoluta e infinita fidelidad, fidelidad que nunca cedería ante ninguna presión, chantaje o amenaza.

\- **¡Mama!** – Lauren llamo de manera cautelosa a su progenitora, quien se encontraba sentada frente a la isla de la cocina, sumergida en sus pensamientos

\- **Ey cariño** – Nelly saludo a su hija con una calidad sonrisa – **¿Qué haces aquí?**

\- **He estado llamándote, pero no haz respondido y…**

\- **Oh cielo, lo lamento mucho, pero es que he estado tan ocupada** – el ama de llaves se disculpo con su hija ciertamente apenada por no haber atendido sus llamadas – **la señorita Ashley tuvo un accidente ayer y…**

\- **¿Ella esta bien?**

\- **Si, gracias a Dios solo fue un horrible susto y nada mas…**

\- **Me alegro de escuchar eso**

\- **¿Y bien?, ¿Qué sucede contigo?**

\- Lauren miro a su progenitora durante unos segundos, mientras buscaba en su mente las palabras adecuadas para expresar sus dudas sin ponerse en evidencia – **bueno, veras, tengo un percance y…** – pero sus palabras quedaron a medias debido a la repentina e inesperada aparición de Agatha

\- **Hola** – Agatha saludo a la joven rubia de manera cordial y educada

\- **Señora Corcoran, le presento a mi hija Lauren, cielo te presento a la abuela de las señoritas Rachel y Ashley** – Nelly dijo encargándose de hacer las presentaciones adecuadas

\- Agatha le regalo una sonrisa a la joven rubia y le tendió su mano derecha – **es un placer conocerte Lauren** – dijo de manera cordial

\- **Lo mismo digo señora Corcoran** – Lauren dijo mientras estrechaba su mano con la de Agatha – **aunque debo confesar que no sabía que Rachel tenía una abuela**

\- **Esa es una larga historia** – Agatha respondió a modo de explicación, entonces poso su mirada en Nelly – **lamento si estoy interrumpiendo, pero Ashley quiere darse una ducha, me ofrecí ayudarla, pero se negó rotundamente y me pidió que te buscara** – le hizo saber al ama de llaves

\- Oh claro – Nelly se apresuro a decir, entonces le dio a su hija una mirada de disculpa – **Lauren, cariño…**

\- **Hablaremos luego** – la rubia dijo adivinando de ante mano lo que su madre iba a decirle

\- **En verdad lo siento cielo** – el ama de llaves se disculpo apenada por no poder atender a su hija

\- **Esta bien, no hay problema** – Lauren le hizo saber con un tono que dejaba ver que no estaba enojada, entonces dejo un tierno besos sobre su frente – **hablaremos luego** – sentencio de manera sutil

\- Nelly sonrió aliviada al ver lo comprensiva que estaba siendo su hija – **gracias cielo, eres un encanto** – agradeció, para luego dejar un pequeño beso en la mejilla de la rubia

\- **Supongo que tendré que venir luego** – Lauren susurro mientras veía a su progenitora abandonar la cocina

\- **Espera Lauren, quisiera hablar contigo** – Agatha detuvo a la joven rubia cuando esta hizo amago de marcharse

\- Aquello tomo totalmente por sorpresa a Lauren, ¿Qué podía querer hablar la señora Corcoran con ella?, no se conocían de absolutamente nada – **¿Hablar conmigo?, ¿Sobre que?** – pregunto con algo de desconfianza

\- **Veras, Jerry, el relacionista publico de la fundación, ha dimitido de su cargo dentro de la fundación, por lo que necesito encontrar a alguien igual o mejor que el, y sinceramente, creo que tu eres la persona que necesito** – la señora Corcoran le hizo saber al mismo tiempo que le hacia saber sus deseos de que pasara a formar parte de la fundación

\- **¿Cómo puede saber que soy la persona que necesita?** – Lauren interrogo con cierta desconfianza – **usted no me conoce señora Corcoran**

\- He leído tu currículo y debo decir que es bastante impresionante – Agatha le hizo saber a la rubia que tenia pleno conocimiento de su currículo laboral

\- _Maldición_ – Lauren se quejo mentalmente al recordar su impresionante y falso currículo

\- **Entonces, ¿acepta mi oferta de trabajo señorita Harper?**

\- **La verdad es que no lo se** – Lauren respondió algo dudosa, en otro momento habría aceptado aquella oferta de trabajo sin chistear, pero ahora debido a la complicada situación en la cual se encontraba, no estaba segura si debía o no aceptar dicha oferta

\- **¿No lo sabes?** – Agatha inquirió algo sorprendida por las palabras de la rubia, porque estaba haciéndole una excelente oferta de trabajo

\- **Lo siento si he sonado algo insulsa señora Corcoran** – la rubia se disculpo algo apenada – **pero es que lo menos que imagine que me sucedería el día de hoy, es que al venir a visitar a mi madre, encontraría una oferta de trabajo, la mejor oferta que he recibido en estos días**

\- **Hagamos algo, tomate el día de hoy para considerar mi oferta y mañana me avisas**

\- **De acuerdo** – Lauren dijo aceptando la propuesta hecha por la señora Corcoran – **ahora si me disculpa, tengo que irme** – anuncio señalando la puerta a sus espalda con su dedo pulgar derecho

Lauren salió de la misma forma en que había entrado, por la puerta del jardín, y camino a toda prisa por el pasillo derecho hasta llegar a la parte frontal de la mansión, deseaba abandonar la propiedad lo mas rápido posible, pero para su mala fortuna se topo con Rachel, quien se encontraba sentada en la entrada principal. Maldijo para sus adentros, ya que lo último que deseaba en ese momento era ver a su ex novia, por diferentes motivos, pero el principal era porque sentía una gran culpa por lo que le había hecho a Quinn. Por lo que decidió intentar pasar de largo, como si en ningún momento hubiera visto a la morena.

\- **Hola Lauren** – Rachel saludo a la rubia cuando vio que esta intentaba pasar de largo

\- Lauren resoplo con frustración al ver que su huida había sido frustrada – **ey Rachel** – le devolvió el saludo a la morena mientras se acercaba a esta – **¿Qué haces ahí sentada?** – quiso saber

\- **Solo estoy tomando un poco de aire fresco** – Rachel respondió intentando sonreír, pero aquella sonrisa fue más una mueca que sonrisa

\- **Sabes, oficialmente acabo de conocer a tu abuela, es una mujer muy educada y elegante…** – la rubia informo tomando asiento junto a su ex novia – **¿Cómo es que nunca me dijiste que tu abuela estaba viva?**

\- **Eso es porque no sabía que estaba viva…**

\- **¿Cómo es eso posible?**

\- **Esa es una larga historia** – Rachel respondió citando las mismas palabras que había dicho su abuela – **pero solo te diré, que estoy feliz de que mi abuela este ahora en mi vida**

\- **Bien por ti** – Lauren la felicito con un tono neutral pero bastante sereno, lo que la hizo sonar casi indiferente a la declaración hecha por su ex novia

Rachel se quedo mirando fijamente a su ex novia durante unos segundos, y al hacerlo se dio cuanta de que Lauren había cambiado considerablemente los últimos 7 años, ya no lucia como esa tierna niña de cabellera rubia, que corría junto a ella por los jardines de la mansión Fabray, ahora se veía como una chica que había madurado con el tiempo.

\- **Lauren** – la morena pidió la atención de su ex novia, entonces noto como esta en un primer momento se astenia de verla, solo fueron unos segundos, pero fue tiempo suficiente para que ella pudiera percibirla esa duda – **¿Te encuentras bien?** – quiso saber

\- **Por supuesto que estoy bien** – Lauren respondió intentando sonar relajada y tranquila

\- **¿Segura?**

\- **¿Por qué no iba a estar bien?**

\- **Porque luces preocupada, casi aturdida…**

\- **Podría decir lo mismo de ti**

\- Rachel sonrió divertida al escuchar las afirmaciones de su ex novia – **¿Qué te preocupa Lauren?** – interrogo

\- **¿Qué te preocupa a ti Rachel?**

\- **Sabes, es bastante tedioso que respondas una pregunta con otra**

\- **¿Por qué debo ser yo quien responda primero?, ¿Por qué no lo haces tú?**

\- Rachel tomo un poco de aire antes de hablar – **de acuerdo, quieres saber lo que me preocupa** – vio como su ex novia asentía un par de veces – **me preocupa que no pueda ser lo suficientemente buena para cuidar de Ashley**

\- **¿De que hablas?, eres una buena hermana**

\- **No, no lo soy… si lo fuera una buena hermana, Ashley no se vestirá como una rebelde sin causa ni mucho menos tendría una clavícula rota**

\- **Rachel…**

\- **Mi mama confió en mí, me dejo como tutora legal de Ashley, ¿y que estoy haciendo?, estoy fallándole horriblemente… y eso me da mucho miedo, tengo mucho miedo de que algo muy malo le pueda pasar a mi hermana** – Rachel se atrevió a confesar ese gran temor que sentía de perder a su hermana – **muy bien, yo ya me confesé… ahora es tu turno…**

\- Lauren respiro profundamente – **yo… hice algo malo, hice algo realmente malo, y estoy aterrada por las consecuencias que eso podría traerme** – dijo con su voz entrecortada

\- **Oh vamos, sea lo sea que hayas hecho, no puede ser tan terrible** – Rachel intento animar a su ex novia, entonces vio como esta apretaba sus labios con fuerzas, como si estuviera intentando evitar romper en llanto, cosa que enseguida la preocupo – **Lauren… ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?** – pidió saber

\- Lauren miro a la morena, quien la miraba profundamente, invitándola a que confesara su oscuro secreto – **yo…** – estaba dispuesta a confesar su crimen, pero sus palabras quedaron a medias cuando su celular resonó con fuerza, le dio una mirada de disculpa a Rachel y saco su teléfono del bolsillo de su chaqueta, entonces un horrible escalofrió recorrió toda su espina dorsal cuando vio el nombre de Kimberley Mars parpadear de manera insistente en su pantalla – _demonios_ – pensó. Aquella parecía como una especie de advertencia cósmica – **tengo que irme** – anuncio incorporándose de un brinco y comenzó alejarse a toda prisa y sin mirar atrás

\- **Lauren espera** – Rachel le pidió a la rubia, pero sus intentos por detener la marcha de esta fueron completamente ignorados – **¿Qué demonios fue eso?** – se pregunto mientras observaba como su ex novia se alejaba a pasos bastante acelerados

Agatha se encontraba sentada frente a la isla de la cocina, mientras que removía pacíficamente su te al mismo tiempo que mantenía su mirada fija al frente, por su mente pasaban los recuerdos del tiempo que compartió con Nelly cuando ambas eran dos adolescentes llenas de vida y amor la una por la otra. Cuanto deseaba poder regresar en el tiempo y volver a vivir esos hermosos momentos, momentos felices e inigualables, que dejaron huellas muy profundas en su corazón.

\- **¡Abuela!** – la voz de Rachel trajo de regreso al mundo real a la señora Corcoran

\- **Hola cielo** – Agatha saludo a su nieta con un sonrisa calidad – **por lo que veo, saliste temprano y con la misma ropa de ayer** – acentuó dándole una detallada mirada a la vestimenta de la morena

\- **Ah, de hecho, pase la noche en casa de…** – Rachel detuvo su explicación cuando recordó que no estaba en un terreno seguro para hablar acerca de donde y con quien había pasado la noche – **¿Cómo esta Ashley?**

\- **Esta arriba dándose un baño** – la señora Corcoran le hizo saber – **¿Estas bien cariño?** – interrogo a su nieta al notar la mirada triste que esta tenia

\- **Si** – Rachel respondió sin pensarlo, entonces mordió su labio inferior como si estuviera meditando su respuesta – **ha decir verdad, no estoy del todo bien**

\- **¿Qué te sucede?** – Agatha pregunto comenzando a preocuparse por lo que fuera que le estuviera pasando a su nieta

\- Rachel medito unos segundos, mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas para expresar lo que estaba sucediéndole sin correr el riesgo de ponerse en evidencia – **olvídalo** – desistió de contar sus preocupaciones

\- **Rachel puedes hablar conmigo sobre lo que sea** – la señora Corcoran le hizo saber a su nieta con todas la intenciones de que esta se sintiera segura de poder hablar con ella

\- **Estoy enamorada, muy enamorada** – Rachel finalmente acepto con un tono risueño cosa que hizo a su abuela reír

\- **¿Y eso es malo?**

\- **No, claro que no es malo, es solo que… hay tantas cosas de por medio entre nosotras, que el amor que sentimos no es suficiente…**

\- **Podrías ser un poco mas especifica, por favor** – Agatha pidió al no ser capaz de entender el rumbo de la conversación…

\- Rachel respiro profundamente mientras intentaba organizar sus palabras – **veras, lo que sucede es que conozco parte del pasado de la mujer que amo, también conozco todo su presente, porque formo parte de dicho presente, pero sinceramente me aterra el futuro** – dijo visiblemente preocupada por el futuro de su relación con Quinn

\- **Cariño, esta bien tener un poco de miedo al futuro, eso es…**

\- **No, no… esta bien sentir miedo, cuando el futuro se trata entre decidir si compras una casa en los suburbios o un apartamento en pleno corazón de Manhattan, el miedo esta bien, cuando tienes que decidir si quieres un hijo o dos… pero cuando no sabes si tienes un futuro con la persona que amas, porque algún detalle de su pasado, aparece de repente para morderte el trasero, eso va mucho mas allá del miedo, eso es aterrador…**

\- Agatha miro durante unos momentos a su nieta – **cariño, yo se lo que es estar aterrada por el futuro, sobre todo, estar aterrada por no saber si se tiene un futuro con la persona que amas** – le hizo saber

\- **¿Y cómo superaste tu terror?**

\- **No lo supere, más bien deje que este me dominara** – la señora Corcoran confeso avergonzada de la decisión que hacia tantos años atrás había tomado, y vio como Rachel fruncía su entrecejo, al no comprender lo que acababa de decirle – **lo intento decirte cielo, es que me fui por la opción segura… renuncie a cualquier posibilidad de un futuro junto a la persona que amaba y no hay un solo día en el cual no me arrepienta de mi decisión** – tomo la mano de su nieta y la apretó de manera sutil – **cariño, se que te aterra no saber cual es el futuro que te depara junto a la persona que amas, pero es peor vivir preguntándote constantemente, ¿Cómo seria mi vida si la hubiera elegido?... Rachel, tienes que confiar no solo en lo que conoces de la persona que amas, sino también en lo que desconoces de la misma… se que no es algo fácil de pedir, ni mucho menos de hacer, pero tienes que intentarlo, porque si en verdad la amas, como dices amarla, vale la pena el riesgo… no cometas el mismo error que yo cometí**

Rachel medito las palabras dichas por su abuela, y se dio cuenta de que esta tenia mucha razón en lo que decía, porque bien era cierto que el amor que se tenían ella y su rubia no era suficiente, pero tenia que tener fe de ese inmenso amor que sentía la una por la otra, podría ser capaz de sobrevivir a ese juego de venganza en el cual se encontraban sumergidas, así como también podría sobrevivir al pasado de Quinn.

\- **Vaya, vaya, miren quien decidió aparecer** – Nelly dijo cuando entro a la cocina y vio a Rachel sentada junto a la señora Corcoran

\- Rachel sonrió divertida ante el comentario sarcástico hecho por el ama de llaves – **¿Cómo esta Ashley?** – quiso saber

\- **Esta bien, recién aseada, agotada, drogada hasta la medula por los calmantes, pero bien** – Nelly enumero mientras se serbia una taza de café – **ahora dígame usted jovencita, ¿Dónde paso la noche?**

\- **Ah, yo… estuve por ahí** – Rachel respondió algo nerviosa

\- **¿Por ahí?... ¿Que clase respuesta es esa?** – Nelly inquirió presionando un poco mas a la morena, ella sabia muy bien donde y con quien Rachel había pasado la noche, pero disfrutaba mucho poner a esta entre la espada y la pared

\- **Nelly, soy lo suficientemente grande como…**

\- **Como para tener que dar explicaciones de a donde voy y lo que hago** – el ama le llaves completo imitando la voz de Rachel, entonces vio como la morena abría y cerraba la boca varias veces, totalmente estupefacta, ya que no se esperaba aquello – **se que es mayor de edad señorita Rachel, pero me gustaría que se tomara la delicadeza de avisarme cuando tenga planificado pasar la noche fuera de casa, así me angustiaría menos**

\- Rachel de pronto se sintió algo avergonzada por haber preocupado al ama de llaves – **de acuerdo Nelly, prometo avisarte la próxima vez que vaya a pasar la noche fuera de casa** – dijo aceptando aquellos términos y condiciones – **ahora señoras, si me disculpan, iré a ver a mi hermana**

\- **No se sorprenda si la encuentra cantando "Torn" a todo pulmón** – Nelly le advirtió a la morena, quien la miro un poco desconcertada – **dijo que tiene que practicar, porque va a convertirse en una actriz de Broadway**

\- **Ampáranos Dios mío** – Rachel susurro mientras abandonaba la cocina y tanto su abuela como Nelly rieron divertidas por su reacción

\- **Sabes, es admirable la forma en como conoces y te preocupas por mis nietas** – Agatha dijo impresionada y complacida por la conexión que había entre sus nietas y Nelly

\- **He estado mucho tiempo cerca de esas niñas, las he visto reír, llorar, hacer travesuras y puedo asegurarte que las conozco como la palma de mi mano y las amos como si hubieran salido de mi vientre** – Nelly le hizo saber mientras ocupaba el asiento en el cual anteriormente había estado sentada Rachel

\- **Tanto tu como ellas son muy afortunadas** …

\- **Lo se, y no hay un solo día que no le de gracias a Dios por tener tanto a la señorita Rachel como a la señorita Ashley en mi vida** – el ama de llaves alego con un tono dulce y una sonrisa calidad – **por cierto, escuche lo que le dijiste a la señorita Rachel y debo decirte, que fue un buen consejo**

\- **Solo le dije la verdad** – Agatha aseguro mientras le daba una profunda mirada al ama de llaves – **no hay un solo día en el cual no me pregunte como hubiera sido mi vida a tu lado**

\- **Bueno, no puedo decir si hubiera sido larga o corta nuestra permanencia, pero lo que si puedo decirte es que hubiera sido complicado… y en cierto punto, entiendo la decisión que tomaste, porque nuestro tiempo era una época difícil, y llena de prejuicios sociales… te fuiste por lo seguro y no puedo culparte por eso**

\- **Si puedes, porque tu llegaste al punto que debías llegar, mientras que yo retrocedí cobardemente**

\- **Yo era joven, apasionada y obstinada, mientras que tú eras racional, inteligente y tímida, somos de personalidades muy distintas Agatha…**

\- **Pero nos supimos complementar la una a la otra, porque a pesar de lo difícil y pre-juiciosa que era nuestra época, vivimos momentos muy hermosos**

\- **Si, lo hicimos… y es por eso que deberíamos quedarnos solo con los recuerdos de esos hermosos momentos que vivimos juntas**

\- **Podríamos tener mas que recuerdos**

\- **Nuestro tiempo ya paso Agatha** – Nelly aseguro colocando una de sus mano sobre las de la señora Corcoran

Rachel miraba sorprendida a Ashley, quien se encontraba recostada en su enorme cama mientras cantaba a todo pulmón los últimos coros de "One Of Us", por lo visto su interpretación de "Torn" ya había llegado a su final y se lo había perdido. Tenia que admitir que su hermanita pequeña tenía una excelente voz, quizás si en verdad se esforzaba, podría convertirse en una maravillosa estrella de Broadway

\- **Bravo, eso ha sido magistral** – Rachel anuncio aplaudiendo a su hermana una vez que esta había terminado de cantar

\- **Ey Rachee** – Ashley saludo a su hermana de forma alegre viendo como esta se acercaba hasta su cama – **¿adivina quien tuvo un accidente ayer en la tarde?**

\- **Tu** – la morena respondió mientras se acostaba al lado de su hermana, pero teniendo mucho cuidado de no lastimarla

\- **¿Cómo lo supiste?** – la adolescente pregunto con entusiasmo

\- **Veo que los calmantes te han puesto de muy buen humor** – Rachel dijo haciendo notando el estado de su hermana

\- **Estoy en el cielo hermana…**

\- **Ashley, tómatelo con calma, porque una vez que te recuperes las drogas se irán…**

\- **¿Por qué?, eso no es justo…**

\- **La vida no siempre es justa cielo, y lo sabes bien…**

\- **¿Crees que si me fracturo la otra clavícula me den mas drogas?**

\- **Ey…**

\- **Estoy bromeando**

\- **Pues no me pareció nada gracioso**

\- **Knock Knock**

\- **¿Quién es?**

\- **¡Helado!**

\- **¿Helado quién?**

\- **¡El helado si no me dejan entrar!** – Ashley respondió y entonces comenzó a reír de manera descontrolada

\- **Dios, eres insoportable cuando estas drogada** – Rachel dijo mientras veía divertida como su hermana seguía riéndose – **a decir verdad, también eres insoportable estando sobria**

Noah se encontraba en la sala sentado frente a su laptop, revisando minuciosamente cada movimiento hecho por Paul los últimos meses. Si había alguna conexión entre el albacea de su mejor amiga y Kimberley Mars, tenia que aparecer reflejada de forma física en alguna parte de los movimientos tanto financieros como laborales del Evans. Pero la suerte no parecía estar de su lado, porque los registros tanto bancarios como laborales, no mostraban ningún tipo de conexión entre la heredera del imperio Mars y el abogado.

\- **Maldición** – Noah se quejo cerrando bruscamente su laptop cuando escucho el timbre

El joven arquitecto se incorporo del sofá, para ir a ver quien era la persona que tocaba el timbre, y al abrir la puerta se encontró con Akita, y por la expresión facial que la asiática tenia, Noah intuía que estaba enojada.

\- **Ey Akita** – el moreno saludo a su ex amante – **¿Qué haces aquí?**

\- **Comprobando una vez mas, lo idiota que eres Noah Puckerman** – Akita le hizo saber al moreno con un tono brusco – **sabes, por un momento pensé que en verdad te importaba tu hijo…**

\- **Claro que me importa** – Noah se apresuro a defenderse de las acusaciones hechas por su ex amante – **¿Por qué piensas lo contrario?**

\- **No lo se, quizás porque me prometiste que ibas acompañarme a la cita medica de esta mañana y no has aparecido por ningún lado** – la asiática le recordó de forma sarcástica

\- **Rayos, olvide esa cita** – el joven Puckerman soltó algo avergonzado – **Akita, en verdad lo siento, yo quería asistir a esa cita medica, pero…**

\- **Pero estabas ocupado haciendo algo que beneficia a Quinn, ¿cierto?... sabes Noah, estoy cansada de esta situación, a ti no te importa este bebe, por lo que no voy presionarte ni exigirte que te importe**

\- **Akita…**

\- **Voy a irme** – Akita le hizo saber – **no hay nada para mi aquí, así que voy a regresar a Japón… suerte con sea lo que sea que hagas de aquí en adelante** – comenzó a buscar algo en su cartera, segundos después tenia una fotografía ente sus manos – **voy a tener un niño** – dijo mientras le ofrecía al moreno la foto que acababa de sacar de su cartera y con ese ultimo comentario se dio la vuelta y comenzó alejarse

Noah ni siquiera noto en que momento Akita se había marchado, porque toda su concentración estaba puesta en la foto que su ex amante le había entregado segundos atrás, no podía creer que aquella pequeña y diminuta cosas, era su hijo, porque era un niño, iba a ser padre de un niño.

\- **Noah** – la voz de Sara, hizo al joven arquitecto regresar de su ensoñación

\- El moreno levanto su mirada y se encontró a Sara parada donde anteriormente había estado Akita – **voy a ser padre de un niño** – dijo mientras en su rostro se marcaba una brillante sonrisa

\- Sara vio la foto que el joven Puckerman tenia entre sus manos e inmediatamente sonrió – **felicidades Noah, esa es una gran noticia** – lo felicito mientras lo abrazaba de manera fraternal – **de seguro tus padres estarán felices con esa noticia**

\- **No lo creo** – Noah descarto esa posibilidad

\- **Mis padres se distanciaron de mí cuando rechazar mi puesto gerencial en la compañía de mi padre** – el moreno le hizo saber con una sonrisa divertida – **sus palabras exactas fueron, "eres una decepción para esta familia"**

\- **¿Cuáles fueron las tuyas?**

\- **Me importa poco** – Noah respondió de manera sínica, lo que hizo sonreír ligeramente a Sara – **regresaste pronto, ¿tu chica no estaba en casa?**

\- **¿Cómo esta Quinn?** – Sara pidió saber, ignorando la pregunta hecha por el moreno y rogando porque este no siguiera insistiendo con respecto a ese tema

\- **Dormida… John estuvo hasta hace poco chequeándola, dijo que estaba evolucionando bien, entonces le administro unos calmantes, lo que hizo a nuestra rubia caer rendida** – el joven arquitecto explico – **y yo he aprovechado este tiempo a solas para investigar a Paul**

\- **¿Y que has encontrado sobre nuestro no tan amigo?**

\- **Nada…**

\- **¿Nada?, ¿Buscaste bien?**

\- **He revisado minuciosamente cada registros financieros y laborales de Paul, pero no hay ninguna conexión entre el y Kimberley Mars… tal vez no estemos equivocando y el albacea de Quinn es inocente**

\- **No, mi sexto sentido me dice que Paul tiene mucho que ver en el ataque a Quinn**

\- **O tal vez es lo que tú quieres creer**

\- **¿Disculpa?**

\- **Que tu creas que Paul es un traidor, no lo convierte en uno, y que creas que Lauren es buena persona, no la hace buena persona**

\- Sara resoplo con frustración al escuchar las palabras dichas por el moreno – **vuelve a buscar en los registros, pero esta vez hazlo con un poco mas de cuidado** – ordeno intentando no dejarse llevar por la rabia que estaba empezando a sentir

\- **Ya busque en los registros** – Noah dijo algo molesto por recibir aquella orden

\- **Pues hazlo otra vez…**

\- **Que busque otra vez, no significa que las pruebas van aparecer por arte de magia Sara**

\- Sara estaba apunto de hablar cuando el timbre de la puerta se lo impidió – **ahora quien será** – se quejo dirigiéndose hacia la puerta mientras era seguida por Noah – **¿Si?** – pregunto cuando al abrir la puerta se encontró con un hombre blanco, alto, cabellos canosos y que vestía un elegante traje negro

\- **Buenos días, agente Raphael Milton del F.B.I** – el recién llegado se presento enseñándoles su placa – **necesito hablar con la señorita Stevens**

\- El corazón de Sara comenzó a latir con rapidez, ¿Qué demonios quería el F.B.I con su mejor amiga? – **lo siento mucho agente Milton, pero Quinn se encuentra indispuesta en este momento** – le hizo saber al hombre que se encontraba de pie frente a ella – **¿Sucede algo malo?**

\- **Esta mañana la secretaria del señor Paul Evans lo encontró muerto en su oficina** – el agente Milton les hizo conocer y casi de forma automática Sara y Noah se miraron el uno al otro – **y todas la pruebas indican que el señor Evans se quito la vida**

\- **Por dios eso es horrible** – Sara susurro sin poderse creer lo que acababa de escuchar – **pero espere un segundo, si ya saben que Paul se quito la vida, ¿Por qué quieren hablar con Quinn?**

\- **Las pruebas indican que se quito la vida, pero de igual manera tenemos que realizar una investigación para confirmar que se trata de un suicidio… y es por eso que estamos entrevistando a todos los familiares, amigos y clientes del señor Evans**

\- **Pues como ya le dijo Sara anteriormente, Quinn esta indispuesta, pero yo soy su socio y también soy cliente de Paul, así que si tiene algo que preguntarme, puede hacerlo ahora mismo** – Noah le hizo saber al agente tomando el control de la situación

\- **¿Es usted Noah Puckerman?** – El agente Milton pregunto y vio como el moreno asintió un par de veces, entonces miro a Sara – **¿Nos disculparía unos minutos?**

\- **Claro, estaré en la cocina** – Sara les hizo saber mientras le daba una mirada cómplice a Noah

\- **Muy bien señor Puckerman, ¿hace cuanto conocía al señor Evans?** – el agente Milton interrogo al morena una vez que se encontraron solos

\- **Desde hace un par de años, el se encargaba de todos los asuntos legales de la constructora** – Noah respondió de manera segura sin mostrar en ningún momento temor o nerviosismo

\- **¿Así que el señor Evans era su empleado?**

\- **Si, lo era**

\- **¿Sabe si el señor Evans tenía problemas financieros o legales?**

\- **No que yo sepa, además nuestra relación con el Paul era exclusivamente laboral**

\- **De acuerdo… cuando su socia ya no este indispuesta, por favor que me llame** – el agente Milton dijo tendiéndole su tarjeta al moreno

Noah acompaño al agente hasta la puerta y Sara que se encontraba escondida no muy lejos aprovecho para salir.

\- **Estabas escuchando, ¿cierto?** – Noah pregunto cuando vio a la castaña acercarse

\- **Paul esta muerto** – Sara dijo como si aun le costara creerse lo sucedido con el abogado

\- **Si lo esta** – Noah le confirmo

\- **Se quito la vida…**

\- **Al parecer lo hizo** – el moreno volvió a confirmar, entonces vio como Sara giraba sobre sus talones y comenzaba a caminar en dirección hacia las escaleras – **ey Sara, ¿A dónde vas?** – pregunto yendo tras ella

\- **Voy a decírselo a Quinn** – Sara respondió sin detener su marcha

\- **Sara espera, no podemos hacer eso** – Noah dijo interponiéndose en el camino de la castaña – **va ser un golpe muy fuerte para nuestra rubia y…**

\- **Ella necesita saber lo que esta pasando Noah, se que es duro, se que es difícil, pero Quinn necesita saberlo, porque el hecho de que Paul se haya quitado la vida, no es casualidad y tu lo sabes** – la castaña dijo de manera firme, entonces sin esperar una respuesta por parte de Noah, paso junto a este y siguió su camino hacia la parte superior de la casa

Quinn no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, ni mucho menos lo que sus oídos escuchaban, se había despertado hacia casi diez minutos, y como no quería molestar a Noah, tomo la decisión de distraerse viendo las noticias, decisión que lamento cuando en la pantalla comenzó un reportaje que hablaba sobre cierto abogado neoyorkino que había sido hallado muerto en su oficina esa misma mañana. Aquello tenía que ser un chiste, un jodido y maldito chiste, pero cuando escucho la puerta de su habitación abrirse y vio el semblante que tenían sus dos mejores amigos, supo que no se trataba de ningún chiste.

\- **Quinn te…** – Sara dijo acercándose a la rubia despacio

\- **Quiero estar sola** – Quinn dijo de manera brusca – **que no me escucharon, quiero estar sola** – exigió cuando vio que ninguno de sus dos amigos tenían intenciones de marcharse – **fue ahora mismo, FUERA** – grito antes de comenzar a llorar como una niña pequeña

\- Sara avanzo hacia la cama haciendo caso omiso a las exigencias de su amiga – **no iremos a ningún lado** – dijo de manera firme al mismo tiempo que abrazaba de manera protectora a la rubia, mientras esta continuaba llorando desconsoladamente

Ashley no sabía en que momento se había dormido, lo último que recordaba era que estaba cantándole _"Shake It Out"_ a Rachel mientras esta la observaba divertida, pero de ahí en adelante su mente estaba totalmente en blanco, al parecer los calmantes que le estaban administrando eran mas fuertes de lo que pensaba. Abrió y cerró un par de veces sus ojos en un intento por despabilarse, luego paseo su mirada por la habitación en busca de su hermana, pero no encontró la encontró por ningún lado, pero a quien si encontró fue a Russell.

\- **¡Papa!** – Ashley llamo a su progenitor, el cual en esos momentos se encontraba sentado en el enorme sofá que estaba al lado derecho de su cama mirando su álbum de fotos

\- Russell dejo lo que estaba haciendo y miro a su hija – **hola preciosa** – saludo a la adolescente con un tono dulce – **¿Cómo te sientes?** – pregunto mientras se acercaba a la cama

\- **Estoy mareada** – la joven Fabray respondió viendo como su progenitor se recostaba a su lado – **¿Qué haces aquí?**

\- **Estoy vigilando que mi princesa este bien… y mientras hacia eso, aproveche para mirar tu álbum de fotos** – el empresario respondió agitando el álbum que aun tenia entre sus manos – **debo confesar que me da cierta nostalgia ver tus fotos de bebe** – volvió a posar su mirada en las imágenes – **eras una bebe muy hermosa, y ahora eres una jovencita muy hermosa**

\- **Soy de buena casta** – Ashley le dijo con un tono divertido

\- **Eso es muy cierto, las mujeres Corcoran son hermosa…**

\- **¿Tu sabias la verdad de mi procedencia?**

\- **No cielo** – el empresario respondió con total sinceridad – **tu madre aparición un día contigo en brazos y me pidió que te adoptáramos, pero nunca me dijo quienes eran tus padres**

\- **¿Y tú simplemente lo aceptaste?**

\- **Amaba a tu madre, hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por ella**

\- **¿Incluso adoptar a un bebe sin pedir explicaciones?**

\- **Esa es una decisión de la cual no me he arrepentido en ningún momento**

\- **¿Ni siquiera cuando estrelle el auto de Rachel contra aquel centro comercial?**

\- **Ni siquiera cuando estrellaste el auto de tu hermana contra aquel centro comercial** – Russell afirmo con mucha seguridad

\- Ashley sonrió al escuchar las afirmaciones hechas por su padre – **la verdad es que no entiendo porque mama nunca te dijo la verdad sobre mi** – relato algo confundida por el silencio de su progenitora

\- **Tu madre era una mujer que guardaba muchos secretos**

\- **¿Qué quieres decir con eso?**

\- **Cielo, se que la imagen que tienes de tu madre, es la imagen de una mujer extraordinaria, pero…**

\- **¿Pero que?**

\- **Tu madre no era tan extraordinaria como piensas que lo era…**

\- **¿Cómo puedes decir eso?**

\- **Lo digo, porque es la verdad… Shelby tenía muchos secretos, secretos pesados, que iban desde la verdad de tu procedencia, hasta su romance con tu tía Charlotte**

\- Ashley sintió como si alguien hubiera arrojado un balde de agua fría sobre ella – **¿Qué?** – apenas alcanzo a preguntar

\- Russell tomo un poco de aire antes de continuar hablando – **se que es imposible de creer lo que te he dicho, pero es la verdad, Shelby y tu tía Charlotte eran amantes y se iban a fugar juntas la noche que murieron** – le confeso a su hija sin ningún tipo de piedad – **solo Dios sabe, cuanto le suplique a tu madre para que no se fuera, para que no te dejara, pero mis suplicas no le importaron, nada le importaba, ni siquiera tu le importabas, lo único que le importaba era vivir su romance libremente...**

Ashley no sabia que decir ni que pensar, no podía creer todo lo que su padre acababa de revelarle, ¿Qué tan cierta era aquellas afirmaciones?, para ella no era un secreto que su madre y tía tenían una relación algo peculiar por así decirlo, pero de ahí a ser amantes, había un largo trecho.

\- **Pero la justicia divina toco a su puerta antes de lo que muchos imaginábamos, porque nadie escapa al juicio divino** – Russell continuo hablando con todas la intenciones de seguir jugando con la mente de su hija – **Ashley, quiero que de ahora en adelante tengas muy presente, que tu madre ya no esta y tal vez es mejor así** – vio como la adolescente asintió un par de veces – **bien, ahora iré a decirle a Nelly que te suba la cena**

\- **¿Cena?, ¿Pero qué hora es?** – Ashley pregunto algo sorprendida por la cantidad de horas que había estado durmiendo

\- **Son más de las siete…**

\- **Por Dios, ¿Cuántas horas dormí?**

\- **Muchas, ahora quédate aquí e intenta no pensar mucho en nuestra conversación**

Que intentara no pensar en todo lo que acababa de decirle, ¿Cómo podía pedirle eso después de todo lo que acababa de decirle sobre su madre?, hasta casi sonaba absurda su petición, porque por mas que quisiera o lo intentara, no iba a poder pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el supuesto romance entre su madre y su tía, y el hecho de que ambas iba a fugarse la noche en la cual perdieron la vida. ¿Qué debía creer?, ¿Cómo se debía sentir?, esas eran las preguntas que se paseaban por la mente de la joven Fabray.

\- **¡Papa!** – Ashley llamo a su progenitor antes de que este abandonara su habitación

\- **¿Dime cielo?** – el empresario pregunto con un tono dulce

\- **Gracias por todo lo que haz hecho por mí…**

\- **Lo que sea por mi princesa** – Russell respondió con un tono suave, para luego abandonar la habitación de su hija, y una vez que estuvo en el pasillo, sonrió de manera victoriosa, su plan de romper la imagen de esposa frente a Ashley había resultado a la perfección

Desde el balcón de su habitación Quinn miraba el oscuro y estrellado cielo mientras que la fría brisa de la noche golpeaba su cuerpo, pero ella no sentía frío, lo único que sentía era una fuerte opresión en su pecho. Paul, estaba muerto, el hombre que durante una gran parte de su vida la protegió y le sirvió fielmente, estaba muerto. ¿Pero por qué estaba muerto?, Sara había argumentado, que quizás su albacea se sentía tan culpable por lo sucedido, que decidió quitarse la vida, y tal vez tenía razón, pero aun así, necesitaba llegar al fondo de aquel asunto, y necesitaba hacerlo antes de que Kimberley volviera aparecer.

\- _Voy a llegar al fondo de este asunto_ – la rubia pensó mientras apretaba con fuerzas sus manos

Rachel entro de manera cautelosa a la habitación de Quinn, Sara le había informado que la rubia se encontraba dormida, pero se sorprendió bastante cuando encontró la cama vacía, paseo su mirada por los alrededores en busca de su novia, y respiro aliviada cuando vio que se encontraba en el balcón. De manera sigilosa camino hacia el balcón y se detuvo bajo el marco de la puerta, y desde ahí se quedo observando a su chica, entonces sintió como su corazón se aceleraba e inconscientemente sonreía. Esa era la reacción instintiva que tenia cada vez que miraba a Quinn, Dios, como amaba a esa mujer y deseaba pasar el resto de su vida junto a ella, de eso no tenia ninguna duda.

\- **¿Piensas quedarte ahí toda la noche?** – Quinn pregunto de repente, consiguiendo sorprender a la morena

\- **Veo que tu sentido de la percepción sigue muy agudo** – Rachel comento mientras se acercaba a la rubia hasta quedar a la par con esta – **no deberías estar aquí afuera, podrías lastimarte**

\- **John dijo que debía caminar para fortalecer mis músculos** – la rubia le hizo saber lo que medico le había dicho cuando la chequeo – **veo que decidiste volver**

\- **Te dije que volvería** – la morena le recordó con un tono seguro y firme

\- Quinn miro a su novia directamente a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos café que tanto amaba – **¿Por qué volviste Rachel?** – quiso saber

\- **Volví porque te amo…**

\- **¿Y crees que nuestro amor será lo suficientemente fuerte para aguatar este juego de venganza en el cual nos encontramos?**

\- Rachel respiro de manera profunda y tomo las manos de su novia entre las suyas – **la verdad es que no lo se… lo único que se, es que te amo y te acepto a ti, Quinn Stevens, tal como tú eres, amo lo que conozco de ti y confió en lo que aun no conozco, respecto tu integridad, y sobre todo, tengo fe en el inmenso amor que sientes por mí, y en todo lo que nos depare la vida, de aquí en adelante, te lo prometo mi amor** – dijo de manera sincera y sin un gramo de duda, porque si había algo en lo que no dudaba era en el inmenso amor que sentía por esa rubia de ojos ámbar que tenia frente a ella

Al escuchar las palabras de su novia, Quinn sintió deseos de llorar de felicidad, por un momento había creído que Rachel no iba a volver a su lado, había visto la duda y el miedo reflejado en los ojos de su novia esa mañana, y no podía culparla por eso, ¿Quién en su sano juicio se quedaría a su lado después de saber todo lo que sabia sobre su pasado, presente y no saber si quiera si tenían un futuro juntas?

Quinn llevo su mano al rostro de su novia y acaricio su mejilla con extrema dedicación, haciendo que Rachel cerrase los ojos ante el contacto mientras que la rubia la observaba en silencio, le parecía la criatura más bella de la tierra y sentía su corazón hincharse de felicidad al saber que estaba allí para ella.

\- **Quinn…**

Rachel no pudo continuar hablando porque los labios de la rubia se posaron sobre los suyos sorprendiéndola por un breve instante. Quinn la besaba con tanta sensibilidad y una ternura que consiguió despertar su adormilado deseo. La morena se dejó llevar por aquel beso que parecía el primero, y en cierto modo, para ambas era el primero después de todo el estrés que habían vivido aquellos días.

Cuando perdieron la noción del tiempo y la falta de aire comenzó a hacerse presente en sus cuerpos se separaron lentamente, y dejaron que sus frentes descansaran unidas.

\- **¿Quién te hace feliz Rachel?** – Quinn le pregunto a su novia de manera sutil

\- **Tu** – Rachel respondió sin un ninguna duda y vio como su novia sonreía de manera alegre – **¿Quien es lo más importante en tu vida Quinn?** – esta vez fue su turno para interrogar a la rubia

\- **Tú** – Quinn respondió sonriendo de manera sutil y vio como su novia también sonreía – **¿Dónde preferirías estar?**

\- **En ningún otro lado** – Rachel respondió sonriendo al ver como su chica cerraba sus ojos y exhalaba con fuerza – **¿Cuándo vas a dejarme?** – pidió saber sintiendo como el fresco aliento de su novia golpeaba contra sus labios

\- **Jamás** – Quinn afirmo antes de atrapar nuevamente los labios de la morena entre los suyos propios, en un beso tierno, pero que al mismo tiempo era bastante apasionado...

 _La verdad es una batalla de percepciones, la gente solo ve lo que puede afrontar, lo importante no es lo que miras, sino lo que ves. Cuando dos percepciones distintas luchan una contra otra, la verdad en ocasiones puede perderse, pero si se es lo suficientemente crítico para saber entender los miedos y las dudas de la otra persona, la verdad se vislumbra y el amor se mantiene fuerte_

* * *

 **DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Al igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.**

* * *

 **Se aceptan comentarios buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor**

 **Pagina de Facebook: Miss Writer 05**


End file.
